New Directions Underdogs Once Again
by Finny Is Dapper
Summary: (Repost of my old fanfiction) Takes place three years after season three. New Directions is at their all time low. It's Will's job to recruit new members for his club. Join Will on his journey as he recruits a new, wackier Glee club. Can Will take this new club of misfits to Nationals? Or is he destined to remain a victim of the notorius Sectionals Disaster that haunts the club?
1. The Old Normal

Will Schuester marched into the halls of McKinley High School as soon as he could. It was the first day of school, and all summer he had been planning for the comeback of New Directions. After the previous year of New Directions ending a cold end by the end of the school year, he had thought it was over. The Sectionals disaster did not have to label the entire club as one group of losers. This year, Will would aim to get over the usual twelve members. Will would get all the stars of McKinley High School and make sure they'd shine brighter than they ever did before. His determination had been itching in his mind for the previous three months, and it was now or never. Will entered Principal Figgins's office to pay the dues for holding the club. After, he would hang all the fliers he worked hard to make.

This would be New Directions's fresh start.

* * *

"I can't believe it. It's lunch time, and no one has signed up for auditions yet!" Will dejectedly said, taking a bite out of a cookie. Emma gave him a sympathetic look, putting her hand over this.

"Will, do you think maybe you set your expectations too high?" she asked.

"Too high? Emma, we won Nationals _two _years in a row!"

"And then that Amanda kid puked on stage during Sectionals. Even the Unitards got farther than you last year!" Coach Beiste pointed out.

"It was a simple fluke. Everyone suffers from a case of stage fright. For her, it just happened to be during a competition audience. It's no excuse to give up on an entire club!" Will affirmed.

"I thought you were going to give up on them, Will. It seemed like you had your mind set on that decision last school year. What changed your mind?" Beiste asked. Will looked up dreamily. He uttered a slight chuckle and sighed.

"I was actually on my way to Figgins's office to admit my failure on New Directions. A voice literally lured me away from his office. I'm not kidding...I actually thought we had a minstrel or something here. However, it was just a boy in another class room, sitting on a desk and singing his heart out. I'm telling you, he was extremely talented! It made me realize how many kids here are still stars! As a teacher, it's my job to help these kids realize just how bright they can shine!" he explained.

"Well, one thing you can always try is either finding that boy or talking to one of the kids that was in the glee club last year. Perhaps if you can persuade some of the old members back, there's a chance that more kids will want to join when they hear from a peer how fun singing and dancing is!" Emma suggested. Will looked at her, his expression clearly showing that a light went on in his head.

"That's a great idea, Em! I don't know why I didn't think of that!" he exclaimed, a smile on his face. Will practically jumped out of his chair and headed for the door of the faculty lounge. Beiste stopped him.

"Where's the fire? You haven't even finished your lunch yet," she asked. Will grinned back at her.

"There is no fire. However, there is a certain kid that I need to talk to. Surely, she has just the spunk to help me recruit some members!" he answered, exiting.

* * *

_The first day of school, and it's already half over. Hmph. It's to be expected, I suppose. It's my senior year. Most of the people in my graduating class are happy it's the final year of high school. I have no time to be that happy, though. The clock is ticking away, and I have yet to complete my main objective for high school. I suppose I do have all my life to complete it, but completing it before I have a whole slew of crap on my plate preventing me would kind of be nice, _Natalia thought to herself, walking down a hallway, her short, blonde hair bouncing with every foot-step.

"Natalia Lee, please report to Mr. Schuester's room, immediately," Figgins's voice broadcasted over the PA system.

"What the hell does that jerk want with me?" Natalia angrily asked herself. She redirected herself into the opposite direction.

_I know I made it clear to Schuester that I didn't want to speak to him after our little talk last year. He has some nerve forcing me to have a pointless conversation with him. I'll just pretend to be passing a gallstone or something if he keeps me longer than five minutes._

Natalia looked at a door. The name plate beside it read: _William Schuester_. She snickered. She often had the urge to put a paper over the name plate with a better suiting name. Maybe something funny like Willie Dickstercles would work. The only thing preventing her was every grain of her morality telling her it wasn't worth it.

Natalia sighed and swallowed her pride. She knocked on his door, glaring at it. She heard some shuffling in the background and glared harder when the door knob turned. Will opened it and smiled at her.

"Natalia! Long time, no see! How have you been?" he asked, ushering her into the room. Her eyelid twitched in annoyance at the happiness in his voice. She turned to glare at him specifically. His smile shrunk a little for a split second, but regained it's joyfulness.

"Don't just chitchat with me, Schuester. What do you want with me? I thought I made it clear I was done with your little club right after Sectionals last year. I demand an explanation."

"Natalia, I know you're upset with me. I wanted to apologize for constantly gypping you for the past three years in Glee club. I realize I was too focused on making other stars shine that I neglected you. You are so full of talent and potential, it's mind-blowing," Will told her. Anger flared in Natalia's fierce blue eyes.

"What's your angle?" she asked. Will gave her a serious, pleading look.

"I'm trying to reboot New Directions. However, I can't do it on my own. I figured that if I had your help, I could easily get several auditions by the end of the day!"

"What's in it for me?"

"...I'll give you five solos. You may use them whenever or however you would like in the club if you help me. One to make up for every year, plus one as interest. Also, I will give you the lead in the musical if you want it. What do you say?" he asked. The proverbial gears in her head were turning in deep thought. She weighed her options. Mr. Schuester was offering her quite a lot, especially compared to what she had gotten from him in the past. She sighed and gave him the biggest smile she could conjure up.

"You have a deal. I'll go put my name on the audition sheet, and then go after anyone else you would like me to. However, if you don't hold up to your end, I will seek vengeance," Natalia said. Will smiled.

"That's great! One thing I need you to do is get as many of last year's members as you can. Firstly, though, there's someone I want you to convince to join. I heard him sing last year, and he has an amazing voice. Do you know of a boy with auburn hair? I think I recall seeing shutter shades on his face, but I'm not sure if he'd have them on. Does it ring any bells?" Will explained. Natalia giggled.

"Oh, you must be talking about conspiracy boy. I never knew he had talent..."

"Conspiracy boy? That seems disrespectful. Do you know his name?"

"Of course. His name is Antonio, if I recall. I shared a class with him last year. I'll make sure to get him to audition," Natalia said, slight sarcasm in her voice. She then walked out the door in search of the first head of auburn hair she could find.

* * *

_In my high school life, there are many different things I have realized. First of all, side swept bangs may look cool, but they do not assure anyone wanting to hang around you just by having them. I had a feeling it wouldn't work considering that pocket lesbian, Justin Bieber, has side swept bangs. Second, it actually is possible to see through shutter shades. I thought for sure they were just some scheme to get people to stop buying blinds for their homes, and then end up walking around blindly. Boy, was I wrong. Shutter shades: 1, Antonio: 0._

_Wait, that reminds me. I'm Antonio Duval. Right now I stand as a junior in this school. I'm not very popular. If you asked someone who I was, chances are they'd look at you like you just grew a third eye. Yet at the same time, I'm what people would consider brilliant. I never understood why. Personally, I think they're just trying to trick me._

"If you don't audition for Glee club, they'll send government agents to turn your family into mindless droids and steal your money," Antonio heard someone behind him say. Fear immediately showed in his light blue eyes. He looked around for whoever said it, but couldn't find anyone.

_Also, I forgot to mention that I have Paranoid Personality Disorder. It's not as bad as last year since I started seeing a therapist at the end of last school year, and my friend in Akron, whom I met a few months ago, has been a big help. However, the government is not a force to be reckoned with. Even if this person is just messing with me, I don't want to risk it. According to my friend in Akron, show choir is fun. Also, it's not like I haven't been thinking about Glee club. I'll just have to audition. What have I got to lose?_

* * *

"Are you sure we should give New Directions another chance?" a girl with wavy red hair, blue-ish green eyes, and wearing a Cheerios uniform asked. She stared at the audition sheet and the four names already on it. Her eyes shifted over to her twin brother and their friend, a boy with messy black hair and brown eyes.

"Shantel, you heard Natalia. Mr. Schuester has new plans for it. We love to perform, and quite frankly it was fun last year until the Sectionals disaster," her brother explained.

"You have a point, Glen. What about you, Dennis?"

"I was just waiting to see if anyone else was interested. Turns out three others are, including Natalia. I don't care what you to do, but I'm giving Mr. Schue another chance," Dennis answered, taking a pen and writing his name on the list. Shantel and Glen looked at each other. They smiled and turned to sign their names.

"Coach Beiste would probably kill me if I didn't," Glen pointed out.

"And Coach Sylvester would yank out my molars," Shantel said, wincing at the thought. They both put their names on the sheet and walked off.

* * *

Will checked his watch. It was 4:00, and six students were supposed to come to audition. He was a bit disappointed at the miniscule amount of names on the audition sheet. However, he was happy that there was anyone auditioning at all. Beside him sat Emma and Sue. He insisted Emma come so he could get a second opinion on the kids, and Sue demanded to be there since she was in charge of booty camp. Will rolled his eyes and looked at the list, calling out the first name.

"Natalia Lee"

Natalia walked on stage and went straight to the microphone. After clearing her throat, she began her name slate.

"My name is Natalia Lee. I'm a senior, and I will be singing 'Have a Nice Day' by Bon Jovi"

The instrumental began playing. Natalia strutted a bit across the stage and back as the music played.

"_Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life? Who are you to tell me if it's black or white?_" She stomped her feet, taking the microphone off the stand and strutting a few more steps before giving a confident look towards the three "judges" in the audience.

"_Mama can you hear me? Try to understand. Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man? My daddy lived the lie: It's just the price that he paid. Sacrifice his life, just slaving away! Oh! If there's just one thing I hang onto that gets me through the night! I ain't gonna do what I don't want to; I'm gonna live my life! Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice. Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly! When the world gets in my face, I say,_" Natalia furrowed her eye brows and smirked, "_Have a nice day. Have a nice day!_"

A guitar riff then began to play. Natalia grooved to the music as it continued playing. She looked into the audience to see a huge smile on Mr. Schuester's face. She allowed herself to give a genuine smile.

"_Oh! If there's one thing I hang onto that gets me through the night, I ain't gonna do what I don't want to! I'm gonna live my life! Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice, standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly! When the world gets in my face, I say: Have a nice day. Have a nice day! Have a nice day! When the world keeps trying to drag me down, I've gotta raise my hands; gotta stand my ground. Well I say: Have a nice day. Have a nice day. Have a nice day!_" Natalia put the microphone back on the stand and bowed. Emma and Will both stood and clapped, showing how impressed they were. Sue just glared at her, yelling "next". Will glared at Sue and sat back down. After Natalia left the stage, he looked at the next name on the list and called it out.

"Antonio Duval"

Antonio walked straight over to the microphone on the stage. When Will saw him, he was excited. He leaned over to Emma.

"This is the kid I talked about earlier! Prepare to be impressed!" he whispered. Emma just smiled. She nodded at Antonio to go on.

"My name is Antonio Jayden Duval. I'm a junior, and I'll be performing 'Blue Collar Man' by Styx," he slated.

"I've never seen a kid perform anything from Styx. Well, show us what you've got," Will stated. Antonio nodded and waited for the music. Once he heard the electric organ play, he turned around. He grabbed the blue shutter shades dangling off of his belt and put them on his head. Swiftly, he turned around, pushing the shades over his eyes.

"Boom"

He began moving to the beat of the music, waiting for more of the lyrics to start. Quickly, he pushed the shutter shades onto the top of his head. He got closer to the microphone and began singing.

"_Give me a job; give me security! Give me a chance to survive! I'm just a poor soul in the unemployment line. My god, I'm hardly alive! My mother and father...my wife and my friends; you see them laugh in my face! But I've got the power, and I've got the will! I'm not a charity case! I'll take those long nights, impossible odds! Keeping my eye to the keyhole. If it takes all that to be just what I am. Well, I'm gonna be a blue collar man!_" Antonio took the microphone and started moving around a little more to put more life into it than there already was.

"_Keeping my mind on a better life! When happiness...is only a heartbeat away! Paradise, can it be all I heard it was? I close my eyes, and maybe I'm already there!_" the guitar solo began, and right on cue Antonio started adding choreography to random parts. He ran from one side of the stage to the other. Turning his back to the audience, he ran over to the band members playing the music. Going by each of them, he pantomimed the actions they were doing. He then alternated between twirls and leaps back to where he left the microphone in the stand to begin the next part.

"_I'll take those long nights, impossible odds! Keeping my back to the wall, if it takes all that! Be just what I am! I'm gonna be a blue collar man! You don't understand! I'll take those long nights, impossible odds! Keeping my eye to the keyhole, if it takes all night to be just who I am! Well, I'd rather be a blue collar- gotta be a blue collar- gonna be a blue collar man! Alright!_" Antonio pantomimed an air guitar as the very end started playing off. He looked directly at the three in the audience and smirked.

"_Believe it_," he said the final lyrics into the microphone. He then turned around while the finishing notes played. He ran forward, and hopped, twisting around. He ran, sliding to his knees and finally falling back. The last drum beat played and he got back up, looking into the audience. Will was ecstatic. He hadn't seen a performance so good in a long time. He believed he had just found his new male lead. Emma was even a bit excited and definitely impressed. Sue just kind of nodded. She wouldn't admit out loud that she liked the performance, but she also didn't complain

"That was completely outstanding! I'm speechless! I think it's safe to say...welcome to Glee club!" Will happily shouted. Antonio grinned.

"Thank you!" after, he rushed off the stage. Will examined the audition list again, advancing to the next name.

"Mimi Martin," he said, not recognizing the name at all. He stared as a petite girl with shoulder length, wavy, brown hair and big brown eyes walked on stage. She came to the microphone and smiled.

"I'm Mimi Martin. I'm a senior, and I'll be performing 'Fame' by Irene Cara," she slated. Unlike the last two, she didn't really move at all on stage. She came off as kind of plain to Will, and she hadn't started. He just stared until the lyrics started. Mimi smiled, and took a deep breath.

"_Baby look at me, and tell me what you see. You ain't seen the best of me yet! Give me time, I'll make you forget the rest! I've got more in me, and you can set it free! I can catch the moon in my hand! Don't you know who I am? Remember my name! Fame! I'm gonna live forever! I'm gonna learn how to fly high! I feel it coming together! People will see me and cry! Fame! I'm gonna make it to heaven! Light up the sky like a flame! Fame! I'm gonna live forever! Baby remember my name!_" she sung very strongly. Will was taken aback. He did not know where all that power and confidence in her voice came from. Sure she wasn't moving around, but that didn't matter. The vocals by themselves made up for that.

"_Baby hold me tight, 'cause you can make it right! You can shoot me straight to the top! Give me love and take all I've got to give! Baby I'll be tough. Too much is not enough, no! I can ride your heart till it breaks! Oo, I've got what it takes! Fame! I'm gonna live forever! I'm gonna learn how to fly! I feel it coming together! People will see me and cry! Fame! I'm gonna make it to heaven. Light up the sky like a flame. Fame! I'm gonna make it to heaven! Baby, remember my name!_" she finished, and bowed, thanking them for listening.

"That was amazing, Mimi. And you say you're a senior?" Will asked.

"I do believe that's correct," she answered.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new?"

"I am, actually. My family just moved here from New Mexico. I enjoyed being in Glee club back at home, so I figured to audition here!" Mimi explained.

"Well, your audition was killer. Welcome to the New Directions!" Will said. Mimi smiled.

"Thank you very much! I can't wait to start singing with you guys!" and with that, Mimi walked off the stage. It was time for the next person.

"Alexandra Bryant"

A shy girl with long brown hair slowly walked onto the stage. Her brown eyes squinted through her glasses to look at the audience. She clenched her eyes shut, approaching the microphone.

"Mah-my name is...Alexandra Buh-bryant. I'm a freshman, and I'll be singing 'I'm Free' by Kenny Loggins," she said, slightly stumbling over her words from the slight stage fright she had. Will was a bit unsure about this one, even more so than the last. He wasn't sure if New Directions could take another singer with confidence problems.

"_Looking into your eyes, I know I'm right. If there's anything worth my love, it's worth a fight. We only get one chance! But nothing ties our hands! You're what I want. Listen to me. Nothing I want is out of my reach. I'm free! Heaven helps the man who fights his fears! Love's the only thing that keeps me here! You're the reason that I'm hanging on! My heart's staying where my heart belongs!_" Will was actually impressed. Despite her shyness, she was able to sing without a problem. He knew he could work through her shyness to help her sing like the star she is.

"_I wanna hold you now! And I won't hold you down! I'm shaking the past. Making my breaks. Taking control, if that's what it takes! I'm free! Heaven helps the man who fights his fears! Loves the only thing that keeps me here! You're the reason that I'm hanging on! My heart's staying where my heart belongs! I'm free!_" Alexandra paused during the instrumental break for the lyrics to start again. She moved a bit to the music, almost as if she was starting to become comfortable. She smiled and looked out into the audience.

"_I wanna hold you now! And I won't hold you down! You're what I want. Listen to me. Nothing I want's out of my reach! I'm free! Heaven helps the man who fights his fears! Loves the only thing that keeps me here! You're the reason that I'm hanging on. My hearts staying where my heart belongs! I'm free!_" Alexandra finished. She looked hopefully into the audience, hoping that she'd made it in.

"That was very great, Alexandra. I'm impressed that you did so well with a song that is very masculine. You added your own feminine touch in a good way. Welcome to the Glee club. We are excited to have you," Will explained. Alexandra smiled happily and nodded. She quickly shuffled off the stage. Will couldn't believe there was only three left. Looking at the names, he smiled. They were kids in Glee club the previous year. He had to hand it to Natalia. She did a good job luring new people in.

"Dennis Cooper"

Dennis walked out onto the stage. He folded his arms, wearing the classic look of confidence that he'd always had when he performed.

"I'm Dennis Cooper. I'm a sophomore, and I'll be performing 'I am a Rock' by Simon and Garfunkel," he slated. Will nodded and urged him to begin. Dennis gripped the microphone, putting his mouth close to it.

"_A winter's day...in a deep and dark December..._" he slowly backed away as the music got more upbeat, "_I am alone. Gazing from my window, to the streets below. I'm a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow. I am a rock! I am an island!_" Dennis stepped away, snapping his fingers and bopping his hips to the beat.

"_I've built walls. A fortress deep and mighty. That none may penetrate! I have no need for friendship. Friendship causes pain! It's laughter, and it's loving I disdain! I am a rock. I am an island!_" Dennis smirked as a very short instrumental section played.

"_I have my books! And my poetry to protect me. I am shielded in my armor! Hiding in my room, safe within my womb. I touch no one and no one touches me! I am a rock! I am an island! And a rock feels no pain...and an island never cries..._"

"Thank you, Dennis. I'm glad to see you back in Glee club. Next up is...Glen Olson!"

Dennis walked off on stage as Glen walked off. When they crossed paths, they did a high five and Glen continued over to the microphone. He winked, a grin on his face.

"Hello, there! I am the amazing Glen Olson. I am a sophomore, and I will be singing 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel!" Glen slated and dragged the microphone to the piano. Mr. Schue chuckled. It was good to see the twins back. He missed their charming, witty selves. Glen began gracefully playing the piano.

"_It's nine o' clock on a Saturday. The regular crowd shuffles in. There's an old man sitting next to me, making love to his tonic and gin. He says son can you play me a memory! I'm not really sure how it goes! But it's sad and it's sweet, and I knew it complete! When I wore a younger man's clothes! La la la de de da. La la la de de da...da da. Sing us a song, you're the piano man! Sing us a song tonight! Well, we're all in the mood for a melody! And you've got us feeling alright!_" Glen sang, putting his heart and soul into it. Will missed the passion in Glen's voice every time he sang. He felt glad to know he'd have it back.

"_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine. He gets me my drinks for free. He's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke, but there's some place that he'd rather be. He says Glen I believe this is killing me, as the smile ran away from his face. Well, I'm sure that I could be a movie star, if I could get out of this place! La la la de de da. La la de de da...da da_," Glen continued to sing.

_"It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday, and the manager gives me a smile. Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see to forget about life for a while! And the piano, it sounds like a carnival! And the microphone smells like a beer! And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar, saying 'Man, what are you doing here?' Oh la la la, de de da. La la de de da...da da. Sing us a song, you're the piano man! Sing us a song tonight! Well, we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright!_" Glen finished. He placed the microphone back on the stand.

"That was terrific, Glen! Welcome back! Shantel Olson, it's your turn now. You're the last one, so show us what you've got," Will said. After Glen left the stage, Shantel skipped over to the microphone.

"Hi! I'm Shantel Olson! I'm a sophomore, and I'll be singing 'Mamma Mia' by ABBA!" she slated. The music started, and Shantel began moving her body to the beat.

"_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when. So I made up my mind, it must come to an end. Look at me now! Will I ever learn? I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control! There's a fire within my soul! Just one look and I can hear a bell ring. One more look, and I forget everything. Whoa! Mamma mia! Here I go again! My, my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia! Does it show again? My, my, just how much I missed you! Yes, I've been brokenhearted! Blue since the day we parted! Why, why, did I ever let you go? Mamma mia! Now I really know! My, my, I could never let you go!_" Shantel moved around a little during the instrumental break.

"_Mamma mia! Even if I say! Bye-bye, leave me now or never! Mamma mia! It's a game we play! Bye-bye doesn't mean forever! Mamma mia! My, my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia! Does it show again? My, my, just how much I missed you! Yes, I've been brokenhearted! Blue since the day we parted! Why, why, did I ever let you go? Mamma mia! Now I really know! My, my, I could never let you go!_" Shantel did twirls as the last part played. When the music stopped, Shantel bowed and smiled at everyone in the audience.

"Mr. Schuester? What are your final notes?" she asked. He laughed.

"You're in, of course. I'm glad you came by and auditioned this year, Shantel. Thank you," Will said.

"I'll see you tomorrow in Glee rehearsal, then!" Shantel enthusiastically replied, walking off the stage. Will looked at Emma, then at Sue.

"What do you two think?" he asked.

"Well, I don't care what you or Erna think. I think they all could have tried a little harder. However, you're brain has turned to mush from all the product in your hair, so I know you can't pick out any flaws. I for one am dreading the first day of dealing with those sloppy boobs at booty camp," Sue explained. She then stood up and left. Will rolled his eyes. _Typical Sue, _he thought. Emma smiled at him.

"Just like every year, you have the talented kids. There's only seven, but everyone shines bright in their own way. I find it exciting!" she said. Will stood up, and offered a hand to Emma. She took it, and he helped her up.

"Thanks, Em. I'm glad I always have your support," he murmured. The couple looked each other in the eyes, smiling. Slowly, Will his mouth closer to hers. They shared a kiss before leaving the auditorium, hand in hand.

* * *

Will walked into the choir room the next day. He had grown so used to coming to an empty choir room, but couldn't help but smile when he saw seven kids in there. Mimi and Natalia were in a conversation, talking about whatever was on their minds. Mimi was trying to get Alexandra to join their conversation, but not succeeding very well. Glen, Shantel, and Dennis were standing around the piano, chatting and laughing. Antonio was sitting by himself, longingly looking back and forth between both groups.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the first Glee club meeting! As many of you know, I'm Mr. Schue, your coach for the next year. I look forward to teaching all of you. We are going to make it to Nationals. I can guarantee it. Now, then...who here is ready to sing?" Will asked. Everyone raised their hands, some more enthusiastically than others.

"That's the spirit! Alright, I have our first song. I find it to be a great song for all of us to sing for the first time. When I first started coaching this club, they were all underdogs. Since then, New Directions rose amongst the ranks here. I started seeing less underdogs every year. I was so used to it, and it made me happy to see all the talent coming in. However, I learned the hard way that anything can change. Watching New Directions go through so many changes was tiring, but I learned to roll with it," Mr. Schue explained, passing out the sheet music.

"The song I chose for us is 'Roll with the Changes' by REO Speedwagon. Now, I know from past experience that you'll all think REO is lame. However, it's not about how old the music is. It's about having fun with the song."

The room went silent. Everyone was looking through the lyrics, seeing which parts they were to sing. Will waited anxiously for someone to complain about how the song belongs trapped in a time capsule forever. His previous students rarely ever fully accepted anything that came before the 90s.

"Mr. Schue, I like REO Speedwagon's music. I think you made the perfect choice," Antonio firmly stated, a smile on his face.

"That's great! On that note, let's start rehearsing!"

* * *

Antonio stood on the same stage he had auditioned on the day before. This time, though, he had been joined by the other six. Mimi stood on one side of him, and Natalia stood on the other. Behind them, the other four stood. Antonio believed he should be nervous about getting a lot of the lines, but he wasn't. He just saw it as an ordinary day in the life of Antonio Jayden Duval.

The music began playing. Everyone began snapping their fingers and moving their shoulders back and forth. Antonio took three big steps forward as Mimi and Natalia lined up behind him. He began singing.

"_As soon as you are able! Woman, I am willing! To make the break that we are on the brink of!_" he stepped to the left as Mimi took over.

"_My cup is on the table! My love is spilling!_" Antonio walked to Mimi and twirled her as they sang together. "_Waiting here for you to take and drink of!". _Natalia stepped backward a few steps, turned around and slowly went by the four in back as she sang.

"_So if you're tired of the same old story! Oh, turn some pages!_" She stopped at the end and pulled Alexandra over. "_I will be here when you are ready to roll with the changes! Yeah!_"

Dennis, Shantel, and Glen all leaped forward as Antonio and Mimi were dancing around Natalia and Alexandra. Dennis took two more steps forward and started singing.

"_I knew it had to happen!_" The twins quickly came up behind him and put a hand on each of his shoulders and sang with him. "_Felt the tables turning! Got me through my darkest hour!_". Alexandra burst through Antonio and Mimi, sending them twirling off in opposite directions, and started her lines.

"_I heard the thunder clapping! Felt the desert burning! Until you poured on me like a sweet sunshower!_" Shantel, Glen, and Dennis all sat on the left edge of the stage, while Mimi, Natalia, and Alexandra set on the right edge. They leaned from side to side as Antonio walked in the middle of them and sang.

"_So if you're tired of the same old story! Oh, turn some pages! I will be here when you are ready...to roll with the changes! Ohhh, yea!_". Mimi and Shantel both went to stand beside him and sing with him. "_So if you're tired of the same old story! Oh, baby turn some pages! I will be here when you are ready to roll with the changes!_" Antonio stepped forward away from them and continued a bit longer by himself.

"_Baby! Roll with the changes! Ahh! You know, you know, you know you got to..._" the rest of the New Directions all stood back up and took to weaving in and out of each other, singing the background vocals.

"Keep on rolling!"

"_Oh, yeah!_"

"Keep on rolling! Oo!"

"_Ohh, roll with the changes! Keep on rolling!_"

"Keep on rolling!"

"_Oh, yeah!_"

"Keep on rolling! Oo!"

"_Ohh, now roll with the changes! Oh baby!_"

"Keep on rolling!"

"_Oh babe!_"

"Keep on rolling, oo!"

"_Oh, you got to, got to roll with the changes! Got to, got to, got to, got to keep on it!_"

"Keep on rolling, oo!"

"_You got to, got to, got to learn to, got to learn to, got to learn to roll!_"

The music continued on while longer. Everyone just kind of danced and had fun while still waiting for it to stop. Towards the end, they all continued to sing "keep on rolling" until the very end. They then all got in a diagonal line, raise their arms up, then pulled them down while putting their heads down as the last guitar chord played.

Will clapped joyfully as they finished, laughing.

"That was fantastic, guys! I do believe we are on our way up!"

* * *

Songs:

"Have a Nice Day" by Bon Jovi – _Natalia Lee_

"Blue Collar Man" by Styx – _Antonio Duval_

"Fame" by Irene Cara – _Mimi Martin_

"I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)" by Kenny Loggins – _Alexandra Bryant_

"I am a Rock" by Simon and Garfunkel – _Dennis Cooper_

"Piano Man" by Billy Joel – _Glen Olson_

"Mamma Mia!" by ABBA – _Shantel Olson_

"Roll with the Changes" by REO Speedwagon – _New Directions_


	2. Welcome

Will energetically walked into the choir room. He made his way to the whiteboard and wrote down the word "welcome" in big, capital letters. He turned to the class and gave them a big smile.

"Hey, guys, last night I got the perfect idea for recruiting more members!" Will announced to the seven kids sitting in front of him. Natalia quirked an eyebrow, giving him a serious look. She recognized the tone of voice he was using. It was Natalia's fourth year of being in the Glee club. The excitement in his voice and the over-zealous gleam in his eyes were always two mixes in a recipe for disaster when it came to Mr. Schuester. She knew this was going nowhere except for being thrown into a dumpster extremely quick.

"Mr. Schue, it better not be some group number outside about how fun singing is. That's just going to get joke names on the audition sign-up list," Shantel said.

"Well, it does include a group number. Don't fret, guys! This is the key to getting more members. If you couldn't already notice, the theme this week is 'Welcome'," Will explained. Natalia let out an exaggerated groan. _I knew Curly-Q was going to plan something stupid like this. Life was fun while it lasted_, Natalia thought to herself.

"And what exactly do you want us to do with the word 'welcome'?" Antonio awkwardly asked.

"Sing a song with 'Welcome' in the title! Nothing will make new members want to sign up more than knowing how welcome they are here!" Will answered. Shantel and Glen exchanged annoyed looks before looking back at Mr. Schue.

"That's stupid. They should already KNOW they're welcome here. Are you sure you just don't have a tear fetish?" Glen asked, completely serious.

"You all must not have any faith in me as a teacher if you think I'm going to make you look stupid. Look, just listen to my plan and tell me how dumb you think it is after. You're all going to go outside during lunch and sing a song. What do you all think?"

"That's slightly better, I suppose. However, if the song is some lame nursery rhyme or something, we're going to get killed," Dennis complained.

"Dennis, I don't think 'Welcome to the Jungle' is a nursery rhyme," Will argued, a slightly cocky grin on his face. Everyone's faces lit up when they heard him say the song title.

"Now, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Antonio happily said. Will started passing the sheet music out to everyone.

"Let's start rehearsing right away, then!"

* * *

_You know, if I ever thought I'd be standing in front of the whole school outside in early September heat, wearing a heavy leather jacket and skin tight leather pants, I would have considered myself having more than just paranoia_, Antonio thought. _I know my friend in Akron told me that he has fun working in Vocal Adrenaline despite the rigorous schedule which I've heard so much about (and I know it is pretty much illegal since the coach just about kills his students from the work), but I think even he'd think this is over the top._

"Mimi, it's way too hot out to be dressed like this," Antonio complained.

"Take that up with Mr. Schue. He chose these gaudy outfits," she retorted.

"He's not out here! I was okay with doing Guns n Roses before he decided to dress us all up like Axl Rose. I think I might pass out from this tight head band," he muttered, adjusting the bandana tied around his forehead, "What Mr. Schue doesn't know won't hurt him"

"Dude, relax. It's ten times better than being out here in nothing but a G-string, right?" Glen asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"All that would accomplish is the expulsion of us, and the eternal mental damnation of the witnesses," Natalia commented. They looked below where Alexandra was bringing the boombox. She looked up at them and waved. It was the single for everyone to get into position. Antonio rolled his eyes, leaning against the railing on the stone steps. Alexandra turned the boombox on and quickly ran up the steps to join everyone else.

The music began to play. Mr. Schue had originally told them to be rocking out on air guitars here, but it was a unanimous decision to skip that step in the choreography. Antonio begrudgingly put a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and sat on the railing. He wasn't particularly happy about being denied his shutter-shades, but arguing with a teacher was as useless as tits on a boar pig in his opinion. Antonio started to slide down the rail as he began singing.

"_Welcome to the jungle; we've got fun n' games! We got everything you want. Honey, we know the names. We are the people that can find whatever you may need. If you got the money, honey, we got your disease. In the jungle...welcome to the jungle! Watch it bring you to your knees, knees! I wanna watch you bleed," _Antonio sang out. He went to the nearest table and sat down, lying back slightly. Mimi strutted over to the railing Antonio had just slid down from. She took a seat, embracing herself.

"_Welcome to the jungle; it gets worse here everyday! Ya learn ta live like an animal. In the jungle where we play. If you got a hunger for what you see, you'll take it eventually. You can have anything you want, but you better not take it from me! In the jungle...welcome to the jungle! Watch it bring you to your knees, knees!_" quickly, Mimi slid down the railing, singing, "_I wanna watch you bleed!_"

Mimi took a place next to Antonio. The two of them bumped fists before turning to look at everyone else standing at the top of the stairs. Glen put on a pair of sunglasses and began running down the stairs. He made his way over to the first girl he could find in the commons and got behind her.

"_You know where you are?_" he asked, moving to face her, "_You're in the jungle, baby! You're gonna die!_"

Everyone else ran down the concrete stairs, joining in finally.

"_Oh! In the jungle! Welcome to the jungle! Watch it bring you to your knees, knees! In the jungle...welcome to the jungle! Feel my, my, my serpentine! In the jungle...welcome to the jungle! Watch it bring you to your knees, knees! In the jungle...welcome to the jungle! Watch it bring you to your...It' gonna bring you down-HA!_" Everyone sang out. By the end of the song, they had all found their ways to the same table. Natalia glanced around. There was no applause or anyone begging to sign up.

* * *

"Dammit, Schuester, I knew no one would care," she muttered.

"Mr. Schue, your plan didn't work," Shantel informed, walking into the choir room. Everyone else came in after her and quickly took their seats.

"That's okay! I have another plan," Will announced.

"If it's another group performance outside, I'm going to revolt," Natalia warned.

"It's not necessarily a group performance. I asked Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester for help. I'm sending a group to go try to convince members of the football team to join and another to convince some Cheerios. Now, there is seven of you, but I'm sure you can manage one group of four and one group of three," he explained.

"I'm not doing it. You can't force me. I said no group performances, and this counts as one. I'm revolting. Now the issue with the groups being even is solved," Natalia stated, standing up and storming out of the room. Will looked in the direction she went, a bit concerned. He knew Natalia, though. _I better not get involved. She'll get over it_, he thought.

"Anyway, here's what you're all doing. Antonio, Mimi, and Alexandra will perform 'Welcome to my Nightmare' by Alice Cooper for the football players. Shantel, Glen, and Dennis will perform 'Welcome to the Occupation' by REM. I suggest you all start rehearsing. We want to blow them away," Will ordered.

* * *

_Schuester really wants to see us all get ripped apart. No one athletic will be interested in joining. I feel sorry for the others. They will probably end up with patriotic wedgies. I don't care how cold this sounds, but it's better those morons than me. They're in for a real suicide mission_, Natalia angrily ranted in her head. She walked to her locker and began entering her combination. A few feet away, she heard a couple of girls yakking.

"Ohmigosh...did you hear? Even that paranoid kid joined the Glee club. They must really be looking for losers," one said. The other snorted.

"You mean that Antonio kid? Oh, don't make me laugh. You know he actually has some paranoid disorder? Like a really real one? I also hear he's Jewish, which makes absolutely no sense. Jews are supposed to be smart, right?"

"They are. He's, like, retarded, though. Isn't that what anyone with a mental problem is? Retarded? I bet the Jew churches have banned him for it".

Natalia slammed her locker shut and stomped over to the gossiping snobs. As Natalia passed, she shoved them into the lockers they were standing beside. Natalia couldn't help but smile as she heard their whines of pain. She almost made it through the rest of the hall before a hand grabbed her shoulder and forcefully spun her around.

"Hello, Snot One and Snot Two. What can I do for you today?" Natalia calmly asked, looking right at the two girls that triggered her anger more than Mr. Schuester had in a long time.

"What was that?!"

"What was what?" Natalia asked, smiling innocently.

"You pushed us, you bitch!"

"So I did. Consider this a warning. The next time you start ragging on someone you don't even know when I'm around I will do a lot more to you than push you against some lockers. Since you're both stick figures, and I actually have muscle mass because I happen to find meat more appetizing than a leaf of lettuce, you should feel threatened," Natalia explained, quickly walking away.

_That was extremely satisfying. Wait...CRAP! Does this mean Antonio really does have clinical paranoia? If it does, I walked all over him when I told him the government would be after him if he didn't audition for New Directions. Shit, I'm terrible! Ugh! I better apologize. I owe it to him._

* * *

"Okay, you babies, listen up!" Sue yelled into her megaphone, "I'm sure you're all aware that the Glee club has reached an all time low. Schuester asked me to allow you all to watch. It's probably going to be terrible, but if I don't see at least two of you sign up, I'm making you all do the fire routine one at a time, by yourselves."

Shantel twitched slightly. _I really hope this convinces a lot of them. I don't like the fire routine. I'd rather try my luck in a piranha tank. _Shantel walked in front of Glen and Dennis. She nervously looked at her fellow Cheerios and their intimidating glares. She swallowed her pride.

"Hey guys! My brother, friend, and I have put together this great number! It will blow you all away, I promise! So, without further ado, here's 'Welcome to the Occupation' by REM!" Shantel happily announced. Dennis pressed play on the boombox they dragged over. They turned their backs to face the crowd as the music started. Dennis was the first to turn back around.

"_Throwing your collar up inside. Hang your dollar on me. Listen to the water still; Listen to the causeway. You are mad and educated. Primitive and wild. Welcome to the occupation_," he sang. Glen turned around, getting closer to him, singing the next part.

"_Here we stand and here we fight. All your fallen heroes. Held and dyed and skinned alive. Listen to the Congress fire. Offering the educated, primitive and loyal. Welcome to the occupation_." Shantel turned around and stood on the other side of Dennis.

"_Hang your collar up inside. Hang your freedom higher. Listen to the buyer still. Listen to the Congress. Where we propagate confusion, primitive and wild. Fire on the hemisphere below_," she sang. They all started running to random cheerios and communicating with them, singing the next part together.

"_Sugar cane and coffee cup. Copper, steel and cattle. An annotated history. The forest for the fire. Where we open up the floodgates, freedom reigns supreme. Fire on the hemisphere below_."

"_Listen to me!_" Dennis sang.

"_Listen to me!_" Glen sang.

"_Listen to me!_" Shantel sang.

"_Listen to me!_" they all sang together. The song ended. They looked around at the Cheerios. Most of them looked unimpressed and half-asleep. Glen rolled his eyes. _Those bitches didn't even pay attention. I seriously want to light some matches and attack them for being so rude! We were amazing! ...or at least I was. But that's all that matters!_He thought.

Sue took some sign-up sheets to the front of the locker room. She hung it up and turned to face everyone. A glare formed on her face. Slowly, she raised a hand and pointed to three people: One was an Asian girl with black hair and brown eyes. Another was a petite girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. The third was slightly older than them and don a head of dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Lei. Stella. Amber. Get over here," Sue ordered. The three quickly made their ways over to their overbearing coach. Sue pulled the Asian girl and the petite one aside, leaving the older one to wonder.

"Lei, Stella, you two are signing up for New Directions. I don't care if you're not interested, I refuse to be affiliated with a Glee club that's completely packed of brain-dead weirdos. Here's a pen; start signing," Sue ordered, handing them a pen. She then walked over to Amber. She folded her arms, and gave Amber a smile.

"Coach Sylvester, I hope you don't mind, but I was thinking about not joining the Glee club. It looks fun, but I want to dedicate time to school and the Cheerios," Amber explained, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that. You're cut," Sue said, patting Amber's back. Amber's eyes widened and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Cut? But I'm the head cheerleader! You can't just kick me off the squad!"

"Oh, yes I can. It's the Cheerios. You either die, or I kick you out. You see, I heard those nasty rumors about you. Stella told me"

"Rumors?" Amber was getting a bit worried now. She wasn't aware of any rumors that had been spread about her. The fact that Stella was involved made Amber extremely suspicious, though.

"Yes, rumors. I don't need a cheerleader that opens her legs to any boy that walks by. You betrayed me, Amber. I expect to have all Cheerio equipment from you back on my desk in the morning. Stella will be replacing you. She actually has the class and responsibility to keep her legs shut"

"Stella?! But she's a freshman! Not only that, but she's the sluttiest person in this school!" Amber complained.

"Don't tell lies about Stella. It's only making you look worse. Now get out of my sight. I'm highly allergic to the smell of high school hussies," Sue commanded, pushing her away. Amber hesitated a bit, looking down. She took the ponytail holder out of her hair, letting it fall. She slowly walked away in a depressed haze. As she left, she could have sworn she heard Stella yell at her to not let the door hit her ass on the way out.

* * *

"Shane, you're joining Glee club with me!" Stella yelled, slamming his locker shut. Shane just looked at her with emotionless blue eyes and started putting entering the combination again.

"Shane! I don't wanna join alone!" she whined, slapping his hand away from the locker.

"Whatever," Shane muttered. He walked away.

"You better join! Make sure to bring a friend!" Stella demanded. Shane didn't respond. Instead, he went straight toward his friend, Roderick. Shane crossed his arms and leaned up against the locker next to Roderick and sighed.

"I'm auditioning for the Glee club, apparently," Shane apathetically informed. Roderick stifled a laugh.

"Really, bro? Are you going to blow the audition?" he asked. Shane nodded.

"It's no different from everything else Stella tries to make me join. She told me to bring someone with me. You're auditioning, Roderick"

"It could be worse. I'll do it for you, bro. I've got nothing better to do today," Roderick agreed.

* * *

Antonio, Mimi, and Alexandra found themselves in a stuffy locker room full of a bunch of football players. They all felt uncomfortable. The air was humid with what was probably sweat, and it was extremely warm.

"Guys, these three are here from the Glee club. Mr. Schuester asked me to let them sing you all a song. Unless you want to run laps all afternoon, I suggest you all act maturely. Sign up sheets are located around the locker room," Coach Beiste announced. Groans were heard all throughout the room. Antonio cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"I realize it's probably extremely hard for all of you jocks to pay attention to something artsy for more than thirty seconds. However, I'm sure you can find it somewhere in your brains to pay attention and not start throwing socks at us. Now then. We are performing 'Welcome to my Nightmare' by Alice Cooper. Prepare to have your minds blown," Antonio explained. He pressed a button on the boombox, and the three of them heard the music begin. They closed their eyes and put their heads down. Alexandra jerked her head up, eyes wide open.

"_Welcome to my nightmare, I think you're gonna like it, I think you're gonna feel you belong_," Alexandra sang, walking toward the crowd slowly.

"_A nocturnal vacation, unnecessary sedation, you want to feel at home 'cause you belong_," Mimi sang, repeating the same moves as Alexandra did.

"_Welcome to my nightmare_," they both sang. Antonio rapidly perked his head up, eyes wide. He looked around from side to side, smiling manically.

"_Welcome to my breakdown. I hope I didn't scare you. That's just the way we are when we come down. We sweat and laugh and scream here. Cause life is just a dream here. You know inside you feel right at home, here. Welcome to my breakdown...welcome to my nightmare_," he sang. The three stood in a circle, holding hands. They spotted themselves to keep from being dizzy and began spinning.

"_Welcome to my nightmare. I think you're gonna like it! I think you're gonna feel you belong! We sweat and laugh and scream here! Cause life is just a dream here! You know inside you feel right at home, here!_" they sang out in unison. They unhooked hands and let the laws of physics stop carry them until they stopped.

"_Welcome to my breakdown!_" Mimi and Alexandra sang.

"_Welcome to my nightmare!_" Antonio finished. The music ended. Antonio's eyes scanned the room, looking for any sign of feedback. Suddenly, a boy with messy black hair and blue eyes stood, clapping.

"That was so cool! I wanna join! It looks like a lot of fun!" he yelled. Antonio smiled.

"That's great! I'm glad you enjoyed our amazing performance and actually have the guts to say it, unlike your neanderthal friends," Antonio replied.

"Atta boy, Tate! I'm proud," Beiste said.

"Anyone else? Please?" Mimi asked. The room was just silent for a few seconds as Tate signed his name on one of the sheets. A chorus of laughter and "yeah right's" erupted from the room. Alexandra, horrified, quickly ran out of the locker room. Mimi and Antonio exchanged glances before calmly leaving with their dignity still in tact.

* * *

Antonio stopped by his locker. He turned his head to look at the clock. _School's about over now. I better be getting home, seeing as how Glee rehearsal is canceled for the auditions. I better hightail it out of here_. Antonio grabbed his homework, shut the locker, and turned around. He was about to grab his shutter-shades on until he noticed he was surrounded by five of the football players from earlier. He sighed.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you today?" Antonio asked.

_"_You know what we want, choir queer!" one of them yelled. Antonio smiled and put his hands up.

"Actually, I'm bi-sexual, not gay. But I do love performing, so you got the choir part right," Antonio corrected.

"Cut the attitude! We can do this the easy way or the hard way," another threatened. Antonio rolled his eyes and grinned.

"I'm in a hurry to get home, so I'll choose the hard way," Antonio said, bolting off. He heard the jocks yelling at him and knew they were definitely chasing him. He didn't particularly enjoy running from them, but he figured running would mean getting home just that much faster. The sooner he got home, the sooner he could get on MSN and talk to his friend. The door was only inches away from Antonio. He turned his heads to the jocks chasing him down.

"Hey, guys, catch ya later!" Antonio yelled back at them as he burst through the door. He was stopped right in his tracks when he crashed into someone. There were more football players waiting for him outside. He stepped back, smiling at them. He raised his hands as they walked over. They picked him up and carried him to the dumpster.

"I sure hope garbage is kosher, choir queer!" one of them yelled as they threw Antonio in. He felt like he should have felt bad, but a visit to the dumpster has been a daily thing since halfway through his freshman year. The jocks would station near his locker until he came, and either escort him to he dumpster or just carry him. Antonio had tried several times to run, but never succeeded.

"Antonio, do you have a second?"

Antonio sat right up. He crawled to the front of the dumpster and cautiously sat up. He looked out to see Natalia smiling sheepishly at him. He smiled back, deciding it would be best to climb out. He approached her afterward and crossed his arms.

"I would have never guessed you're Jewish," Natalia commented. Antonio chuckled.

"Is it because my nose isn't inanely large?" he asked.

"That and your name isn't very Jewish. It's quite Spanish sounding, but not Jewish"

"That's because my great grandfather was a Spaniard that married a Jew. He agreed to let her raise her family in the Jewish faith, which carried over the generations to my family. However, I don't think you came to talk about my religion, so cut to the chase," Antonio demanded. Natalia sighed, giving him a guilty look.

"I wanted to apologize. I'm the one who told you that the government would come after you and your family if you didn't join the New Directions. I didn't realize at the time that you actually have paranoia," Natalia said.

"It's okay. My therapist explained to me that you were probably lying. I'm glad you came clean, though. It takes a lot of courage to admit what you did was wrong"

"So you forgive me that easily?"

"I don't see why not. I might not trust you for a while, but I still forgive you. Are you okay with that?"

"That's actually a lot better than I expected," Natalia cheerfully said, "And to make up for it, I will make sure to torment anyone that gives you a hard time. Deal?"

"Deal"

* * *

**Songs:**

**"Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns n Roses - ****_New Directions_**

**"Welcome to the Occupation" by REM - ****_Shantel Olson, Glen Olson, Dennis Cooper_**

**"Welcome to my Nightmare" by Alice Cooper - ****_Antonio Duval, Mimi Martin, Alexandra Bryant_**


	3. Space

Crowds of people were pouring into the halls of Carmel High School for one of the biggest yearly attractions the school held: Vocal Adrenaline Invitationals. It was practically enough to fill the entire auditorium and then some. Antonio cautiously entered the school, for he was one of the several people there to see Vocal Adrenaline perform.

_I hope I'm actually allowed here. They are technically my rivals, but I really couldn't give a crap about the majority of them. I just want to see him perform_, Antonio thought, looking around the halls. He was in line to find a seat in the auditorium when a hand touched his shoulder. Antonio jumped slightly at the sudden contact and was about to shove the person away. _Wait! It might be him_. Antonio turned around and found himself greatly disappointed.

"Oh...hello, Mr. St. James," Antonio greeted. Of course it was Jesse St. James. The coach of Vocal Adrenaline wouldn't stay home during their Invitational. Antonio just hoped he wasn't about to get in trouble for being there.

"Well if it isn't Paranoia. I was going to avoid you, but then I remembered a little tidbit of news I'd heard from my star. If you're here to spy for your pathetic glee club, don't bother. You're no competition for us," Jesse said. Antonio faked a smile.

"Oh, I hope that's not a threat. Threatening the son of a paralegal isn't the smartest choice you could make. Now, I could tell you why I'm here, or I could let you twist in the wind"

"I'm not intimidated. Besides, you're here to see Romeo, aren't you?" Jesse asked. Antonio's smile softened a bit. He nodded.

"I thought so. He'll be glad you came. Go on and enjoy the show. Just be careful. Your brain might explode by the amazing performance my kids will be giving," Jesse commented, walking off. Antonio rolled his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't be scared by the likes of St. James.

Antonio quickly found himself a seat in the auditorium. He looked toward the stage which was still blocked from everyone's view with the red curtain. _I hate waiting for these things to start. They advertise it for starting at six, but it's not until 6:45 that the curtain is drawn back_, he ranted in his head. He looked at his watch, which read 6:17. He knew it would take a while.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please give a warm welcome to last year's National state champion, Vocal Adrenaline!" the announcer finally yelled.

"It's about time," Antonio muttered as the lights started to dim. The curtains parted, and the stage lights shined to show the choir lined up five in a row. The boys were dressed in white dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up, black ties, pants and shoes, and blue suspenders. The girls were in strapless, blue polka-dot dresses with a black sash around the waist, and heels.

"_Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time. I feel alive! And the world – I'll turn it inside out, yeah! I'm floating around in ecstasy, so don't stop me now. Don't stop me cause I'm having a good time. Having a good time!_" they all sang together. Suddenly a blonde boy burst out onto the stage.

"_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky like a tiger defying the laws of gravity! I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva! I'm gonna go, go, go, there's no stopping me! I'm burning through the sky, yeah! 200 degrees, that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit! I'm traveling at the speed of light!_" he sang.

"_I'm gonna make a supersonic man out of you!_" Vocal Adrenaline sang with the blonde. Antonio was already clapping, thoroughly impressed.

"_Don't stop me now!_" Vocal Adrenaline sang.

"_I'm having such a good time! I'm having a ball!_" the boy sang.

"_Don't stop me now!_"

"_If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call!_"

"_Don't stop me now!_"

"_Cause I'm having a good time!_"

"_Don't stop me now!_"

"_Yes, I'm having a good time! I don't wanna stop at all, yeah!_" The guitar solo started and the entire choir continued with the intricate dancing they had been doing around the blonde for the entirety of the song thus far. The blonde smirked.

"_Oh, burning through the sky, yeah! 200 degrees, that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit, hey! I'm burning through the speed of light! I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!_"

"_Don't stop me now!_"

"_Yes, I'm having a good time! I don't wanna stop at all!_" every member of Vocal Adrenaline then dropped to the floor except for the blonde. He slowly meandered off stage, singing the outro to the song.

"_Ha da da da da...da da da da...ha da da ha ha ha! Ha da da...ha da da da da!_"

* * *

"It was so amazing! I swear my heart was just about to stop during their performance of 'Don't Stop Me Now'," Antonio said, talking to Mimi and Natalia in the choir room. Will walked into the choir room, five new faces behind him.

"Hey guys, attention here! I'd like to welcome the newest members of New Directions! From the Cheerios, we have Stella Romero and Lei Chen! We have football player Tate Dawson! Also, we have Roderick Jones and Shane Alcotte!" he introduced. An unenthusiastic round of applause emerged as the five took seats.

"Well, this is great. Maybe now we might stand a chance against Vocal Adrenaline. According to Antonio, they're phenomenal this year," Natalia said. Will cocked an eyebrow.

"Did you spy on them, Antonio? That's bad," he scolded.

"No! I just wanted to see their Invitational for my own reasons. It was a radical show, though. It was a space theme," Antonio explained. Will swiftly turned around and wrote "Space" on the white board.

"Vocal Adrenaline wants to do space? That's fine. We can, too," he announced. Natalia rolled her eyes.

"Really? That's terrible! There aren't any good songs with a space theme!" she yelled.

"You're wrong, there! In fact, for the pep assembly we will be doing 'The Final Countdown' by Europe. I was thinking we could give Alexandra a shot with it," Will winced slightly as he said Alexandra's name. Alexandra's eyes widened and she glanced around the room.

"You want...me...to sing it?" she squeaked.

"Of course. Are you familiar with the song?"

"Yes..."

"Then it's settled. We're doing space this week. Everyone, scour the internet for a space themed song you would like to sing for us. I'm looking forward to seeing what you all come up with," Will said with a smile. Antonio raised his hand.

"May I have the floor?" he asked.

"The floor's yours," Will permitted, sitting down. Antonio walked over to the front of the classroom.

"I already have a space song in mind. There's no doubt in my mind that Def Leppard was the greatest band that ever lived. I've always wanted the perfect opportunity to sing this song. Now that I have it...prepare to be rocked by 'Rocket'," he stated, a smirk on his face. The music started. Antonio put his shutter-shades on, his smirk getting bigger.

"_Guitar...drums!_" A few of the Glee members that recognized the song began happily singing the back up vocals for him.

"_White light...strange city...mad music! All around! Midnight...street magic...crazy people...crazy sound! Jack flash! Rocket man! Sergeant Pepper and the band! Ziggy, Benny, and the Jets! Take a rocket! We just got to fly!_"

"_I can take you through the center of the dark_," the back up sang.

"_We're gonna fly!_"

"_On a collision course to crash into my heart!_"

"_I will be your! I will be your! I'll be your! Rocket! Yeah! Satellite of love! Rocket! Yeah! Satellite of love! Rocket! Yeah! Satellite of love! Rocket, baby. C'mon. I'll be your satellite of love_," Antonio sang, back up helping.

"We're gonna fly," Antonio muttered.

During the instrumental break, he walked over to Alexandra, who was seemingly having the most fun. He smiled at her and offered his hand. Flustered, she quickly shook her head. Antonio rolled his eyes, grabbing her hand anyway. He pulled her up and dragged her to the front of the room. He figured this would be the perfect opportunity to get her over her stage fright. It was platonic, friendly, and helpful to the club. Alexandra seemed to go along with it, getting a bit more comfortable. Antonio invited her to do lead for the next section.

"_We just got to fly!_" she sang, strongly.

"_I can take you to the center of the dark_," Antonio sang, dragging her around in a circle.

"_We're gonna fly!_"

"_On a collision course to crash into my heart!_" he sang, clumsily placing his hands over his chest.

"_I will be your! I will be your! I'll be your! Rocket, yeah! Satellite of love! Rocket, yeah! Satellite of love! Rocket, yeah! Satellite of love!_" she sang out, grinning the whole time.

"_Guitar! Drums! We're gonna fly! We're gonna fly! Yeah! Rocket. Yeah," _Antonio finished, Alexandra singing the background vocals. Antonio laughed.

"Now _that_ is how you get over stage fright!" he praised. Alexandra blushed at all the applause she was hearing. _I really wasn't that good...calm down, people_, she thought.

Amber was outside the choir room as they performed. After being kicked off the Cheerios for the false slut rumors, she pretty much found out that it's best to stick around a classroom while waiting for the halls to clear. It's the best way to avoid the bullies. She looked longingly into the choir room from afar. Her only intent was to be safe. However, she suddenly felt a want to belong to anything. She didn't care if it was New Directions. She longed to feel like she had friends. Friends that wouldn't ditch her as soon as the Cheerio uniform came off.

Amber furrowed her eyebrows a bit. It became official. Amber Rose was going to audition for Glee club. Performing songs and dances would only be slightly different than cheer leading, and if there was one thing Amber was good at, it would be adjusting. She swiftly walked away to prepare an audition song.

* * *

After Glee club rehearsal, everyone got up to leave. Roderick grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Stella quickly followed him. She stalked him all the way to his locker before approaching. She tapped him on the shoulder, putting on her most seductive smile.

"Hello, Stella," Roderick greeted.

"You were great in Glee club today," Stella blurted.

"...but I didn't do anything in Glee club, bro"

"You didn't have to. I'm only in that gross club because I'm the new Cheerio captain, and whatever Coach Sylvester demands happens. Anyway, I was wondering something"

"Spill it, bro. I don't have all day"

"You're one of the few people in this school I have yet to bang. So, you're joining me in a threesome tonight," Stella demanded. Roderick frowned.

"But aren't you together with Shane?" he asked.

"He doesn't care. Besides, he'll be the third wheel tonight"

"Would he be okay with that, though?"

"Of course. I cleared it with him first. So will you be there?" Stella crossed her arms and smiled. Roderick nodded.

"Sure..."

"Great! Be at the Super 8 Motel tonight at ten!" Stella confirmed, walking away.

* * *

Amber slightly stumbled into the choir room that afternoon. She wasn't sure what to expect, though she knew it was damn near empty. She swept a couple locks of brown hair out of her face, peering around. She had expected to find Will Schuester in there, but it was empty. She shrugged.

"If I'm going to be spending time in here potentially, I might as well get acquainted to the place. Besides, I could give my song another rehearsal. I love killing two birds with one stone," she mumbled to herself, "Sure I have no background music at the moment, but it's all in my head. That's all that matters". She began humming the beginning tune of it as it started to play out in her head.

"_Only came outside to watch the nightfall with the rain. I heard you making patterns rhyme like some new romantic looking for the TV sound. You'll see I'm right some other time. Look now, look all around, there's no sign of life. Voices, another sound, can you hear me now? This is planet earth, you're looking at planet earth! This is planet earth!_" she sang loudly. She acquainted herself with various different parts of the room as she sang, as well as putting in her own dancing here and there.

"_My head is stuck on something precious. Let me know if you're coming down to land. Is there anybody out there trying to get through? My eyes are so cloudy I can't see you! Look now, look all around. There's no sign of life. Voices, another sound, can you hear me now? This is planet earth. You're looking at planet earth. This is planet earth!_"

Amber squinted at the door as Will came in. He smiled at her and encouraged her to continue with the song. She smiled and nodded as he joined her.

"_Look now, look all around. There's no sign of life. Voices, another sound, can you hear me now? This is planet earth. You're looking at planet earth. This is planet earth! Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop! This is planet earth! Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop! Calling planet earth! Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop! Looking at planet earth! Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop! This is planet earth!_" they both sang, smiling. Will chuckled.

"Duran Duran? I'm surprised to see that," he commented. Amber shrugged.

"They rock. Besides, I heard about your Space Week. I deemed it appropriate to audition for this club with a spacey song, even if it is just about the earth," she explained.

"Well, I approve of your choice"

"You better. So, speaking of auditioning...when can I audition? Can I even audition? It better not be too late. I'm not scared to take a Snapple bottle to someone," Amber threatened. Will shook his head, grinning.

"That was the audition. I think you'd make a great addition to the club. Could I get your name?" he asked.

"Amber Rose. You've probably heard of me"

"Aren't you the head cheerleader?" Will asked, writing her name down. Amber winced, looking down.

"I was. I'm no longer on the squad. I'd rather not talk about it," she stammered.

"Alright then, Amber. I guess I'll see you in Glee club tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it," Mr. Schuester approved. She smiled softly.

"Thank you, sir"

* * *

"Alright guys, we have another new member. Please welcome Amber Rose," Will announced. Amber smiled and took a seat next to Roderick. To her surprise, he quickly shifted to the chair next to him. She shrugged. He was probably just shy since she used to be the head cheerleader.

"Who here has a song planned for Space week?" Will asked. Glen stood up, going to the piano. He shooed the accompanist away, sitting on the piano bench.

"I decided to pay a visit to Elton John's library for this one. It's more mellow than yesterday's, but it still rocks in it's own way," Glen said, smiling. He began playing and singing.

"_She packed my bags last night pre-flight. Zero hour nine a.m. And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then. I miss the earth so much; I miss my wife. It's lonely out in space. On such a timeless flight...And I think it's gonna be a long, long time till touch down brings me round again to find I'm not the man they think I am at home. Oh no, no, no! I'm a rocket man. Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_"

"_Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids. In fact, it's cold as hell, and there's no one there to raise them if you did_," Glen stood up, moving to the front of the room.

"_And all this science I don't understand. It's just my job five days a week. A rocket man. A rocket man_," he grinned, going into the audience to random Glee club members here and there.

"_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time till touch down brings me back round again to find I'm not the man they think I am at home. Oh no, no, no! I'm a rocket man. Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_," he had reached the far back of the choir room. He looked at at Lei, making his way over to her. He took her by the hands, pulling her out of her chair, and sat in it's place. He kept his hands clasped around hers.

"_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time till touch down brings me back round again to find I'm not the man they think I am at home. Oh no, no, no! I'm a rocket man. Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone. And I think it's gonna be a long, long time_," he stood back up, allowing Lei to sit back in her spot. She ran a hand through her hair, staring at him in awe.

"_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time. And I think it's gonna be a long, long time. And I think it's gonna be a long, long time. And I think it's gonna be a long, long time. And I think it's gonna be a long, long time. And I think it's gonna be a long, long time_," he finished. The rest of the class clapped as he took a seat beside Lei. She blushed slightly. Will walked back to the front of the class.

"Well, if no one else has a song, let's go rehearse Europe in the auditorium," he suggested, leading the way. Most of the class stood up to follow the curly-haired teacher. Glen stalled a bit, briefly looking back. Lei piled everything into her book bag before standing up to join everyone. Glen walked a bit slowly, making sure he was the only one around for her to talk to on the walk to the auditorium. Almost as if his wish had been granted, he felt Lei tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey, uh, Glen. I really liked that song you did," she blurted. Glen smiled.

"Thanks. I noticed you were into it the most, which is why you became my amazing prop," he commented. She giggled.

"Yeah, well...to be fair, I was mainly staring because I think I know you. I was wondering...did you tutor me last year?"

"I don't know. I tutored a lot of middle school kids to make some spending money. Were you the Asian?"

"Guilty as charged. So you tutored me. I have to say I enjoyed it," she said. Glen rolled his eyes.

"It was only one session, though. Your mother _hated_ me! You didn't need my help, anyway. You were smart enough. I usually help failing students, but you had a solid 3.5 GPA," he added.

"Yeah, well...my mom believes that my race should define my ability. An Asian 3.5 is like an American 1.5. It's pretty harsh," she muttered. Glen nodded.

"Hey, do you wanna skip the rest of Glee club today? Hang out just you and me? I never got to know you, which is a shame," he asked. Lei avoided eye contact.

"Won't we get in trouble?" she stammered. Glen shook his head.

"Nah. Schuester doesn't care, as long as we get the choreography. It's not even that hard since we're just background ornaments," he explained.

"Alright, then. Will we be back after school? I have Cheerio practice, which I really can't miss"

"Of course. I can't miss football, either. Our coaches would mind if we missed that. Trust me. There's no worries," he reassured. Lei muttered an okay, and the two of them headed toward the outside of the building. Lei rubbed her arm nervously, looking up at him. She admired the confident look on his face. It captivated her more than anything else in the world should have.

"_You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing. Feels like I am floating; leaves my body glowing. They say be afraid. You're not like the others. Futuristic lover. Different DNA. They don't understand you_," Lei let her hand fall into Glen's as he led her to a secluded spot outside.

"_You're from a whole other world...a different dimension. You open my eyes, and I'm ready to go: Lead me into the light_," they sat down under a shady tree, Lei leaning against Glen.

"_Kiss me. Ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison. Take me. Ta-ta-take me. I wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien! You're touch so foreign! It's supernatural. Extraterrestrial_," she looked into his eyes. Glen gave her a comforting smile, putting an arm around her.

"_There's this transcendental on another level. Boy, you're my lucky star. I wanna walk on your wavelength, and be there when you vibrate. For you I'd risk it all. All! Kiss me. Ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison. Take me. Ta-ta-take me. I wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien! Your touch so foreign! It's supernatural! Extraterrestrial! Extraterrestrial. Extraterrestrial! Boy, you're an alien! Your touch so foreign! It's supernatural! Extraterrestrial!_"

Glen wrapped his arms around Lei. She leaned against him more comfortable and closed her eyes. He leaned down slowly, bumping his nose against hers. Lei giggled softly, moving her mouth closer to his. The couple eased into a kiss. They kissed for a good five seconds and pulled away, leaning on one another.

* * *

"Be quiet, children. Quiet now. First, an announcement. There have been several reports of students smuggling vagrants from the streets in school for food. There will be zero tolerance of that. That is all. Please give it up for the New Directions," Figgins said into the microphone to a gymnasium full of restless teenagers. He stepped away as a few hundred unimpressed eyes fell onto the stage that lay in the middle of the auditorium and the curtain surrounding it.

The lights turned to a pure black. The beginning of "The Final Countdown" began playing. Colorful lights flashed around the gymnasium to the beat of the music. A few excited people cheered. A few beats before the lyrics, the curtain suddenly opened. From backstage, the boys came running from the left and the girls the right. The boys were in black leather jackets and pants, platform boots, and had random chains dangling places. The girls had regular white t-shirts, casual black vests, ragged leather skirts with knee-long leggings underneath. The leggings were ripped in a variety of places. They also had bright red platform heels. Everyone's hair was a classy mess.

"_We're leaving together_," Alexandra sang, walking on stage in front of everyone. She was the different one. She had on a black, leather skirt, a black v-neck with a white jacket over, and bulky black boots. Her hair was also ruffled. She resembled a fem Joey Tempest.

"_But still it's farewell. And maybe we'll come back to earth. Who can tell? I guess there is no one to blame. We're leaving ground_"

"_Leaving ground!_" Amber and Shantel sang in the background.

"_Will things ever be the same again? It's the final countdown!_"

"_The final countdown!_" she sang, New Directions doing back-up.

"_O-oh! We're heading for Venus! Venus! And still we stand tall. Cause maybe they've seen us and welcomed us all, yeah! With so many light-years to go and things to be found!_"

"_To be found!_" Stella and Lei sang.

"_I'm sure that we all miss her so! It's the final countdown! The final countdown! The final countdown!_"

"_Final countdown! Oh!_" New Directions sang.

"_It's the final countdown! We're leaving together!_"

"_The final countdown!_" New Directions sang.

"_We'll all miss her so! It's the final countdown!_"

"_Final countdown!_" New Directions sang.

"_It's the final countdown!_" Alexandra finished. The music faded and the entire gymnasium was quiet. Alexandra started to feel low. _I must not have done good enough for them_, she thought. However, suddenly there was an uproar of applause. Alexandra almost cried tears of happiness.

She turned around to see her fellow glee members applauding her as well. She looked from right to left, soaking in the kudos. The only member not applauding her (other than the obvious Stella, who was more concerned about getting kudos for her miniscule part) was Shane. He had the same apathetic look that was always on his face. Alexandra brushed some hair out of her face, slightly disappointed. Did he hate her or something?

* * *

"That was so awesome!" Amber yelled, going back towards the choir room. Lei and Shantel followed closely behind her.

"I'm surprised you're not in a deep of bottomless depression still," Shantel stated. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. The high of performing and eating real food again is worth not being a Cheerio. The only thing killing me is Stella replacing me...especially since I'm a virgin and she's an A-rank bitch of a skank," she explained. Lei and Shantel laughed. Amber looked ahead slightly, seeing Roderick walking alone.

"I'll be right back," she blurted, hurrying over to Roderick.

"Hey! I couldn't help but notice you're all alone. Did you have fun?"

"Get away from me," Roderick commanded, walking faster. Amber glared slightly.

"What?"

"Go away. I've given up on women, especially if they're anything like Stella," he coldly added, glaring.

"But I'm nothing like Stella!"

"Really? Because rumor has it you might as well be her twin. I don't need women right now, and I especially don't need sluts like you spraying your female juices all over me," he insulted. Amber stopped dead in her tracks, watching him walk away. Her jaw slightly dropped, and tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Hey Amber. I forgot to tell you. Roderick is great in bed. He totally rocked my world," Stella mockingly informed, pausing only to crush Amber. Amber watched Stella strut off like the little bitch she was. Her breathing deepened a little as she fought the urge to cry. Shantel and Lei quickly ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" Lei asked. Shantel put an arm around Amber, who shook her head.

"Well isn't that a shame. Little Glee loser looks like she's gonna cry," a football player announced in front of them, almost appearing from thin air.

"Go away, you asshole!" Shantel yelled, eyes narrowing.

"Those slushies are going to make you really fat one day!" Lei retorted. The football player snickered.

"Oh these slushies aren't for me. Welcome...to..." he raised the slushie a bit. The trio in front of him looked up at the slushie, eyes wide. Two more football players appeared beside him, also carrying slushies.

"Glee club!" they said together, giving Shantel, Lei, and Amber a slushie facial they would never forget. Amber finally gave up and allowed herself to cry as hard as she possibly could.

* * *

"Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen - _Vocal Adrenaline_

"Rocket" by Def Leppard - _Antonio Duval and Alexandra Bryant_

"Planet Earth" by Duran Duran - _Amber Rose and Will Schuester_

"Rocket Man" by Elton John - _Glen Olson_

"E.T." by Katy Perry - _Lei Chen_

"The Final Countdown" by Europe - _Alexandra Bryant with New Directions_


	4. Double Vision

Natalia sat in the auditorium of Dalton Academy one night. She rarely would ever think of going to such a place, but it was a hobby of hers to look at the Invitationals of other glee clubs. It gave her ideas of what to look out for and fight against in the New Directions. Tonight would be the Warblers' turn for her visit.

She heard various a capella voices start humming the beginning of a certain Journey song. She squinted in disgust. _Curly- Q must have gotten to these guys. They're starting to copy him. Gross. At least Schuester hasn't done this particular song yet. That makes it a bit less painful._

A brunette with dazzling blue eyes and olive skin walked out among the group, smiling at the audience. Natalia's eyes widened a bit. This boy was familiar to her. She shook her head. _There's no way it's him. Stop with your wishful thinking, Natalia._ She sighed, gradually getting her hopes down. The boy started singing.

"_Winter is here again, oh lord. Haven't been home in a year or more! I hope she holds on a little longer. Sent a letter on a long summer day made of silver, not of clay! Ooh, I've been running down this dusty road. The wheel in the sky keeps on turning. I don't know where I'll be tomorrow! Wheel in the sky keeps on turning!_"

Natalia started breathing a bit faster. As she listened to him sing, she could hear signs of some sort of European accent. She couldn't trace the origins quite yet, so she tried her hardest not to get too excited over the performance. Natalia bit her lip and continued listening.

"_I'm standing in the sleet and rain. Don't think I'm ever gonna make it home again! The morning sun is rising—it's kissing the day! The wheel in the sky keeps on turning. I don't know where I'll be tomorrow! Wheel in the sky keeps on turning! Whoa-oh…for tomorrow…_"

Natalia began to recognize the accent as Greek. She let out a quiet squeak of excitement. There was a 90% chance that this boy was who she'd been searching for years to find the whereabouts of. She began nervously twiddling her thumbs, staring intently at the Greek boy singing.

"_Oh the wheel in the sky keeps on turnin. Ooh I Don't know where I'll be tomorrow! Wheel in the sky keeps turnin. Ooh I don't know I don't know I don't know ohoh! Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin! Don't know where I'll be tomorrow! Ooh the wheel in the ske keeps on turnin! Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin!_" the audience began applauding as the curtain closed. Natalia gathered all her nerves together and walked toward the stage. She stealthily snuck to the back and dodged a couple Warblers. She found the brunette boy and shakily tapped his shoulder. He turned to face her, eyes widening a bit.

"Ma'am, what are you doing back here?" he asked, Greek accent very apparent. Natalia swallowed and sighed.

"Apollo, don't you remember me? I'm Natalia Lee," she answered. Apollo's jaw dropped.

"Natalia?! Oh my God, it's been years! You've changed so much! You're taller…and your hair is a lot shorter than I remember," he commented. Natalia twitched her eyelid.

"Yeah, you can blame a Sectionals disaster. Anyway, I have an important question. Are you gay, or are you an asshole?"

"I'm an asshole. Duh. I still like women," he jokingly answered. Natalia allowed herself to giggle. This would be a fun night.

* * *

"And so for this year's Invitational we will perform Journey songs!" Mr. Schuester yelled to his Glee club. He wrote Journey in bold letters on the whiteboard. Natalia stomped into the classroom and erased the whiteboard. She stood in front of an exasperated Mr. Schuester and folded her arms.

"No. We are not doing Journey. The Warblers did that this year, and you've already raped their musical library. Come up with something fresh, Schuester," Natalia lectured and sat down.

"Natalia! That was rude! And why were you spying on the Warblers?" he asked.

"I wasn't spying. Besides, this is a wonderful opportunity to widen your horizons," Natalia retorted. Alexandra shyly raised her hand.

"What is it, Alexandra?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I think we should do a tribute to Foreigner instead…" she quietly suggested. Shantel and Glen squealed in excitement. Mr. Schuester wrote Foreigner on the board.

"We've never done a Foreigner song, so it will be fresh, and it's great music! We're doing Foreigner this year!"

Shantel and Glen enthusiastically shared a high five. The rest of the club gave approvals, silent or otherwise, and started coming up with song ideas. The twins scooted closer to each other.

"This is pretty exciting, huh?" Glen asked.

"Glen, don't be stupid. This is the best thing that has ever happened in this club!" she answered. He chuckled.

"I still remember the first song I ever listened to. It was 'Hot Blooded' by Foreigner. That was the moment I began to fall in love with the magic of music. Foreigner is what made me want to become a performer," Glen passionately explained. He closed his eyes and let out a content sigh.

"I just think they have one of the very best libraries of music in rock history. You act like they're the greatest," Shantel muttered.

"They're among the greatest, though. It's a shame Lou Gramm isn't in the band anymore, though. Kelly Hansen just isn't the same," Glen complained. Shantel laughed and playfully slugged him.

"Whatever you say. You sure are serious about your music," she joked.

"Of course. I want to be a performer. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go talk about Foreigner with some others," he said and left Shantel alone. She sighed and slumped in her seat. _Glen is so lucky. He's so dead-set on what he wants his future to be. I still haven't a clue! Whoever said twins share a brain and thoughts and stuff is an idiot. We may look alike, but we're so different. I'm audacious and fearless, but I don't have the passion he has._

Shantel left the classroom unnoticed. She wandered down the hall, deep in thought. In her mind, she went back and forth between different options for her future. She wanted to perform, but she wasn't so sure she wanted the tabloids stalking her. She wanted to cheer professionally, but her spirit just wouldn't be in it much.

"Glen and I had our futures planned out together. We were going to be a three-person band with Dennis and make it big. We're growing apart, now…so I doubt it will happen. He and I used to be so close, but I feel like we're becoming strangers. As for Dennis, he's been so vicious lately. There's something wrong with him, but I know he won't tell me," she sighed.

"_I…thought I knew you well, but all this time I could never tell. I…let you get away, haunts me every night and every day_," Shantel began singing. She meandered down the hall, looking into the choir room at her brother and friend. She walked closely behind them.

"_You…were the only one. The only friend that I counted on. How..could I let you walk away? I'd give anything to have you here today! But now…I stand alone with my pride! And dream…that you're still by my side_," she swiftly turned around, glaring.

"_But that was yesterday! I had the world in my hands! But it's not the end of my world; Just a slight change of plans!_" she turned back around, glaring at Glen and Dennis.

"_That was yesterday! But today life goes on…No more hiding in yesterday…cause yesterday's gone! Oooh!_" Shantel angrily walked off, finding herself in the auditorium. She sat on the edge of the stage, recalling moments of her past.

"_Love…My love I gave it all. Thought I saw the light when I heard you call. Life…That we both could share had deserted me; left me in despair!_" she quickly stood up.

"_But now…I stand alone with my pride! Fighting back the tears: I never let myself cry! But that was yesterday! Love was torn from my hands! But it's not the end of my world; just a little hard to understand. That was yesterday! You won't find me in yesterday's world…now yesterday's gone…Good-bye yesterday! Now it's over and done! Still I hope somewhere deep in your heart…yesterday will live on! Ooh!_" Shantel finished, sitting back down on the stage. She heard footsteps behind her and sighed.

"Hey Glen…" she greeted. He sat beside her and smiled.

"Something's on your mind. You always sing that song when you're frustrated," he noted.

"I can't keep anything from you, brother. You seem so certain of what you're doing in the future, and I have no idea. Even if I'm the tougher of the two of us…"

"I'm still the most passionate. I get it. Well, it wasn't easy for me. I still have doubt sometimes. However, there's one song that helped me figure out without a doubt that I want to be a performer. I'd like to say it's my theme song. Would you like to hear it?" Glen asked. Shantel nodded and quickly turned around, crossing her legs. The music started, and Glen grabbed a microphone.

"_Standing in the rain with his head hung low. He couldn't get a ticket: It was a sold out show. He heard the roar of the crowd! He could picture the scene. He put his head to the wall, then like a distant scream! He heard one guitar! Just blew him away! He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day he bought a beat up six-string from a second hand store. He didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure that one guitar felt good in his hands. It didn't take long to understand. That one guitar slung way down low was the one way ticket. Only one way to go_," Glen made Shantel stand up and started dancing with her.

"_So he started rocking! Ain't never gonna stop! Gotta keep on rocking! Gotta make it to the top and be a jukebox hero! Got stars in his eyes! Jukebox hero! With just one guitar! Jukebox hero! He'll come alive tonight!_" he let go of Shantel and sat on top of the piano.

"_In a town without a name…_" he sang, stretching his arm out.

"_In a heavy downpour, he thought he passed his own shadow by the backstage door. Like a trip through the past to that day in the rain! That one guitar made his whole life change. Now he needs to keep on rocking! Just can't stop! Gotta keep on rocking! That boy has got to stay on top and be a jukebox hero! He's a jukebox hero! Yeah, jukebox hero! With that one guitar he'll come alive…come alive tonight! Jukebox hero! Jukebox hero! He's got stars in his eyes. Stars in his eyes!_" Glen finished. Shantel hugged him.

"That was a nice song. However, it didn't help a whole lot. It did raise my spirit, though," she complimented. Glen shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought it would"

* * *

After Glee rehearsal, Stella stalked Shane to his locker. Once he entered his combo and opened it, she popped up behind the locker door and slammed it shut. Shane gave her one of his usual emotionless looks before entering the combination once again. Stella folded her arms, giving him a seductive look.

"Shane, you haven't said a word to me since our threesome with Roderick. What's up with that?" she asked.

"Please go away," he muttered. Stella glared slightly.

"Oh, but why would I do that? I just miss you. Can't you see it? How about we go have a little quickie, sweetheart?"

"Gross"

"Oh, do you want something a bit more romantic?"

"…you're a hussy" Shane coldly stated. Stella snorted.

"Okay? I like sex," she defended. Shane rolled his eyes.

"With other men"

"I also like variety. Why are you just now having a problem with this? You know this relationship is open! Ehh…that was part of our original agreement!" Stella shouted. Shane stared at her.

"It's not fair," he muttered. With that said, Shane shut his locker and walked off. Stella glared slightly at him.

"_Daylight, alright, I don't know, I don't know if it's real. Been a long night and something ain't right. You won't show, you won't show how you feel! No time ever seems right to talk about the reasons why you and I fight! It's high time to draw the line…put an end to this game before it's too late. Head games! It's you and me, baby. Head games! Till I can't take anymore! Head games! I don't want to play those head games!"_ Stella sang, slowly following Shane.

"_So near, so far away. We pass each other by 'cause we don't know what to say. It's so clear; I'm sorry to say! But if you want to win you gotta learn how to play head games! Always you and me, baby. Head games! Till I can't take it anymore. Head games! I don't want to play those head games,_" she continued to sing. She stopped and began walking away from him.

"_Head games…in the first degree! Head games, yeah! Always you and me! Head games! Why do you do it baby? Head games_…"

* * *

Antonio rushed into his room once he got home. He quickly turned the computer on and sat down. As he waited for the computer to start running, he took a law book off the huge bookcase in his extremely tidy room. He pretended to skim through it, looking up at the computer screen every now and then. _I hope he's online. I'd rather pretend to be writing a research paper than pretend to be reading a law book for the billionth time. Oh, father, why must you force me to conform to such a stupid Jewish stereotype?_

Once the computer warmed up, Antonio quickly clicked on the desktop shortcut for MSN messenger. He tapped his fingers on his desk as it slowly opened and logged him on. Antonio clicked on his favorite contacts and almost squealed in happiness at the green box surrounding a picture of an anime chibi blonde. Antonio began typing.

_Antonio Duval:_ Hello, Romeo! How are you?

_Romeo Jensen:_ Oh, I'm great! What's up in your neck of the woods?

_Antonio Duval:_ Not much :I Well, we have an Invitational coming up, soon. Schuester is making me sing again. I swear he has some weird obsession with me.

_Romeo Jensen:_ I think that means he chose you to be his star : ) Congratulations on becoming a slave to your coach. Mr. St. James keeps me busy most days of the week.

_Antonio Duval:_ Oh ha ha D: Schuester is SO boring. I wish I had more of a challenge.

_Romeo Jensen:_ Bummer. Anyway, when's your Invitational?

_Antonio Duval:_ It's this Friday. Will you be there?

_Romeo Jensen:_ : ( I'm not sure. Vocal Adrenaline practice runs pretty late. I also think I have a football game that day.

_Antonio Duval:_ It's fine. I gtg. Daddie dearest is coming. Bye!

Antonio logged off of MSN. He heaved a sigh of disappointment. _I guess I shouldn't have been expecting too much from Vocal Adrenaline's star. For all I know I annoy him. I'll just leave him alone for a while. Wouldn't want to creep him out._

* * *

Alexandra stood alone behind the red curtain of the auditorium stage. She slightly twitched. _Mr. Schuester…I don't want to sing this alone! Stop doing this to me! It's totally messed up!_ The opening guitar of "Double Vision" began playing. The red curtain parted. Alexandra allowed a performing persona to overcome her as her fear dissolved away.

"_Feeling down and dirty, feeling kind of mean! I've been from one to another extreme! This time I had a good time, ain't got time to wait! I wanna stick around till I can't see straight! Fill my eyes with that double vision. No disguise for that double vision. Oo! When it gets through to me it's always new to me. My double vision gets the best of me!_" she sang strongly. The crowd practically roared with excitement. Alexandra gave a cocky smile, continuing.

"_Never do more than I, I really need. My mind is racing, but my body's in the lead! Tonight's the night I'm gonna push it to the limit. I lived all of my years in a single minute! Fill my eyes with that double vision. No disguise for that double vision. Oo! When it gets through to me it's always new to me! My double vision always seems to get the best of me! The best of me, yeah!_" Alexandra quickly left the stage as the music faded smoothly into the beginning of another Foreigner song, this one softer. Glen slowly walked onto stage, microphone in hand. The rest of the boys followed, backing him.

"_So long…I've been looking too hard. I've been waiting too long. Sometimes I don't know what I will find. I only know it's a matter of time when you love someone. When you love someone. It feels so right, so more than true. I need to know if you feel it too! Maybe I'm wrong. Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong? This heart of mine has been hurt before. This time I wanna be sure. I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life. I've been waiting for a girl like you; Your loving will survive. I've been waiting for someone new. Make me feel alive. Yeah waiting…for a girl like you…to come into my life_," Glen sang. He fondly thought about Lei before continuing to the next lyrics.

"_Now I know it's right from the moment I wake up till deep in the night! There's nowhere on earth I'd rather be than holding you tenderly. I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life! I've been waiting for a girl like you; your loving will survive. I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive! Yeah, waiting for a girl like you…to come into my life…_" The song ended. The lights on the auditorium shut off, leaving the stage glow ebony. The audience stared in anticipation.

Suddenly the first few notes of "Urgent" played. The audience roared in excitement. As the guitar continued, the stage lights flashed to the beat of the song. Antonio and Mimi could be seen upstage, the rest of New Directions behind them dancing. Mimi and Antonio shifted to face each other.

"_You're not shy; You get around. You wanna fly, don't want your feet on the ground. You stay up; you won't come down. You wanna live. You wanna move to the sound_," Mimi sang to Antonio.

"_Got fire in your veins! Burin' hot, but you don't feel the pain! Your desire is insane. You can't stop until you do it again!_" he sang back.

"_Sometimes I wonder as I look in your eyes_," she sang.

"_Maybe you're thinking of some other guy!_" he sang.

"_But I know, yes I know, how to treat you right! That's why you call me in the middle of the night!_"

"_You say it's urgent. So urgent, so oh oh urgent. Just wait and see how urgent my love can be! It's urgent!_" They sang together, New Directions singing back up.

"_You say it's urgent. Make it fast; Make it urgent! Do it quick; Do it urgent! Gotta rush, make it urgent! Want it quick, urgent urgent emergency! Urgent urgent emergency! Urgent urgent emergency! Urgent urgent emergency! So urgent! Emergency…emer…emer_" they all finished. The curtain closed afterwards. The audience cheered excitedly at the immaculate performance.

* * *

Wheel in the Sky - _Apollo Kontos_

That Was Yesterday - _Shantel Olson_

Jukebox Hero -_ Glen Olson_

Head Games - _Stella Romero_

Double Vision - _Alexandra Bryant_

Waiting for a Girl Like You -_ Glen Olson_

Urgent - _Antonio Duval and Mimi Martin_


	5. Dr Horrible's Glee-Along Blog

"Natalia, would you like to tell Principal Figgins why you're in here?" Will asked. Natalia bit her lip, looking away.

"I kind of attacked Schuester..." she answered.

"Natalia, that is unacceptable! Why did you attack him?" Figgins questioned. Natalia sighed.

"It went like this..."

**I was sitting in the choir room, being bothered by Antonio. He was saying some weird thing about how the Illuminati is real. I don't know; I just tuned him out. Then, ugh...Schuester walked in. I was excited because he was talking about the musical the day before, and the douchebag promised me the lead. However, I was also skeptical because he was planning on doing **_**Repo! The Genetic Opera**_**.**

**"****_Guys, I have bad news. We can't do _****Repo****_ for this year's musical_****," Mr. Schuester announced. Everyone was disappointed for some reason. I didn't really care. My parents would kill me if we did ****_Repo,_**** being the strict Catholic family they are.**

**"****_What will we be doing, then_****?" Mimi asked.**

**"****_We're doing _****Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog****_! It's a classic, appropriate musical from the internet, and I have the cast already picked out!_****"**

**"****_So...I'm going to be Penny, right?_****" I asked.**

**"****_No, Natalia_****". Then it happened. I screamed and jumped toward him. It took Tate, Roderick, and Glen to hold me back. I managed to rip out some strands of his hair, though.**

"Mr. Schuester promised me the lead to the musical earlier this year! I am not receiving that, nor am I receiving the solos he promised me by the looks of it!" Natalia shouted.

"I promised you the lead when we were doing _Repo! _We aren't anymore, so I can't just give you the role! I have the perfect cast picked out for _Dr. Horrible_ right now!"

"Let me guess...Antonio is Dr. Horrible, Mimi is Penny, and some douche like Shane is Captain Hammer?" Natalia guessed. Will's jaw dropped. She guessed right.

"Um...no...I...will let you know"

"I guessed right. Farewell, Schuester," Natalia stormed off.

* * *

"So guys, I have the castlist done for the musical. It took a lot of consideration, but I finally found the perfect roles! For Dr. Horrible, I have chosen Glen Olson. Penny shall be Lei Chen, and Captain Hammer will be perfomed by Tate Dawson!" Will announced. Hardly anyone was enthused. Shantel glared.

"While that's all fine and dandy, what about the rest of us? Do we have to sway in the background?" Shantel asked.

"Well, no, but there are only three leads. You will all be supporting cast"

"I call hacks!" Shantel yelled. Lei smiled nervously, trying to calm Shantel down.

"Um...I hate to burst your bubble, Mr. Schuester, but I can't really sing that well. And why me...for Penny?" Lei wondered.

"You have enough talent to play Penny! And you're a lot like Penny anyway," Will explained. Lei was slightly worried.

"Don't worry, Lei. I'll give you personal Glen-quality singing lessons. You'll be better than Penny by the time we're done" Glen offered.

"Oh...well...okay. Thank you!" Lei thanked, smiling sheepishly.

"Aw, sweet! I just realized I got a lead! I gotta tell Kourtney!" Tate exclaimed. Roderick looked at him.

"Bro...volume control"

"Alright, guys, let's start rehearsing!" Will commanded.

* * *

"Hey, Kourt-Kourt!" Tate yelled, running over to a blonde Cheerio. She turned around, staring at him with intense aqua eyes.

"What is it, Tate?" she asked. He pulled her into a hug, smiling.

"I got a lead role in the school musical!"

"Really? That must be great..." Kourtney unenthusiastically responded.

"It is! So, can I count on you to come watch me?" Tate pressed. Kourtney frowned.

"Tate, you know I'm busy with the Cheerios"

"So you'll come?"

"We'll see. I more than likely will, but I might not be able to stay through the whole thing," Kourtney answered. She pushed him away lightly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off. Tate smiled, mentally congratulating himself on convincing her to come. He began walking away until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Stella. He smiled at her.

"Oh, hey Stencil. How are you?" Stella glared.

"Ehh...it's Stella. I'm fine...though I could be better," Stella seductively replied, rubbing a finger over his cheek where Kourtney kissed him. Tate looked at her with a sad expression.

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes...I have an..._itch_ I need scratching. Could you help me?"

"Sure! Where is it? On your back?" Stella glared again.

"Sex, Tate! I want to have sex with you!" she shouted. Tate chuckled.

"Oh, you Freshman are so cute! I'm sorry, but I'm committed to Kourtney. She's all the sex and love I could ever need. You could try asking a single person, though! Good luck, Stella!" Tate suggested, leaving her. Stella growled. She stomped her foot in anger.

Stella looked around, trying to scope a new piece of ass. Just about everyone she saw had been banged already by her. Stella was about to give up in defeat when Antonio walked by. She had never gotten him into bed. _This could be Stella Romero's lucky day!_ She rushed over to him before he could leave.

"Antonio, you are coming over to my house tonight," Stella demanded.

"Um...what?"

"You, me, sex tonight. You won't regret it. I'm better at sex than a porn star"

"...I'm not coming over," Antonio decided.

"But if you don't then...um...the, uh...the Illuminati will definitely take over the world and will make sure you get the worst treatment!" Stella threatened. Antonio rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine. If it will shut you up, we will have sex tonight. But I don't want to go to your house. So how about the Motel Six?" he offered.

"Sounds great. See you there at eight!"

Stella skipped away, satisfied with herself. _I can get any guy with half a brain into bed with me. I'm so awesome!_

* * *

"_Any dolt with half a brain could see the human kind has gone insane to the point where I don't know if I'll upset the status quo if I throw poison in the water main. Listen close to everybody's heart and hear that breaking sound. Hopes and dreams are shattering apart and crashing to the ground. I cannot believe my eyes! How the world's filled with filth and lies! But it's plain to see evil in side of me is on the rise!_" Glen sang in his bedroom. Lei popped out behind him.

"_Look around. We're living with the lost and found. Just when you feel you've almost drowned, you find yourself on solid ground and you believe there's good in everybody's heart. Keep it safe and sound. With hope you can do your part to turn a life around. I cannot believe my eyes! Is the world finally growing wise? Cause it seems to me some kind of harmony is on the rise!_" she sang. They faced opposite directions as the next part of the song where they sing different parts at the same time began.

"_Anyone with half a brain_"

"_Take it slow"_

_"Could spend their whole life howling in pain"_

_"He looks at me and seems to know"_

_"Cause the dark is everywhere, and Penny doesn't seem to care that soon the dark in me is all that will remain"_

_"The things that I'm afraid to show, and suddenly I feel this glow"_

_"Listen close to"_

_"And I believe there's good in"_

_"Everybody's heart"_

_"And hear that breaking"_

_"Keep it safe and"_

_"Sound"_

_"Hopes and dreams are shattering apart"_

_"With hope you can do your part"_

_"And crashing to the ground"_

_"To turn a life around"_

_"I cannot believe my eyes! How the world's"_

_"Filled with filth and lies"_

_"Finally growing wise"_

_"It's plain to see!"_

_"Evil"_

_"Rapture"_

_"Inside of me...is on the rise..._"

"Lei, you're really good at singing, to be quite honest. You're not as terrible as you think you are"

"Thanks, Glen...but I'm not that good"

"Nonsense! Don't sell yourself so short! You're not amazing, but you're still very good," he complimented. Lei smiled.

"Hey, Glen?" she asked.

"Yes, Lei?"

"I'm confused about us. We can't pretend Space week never happened. We kissed and...I liked it. We never did go to Cheerio or football practice that afternoon," Lei pointed out. Glen put an arm around her.

"Well, do you want to be my girlfriend? I'd love to be your boyfriend," Glen beamed.

"I'd like that..." Lei replied.

"Great! Then it's official!". The two shared a kiss. They were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey, Glen! I'm here for rehearsal! Sorry I'm late!" Tate hollered on the other side. Glen opened the door, letting him in.

"It's good you showed up. Would you like to go through 'A Man's Gotta Do' first?" he asked. Tate nodded. Lei quickly found the instrumental on his boombox and the song began.

_"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Don't plan the plan if you can't follow through. All that matters...taking matter into your own hands. Soon I'll control everything. My wish is your command_" Glen sung. Tate burst into focus.

"_Stand back everyone; nothing here to see. Just imminent danger, in the middle of it me. Yes, Captain Hammer's here, hair blowing in the breeze. The day needs my saving expertise! A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do! It seems destiny ends with me saving you. The only doom that's looming is you loving me to death! So please give me a second to catch my breath_," he sang. Lei went in front of Tate.

"_Thank you hammer man, I don't think I can explain how important is is that you stopped that van. I would be splattered, I'd be crushed into debris. Thank you sir for saving me!"_ she sang.

"Don't worry about it; _A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!_"

"_You came from above_"

"_Are you kidding?_"

"_It seems destiny ends with me saving you!_"

"_I wonder what you're captain of?"_

_"What heist were you watching? Stop looking at her like that!"_

_"When you're the best, you can't rest. What's the use?"_

_"My heart is beating like a drum"_

_"Did you notice he threw you in the garbage?!"_

_"If there's ass needs kicking some ticking bomb to diffuse"_

_"Must...must be in shock"_

_"I stopped the van...the remote control was in my hand!"_

_"The only doom that's looming is you loving me to death!"_

_"Assuming I'm not loving you to death!"_

_"Whaat...e...ver..."_

_"So please give me a sec to catch my breath..."_

_"Balls!"_

* * *

Dennis marched into a laundromat somewhere between Lima and Westerville. There were several laundromats in Lima, but Dennis wasn't interested in them. He always went specifically to this laundromat for two reasons. One, his parents sucked at doing laundry and didn't trust him to use their "amazing" washer and dryer. Two, there was a person Dennis loved seeing at this one.

Dennis went straight to a washing machine and proceeded to dump his clothes into it. He glanced around the building as he put laundry detergent in. He couldn't find the subject of his interest. Dennis glared back down at the detergent still pouring into the washing machine. He quickly realized that he'd been pouring detergent in for the past few seconds.

"Crap!" he yelled, pulling it away. Saying a few choice words, he noticed that he'd mistakenly used all his laundry soap. Dennis glanced at the other loads of laundry. He began the first load and ran a hand through his hair, stressed.

"How am I going to do those other loads? Dammit, Dennis, you're an idiot..."he muttered. Dennis quickly brightened up as he saw the main reason why he was there enter. A tall boy with blonde hair that wasn't too long, but not too short entered. He was dreassed in a uniform for Dalton Academy and was carrying a few loads of laundry. Dennis's brown eyes practically glittered with excitement as his heart skipped a few beats. He put a hand to his chest and felt the butterflies in his stomach.

It reminded him of Dr. Horrible and Penny. Dr. Horrible wanted to tell Penny how he felt, but couldn't bring himself to. The only difference in Dennis's case was that both he and the blonde were boys. Dennis didn't want anyone to know that he was gay. He felt it would be the end of his world if anyone found out. Dennis took a deep breath and began to re-enact "My Freeze Ray."

"_Laundry day. See you there. Underthings. Tumbling. Wanna say...love your hair. Here I go...mumbling. With my freeze ray I will stop the world. With my freeze ray I will find the time to find the words to...tell you how. How you make. Make me feel. What's the phrase? Like a fool? Kind of sick? Special needs? Anyways..._" Dennis slowly tried to make his way to the blonde as his head song continued.

"_With my freeze ray I will stop the pain. It's not a death ray or an ice beam that's all Johnny Snow. I just think you need time to know that I'm the guy to make it real. The feelings you don't dare to feel. I'll bend the world to our will. And we'll make time stand...still!_" Dennis was closer.

"_That's the plan. Rule the world. You and me. Any day_"

"Love your hair!" Dennis accidentally said out loud to the blonde.

"What?" he replied. Dennis blushed and backed away.

"No, I ju...I, uh, love the...air! Hah!" he corrected, smiling.

"_Anyway. With my freeze ray I will stop!_" Dennis bit his lip and quickly approached the blonde again. He stuck his hand out.

"Hello. Um...I'm, uh...I mean my name is...uh...Dennis Cooper. I was, um...wondering if I could, like...use some of your detergent in a bit? I seem to have used mine...up...hah..." Dennis awkwardly asked. The blonde smiled and shook his head.

"I'm James Clarke. Nice to meet you, dude. And sure. Bring your clothes over here," James ordered. Dennis nodded, hurrying back over to his clothes. He grabbed the remaining loads and shyly walked back over. He put another load into the washer next to James'. James shifted over and put some detergent in and started the washer for Dennis. _Dammit...I'm finding it hard to breathe. He's so...wonderful..._

* * *

Antonio was lying on a couch, Stella on top of him. They had found themselves in a passionate make out session. However, with every kiss Antonio found himself more and more uncomfortable. He didn't feel it was right. He didn't feel turned on. He just felt dirty.

No matter how hard he tried to get into it, he kept imaging kissing Romeo. He tried to shove the thoughts out of his imagination, but it was useless. Antonio thought he should feel turned on. He was supposed to be bi-sexual, so the kiss of a woman would surely turn him on, right?

Wrong. Antonio couldn't muster a hard on. It was beginning to just be sad. He opened his eyes to see Stella practically devouring his lips. It was too much. Antonio forcefully pushed her off.

"That's it, I can't do this anymore," he announced, standing up. He searched around for his shirt. Stella glared harshly at him.

"Oh, come on! You can't just stop in the middle of a make out session! We haven't even gotten completely naked! And you're actually really hot for a bi-sexual Jew," Stella shouted, trying to convince him to go back. Antonio found his shirt and covered his toned body with it.

"But that's just it. I should thank you, Stella. If I wasn't sure before, I am now. I'm gay. I don't know if I was before or if you turned me gay, but I am," Antonio said, turning his head back to look at her. He smiled as he put his tie back on and grabbed his blue shutter-shades.

"What?! But I'm hot! How could I turn you gay?!"

"Maybe that means I was before. I did get confused a lot over it. Now if you excuse me, I have to go. My father will kill me if he doesn't see my nose deep within a law book I've already memorized," he informed, putting the shutter-shades on. He swiftly left the motel room.

"You stupid homo Jew asshole!" she shouted, throwing her bra in the direction he ran.

* * *

Antonio was sitting with Mimi on the auditorium stage. They were waiting for the rest of New Directions to come in for rehearsal. Mimi looked at him, noticing slight sadness in his eyes and posture.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mimi asked. Antonio shook his head.

"Nothing..."

"Don't lie to me. Lying to a Mexican is a bad idea. No bien," Mimi warned. Antonio sighed.

"Well...I confirmed my sexuality for good. Stella tried to get me in bed. I discovered I'm gay. It's weird to say it, but I'm adjusting. But even worse, I think I might love someone who lives hours away and more than likely doesn't like me..." Antonio explained.

"You don't know for certain that he doesn't like you! Why do you think he doesn't?"

"Well, I invited him to Invitationals and he declined...and he's rarely ever online. He always says he's busy, but I'm finding it hard to believe him. Paranoia sure is a bitch," Antonio answered.

"That's assuming, Antonio. Bad. How about you invite him to the musical? That way I can at least talk to him for you," Mimi suggested. Antonio shook his head again. Mimi gave a sympathetic look.

"Well, let me sing you a song. I know I'm not playing Penny, but this song still can serve its purpose for this situation," she offered.

"_Here's a story of a girl who grew up lost and lonely. Thinking was fairytale and trouble was made only for me. Even in the darkness every color can be found. And every day of rain brings water flowing to things growing in the ground. Grief replaced with pity for a city barely coping. Dreams are easy to achieve if hope is all I'm hoping to be_," Mimi sang. She stood up and walked away, back facing him.

"_Anytime your hurt there's one who has it worse around. And every drop of rain will keep you growing seeds your sowing in the ground!_" she turned around and smiled at Antonio.

"_So keep your head up Toni buddy!_" she finished. Antonio smiled.

"Thanks, Mimi. I think I will ask him to come..." he stated. Before they had the chance to continue talking, everyone arrived. Mr. Schuester walked out into the audience section and sat down.

"Okay, guys, we'll have Dennis, Roderick, and Antonio warm the rehearsal up with 'Bad Horse' and then show me 'So They Say'! Places everyone!". Antonio walked over to Roderick and Dennis, who handed him a cowboy had and a horse toy to pretend to be on. The three walked to the center of the stage and began.

"_Bad horse! Bad horse! Bad horse, bad horse! He rides across the nation, the Thoroughbred of sin. He got the application that you just sent in! It needs evaluation, so let the games begin! A heinous crime, a show of force, a murder would be nice, bad horse! Bad horse! Bad horse; he's bad! The evil league of evil is watching so beware. The grade you receive will be the last we swear! So make the bad horse gleeful, or he'll make you his mare! You're saddled up; there's no recourse. It's 'High-ho Silver!', signed bad horse!_" They sang.

"_He saw the operation you tried to pull today. But your humiliation means he still votes nay! And now assassination is just the only way! There will be blood, it might be yours so go kill someone. Signed: Bad horse!_" they finished. Afterwards, everyone quickly took their places for "So They Say".

"_So they say Captain Hammer's become a crusader. Political. He's cleaning up the streets_," Shane sang, Roderick behind him.

"It's about time," Roderick muttered. Natalia, Dennis, and Alexandra walked out together to the center of the stage.

"_So they say that it's real love_" Alexandra sang.

"_So romantic!_" all three sang.

"_He signed this!_" Natalia sang, holding up a piece of paper with an autograph.

"_So they say we'll have blankets and beds. We can open by Monday thanks to you!_" Lei sang, hugging Tate.

"Thanks to me!" Tate stated. Antonio and Mimi came into focus next.

"_It's the perfect story!_" they sang together.

"_So they say_" Antonio sang.

"_A hero's leading the way!_" Mimi sang.

"_Hammer's call to glory!_" they sang.

_"Let's all be our best!_" Mimi sang.

"Next up, who's gay?" Antonio stated. The focus went back to Natalia, Alexandra, and Dennis.

"_So they say he saved her life_," Dennis sang.

"_They say she works with the homeless and doesn't eat meat_"Alexandra sang.

"_We have a problem with her!_"

"This is his hair!" Natalia excitedly said, holding up a lock of hair. Tate stood in front of them.

"_This is so nice! I just might sleep with the same girl twice! They say it's better the second time; they say you get to do the weird stuff!_" he sang. The three behind him chimed in.

"_We do the weird stuff!_" The focus went over to Lei, who was sitting all alone.

"_This is perfect for me. So they say; I guess he's pretty okay. After years of stormy sailing have I finally found the bay?_". Glen walked out a few feet away from her.

"_There's no happy ending. So they say_" Glen and Lei sung.

"_Not for me anyway_," Glen sang.

"_Should I stop pretending?_" Glen and Lei sang.

"_Take a chance to build a brand new day!_"

"_Or is this a brand new day?_". Everyone left the stage except for Natalia, Alexandra and Dennis.

"This is his dry cleaning bill" Natalia said, holding up a bill.

"_Four sweater vests!_" the three sang together, finishing the song.

* * *

Antonio stood at the doors of the auditorium handing out programs with Mimi. They offered to hand out programs since their roles were minor and they were on the lookout for Romeo. Antonio had asked him to come like they planned. Romeo said there would be an 85% chance of him being able to come. So far, he hadn't shown up, and the show was about to start. Antonio had given up all hope of seeing him. There was no one else in line to get a program and go into the auditorium. Antonio turned to walk into the auditorium when he heard a voice behind him.

"Is it too late to get a program?"

Antonio quickly turned around to see a boy his age with blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, a leather jacket and bright blue pants. Antonio's heart skipped a beat. He smiled and ran over.

"Romeo, you came!" he exclaimed. Romeo smiled, taking a program from Mimi.

"Of course! I'm sorry that I couldn't come to Invitationals! I wanted to, but I had too much going on," Romeo apologized. Antonio chuckled.

"That's fine. You're here now. Oh, by the way, this is Mimi Martin. She's a friend of mine," Antonio said, introducing Romeo to Mimi. Romeo held his hand out to her.

"Hi! I'm Romeo Jensen. I go to Carmel High," he said. Mimi shook his hand.

"Antonio told me, Mr. Star of Vocal Adrenaline. I'm Mimi Martin. It's pronounced Mar-TEEN. And make sure you roll the R. I'm easily frustrated by others pronouncing my surname wrong, so I figured I'd warn you," she informed. Romeo laughed.

"I'll just call you Mimi, then. Wouldn't want to screw it up". Mimi smiled.

"Antonio and I better get going in there. We hope you enjoy the show! C'mon, Toni," Mimi said, trying to usher Antonio into the auditorium with her.

"Actually, I need to speak with Antonio real quick. I promise it won't be long," Romeo requested. Mimi nodded, leaving them alone. Antonio gave Romeo a look of suspicion.

"What is it?" he asked. Romeo walked closer to him.

"I decided I needed to tell you this in person. And since I feel like it will be good news, it might be a great confidence boost for this musical," he explained.

"Please just tell me. I dislike suspense"

"My father's work is making him have to move here to Lima. Since it would be a travesty to split the family apart, we're all moving. That means we can spend more time together...I talked to Mr. Schuester and the football coach here about being able to join the Glee club and football. They both said yes if I audition and try-out. I handed my transfer into Figgins already..." Romeo continued. Antonio's eyes widened.

"So, you're..."

"So, I am going to be going to school here, and I'll be living in town. We can see each other more! Isn't it great?" Romeo asked. Antonio felt like he could cry from the immense happiness he was feeling.

"It's perfect!"

* * *

**My Eyes - ****_Glen Olson and Lei Chen_**

**A Man's Gotta Do - ****_Glen Olson, Lei Chen, Tate Dawson_**

**My Freeze Ray - ****_ Dennis Cooper_**

**Penny's Song - ****_ Mimi Martin_**

**Bad Horse - ****_Dennis Cooper, Roderick Jones, and Antonio Duval_**

**So They Say - ****_New Directions_**


	6. Popular

"And here's the choir room," Antonio announced to Romeo. It was Romeo's first day at McKinley High School, so Antonio decided to show him around. Antonio wanted the last stop to be the choir room since he was certain Romeo would be joining New Directions. There were no rules stating he couldn't, and Antonio would be sure to threaten Mr. Schuester if he dared refuse such amazing talent.

"Thanks for showing me around. I thought it would be easy to find everything since this place is much smaller than Carmel…but I think it might have been harder," Romeo explained. Antonio laughed.

"Well, Carmel has all the classes separated into different wings for each subject from what I heard. McKinley is too cheap for that. Everything is scattered. This is the only school I've been to where the AP Calculus teacher is next to the Special Ed room," he replied.

"I noticed that earlier. Sorry you had to miss lunch, though," Romeo apologized.

"It's no biggie. I'm sure Natalia appreciates you stealing me away. I always bother her during lunch. We're becoming friends," Antonio commented. Romeo looked a bit skeptical.

"Anyway, let's go find Mr. Schue! We have to make sure you can audition today before he starts his lesson!" Antonio urged, leading Romeo into the direction of Will.

* * *

Romeo stood on the stage of the auditorium. He looked out into the audience to see the existing Glee club members and Will staring at him, waiting for him to make a move. Romeo didn't feel nervous at all. It was a cakewalk compared to Vocal Adrenaline. All he had to do was sing. It wasn't very difficult.

"Hello. I'm Romeo Jensen; I'm a Junior, and I'll be singing 'Everything You Want' by Vertical Horizon," he stated.

"_Somewhere there's speaking. It's already coming in. Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind. You never could get it unless you were fed it. Now you're here and you don't know why. But under skinned knees and the skid marks, past the places where you used to learn…You howl and listen…Listen and wait for the echoes of angels who won't return. He's everything you want! He's everything you need! He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be! He says all the right things at exactly the right time, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why…_" Romeo focused his vision towards the audience a bit more before continuing. He thought of Antonio with every beat.

"_But you'll just sit tight! And watch it unwind! It's only what you're asking for. And you'll be just fine! With all of your time! It's only what you're waiting for…Out of the island…Into the highway, past the places where you might have turned. You never did notice, but you still hide away…the anger of angels who won't return. He's everything you want! He's everything you need! He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be! He says all the right things at exactly the right time, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why_," Romeo looked at Antonio as he continued.

"_I am everything you want! I am everything you need! I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be! I say all the right things at exactly the right time, but I mean nothing to you and I don't know why. And I don't know…why_," he finished. He gently smiled at the applause granted to him.

"Ehh…you're a spy!" Stella shouted. Alexandra glared at her.

"I, um…don't think he is! Don't be mean!" she scolded. Stella snickered.

"Shut up. I don't have to listen to you," she retorted. Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"You…you don't tell me what to do," she looked towards to stage at Romeo, "That was great! Welcome to the Glee club!"

"Thank you, ma'am. It's a pleasure," he smiled at her and headed off stage. Alexandra blushed. _I think I might like him…and Shane…but Shane is busy with Stella. I actually have a chance with Romeo! He's nice…and attractive…and yeah!_

* * *

After Glee club rehearsal that day, Shane passed Stella on the way to his locker. She seemed to be practically molesting some guy he had never seen before. Typical. Shane grabbed his bag from his locker, walking past Stella again. Odd. Now she was making out with a totally different guy. Shane rolled his eyes.

"I don't really feel emotions, but I know that I'm annoyed with her," Shane mumbled to himself. He walked along.

"_My girlfriend's a dick magnet. My girlfriend's gotta have it. She's hot, can't stop, up on stage doing shots, tip the man, ring the bell, get her drunk, she'll scream like hell. Dirty girl, getting down, dance with guys from out of town. Grab her ass, acting tough, mess with her, she'll fuck you up. No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned! But she's coming back to my place tonight!_" Shane sang as he walked past her trying to get Glen into bed.

"_She likes to shake her ass! She grinds it to the beat! She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth! I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end! You know what she is, no doubt about it she's a bad, bad girlfriend!_" Shane sat on a bench outside, looking at Stella. She was doing everything in her power to get Antonio again.

"_Red thong, panties on, love this song, sing along, come together, leave alone, see you later back at home. No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's coming back to my place tonight,_" Shane got up, following her as she attempted to seduce a terrified Roderick.

"_I say no one really knows just how far she's gonna go, but I'm gonna find out later tonight! She likes to shake her ass! She grinds it to the beat! She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth. I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end! You know what she is, no doubt about it, she's a bad, bad girlfriend!_" Shane glared at her as she came over to him, being seductive.

"_It doesn't take her long to make things right! But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life! Time of her life…my girlfriend's a dick magnet…my girlfriend's gotta have it!_" Shane walked away. He looked back and saw her making out with two dudes back and forth.

"_She's a gold digger, now figure out it's pull the trigger, future's finished, there it went, savings gone, the money spent, I look around, and all I see is no good bad and ugly. Man she hot fixed me the future Miss Ex-connoly! She likes to shake her ass! She grinds it to the beat! She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth! I like to strip her down! She's naughty to the end! You know what she is, no doubt about it! She's a bad, bad girlfriend! She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_" Shane began walking back towards her.

"_She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_"

He pulled her away from the two boys much to her surprise. He gave her his usual emotionless look. She glared at him, eyes demanding a valid explanation.

"We're through," Shane coldly asserted. He then walked away, leaving Stella and her slutty behavior out of his life.

* * *

Romeo awkwardly walked down the hallway to Antonio's locker. He felt slightly nervous, which was incredibly odd for him. _My parents raised me to love romance and be a romantic gentleman! Why am I nervous now?! _Romeo thought to himself. He paused.

"Oh yeah…they taught me how to be romantic in finding my Juliet. They said nothing about romance to a Tybalt. Is Tybalt the right term? Maybe Hamlet? UGH! I don't care right now!" Romeo rambled to himself. He continued walking, hoping Antonio wouldn't be at his locker.

Romeo thought he had lucked out until Antonio happened to walk to his locker and begin entering his combination. Romeo mentally cursed himself. He lost his train of thought, looking at Antonio's olive skin and auburn hair. His lips were curled into a soft smile as he put books onto the shelves. Romeo pulled himself together and approached Antonio.

"Hello!" Romeo greeted. Antonio glanced over and smiled more. He inserted another book and closed his eyes.

"Hi! What can I do for you?" Antonio asked.

"I was, um…wondering if you happened to be free afterschool on Friday?"

"That would be tomorrow," Antonio pointed out. Romeo nodded.

"I know. So how about it?"

"My schedule is clear. Where will we meet?" Antonio asked.

"Find me in the parking lot at five. See ya!" Romeo walked away, feeling awesome. He didn't know he had the guts to actually ask Antonio out on a date. He didn't even care that Antonio didn't realize it would be a date. Antonio would know come the end of it.

Romeo passed Alexandra on the way to his own locker. Alexandra blushed. She heard them talk about going somewhere. _I'll follow them…then I'll tell Romeo how I feel! This is perfect! I'm going to have a boyfriend tomorrow!_ Alexandra smiled, blushing even more. She giggled a bit at the thought.

* * *

Antonio met Romeo after school that day. He came to the parking lot as he was told, but looked around. He couldn't spot the mop of blonde hair and chocolate eyes he had grown so fond of. Antonio leaned against the wall, eyes darting around frantically. There was no sign. He was starting to give up hope.

"I'm over here!" Romeo yelled from across the parking lot. Antonio looked in the direction of the voice, smiling as he saw Romeo waving his hand around. Antonio walked right over. He shared a high five with Romeo. He looked to the side and saw a slick, seemingly new motorcycle.

"Is this yours?"

"Yep! Why else would I have this leather on and be holding two helmets," Romeo answered, tossing the second helmet to Antonio.

As Antonio and Romeo carried on conversation before leaving, Alexandra snuck over. She hid behind a car, listening in on them. She smiled when she heard which park they were heading to. It was close, and she knew a shortcut there seeing as how she often took her little sister there. The motor of Romeo's motorcycle roared and the two boys were off. Alexandra came out of hiding and headed to the park, singing.

"_I threw a wish in a well. Don't ask me; I'll never tell. I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way! I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss. I wasn't looking for this, but still you're in my way! You're stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showing. Hot night wind was blowing. Where you think you're going baby? Hey, I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's my number, so call me maybe! And all the other boys try to chase me. But here's my number, so call me maybe!_" Alexandra made her way to the park. She scouted around and quickly found Romeo joining Antonio on a bench with two ice cream cones. He handed one to Antonio and proceeded to eat his own. Alexandra his behind a bush, spying.

"Antonio, how's the ice cream?" Romeo shyly asked.

"It's good! Extremely creamy and icy," Antonio replied. Romeo smiled.

"That's good, then, hah…"

Alexandra's heart fluttered a bit as she moved to a tree that was a bit closer.

"_Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad! I missed you so bad! I missed you so, so bad! Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad! And you should know that! I missed you so, so bad!_"

Antonio got a little bit of ice cream on his cheek. Romeo noticed it and leaned over. He brushed his thumb across, wiping the sweet residue off. Antonio and Romeo looked each other in the eyes, both of their heartbeats rising. Their faces flushed a few shades of red. Romeo swallowed and leaned away. He awkwardly licked on his ice cream cone.

"_It's hard to look right at you baby! But here's my number, so call me maybe! Hey, I just met you! And this is crazy, but here's my number…so call me maybe! And all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number so call me maybe!_"

The two finished their cones quickly after that. Romeo heaved a sigh and turned toward Antonio. He couldn't hold back any longer. Antonio stared at him, butterflies forming in his stomach.

"Antonio, there's a reason I asked you to come with me tonight…"

"I think I already know, but I like where this is going. Continue"

"Right, so…we've known each other for a while now…"

"About five months, but who's counting?"

"Well, Antonio…for the past three or so months, I began to realize that this friendship we have means more to me than any other friendship. It's silly, but I feel like I've been searching long and far for you. Whenever I'm having a bad day, I just talk to you…and no matter how I was feeling five seconds ago, I feel ten times better just by hearing you say something as simple as 'hello'," Romeo explained. Alexandra moved to a bush close to them and began writing her number down.

"_Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. I missed you so bad. I missed you so, so bad!_"

"What are you trying to say?" Antonio asked, feeling this moment too good to be true. Romeo moved his head closer to Antonio's.

"_Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad! And you should know that!_"

"I love you," Romeo choked out. His lips then pressed against Antonio's. Antonio stared in shock for a bit, but melted into the kiss. He closed his eyes and let the passion overwhelm him.

Alexandra popped out of the bush, but still withheld her distance.

"_So call me maybe! …_" her face turned to horror as she saw Antonio and Romeo kissing. She looked down at her phone number. Alexandra quickly threw it away and ran in embarrassment.

* * *

Apollo sat in a park somewhere between Westerville and Lima. He was waiting for Natalia to come, but she was taking a while. He sighed.

"_Every night I have the same old dream about you and me and what's in between. So many changes...so many lies...I try to run and try to hide from everything that I feel inside, but I can't escape you or your frozen eyes…_" Natalia appeared behind him.

"_But you didn't have to cut me off!_" Natalia sang.

"_Stone cold!_" Apollo sang.

"_Make out like it never happened_"

"_I thought I knew you so well_"

"_And that we were nothing!_"

"_Can't break away from your spell…_"

"_But I don't really need your love! You treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough_! _But you didn't have to stoop so low! Have your friends collect your record and then change your number! I guess that I don't need that though…now you're just somebody that I used to know_"

"_Stone cold!_"

"_Now you're just somebody that I used to know!_"

"_Stone cold!_"

"_Now you're just somebody that I used to know!_". Natalia sat by him, and continued singing.

"_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over! But had me believing it was always something that I'd done!_"

"_Searching in the darkness!_" Apollo sang.

"_But I don't wanna live that way!_"

"_Fading into sight_!"

"_Reading into every word you say!_"

"_Love was here and gone!_"

"_You said that you could let it go!_"

"_Like a thief in the night!_"

"_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know!_"

"_Stone cold! You put me in the deep freeze!_" Apollo practically shouted.

"_Somebody_"

"_Oh baby, don't you leave me!_"

"_Now you're just somebody that I used to know…_"

Apollo and Natalia looked at each other. They kind of laughed.

"That was quite the singing feud we just had," Apollo commented. Natalia nodded.

"That it was. It really helped me release some feelings that were pent up. I can't believe it…three years apart and we've changed so much. I miss when we used to be able to hug and kiss, to be honest," she noted.

"Well, we don't have to say good-bye to that," Apollo pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"How about we give our relationship another chance? If you're not satisfied within sixty days, I will return all of your old feelings back. It's a risk free guarantee," Apollo persuaded. Natalia shrugged.

"I don't see why not. It's a good start," she said. Apollo smiled.

"Great. Our first date back together starts now!"

* * *

Lei, Shantel, and Mimi showed up at Alexandra's house. They were concerned about something, and they had to get reassurance. Shantel knocked on the door. After a forty-five second wait, Alexandra finally slowly opened the door. She invited the other three in.

"Alexandra, how come we haven't been able to reach you by phone?" Lei asked. Alexandra sighed.

"Some creeper got a hold of my phone number…I wrote it down, but threw it away. Before I knew it, there were actually several creepers calling me," she explained, writing down her new number for them. They proceeded to put it in their phones.

"Why were you writing down your number?" Mimi asked. Alexandra blushed.

"Please don't make me say why…"

"Tell us. I demand it. Do you want me to get my axe?" Shantel commanded. Alexandra whimpered.

"Fine! I was going to give it to a guy, but I saw he was taken…so I backed off. Besides, had I given my number to him, it would have been all awkward and whatnot! I have feelings for Shane. You know that. I know that. And I know he broke up with Stella, but he wouldn't be interested in me. I'm too plain…" Alexandra ranted. Mimi and Lei gave her sympathetic looks. Shantel smiled.

"Sounds like you need a makeover. Am I right?" Shantel recommended. The other two nodded. Alexandra took a look of worry.

"As nice as that sounds, I'm not sure. Do I get to choose my look?" she asked. Shantel nodded.

"Of course. The point is to feel good! So, what do you want?"

"I want to look like a rock star. You see, when I was in middle school, I used to dress like a rock star…but I was considered to flashy and people gave me weird looks. I don't really care now. I'm sick of these plain clothes and skirts!"

"Great! Let's get started! Alexandra, since we're friends, we're making you our new project!"

"Well, you know you really don't have to…" Alexandra muttered. Mimi smiled.

"We know…that's what makes us so nice!" she said. The three girls dragged Alexandra up to her bedroom. They proceeded to project makeover.

"_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it…who isn't…less fortunate than I! My tender heart tends to start to bleed!_" Shantel sang.

"_And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over_," Mimi sang.

"_I know, I know…exactly…what they need!_" Lei sang.

"_And even in your case…though you're the toughest case I've yet to face! Don't worry! I'm determined to succeed!_" Shantel sang.

"_Follow my lead and yes indeed!_" Mimi sang.

"_You…will…be…_" Lei sang. They all started to sing in unison while advancing through the makeover.

"_Popular! You're gonna be popular! We'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce! Oo! We'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair! Everything that really counts to be popular! We'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know! So let's start, cause you've got an awfully long way to go!_"

"_When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their behalf to think of…_" Mimi sang.

"_Celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators! Did they have brains or knowledge?_" Lei sang.

"_Don't make me laugh!_" Shantel muttered. They continued in unison.

"_They were popular! Please! It's all about popular! It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed! So it's very shrewd to be! Very, very popular like me!_"

"Look at you, Alexandra! You're beautiful!" Lei exclaimed. Alexandra got emotional, staring at her reflection. It reminded her of when she was younger. She felt almost like she was about to cry, so she stood up.

"I have to go," she murmured, running off.

"You're welcome?" Lei muttered. Shantel shrugged.

"_And though you protest…your disinterest…I know clandestinely!_" Shantel sang.

"_You're gonna grin and bear it! Your newfound popularity! Hah!_" Mimi sang.

"_La, la! La la! You'll be popular!_" Lei sang. Shantel shook her head.

"_Just not quite as popular…as…me!_"

* * *

**Songs:**

"Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon - _Romeo Jensen_

"Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman - _Shane Alcotte_

"Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen - _Alexandra Bryant_

"Stone Cold" / "Somebody That I Used to Know" by Rainbow/Gotye - _Apollo Kontos and Natalia Lee_

"Popular" from Wicked -_ Shantel Olson, Mimi Martin, and Lei chen_


	7. Two's Company

"Romeo, Antonio. I'm curious. What's the backstory on your relationship?" Natalia asked. Romeo cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't follow. What do you mean, exactly?" he asked. Natalia pointed at them.

"You two just barely got together. You act like you've been together since you were kids," she stated. _Boy, would I know that one._ Romeo smiled and looked Antonio in the eyes. Antonio blushed a bit, smiling back.

"Well, it started remotely five or six months ago…" Antonio started.

**I was waiting in the lobby for a counseling appointment to start. I was fighting Elesa in my copy of **_**Pokemon Black**_** and losing. She's a bitch, what can I say? Anywho, I internally ragequit and put the DS down. My hand just so happened to brush across someone else's as I put it away. I quickly withdrew my hand, apologizing. That's when I looked at the person. It was Romeo.**

**"I'm so sorry I bumped up against your hand!" I apologized. Romeo gave me a smile.**

**"No worries! It didn't bother me or anything!" …after a long pause, he introduced himself.**

**"I'm Romeo Jensen. I'm waiting for my cousin to get out of counseling. What are you here for?"**

**That was a question that would usually result in me running, fearing the government was after me at the time. However, I found myself spilling my guts to some dude I had only known for a few minutes. It was his damn smile, I swear.**

**"Um…I'm Antonio…I'm here for myself, actually…"**

**"Really? Why?" . I remember anxiously biting my lip, fearing his response to my reply.**

**"I kind of…maybe…have…paranoia and anxiety…" I slowly responded. I expected some horrified response, but instead he just leaned closer.**

**"I see. Don't let that get to you, though. I can tell by looking at you that you're uncomfortable from telling me this, but I know you're actually a kind person," he told me. I had never felt such painful warmth in my heart before in my life. No one other than my mom had really said anything like that, and it was weird that a total stranger was telling me this.**

**Well, we talked more until his cousin came out. Before he left, we exchanged numbers.**

"And from there we started to hang out all the time. I think for me, summer was when I found out I was becoming more and more attracted to Antonio. We'd spend a lot of time doing stuff at the beach as 'friends'. I feel like we both knew that we liked each other, but we were afraid to admit it," Romeo explained. Antonio leaned against him intimately.

"I felt attracted to you after the first time we hung out together. I was just scared of getting attached. I didn't want to lose you…" he muttered. Romeo put an arm around him.

"Well, don't worry. I don't plan on leaving any time soon. You make me so happy…"

Natalia rolled her eyes as they kept exchanging compliments. She scooted a couple seats away. _I suppose I deserve it for asking them. I didn't know I'd trigger a landslide of love, though. It's sad that they only got together a week ago and can be this comfortable while Apollo and I still have too much sexual tension to get past five minutes of kissing._

As other people started to pour into the choir room, Antonio and Romeo cut the love down to just holding hands. Natalia was impressed that there was at least one couple that didn't believe PDA was necessary 100% of the time.

Alexandra walked in. As soon as she entered, heads were turned. She smiled. Her makeover seemed to be a success. People had been staring at her all day. The noticeable changes were her newly dyed scarlet hair, she replaced her glasses with contacts, her shirt was a flashy zip-up shirt with a huge zipper, tight leather pants, and shiny black, platform boots. Mimi, Lei, and Shantel shared a high-five as their hard work shone. Alexandra took her seat next to Shane, mildly blushing.

Will came in and wrote on the white board in bold, black letters: DUETS.

"Hey, guys! This week we're going to work on duets! This is one of my favorite assignments to assign, because it encourages people to work together rather than fight. This year, I'm going to throw in a little something extra that I did a few years ago. This is going to be a competition," he explained.

"A competition for what?" Amber asked.

"The winners get a free dinner at Breadstix. Also, this year I'm going to add a something more to the mix. The duo that wins will also get to each have a solo at a competition of my approval," he answered. Natalia scoffed.

"You lie. I'm still waiting for my solos," she pointed out. Will ignored her.

"You may choose your partners," he added. Tate energetically waved his arm.

"Can we bring in partners from outside the club? I wanna sing a duet with my girlfriend!" he yelled.

"Sure! That way we could get more members! Thanks for asking, Tate. Okay, so you all can invite outsiders to sing with you!"

"My partner lives three hours away!" Natalia complained. It fell on deaf ears.

"So, with that said, I'm excited to see what you all come up with!" Will said.

* * *

"And then that asshole kept ignoring me! Curly-Q really needs to be fired from directing that club! He is terrible!" Natalia complained to Apollo later that evening. Apollo snickered.

"Wow, that sounds dumb. The Warblers are just run by a council. It's pretty chill," he bragged. Natalia glared.

"Either way, it doesn't matter. I'm not doing a duet for Glee club. I want to do my duet with you, and I know it won't happen," she muttered.

"How about we do a duet for us, then? Perhaps one that's not as angry as that mash-up we sang?" Apollo suggested. Natalia sighed.

"I have no objections. What did you have in mind?" Apollo smiled at her, pressing play on a boom box in his room.

"Follow my lead. I think you know this song as well as I do"

"_I thought that dreams belonged to other men. Cause each time I got close, they'd fall apart again…_" he sang.

"_I feared my heart would beat in secrecy. I faced the nights alone_…" she sang. Apollo walked over to her, looking intensely at her eyes.

"_How could I have known? That all my life I only needed you! Oh, almost paradise! We're knocking on heaven's door! Almost paradise! How could we ask for more? I swear that I can see forever in your eyes…Paradise…_" They sang together. Apollo backed away, but grabbed her hands.

"_And in your arms salvation's not so far away! It's getting closer!_" he sang.

"_Closer everyday!_" Natalia joined. Their fingers intertwined.

"_Almost paradise! We're knocking on heaven's door! Almost paradise! How could we ask for more? I swear that I can see forever in your eyes…Paradise…Paradise…_" They finished. Apollo and Natalia stared each other in the eyes. Apollo was about to go in for a kiss, but he heard the most frustrating noise at the current moment in time.

"Hey, dude! I'm back from the Laundromat! Sorry I'm late! I got caught up in a conversation with my dude Dennis. Oh? Am I interrupting something?"

"Hi, James…no, you weren't," Apollo disappointedly said. Natalia couldn't help but laugh.

"I forgot. My cousin is your roommate," she stated. James chuckled.

"Natalia, it's nice to see you," he greeted.

"So, James? You talking with a friend or boyfriend over there?" Apollo asked.

"Friend. He's pretty cool, though he seems a bit awkward," James trailed off. Natalia stared at him.

"Sounds like a Dennis I know. Odd," Natalia muttered. _Well, I knew Dennis was gay. He sent my gaydar sky-rocketing._

"Maybe it's the same dude. It would be cool if it was," James added. Natalia nodded. _And he's gay, too…even if he hasn't realized it. Intriguing._

* * *

Tate dragged Kourtney into the choir room enthusiastically. She looked less than happy, but still followed Tate. She swallowed a bit, sweating.

"Tate, I'm nauseous…I think it's stage fright. I'm really nervous. I can't sing! I can't perform! I mean, if I could the other Cheerios wouldn't bully me and…and…"she started blabbering, getting flustered.

"Don't worry! They're all really nice, so there's nothing to worry about! You'll do great because you actually sound really good!" Tate encouraged, not easing Kourtney's fears. They entered the choir room. Tate dragged Kourtney to the front of the room.

"Mr. Schue, we have a duet ready!" Tate exclaimed.

"That's great! Everyone please give your attention to Tate and his girlfriend," Will asserted.

"Kourtney and I worked super hard on this! It's Sonny and Cher's 'I Got You Babe', but with more guitars and drums!" Tate informed. The music started. Roderick snickered.

"Is this wuss music?" he quietly asked Shane. Shane nodded.

"_They say we're young and we don't know. We won't find out until we grow_," Kourtney smoothly sang.

"_Well, I don't know if all that's true. Cause you've got me, and baby, I've got you! Babe_," Tate sang back.

"_I got you babe. I got you babe_," they sang together. Tate pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. He faced Kourntey, holding them out to her.

"_I got flowers in the spring. I got you to wear my ring!_" he sang. Kourtney smiled, accepting them.

"_And when I'm sad, you're a clown! And if I get scared, you're always around! So let them say your hair's too long, cause I don't care; with you I can't go wrong!_" she sang. Tate held his hand out to her.

"_Then put your little hand in mine! There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb! Babe_," he sang.

"_I got you babe. I got you babe_," they sang.

"_I got you to hold my hand_," Tate sang.

"_I got you to understand!_" Kourtney sang.

"_I got you to walk with me_"

"_I got you to talk with me!_"

"_I got you to kiss goodnight_"

"_I got you to hold me tight!"_

_"I got you, I won't let go!"_

_"I got you to love me so!_"

"_I got you babe…_" they finished together. After a few seconds of applausing, Kourtney quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She zoomed out the door in a hurry. Tate looked worried. He chased after her.

Lei and Shantel stared in shock. Seeing as how they were Cheerios, they knew Kourtney pretty well. Amber stood up, going after Tate and Kourtney. Even if she was an ex-cheerio, she was still concerned.

Will made a point to change the subject. He asked if anyone else had any duets at that moment in time. After a period of silence, he accepted the answer as "no" and allowed everyone to visit and hopefully discuss duet ideas. Lei, Shantel, and Glen gathered around. Shantel sighed.

"How is it that I'm one of the few people in here without a significant other?" she asked, "I mean, even Glen has a girlfriend before I have a boyfriend. How wack is that?"

"All rudeness aside from that statement, the answer is simple. You just aren't looking hard enough. I already sort of knew Lei. Had it not been for that, I'd still be a Single Pringle," Glen answered.

"We can help you find the perfect one," Lei offered. Shantel shook her head.

"Thanks, but I'm not into things like blind dates. I guess I just have to hope and pray for it to happen and then wait forever while my hopes build up. I'm going to leave. I feel like visiting that old record store. Maybe I can find a platonic duet to sing with one of you," Shantel informed, walking off.

* * *

Amber warily approached Roderick. She cleared her throat, hoping to get his attention. She was still really nervous since he had insulted her greatly; however she had to prevent that from getting to her. Roderick glanced at her. He grinned.

"Hey, bro-slut. What do you want?" he asked. Amber winced.

"I'm not a slut…I'm very much a virgin," she retorted. Roderick laughed.

"That's not what Stella and everyone else have been saying."

"But that's just it. The rumor came from Stella. Stella is a liar. You know that, don't you?" Amber asked.

"I guess that's true. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, then. So, what else did you want?"

"I want to sing a duet with you. It doesn't have to be romantic, but I just thought we might as well…you're a junior, I'm a junior…you have no partner, I have no partner. You're hot, I'm hot…you know?" Amber proposed. Roderick thought about it.

"I suppose. Just don't choose wuss music or any music using the word 'babe' or 'baby'. I really hate those words," Roderick requested.

"I was actually thinking along the lines of 'The Phantom of the Opera'. It's a bit grim-dark, but it's really amazing," Amber suggested. Roderick wrinkled his nose.

"I dunno…it still sounds pretty stupid…do I have to wear the phantom mask?"

"Hell no"

"Then I'll do it," Roderick agreed. Amber smiled.

"Great! Let's go get started!"

* * *

Shantel browsed through records at the record store. Finding a platonic duet proved harder than she originally anticipated. Every duet she found was romantic in some aspect, and she couldn't sing something romantic with her brother or her best friend. It would be awkward and start too many stupid rumors she'd rather avoid.

She made her way to the N section. She flipped through the records a bit before stumbling upon Olivia Newton-John. Picking up a record one by one, she browsed through the tracks on each one. She sighed.

"It's not fair…I love 'Suddenly'…but I don't have a super special somebody to sing it with…" Shantel complained.

"Sing it anyway," a teen boy said. Shantel looked across the record rack at him. He had chocolaty brown hair, which covered his right eye and light blue, almost grey, eyes. He smirked at her, eyes drooped. Shantel gave him a small smile.

"I don't have a duet partner, though," she argued. He took the record out of her hand, going to a record player.

"No problem then. I'll be your partner. I'm Aiden, by the way"

"Oh…okay…I'm Shantel…," she replied. The song started as Aiden walked back over to her.

"_She walks in, and I'm suddenly a hero. I'm taken in. My hopes begin to rise_," he sang. Shantel smiled.

"_Look at me. Can't you tell I'd be so thrilled to see the message in your eyes?_" she sang.

"_You make it seem I'm so close to my dream, and then suddenly it's all there_," Aiden sang.

"_Suddenly the wheels are in motion, and I'm ready to sail any ocean. Suddenly, I don't need the answers, cause I, I'm ready to take all my chances with you…_" they sang together.

"_Why do I feel so alive when you're near? There's no way any hurt can get through!_" Aiden sang.

"_Longing to spend every moment of the day with you…with you…Suddenly, the wheels are in motion, and I'm ready to sail any ocean. Suddenly, I don't need the answers, cause I, I'm ready to take all my chances with you…_" they finished. Aiden smiled.

"You're a part of those New Directions as McKinley, aren't you?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"I went to your Invitational...and our old star got demoted to you guys," he explained.

"Old star? So you're part of Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Yep. I replaces Romeo, since we was the vice-lead."

"Wow..." Shantel murmured.

"You sound pretty good. Want to do this again tomorrow?" he asked. Shantel blushed and nodded.

* * *

"So who has some duets today?" Mr. Schuester asked. Antonio and Romeo quickly raised their hands. Mr. Schuester sat in the audience as they walked up.

"We're singing 'Let's Do It, Let's Fall in Love'…which is originally a really dumb song. But this is the version Joan Jett and Paul Westerberg did. So it won't put anyone to sleep," Antonio informed. Romeo smiled.

"_When the little bluebird who has never said a word starts to sing_," Romeo sang.

"_Spring…When the little bluebell at the bottom of the dell starts to ring_," Antonio sang.

"Ding dong, ding dong…" Romeo muttered.

"_When the little blue clerk in the middle of his work starts a tune to the moon up above, it is nature, that is all, simply telling us to fall in love. And that's why birds do it, bees do it, even educated fleas do it. Let's do it, let's fall in love. Cold Cape Cod clams, 'gainst their wish, do it. Even lazy jellyfish do it! Let's do it, let's fall in love!_" they sang together.

"_I've heard that lizards and frogs do it layin' on a rock. They say that roosters do it with a doodle and cock_," Romeo sang.

"_Some Argentines, without means do it. I hear even Boston beans do it. Let's do it, let's fall in love!_" they sang.

"_When the little bluebird who has never said a word starts to sing spring spring spring_," Romeo sang.

"_When the little bluebell at the bottom of the dell starts to ring ding ding ding_," Antonio sang.

"_When the little blue clerk in the middle of his work starts a tune_," Romeo sang.

"_The most refined lady bugs do it when a gentleman calls_," Antonio sang.

"_Moths in your rugs they do it. What's the use of moth balls? The chimpanzees in the zoos do it, some courageous kangaroos do it. Let's do it, let's fall in love! I'm sure sometimes on the sly you do it. Maybe even you and I might do it! Let's do it, let's fall in love!_" they finished

"Anyone else have a duet?" Mr. Schuester asked after applause. Amber raised her hand and Roderick slightly raised his.

"Alright, the floor's yours!" Mr. Schuester permitted. Amber and Roderick walked to the front of the class.

"We're singing 'The Phantom of the Opera,'" she informed.

"_In sleep he sang to me. In dreams, he came. That voice that calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find the phantom of the opera is there inside my mind_," Amber sang.

"_Sing once again with me our strange duet! My power over you grows stronger yet! And though you turn from me to glance behind the phantom of the opera is there inside your mind,_" Roderick sang.

"_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear_," Amber sang.

"_It's me they hear!_" Roderick sang.

"_Your/my spirit and your/my voice in one combined! The phantom of the opera is there inside your/my mind!_" they sang.

"_He's there, the phantom of the opera! Ahhh!_" Amber sang.

"Sing, my angel of music! Sing, my angel…sing for me! Sing, my angel…sing for me!" Roderick finished.

After applause, Will pulled out a basket.

"It's safe to say that that's the end of the duets competition. I can't decide who did the best, so I put the names into this basket. Everyone would vote for themselves if I held a vote, so this seems to be the best way to do it," he explained, mixing the papers in the basket with his hands. He pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"And the winner is…Roderick and Amber!" he announced. Amber smiled. She and Roderick walked back to the front of the room as Mr. Schuester handed them their gift certificate to Breadstix.

"So, when do we get to do our solos at competitions?" Roderick asked.

"I never said anything about that," Will replied. Amber glared.

"Yes you did!" she affirmed.

"I did not," he asserted. Roderick glared as Amber pulled something out of her book bag.

"Bro, that's not cool," he stated.

"I don't know what's not cool about it. I didn't promise anything. You're making it up in your head," Will argued. Amber held a Snapple bottle up to him.

"You have five seconds to run. Roderick and I will then chase you. 5," Amber informed.

"You can't chase me"

"4" Roderick counted.

"Don't!"

"3" Amber counted.

"You'll get in trouble!"

"2" Roderick counted, smiling.

"You wouldn't!"

"1" Amber counted. She broke the Snapple bottle over the piano and approached Mr. Schuester, who began running. Amber and Roderick followed angrily. Natalia sighed.

"I knew he wouldn't give the winners solos. I knew it," she muttered.

* * *

Songs:

Almost Paradise by Mike Reno and Ann Wilson - _Natalia Lee and Apollo Kontos_

I Got You Babe by Sonny and Cher - _Tate Dawson and Kourtney Marshall_

Suddenly by Olivia Newton-John and Cliff Richards - _Shantel Olson and Aiden Vargas_

Let's Do It by Joan Jett and Paul Westerberg - _Antonio Duval and Romeo Jensen_

Phantom of the Opera from Phantom of the Opera - _Roderick Jones and Amber Rose_


	8. Pain

Kourtney sat on the bench during Cheerios practice. She had shown up late due to having to throw up before practice. She sighed. Coach Sylvester would soon return with an appropriate punishment. She was worried about this fact. Coach Sylvester was always extremely cold with punishment.

"Okay, Bile Breath, here's your punishment. You are to sort through these extremely dirty Cheerio uniforms. If any have holes, throw them away. If any are stained to death by wretched menstrual blood, put it in a pile to BURN. And finally, ones that can be saved are to go into a third pile," Sue explained behind Kourtney. She dropped three big bags full of old uniforms. Kourtney cringed.

"Alright…I'll get right to it," she muttered. Sue walked away. Kourtney quickly began sorting. It was gross, but she liked it better than practicing a cheer routine at that moment. She'd been feeling sluggish and nauseous a lot lately, and a routine would make it worse.

"Aww…poor Kourtney went bulimic. She must have finally noticed her rippling rolls of fat," a Cheerio insulted in front of her. Kourtney looked up.

"Please go away, Camryn. I know you just transferred here this year and you're bottom of the pyramid, but that doesn't mean you have to give me crap every day. Same goes for that friend of yours coming over," Kourtney retorted. Camryn smirked.

"Well, at least I'm not ashamed of my body. Then again, if I had yours, I'd be ashamed of all that cellulite. It's gross," she insulted more. Kourtney looked down, poking at her stomach.

"OMG, it's the most disgusting thing ever! Look at how it jiggles as she pokes it!" one of Camryn's friends shrieked. Kourtney immediately stopped. She blinked a couple tears away.

"I'm not fat…I wish you two would stop telling me every day that I am…" Kourtney shakily replied.

"Aww look…she's gonna cry! Poor baby!" Camryn yelled, cackling. Stella walked over.

"Ehh, Lani. Camryn. Get back over here. The bottom calls," she demanded. They both rolled their eyes.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here, Cams," Lani said. They walked off, saying more choice things about Kourtney. Kourtney just returned to sorting, sucking every tear in.

Tate walked by on the football field, as it was also football practice. He could tell something was wrong with Kourtney, but was called back over by Coach Beiste before he could investigate. He glared. If anyone was messing with his Kourt-Kourt, he would have to do something serious.

* * *

"Okay, guys, so I decided to figure out what music everyone in here likes. That way no one gets neglected and this club stays happy! So, we will start off by exploring Shane's taste, which I have guessed is punk and emo rock!" Will announced, writing **EMO** on the board. Shane glared.

"I can't feel emotions, but I know I'm annoyed right now," he muttered. As he expected, Will ignored him.

"I'm expecting to hear some really emotional stuff. In fact, Shane, why don't you start us off?" he suggested. Shane smirked.

"Okay," he replied, going to the front of the room.

"_Hello…is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can hear me. Is there any one at home? Come on, now. I hear you're feeling down. Well, I can ease your pain, get you on your feet again. Relax. We need some information first, just the basic facts. Can you show me where it hurts? There is no pain; you are receding. A distant ship, smoke on the horizon. You are only coming through in waves. Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying. When I was a child, I had a fever. My hands felt just like two balloons. Now I've got that feeling once again. I can't explain, you would not understand. This is not how I am. I have become comfortably numb_," Shane sang. Will stopped him.

"Shane, that's not what I had in mind. I mean emo music. Pink Floyd doesn't count," he explained. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm rebelling. I'm not conforming to how you expect me to be or to what you expect me to sing," Shane complained.

"But I thought you'd like this!" Will argued. Shane smirked more.

"Well, too bad. Play again next time."

"Ehh, that's not fair! You never said more than three words to me!" Stella yelled.

"Shut up, Stella," Shane muttered. He sat back down. Will sighed.

"Well, let's see better things from the rest of you. Try some stuff like Evanescence or Three Days Grace," he suggested.

* * *

Dennis was the first to walk out of the Glee club room later that day. He felt awkward at the thought of the assignment. _I feel like I'm living an emo life. I don't want this damn angst. I want to enjoy my teenage life._ He walked to his locker and put his textbooks away. He closed it and sighed.

"If I just had to courage to tell James how I feel, I wouldn't be in such a rough moment. However, I'm not ready to come out just yet. Besides, I don't want to destroy my still growing friendship with James," he muttered to himself. He looked over to see Antonio and Romeo getting picked on by some jocks.

"I also want to avoid that. Staying closeted seems like it's better right now. It just hurts so god damn much. I'm a liar. I've become vicious. I'm even mean, now. I never used to be like this…but then puberty happened. Heh…then again, this pain is better than not feeling a single thing like Shane," Dennis continued to rant to himself.

"_Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…_" he sang. He walked down the hall as music began playing.

"_You're sick of feeling numb. You're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand, and I'll show you a world that you can understand_," Dennis sang, passing Shane. He looked at Kourtney, being picked on by Camryn and Lani.

"_This life is filled with hurt when happiness doesn't work_," he continued to sing, walking over to her and holding his hand out.

"_Trust me and take my hand. When the lights go out, you will understand_," he continued, and walked on.

"_Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!_" he sang more. He caught sight of Antonio and Romeo still getting bullied.

"_Anger and agony are better than misery. Trust me, I've got a plan. When the lights go out, you will understand. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough, cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough, cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing…rather feel pain!_" Dennis continued. He continued walking on.

"_Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough, cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…_" he finished.

"That's it…I need to visit him…" Dennis muttered. He pulled out his phone and texted James.

-Dennis- James, can we get a coffee or something today?

After a few moments he got is reply.

-James- Sure thing, dude! I'll see you at the Lima Bean, then!

Dennis smiled. He might not be able to tell James how he really feels, but at least he could see him.

* * *

Stella stopped Shantel in the halls the next day. She smirked. Shantel glared.

"What do you want?" Shantel asked.

"So I hear you're dating some dude named Aiden," Stella answered. Shantel blushed.

"I'd prefer to call it a friendship that is blooming romantically. So what?"

"Well, I happened to figure out that Aiden kid replaced Romeo as the star of Vocal Adrenaline," Stella informed. Shantel blinked.

"Yeah, and? Tell me something I don't know," she retorted.

"You're a spy. Just wait until I tell everyone in glee club about this! You'll be thrown out for sure!" Stella threatened, laughing. Shantel glared.

"Up yours, Stella! I really don't care about your opinion! Leave me the hell alone!" she yelled, storming off.

"_If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down. If you feel so angry, so ripped off, so stepped on. You're not the only one refusing to back down. You're not the only one, so get up! Let's start a riot, a riot! Let's start a riot!_" Shantel transitioned into the choir room, singing the song in front of everyone.

"_Let's start a riot, a riot! Let's start a riot! If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down! If you feel so angry, just get up! Let's start a riot…a riot…let's start a riot…Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot! Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot! Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot!_" She finished. She sat down, smiling at the applause.

"Now that's a great example of what I want to see! Kudos, Shantel! Now does anyone else have a song today?" Will asked. Mimi raised her hand. She dragged Shane down in front with her.

"I have one. I'm singing 'Bring Me to Life,' and I have Shane to help me sing it. Partly because I needed a male part, and partly because he needed redemption for yesterday," Mimi said. The music began.

"_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I become to numb. Without a soul…my spirit sleeping somewhere cold! Until you find it there and lead…it…back…home…_" Mimi sang.

"Wake me up!" Shane yelled.

"_Wake me up inside!_"

"I can't wake up!"

"_Wake me up inside!_"

"_Save me!_"

"_Call my name and save me from the dark!_"

"Wake me up!"

"_Bid my blood to run!_"

"I can't wake up!"

"_Before I come undone!_"

"_Save me!_"

"_Call my name and save me from the nothing I've become! Bring me to life…_"

"I've been living a lie! There's nothing inside!"

"_Bring me to life…Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling! Only you are the life among the dead!_" Mimi sang.

"_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me!_" Shane sang.

"_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems! Got to open my eyes to everything!_" Mimi sang.

"_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul…there must be something more!_" Shane sang.

"_Bring me to life!_" Mimi sang.

"Wake me up!" Shane yelled.

"_Wake me up inside!_"

"I can't wake up!"

"_Wake me up inside!_"

"_Save me!_"

"_Call my name and save me from the dark!_"

"Wake me up!"

"_Bid my blood to run!_"

"I can't wake up!"

"_Before I come undone!_"

"_Save me!_"

"_Call my name and save me from the nothing I've become! Bring me to life…_"

"I've been living a lie! There's nothing inside!"

"_Bring me to life!_" Mimi finished. The class applauded as they sat down.

"I take it that's all for today! In that case, I'll see what you guys have for me tomorrow!" Will said.

* * *

The next day, Tate wandered through the halls, too caught up in his own thoughts to attend Glee club. He didn't have the heart to go. He was too concerned about Kourtney. He had barely heard from her the past few days. When he caught glimpses of her, she looked pained. She'd been more fatigued and nauseous, and he knew it couldn't just be from Coach Sue's Master Cleanse, for she didn't drink that crap. Lani and Camryn walked by Tate, laughing.

"Hey, did you hear Tate's pregnant girlfriend crying in the girls' bathroom?" Camryn asked.

"Oh, yeah! It's so pathetic! Who would have thought finding out she was pregnant would make her act so drastically. Oh my, did you see the blade she brought in with her?" Lani asked. Camryn laughed.

"She wasn't very discreet, now was she?" the two walked off, laughing. Tate stopped dead in his tracks. His fear spiked with his adrenaline. He began rushing through the halls, searching for the restroom that Kourtney was in.

"Dammit, don't do anything stupid, Kourtney!" he yelled.

Kourtney held her blade up in front of her face. She looked at her reflection, releasing more sobs. _I'm so ugly…so worthless…I'm fat, stupid…Camryn and Lani were right…I don't deserve to breathe the same air as them…or anyone for that matter_. She broke down over the sink in more sobs. She pressed the blade against her wrist, feeling better with every drop of crimson liquid dripping into the sink.

"_I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more! So much more…I lay dying! And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal! I'm dying! Praying! Bleeding! And screaming! Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost? My god, my tourniquet! Return to me salvation! My god, my tourniquet! Return to me salvation!_" Kourtney sang. She made another shallow cut, more tears dropping from her eyes and mixing with the blood.

"_Do you remember me? Lost for so long…will you be on the other side? Will you forget me? I'm dying! Praying! Bleeding! And screaming! Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost? My god, my tourniquet! Return to me salvation! My god, my tourniquet! Return to me salvation!_" Kourtney screamed. She positioned the blade to make one final cut down the river.

"_My wounds cry for the grave! My soul cries for deliverance! Will I be denied? Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide…_" Kourtney choked out. Once she was sure her calculations were correct, she raised her arm and quickly rammed it toward her wrist. She felt the blade go through skin, but there was no pain. She opened her eyes in shock. Tate had caught the blade with his bare hand. Blood dripped from his hand.

"Tate! What the hell! Just let me die! Let me die, dammit!" she cried out. Tate shook his head, taking the blade away.

"Call me selfish, but I can't live with you dead. I love you, and I love our unborn child. Like I'd let you take away two lives in one blow," Tate explained, nodding his head towards her stomach. Kourtney looked shocked.

"How did you find out about my pregnancy?" she asked as Tate began tearing cloth from his shirt and wrapping it firmly around her open wounds.

"A couple of bitchy Cheerios were talking about it. Had it not been for those two twats, I wouldn't have found you in time. I'm glad I wasn't a second too late," he explained, tying fabric layer by layer around her wrists.

"I see…they must have heard when I was asking Lei and Shantel for advice on what to do about the baby…" Kourtney muttered. Tate gave her a soft smile.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I want to raise it with you…but I wasn't sure if you'd fly with that," she answered. Tate kissed her forehead.

"Are you kidding? It's my child, too! I want to be there for you…raise it with you…marry you…you just have no idea how much I love you," he said, wiping the tears off her face with a damp paper towel. Kourtney sniffled.

"I love you too, Tate!" she cried, throwing arms around him. Tate chuckled.

"Go ahead and cry…get all those emotions out. I have a place to take you once you're more emotionally stable," he informed.

"The nurse's office?" Kourtney guessed.

"That can wait a bit. I'm taking to you the Glee club. You need to be a part of a club that focuses on happiness and friendship, not one that makes you upset. I know you were hesitant at the beginning of the year, but it's really fun! Also, Lei, Shantel, and Amber are in there!" Tate explained. Kourtney smiled a bit.

"I guess I can give it a try…" she gave in. Tate smiled joyfully.

"Great! You ready to go?"

"Yeah…I think so."

"Awesome!" Tate exclaimed, holding her hand. He led her to the Glee club room. He entered to see Will leaning over the piano and looking at sheet music. Everyone was talking about random crap. Tate dragged Kourtney in. Lei and Shantel were the first to notice. They gasped as they saw Kourtney's wrists.

"Mr. Schue? I have a someone that wants to join," Tate stated. Will looked up at him.

"That's great, Tate. Does she have an audition ready?" he asked. Tate glared.

"No, but she doesn't need one. You've heard her sing. Besides, she needs to be in here. It'll save her from the Cheerios and herself," Tate muttered. Will nodded, as he got the picture.

"Alright, then…Kourtney, right? Come with me," he said, leading her to the front of the room.

"We have a new member of the Glee club, it seems," Will announced.

"The amazing Kourtney Marshall!" Tate yelled, clapping happily. Kourtney and Tate sat down together. Kourtney cuddled up to Tate. He put his arm around her. Amber smiled, sitting beside her.

"Hey, Kourtney. It's been a while. I guess this means you're leaving the Cheerios, too?" Amber asked.

"Hell yeah. I've had enough of it. Besides, Sue wouldn't be happy with me right now," Kourtney answered. Amber quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I…I'm pregnant…" Kourtney announced, smiling.

"Well, um…congratulations! By the way, I have a first aid kit with me. I live in Lima Heights, so I carry it around just in case…would you like me to clean up your wounds?" Amber offered. Kourtney nodded.

"I'd like that…" she said. Amber immediately began treating them. Antonio and Romeo looked over and smiled. They raised their hands.

"Mr. Schue, we're ready to do our assignment," Romeo stated.

"That's great, you two. Go ahead and perform it," Will permitted. Romeo and Antonio went to the front of the room.

"We wanted to dedicate this song to Kourtney, by the way," Antonio said.

"_I want you to know that I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away. I keep your photograph, and I know it serve me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_," Romeo sang.

"_Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right, when you're gone away_," Antonio and Romeo sang together.

"_You've gone away; You don't feel me here anymore…_" Romeo sang.

"_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again! I wanna hold you high; you steal my pain away! There's so much left to learn_," Antonio sang.

"_And no one left to fight!_" they sang together.

"_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain!_" Antonio sang.

"_Cause I'm broken, when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough! Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right, when you're gone away! Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome! And I don't feel right when you're gone…you've gone away!_" they sang together.

"_You don't feel me here anymore…_" Romeo finished.

* * *

"Comfortably Numb" by Pink Floyd - _Shane Alcotte_

"Pain" by Three Days Grace - _Dennis Cooper_

"Riot" by Three Days Grace - _Shantel Olson_

"Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence - _Mimi Martin and Shane Alcotte_

"Tourniquet" by Evanescence - _Kourtney Marshall_

"Broken" by Seether - _Antonio Duval and Romeo Jensen_


	9. Styx

"Well, we're finally here. The first competition of the year. Sectionals," Will announced, writing **SECTIONALS** on the board. "We're going against the Warblers and the Unitards this year. Does anyone have any ideas for the set list?"

"Not really an idea, but I happen to know that the Warblers are doing The Rolling Stones for their songs," Natalia informed.

"Confirmed," Dennis added. Will looked surprised.

"You two aren't supposed to spy! That's terrible!" he scolded. Natalia twitched.

"I don't know about Natalia, but I didn't spy. A little birdie told me," Dennis retorted. Will sighed. Quickly, his face brightened up, though.

"The Warblers want to do the Stones? Well, let's fight back with some Styx!" he suggested. Amber squinted.

"We're not throwing sticks at a bunch of dudes. That would get us disqualified," she stated. Alexandra smiled.

"Not sticks…Styx…like the band that wrote songs like 'Come Sail Away' and 'Mr. Roboto,'" she said. Will nodded. Dennis glared.

"While Styx has good music, I don't approve," he objected.

"Why not?" Lei asked.

"My mom named me after Dennis DeYoung…he was one of the founding members of Styx, not to mention the first keyboardist. However, I dislike being compared to him. It doesn't make me feel inferior; it's just obnoxious. I mean, my parents even made me memorize the piano and vocals to every Dennis song," Dennis explained.

"That's fine! Antonio and Mimi are going to be leading," Mr. Schue reassured. Dennis rolled his eyes.

"So, then, we will do 'Renegade', 'Boat on the River', and 'Crystal Ball'! We start practice tomorrow!" Mr. Schue informed. He left the rest of the club to do whatever. Antonio and Mimi approached Roderick.

"Roderick, we have a favor," Mimi said. Roderick looked up.

"What is it, bros?" he asked.

"We need fake IDs to get into a bar," Antonio answered.

"So you ask me? Why do you need one?"

"Well, we need to get into our Styx spirit, so we're recreating 'Too Much Time on My Hands' at a bar. We heard you make fake IDs, so we figured we'd ask you," Mimi explained.

"…Fine. I'll get them to you in a couple of hours. Meet me here at around seven," Roderick informed, walking off.

* * *

"Wow, those IDs actually worked," Antonio muttered as he and Mimi entered Scandals. Mimi looked around sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I wonder if we picked the right bar. Everyone's looking at us weird. I don't think I see any couple here that isn't same sex. Oh well. We might as well utilize what we have," she replied.

"Well, shall we start?" Antonio asked.

"Yep," Mimi answered.

"_Yeah, I'm sittin' on this barstool, talking like a damn fool, got the 12 o' clock news booze! And I'm giving up hope for the afternoon soaps and a bottle of cold brew! Is it any wonder I'm not crazy? Is it any wonder I'm sane at all?_" Antonio sang.

"_Well, I'm so tired of losing, I've got nothing to do and all day to do it! And I go out a cruising, but I've no place go and all night to get there! Is it any wonder I'm not a criminal? Is it any wonder I'm not in jail?_" Mimi sang.

"_Is it any wonder I've got too much time on my hands? It's ticking away with my sanity! I've got too much time on my hands! It's hard to believe such a calamity. I've got too much time on my hands, and it ticking away! Ticking away from me! Too much time on my hands! It's tick-tock-tick-tock ticking away! And I don't know what to do with myself!_" they sang together.

"_Now I'm a jet-fuel genius; I can solve the world's problems without even trying!_" Antonio sang.

"_And I've got dozens of friends, and the fun never ends; that is as long as I'm buying!" _Mimi sang.

"_Is it any wonder I'm not the president? Is it any wonder I'm null and void?_ _Is it any wonder I've got too much time on my hands? It's ticking away with my sanity. I've got too much time on my hands! It's hard to believe such a calamity; I've got too much time on my hands! And it's ticking away! Ticking away from me! Tick-tock-tick-ticking away! And I don't know what to do with myself! Mmm…Tick-tock-tick ticking away! Mm-hmm…too much time on my hands…too much time on my…_" they finished.

* * *

"Guys, I have bad news. Antonio and Mimi are unable to perform for Sectionals," Romeo said, walking into the Choir room. Will looked concerned.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked. Romeo sighed.

"Antonio won't tell me how, but he says he's incredibly sick. He's been throwing up since last night and the acid is making it difficult for him to sing," he explained.

"Yeah, similar thing is happening to Mimi. Her mother is making her take tons of medicine that's making her more sluggish," Natalia said. Stella rolled her eyes.

"They're lying to get out of Sectionals!" she accused. Romeo shook his head.

"I'm not sure about Mimi, but I visited Antonio. He looked like hell. For some reason he also kept complaining that I was yelling despite me whispering. His mother said she'll try to make him better, but I think she's making him worse by accident," Romeo contradicted.

"What do we do now? They were supposed to sing!" Lei complained.

"We'll come up with a new set. I made a back-up just in case something happened. I want to be as safe as possible so we don't have another Sectionals Disaster," Will reassured.

"What's the plan?" Natalia asked.

"I chose 'The Best of Times' for Romeo to sing at the end. The middle song will be 'Snowblind' which our winners of the duet competition will be singing"

"Because if you didn't let us, we would have made your life a living hell," Amber commented.

"Yep…and to open the show for us, we will have Dennis sing 'Come Sail Away,'" Will finished. Dennis's eyes widened.

"What? No. I can't. Nope. No way," he quickly denied.

"Why not? You said you know every song! Besides, who better to sing it than you?"

"You apparently didn't listen to me!" Dennis complained

"Or at all!" Natalia added.

"But I guess I have to since you say so…" Dennis accepted.

"Great! Let's go rehearse!" Will said, leading everyone to the auditorium.

* * *

"James, you're part of the Warblers, right?" Dennis asked. The two had met at the Lima Bean later that day. James grabbed both of their coffees, handing Dennis's to him. They walked to their usual table, sitting down.

"Yeah, dude. Didn't I tell you that?"

"You did. I was just making sure. We're going against each other at Sectionals, then…" Dennis muttered.

"We are? Are you singing lead at all?"

"I am. I get a whole song to myself for the dumbest of reasons," Dennis answered.

"I see. I also get to sing a song. It's coming together pretty well," James replied. Dennis inwardly raged. _Great. This is what I feared. Now the pressure builds. Dammit Schuester. He loves to torture everyone._

"I'm sure you'll do well…" Dennis unenthusiastically said.

* * *

Antonio called Mimi on his phone. He coughed a bit while lying in his bed.

"Hello?" Mimi greeted. Antonio smiled.

"Hey…how are you doing?"

"Shitty. Why the hell did we drink?"

"Because that one guy gave us free drinks all night…and we have a hard time saying no to nice people," Antonio answered.

"Yeah, well now I just keep getting sicker. My mom thought tortilla soup and lots of Advil would help me…but it made me vomit more…which encouraged her more…" Mimi complained.

"If we told our parents we were just hung over, we would have gotten killed. This is miserable, but I'm not ready to die yet. I just can't believe we ended up at a gay bar…" Antonio muttered.

"We wouldn't have figured that out had we not been hit on by people of the same gender," Mimi replied.

"I learned my lesson. I am never going to a bar again. I am never drinking again"

"Heh…you say that now, but you'll drink again," Mimi retorted.

"I know. That's the worst part. I need to go. My mother is back with more larynx burning tea. See you later," Antonio said.

"Bye," Mimi said. Antonio hung up.

"I just want to get better…ugh…"

* * *

The New Directions loitered around in the foyer of their Sectionals competition. Every member that had not been a part of the Sectionals Disaster sat around happily without a care. Natalia felt like she should be stressed, but brushed it off. She didn't care. Dennis and Glen shared a box of Jujubes to distract them from possible impending doom. Shantel just stared off in space, scared.

"Shanty, what's wrong?" Lei asked.

"I was in New Directions during the Sectionals Disaster…"

"Really? Was it that bad?" Shantel nodded.

"It happened like this…"

**We were standing on stage while the first song opened. Amanda, the star at the time, came on as if she were queen of the world. However, she had the Showchoir Jitters. She had them bad. She drank two cups of coffee, three monsters, and ate six donuts before coming on stage. She thought it would help. It did the opposite. She opened her mouth to sing, but instead she puked all over the back of Natalia's hair, which was really long and beautiful at the time. Guess why she cut it. Well, Amanda ran off the stage crying.**

**"I QUIT! I QUIT!" she cried. However, as she was running off, one of the old members turned around…and puked all over the front of me and in my unfortunately open at the time mouth…**

**"OH GOD!" I screamed and ran off. Glen and Dennis came after me.**

**"IT SMELLS LIKE OHIO!" Natalia had screamed, for you see she used to live in California before her freshman year, and I guess Ohio smells bad.**

"And that's the rundown…" Shantel explained. Lei looked sad.

"That sounds terrible!"

"It was, Lei. It was the shits," Shantel replied.

"Well, you guys lived through that? You shouldn't be nervous anymore! You hit rock bottom, so the only place to go is up, right?" Lei asked. Shantel nodded.

"I never thought of it that way. Thanks"

"You're welcome!"

The chime for everyone to get into the auditorium for the competition to start sounded. Everyone gathered their things and headed into the auditorium. The New Directions took a seat somewhere near the front. They didn't see the Warblers, so they were likely up first.

"Let's welcome our first performance, all the way from Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!" the announcer announced. The curtain opened to reveal a bunch of men in Dalton Academy blazers humming the first notes to "Paint It Black." Apollo and James were amongst the boys up there, Apollo off to the side and James in the middle. James walked out in front of the others.

"_I see a red door and I want it painted it black. No colors anymore; I want them to turn black. I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes! I have to turn my head until my darkness goes! No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue. I could not forsee this thing happening to you. If I look hard enough into the setting sun, my love will laugh with me before the morning comes! I see a red door and I want it painted black. No colors anymore I want them to turn black. I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes! I have to turn my head until my darkness goes! Hmm, hmm, hmm... I wanna see it painted black, painted black. Black as night, black as coal. I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky. I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black. Yeah, hmm, hmm, hmm..._" James sang. The song finished and the curtains closed. The New Directions decided to meet in the green room while the Unitards were performing.

"The Warblers were pretty good. Not as good as we are, though," Tate commented.

"I agree. I think we have a good shot at winning this. I mean, the Unitards are a joke," Natalia said.

"But we're more of one since the Sectionals Disaster," Shantel pointed out.

"Whatever, we've got this. Especially with Dennis starting us off," Glen said. Dennis slowly nodded. _But I can't really go against James, can I? I mean, what if he hates me?_

"Speaking of Dennis, I need to talk to him. Dennis, can you come with me?" Natalia asked. He nodded, following her into privacy.

"Kid, I can tell you're having a mental battle over whether you should sing or not," Natalia stated.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you do. Apollo is my boyfriend, and James is his roommate AND my cousin. Do you really think I wouldn't have noticed that you two know each other by now?"

"I guess you're right…I just don't want him to hate me. I treasure my friendship with him, and I don't want to screw it up," Dennis pointed out. Natalia sighed.

"Yeah, and Apollo is my boyfriend. I really don't care about this choir since Schuester never held up to his end of the deal when I got you and the twins to rejoin, however I don't have a single problem with wiping the floor with the competition. I don't care how many of them I know. Nothing feels better than going on stage and doing the best that you can do," Natalia explained. Dennis thought for a moment.

"I guess you have a point. Are you sure James won't be mad if we win?"

"Positive. I don't think he's easy to piss off. He's pretty chill."

"Then I'll have to give it my all…" Dennis decided. Natalia smiled.

"I knew you'd come around!"

* * *

After a while, it was time for them to go on. The girls were dressed in short, strapless cocktail dresses. They were black with shimmering polka-dot sequins, and had bright pink showing underneath. Complementing the dress was a bright pink sash around the stomach and black stilettoes. The boys were wearing reddish pink shirts with black vests and bright red ties. They had on black jeans and black boots.

Everyone stood backstage, save for Dennis who was behind the curtain with a piano. He swallowed his fears. The curtain parted, and a spotlight focused on him. He began playing the opening notes to "Come Sail Away." His fears dissolved as he got into the music and focused on playing every single note spot on.

"_I'm sailing away, set an open course for the Virgin Sea. Cause I've got to be free! Free to face the life that's ahead of me. On board, I'm the captain, so climb aboard! We'll search for tomorrow on every shore, and I'll try! Wo, lord, I'll try! To carry on! I look to the sea. Reflections in the waves spark my memories! Some happy, some sad…I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had…_" Dennis sang. Another spotlight appeared to show Stella playing the drums.

"_We lived happily forever, so the story goes. But somehow we missed out on the pot of gold. But we'll try…best that we can…to carry on!_" Dennis passionately sang, lifting the microphone up as he stood. More spotlights revealed Romeo and Shane on guitars and Alexandra on bass. Dennis migrated to the front of the stage.

"_A gathering of angels appeared above my head! They sang to me this song of hope, and this is what they said! They said!_"

"_Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me, lad!_ _Come sail away ! Come sail away! Come sail away with me! Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me, babe! Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me, babe!_" everyone sang.

"_I thought that they were angels, but to my surprise! They climbed aboard their starships and headed for the skies! Singin'"_ Dennis sang.

"_Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me, lad! Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me! Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me! Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me! Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me! Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me! Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me!_" everyone finished. The crowd cheered as everyone filed off stage. The band members rearranged the instruments to be out of everyone's way. Then, the lights dimmed off. Roderick walked onto the black stage. The lights glittered like snow as the opening notes of the next song played. When the time was right, Roderick began singing.

"_Mirror, mirror on the wall, the face you've shown me scares me so. I thought that I could call your bluff, but now the lines are clear enough. Life's not pretty even though I've tried so hard to make it so. Mornings are such cold distress. How did I ever get into this mess?_" he sang. Amber ran on stage, the other members following her as they sung back up.

"_Now I'm snowblind, can't live without you! Cause you're so fine, I just can't get away! Yes, I'm snowblind, snowblind, snowblind!_" Amber sang strongly. The audience immediately got excited and began cheering. She walked over to Roderick, dancing with him.

"_Harmless and innocent, you devil in white! You stole my will without a fight! You filled me with confidence, but you blinded my eyes! You tricked me with visions of paradise! Now I realize I'm snowblind, can't live without you! Cause you're so fine, I just can't get away! Yes I'm snowblind, snowblind, snowblind!_" Amber sang more. As the guitar solo started, Lei and Shantel took the focus on stage, doing acrobat like dancing. Lei performed a few back flips as Shantel finally caught her, swinging her around before flipping over her. They went to join the rest of the New Directions.

"_Woo…woo…woo…ah-hah!_" New Directions saved.

"_And baby I'm snowblind, can't live without you! Cause you're so fine, I just can't get away! Yes, I'm snowblind, snowblind, snowblind!_" Amber sang. The stage darkened to show only Roderick.

"_Mirror, mirror, I confess…I can't escape this emptiness. No more reasons to pretend. Here comes that same old feeling again!_" he sang. The stage brightened up again as Amber came back into focus.

"_Yes I'm snowblind, can't live without you! Cause you're so fine, I just can't get away!_" she sang. Roderick joined her.

"_Won't you throw me a lifeline? I'm going down for the third time!_" they sang together.

"_Cause I'm snowblind, and I can't get away! Yes, I'm snowblind, snowblind snowblind…_" Roderick sang. He and Amber hummed the last bits of vocals with the rest of New Directions as the song came to an end. They joined the rest of the choir as Romeo stepped out in front.

"_Tonight's the night we'll make history. Honey, you and I. Cause I'll take any risk to tie back the hands of time and stay with you here tonight!_" he sang.

"_With you tonight…with you tonight…with you tonight…with you toni-ight…_" the girls quietly echoed in the background.

"_I know you feel these are the worst of times. I do believe it's true! When people lock their doors and hide inside…rumor has it, it's the end of paradise! But I know…if the world just passed us by, baby I know! I wouldn't have to cry, no no!_" Romeo sang more.

"_The best of times are when I'm alone with you! Some rain, some shine! We'll make this a world for two!_" New Directions sang.

"_All memories of yesterday will last a lifetime! We'll take the best; forget the rest! And someday we'll find…these are the best…_" Romeo sang.

"_Of times!_" New Directions replied.

"_These are the best…_"

"_Of ti-imes!_" Everyone then paired off and began dancing together. It was a ballroom style of dance, but each pair had their own personal flair to add on. When more lyrics were coming up, Romeo broke away and slowly meandered back to the front of the stage.

"_The headlines read 'These are the Worst of Times!' I do believe it's true. I feel to helpless like a boat against the tide. I wish the summer wind could bring back paradise! But I know. If the world turned upside down, baby I know! You'd always be around, my my!_" Romeo sang as fiercely as he could.

"_The best of times are when I'm alone with you! Some rain, some shine! We'll make this a world for two!_" everyone sang. Everyone except for Romeo continued to sing the chorus. He went on to sing over them.

"_When I'm alone with you…everything's alright! When I'm alone with you, you brighten up the night! Said when I'm alone with you!_" he sang as they all finished the song. The curtains closed, marking the end of the performance.

* * *

All three show choirs stood side-by-side on the stage. New Directions was to the right, Unitards to the left, and Warblers in the middle. The main judge came out with the trophies.

"Coming in at third of the 2015 Showchoir Sectional is…the Unitards!" he announced, handing them the smallest trophy. The Unitards filed off stage. The New Directions and the Warblers scooted closer to each other.

"Runner up is…the Dalton Academy Warblers! The McKinley High New Directions have won first!" he enthusiastically announced, handing the bigger trophy to the New Directions. Everyone in the club cheered. Against all odds, they had won. Shantel, Glen, and Lei gave Dennis a huge embrace, congratulating him. Dennis practically cried from joy at his success. Amber and Roderick shared a friendly hug before Kourtney and Tate pulled them into a group hug. Natalia ruffled Romeo's hair, giving him a thumbs up. Romeo smiled, thanking her.

They had won…and it felt like a miracle.

* * *

The following Monday, Will put the trophy in their trophy case. He triumphantly turned around and smiled at the club.

"Look at it, guys…after a humiliating defeat at Sectionals, we have prevailed and made an amazing comeback! I'm so proud to be your coach!" he said. Antonio and Mimi sighed.

"I just wish I could have been there to at least see it…" Mimi said.

"Yeah…Styx is one of my favorite bands…it's a shame…" Antonio complained. Romeo and Natalia looked at each other and went to the front of the room.

"Not to worry, then. We figured you two would be upset, so all of us put together a rousing number just for you," Natalia informed. Romeo nodded.

"It's even Styx, so you can pretend you saw us perform," he added. Antonio and Mimi smiled. They were dragged to the front of the room as everyone cleared the sitting area of chairs. Antonio and Mimi both took a seat as the music started. Everyone hummed the beginning notes of the song. Immediately, Antonio was excited. Tate walked out amongst the group, all of which were pretending to be part of a circus.

"_Welcome to the Grand Illusion! Come on in and see what's happening! Pay the price; get your tickets for the show!_" he sang. Kourtney walked out next.

"_The stage is set! The band starts playing! Suddenly your heart is pounding, wishing secretly you were a star!_" she sang. Mimi smiled at her. Glen was the next to step forward.

"_Don't be fooled by the_"

"Radio!" everyone sang.

"_The TV or the magazines! They'll show you photographs of how your life should be, but they're just someone else's_" he continued.

"_Fantasies! So you think your life is complete confusion because you never win the game. Just remember that it's a grand illusion, cause deep inside we're all the same!_" everyone sang.

"_All the same!_" Lei sang. After skipping about half the instrumental break, they continued humming to build up to the second chorus.

"_So if you think your life is complete confusion because your neighbor's got it made…just remember that it's a grand illusion_" everyone sang.

"_And deep inside we're all the same!_" Alexandra sang. After another short instrumental break, the singing continued.

"_America spells competition! Join us in our blind ambition! Get yourself a brand new motor car!_" Stella sang.

"_And someday soon we'll start to ponder: 'What on Earth's this spell we're under?' We made the grade and still we wonder who the hell we are!_" Natalia finished.

* * *

Too Much Time on My Hands - _Mimi Martin and Antonio Duval_

Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones - _James Clarke with the Warblers_

Come Sail Away - _Dennis Cooper with New Directions_

Snowblind - _Amber Rose and Roderick Jones with New Directions_

The Best of Times - _Romeo Jensen with New Directions_

The Grand Illusion - _New Directions_


	10. Chrismukkah

"Guys, it's Christmas time! I want everyone to think of Christmas songs, because this year we're doing a performance in front of the school to raise money!" Will announced.

"I'm out. I don't even want to bother this time," Natalia retorted, preparing to storm out.

"Natalia!" Will yelled.

"What? I tell you this every year. My family is very Catholic. My parents put the tree up in OCTOBER to scare the 'spooks away from Halloween!' They found a tree with two points just because they couldn't decide between a star and an angel! So I'm all Christmased out!" she explained.

"But we're going to make it fun! Everyone loves Christmas!"

"Really? Because we have a Jew and some Atheists," Natalia pointed out.

"And I'm agnostic. I don't take a stand," Romeo added.

"I'm sure they don't care! You don't care if we sing just Christmas songs, do you Antonio?" Will asked. Antonio sighed. He mustered a smile.

"I…guess I don't mind…" he answered solemnly. Will smiled.

"Then we're doing Christmas songs for the school. That's all there is to it," he affirmed.

Romeo and Natalia stopped Antonio on the way out of the choir room. He turned around to face them and gave a smile.

"Um…hi…" he awkwardly greeted.

"Don't pretend to be happy. Honestly, how are you feeling about the performance Schuester wants us to do?" Natalia asked, crossing her arms. Antonio sighed.

"It just kind of bugs me…I feel like Hanukkah is underappreciated. I mean, I walk into a store to find a menorah because a candle spot on mine broke off, and Hanukkah isn't seven nights long. Well, what do I see? A ton of trees, crosses, and all this other stuff that confuses me. Is a damn menorah so much to ask for?" he ranted.

"I see how that could bother you," Romeo replied, putting an arm around him.

"I just feel like no one really understands how much it would actually mean to me for Hanukkah to get recognition," Antonio muttered.

"I have a solution. Refuse to perform unless you get some appreciation. This club has been too Christian for years now. It's about time we got a little Hebrew," Natalia stated.

"But I don't want to piss Schuester off," Antonio pointed out. Romeo laughed.

"I wouldn't worry about that. In fact, I say the three of us sing a little song to inspire them. Let's get together at Antonio's house and rehearse something for tomorrow," he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Natalia accepted.

"If you guys can put up with my brother, it's a plan. He's visiting for the holidays, and he really can't wait to meet my friends," Antonio warned.

"Can't be worse than my brother," Natalia commented.

"Challenge accepted," Romeo said.

"Great! Let's get going!" Antonio commanded.

* * *

"Little brother! I thought you were never coming home! The dreidel I just made dried, and I have geld! Wanna play?" a man somewhere in this early twenties asked Antonio. He had a head of dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Sorry, Tino. I have plans tonight," Antonio rejected. Tino gasped as he saw Romeo and Natalia enter the house. He ran over to them.

"Hi, guys! I'm Tino Duval! I'm the older brother of little Antonio over there. Wanna play dreidel with me? Omigosh, how do you know Toni in the first place? I have so many questions!" Tino rambled. Natalia glared. Antonio walked over, trying to drag Tino away.

"The girl is Natalia, and the boy is Romeo. They're…both…my friends," he explained, not quite wanting to explain yet that Romeo is his _boy_friend. Romeo winced a bit at only being called a friend, but chose not to respond.

"Well, it's great to meet you finally! Toni talks so much about you! Hey, Toni, let's sing them a Hanukkah song! Please? Please? It can be an old fashioned one!" Tino begged. Antonio rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but just a short one. Let's do 'Festival of Lights,'" he said. Tino nodded. He put a CD from the shelf by him into a boombox and began playing an instrumental.

"_One is for the temple walls that didn't fall. Two is for the men who fought; god bless them all! Three is for the oil they found! Enough for just one day! Four is for the miracle that came their way! It burned for eight days!_" Antonio sang.

"_Five is for the hope and faith that wouldn't die. Six is for the Torah scrolls that still survived! Seven is for all the psalms in honor of them! Number eight are prayer and amen!_" Tino sang.

"_Eight days of Hanukkah! Eight happy nights! Eight days to celebrate the festival of lights! Eight days of Hanukkah! What memories they raise of those eight wonderful days! Let's all count! Count the ways,_" Antonio and Tino sang.

"_One is for the temple walls that didn't fall. Two is for the men who fought; god bless them all! Three is for the oil they found! Enough for just one day! Four is for the miracle that came their way! It burned for eight days!_" Tino sang.

"_Five is for the hope and faith that wouldn't die. Six is for the Torah scrolls that still survived! Seven is for all the psalms in honor of them! Number eight are prayer and amen!_" Antonio sang.

"_Eight days of Hanukkah! Eight happy nights! Eight days to celebrate the festival of lights! Eight days of Hanukkah! What memories they raise of those eight wonderful days! Eight days of Hanukkah! Eight happy nights! Eight days to celebrate the festival of lights! Eight days of Hanukkah! What memories they raise of those eight wonderful days! Of those eight wonderful days!_" they both finished. Natalia and Romeo clapped.

"That was, er…nice," Romeo said. He headed for Antonio's room, dragging Natalia and Antonio.

"We need to work on a Hanukkah song for Glee club, Tino. We can play dreidel when we're done," Antonio compromised. The trio walked up to the next floor of the house. Antonio ushered them into his extremely tidy bedroom.

"Sorry for the mess, guys. I didn't anticipate cleaning it first," Antonio apologized. Natalia twitched.

"There's just a couple books from your…massive bookshelf out of place. But whatever. It's cool," she said. Romeo sat beside Antonio on his bed.

"So I take it Tino doesn't know about me being your boyfriend?" he asked. Antonio shook his head.

"I've only told my mother…sorry…"

"No, no, it's fine! I was just wondering!" Romeo assured.

"Why haven't you told your father or brother?" Natalia asked.

"Because the only person in my family I actually came out to is my mother. Hell, she still thinks I'm just bi-sexual. She's supportive, but I'm scared…and my father is nice, but he's strict. I don't want to make him uncomfortable. Same goes for Tino. Tino means the world to me. I don't want to risk losing him," Antonio explained.

"Why did you even tell your mom, then? Weren't you scared?" Romeo asked.

"I wasn't planning on it…but one day she came in while I was supposed to be reading one of those law books that I've read a hundred times already…I just so happened to be reading into the LGBT community because I was feeling self-conscience about it. Anyway, she walked in to visit with me. She saw what I was looking at, saw that I was horrified, and just stared at me…and you can guess what happened. She promised not to tell Tino or dad since that's my job…" Antonio added.

"Aw…sounds sweet," Romeo commented.

"Sounds sappy. Subject change, do you know a song we can sing?" Natalia asked.

"I do. It's something I found on the internet recently…" Antonio answered, walking over to his computer to show them.

* * *

"So does anyone have a song contender for the Christmas concert?" Will asked. Antonio raised his hand.

"Natalia, Romeo, and I have a holiday song prepared," he said. The three went to the front of the room. Antonio cued for the music to start.

"_I'll tell a tale, tale, tale, tale. Of Maccabees in Israel-ael-ael-ael, yeah. When the Greeks tried to assail-sail-sail-sail, yeah. But it was all to no avail-vail-vail, vail, yeah, yeah!_" Natalia sang.

"_ The war went on and on and on until the mighty Greeks were gone!_" Romeo sang.

"_Yeah, I flip my latkes in the air sometimes. Sayin' hey-o, spin the dreidel! Just wanna celebrate for all eight nights! Singin', hey-o, light the candle!_" the three sang together.

"_We say, "Al hanissim", oh yeah, for all eight nights! Then we play dreidel by the candlelight! And I told you once, now I told you twice 'bout the miracle of the candlelight_," Antonio sang.

"_They took the field, field, field, field. Their rivals thought are they for real, real, real, real? Those Maccabees, they'd never yield, yield, yield, yield. They charged ahead with sword and shield, shield, shield, shield, yeah, yeah_," Natalia sang.

"_The war went on and on until the might Greeks were gone!_" Romeo joined.

"_Yeah, I flip my latkes in the air sometimes! Sayin' hey-o, spin the dreidel! Just wanna celebrate for all eight nights! Singin', hey-o, light the candle_," Antonio sang.

"_And the great menorah; for eight days, it kept on burning! What a celebration. A great return to Torah learning! Cause I can feel it! And I ses gadol, nes gadol! Nes gadol hayah sham! Nes gadol hayah sham! Nes gadol hayah sham!_" Romeo sang.

"_I flip my latkes in the air sometimes. Sayin' hey-o, spin the dreidel! Just wanna celebrate for all eight nights! Singin', hey-o, light the candle_," Antonio sang.

"_We say, "Maoz tzur", oh yeah, for all eight nights. Then we play dreidel by the candlelight! And I told you once, now I told you twice 'bout the miracle of the candlelight!_" the three finished. The class applauded as they sat down. Will looked at them confused.

"Guys, I thought you were performing a Christmas song," he said.

"We never said anything about Christmas. Just holiday," Natalia pointed out.

"But it's CHRISTMAS!" Will emphasized. Antonio rolled his eyes.

"I don't care what you say. I'm Jewish. I don't know how other Jews you had dealt with it, but I'm protesting. It's not fair to me to force me to sing songs to respect your religion when you won't even try to respect mine! I'm out of here! I'll be back after Christmas!" Antonio protested. He stormed out. Romeo and Natalia followed.

"I'm not participating either. We worked hard, and I personally don't like intolerant people," Romeo said.

"I just hate Christmas. Thanks for helping me realize this Schuester," Natalia sneered. They went off in search of Antonio, but didn't know he went where he knew no one could find him.

"Wow, do you think he's really serious about not coming until after Christmas?" Lei asked.

"Probably. And he has every right to be. Mr. Schue was kind of mean…" Amber replied.

"But no one really cares about Hanukkah," Roderick stated.

"I think that's a bit rude to say. Obviously Antonio cares. I think we should all do a song together to make it up to him," Mimi stressed.

"While that sounds fine and dandy, do Hanukkah songs even exist?" Shantel asked.

"I don't know. That's something we should look into. Mimi's right," Will admitted.

* * *

Antonio sat in his bedroom by the window sill. He looked out as snow began to gently fall on the ground. He sighed. All the kids in the neighborhood were excited about Christmas snow. They tried to catch it on their tongues. It brought back memories of when Antonio was a child. He would try to play with the other kids and try to catch some snowflakes on his tongue. There was always one person that would tell him to buzz of, though. Jews aren't allowed to eat Christmas snow.

"_It's hard to be a Jew on Christmas. My Friends won't let me join in any games. And I can't sing Christmas songs or decorate a Christmas tree!_" Antonio sang, watching the kids decorate a regular pine tree.

"_Or leave water out for Rudolph 'cos there's something wrong with me! My people don't believe in Jesus Christ's divinity! I'm a Jew, a lonely Jew…on Christmas…_" Antonio sang. He went down stairs to see his family prepare the Menorah for the rapidly approaching Hanukkah.

"_Hanukkah is nice but why is it? That Santa passes over my house every year? And instead of eating ham, I have to eat kosher latkes! Instead of Silent Night, I'm singing hou-hazch-tou-gavish. And what the fuck is up with lighting all these fucking candles, tell me please?_" Antonio sang, lighting a candle for Hanukkah and nibbling on latkes.

"_I'm a Jew…A Lonely Jew...I can't be merry, cuz I'm Hebrew! On Christmas…_" Antonio continued to sing. He slumped down depressingly on the couch in his living room. Tino came out, and sat beside Antonio.

"_Hey Little Boy, I can't help but hear, you're feeling left out of Christmas cheer. But I've come to say that you shouldn't be sad, 'Cos this is the one month that you should be glad!_" Tino sang, turning on the TV to some sappy Christmas program and forcing Antonio to watch.

"_Because it's nice to be a Jew on Christmas! You don't have to deal with the season at all. You don't have to be on your best behavior, or give to charity. You don't have to go to grandma's house with your alcoholic family!_" Tino pointed out. Antonio smiled.

"_And I don't have to sit on some fake Santa's lap, and have him breathe his stinky breath on me!_" Antonio added.

"_That's right! You're a Jew_," Tino sang.

"_A stylin' Jew!_" Antonio emphasized.

"_It's a good time, to be Hebrew... on Christmas!_" they finished happily.

* * *

Antonio stared blankly at the stage set up in the gymnasium. He had kept to his promise of not attending Glee club until after Christmas all the rest of the week. It was only the 16th, but New Directions had prepared to perform their Christmas concert then. _I might donate money, but there's no way I'm singing. I just wish Natalia and Romeo were sitting with me. I guess I can't expect them to skip with me_.

"Howdy, Antonio! Mind if I sit with ya?" Antonio heard. He looked over to see a blonde dressed in a slightly Texan style of clothing and a Stetson walking over. Antonio nodded.

"I'd appreciate that, Mercutio! You here to see Romeo?"

"Oh, you betcha! I wouldn't miss a performance from my brother even if the world were to end! What about you, though? Aren't you singin'?" Mercutio asked, sitting beside him.

"Nay. I'm not feeling very festive at the moment."

"That's a darn shame. I'm sure you'll get over it, though. Tis the season and all that jazz," Mercutio replied. Antonio nodded. After totally ignoring Figgins's usual speech at the beginning of performances, Antonio saw the curtains draw apart. Standing at the front of the stage all alone was Natalia. The beginning of the Trans-Siberian Orchestra version of "Carol of the Bells" droned through the gym. A sudden blue stage light shone on Natalia as she began to sing.

"_Hark! how the bells, sweet silver bells all seem to say, throw cares away. Christmas is here, bringing good cheer to young and old, (meek and the bold). Ding, dong, ding, dong, that is their song, with joyful ring, (all caroling). One seems to hear words of good cheer from everywhere, (filling the air). O, how they pound, raising the sound o'er hill and dale, telling their tale. Gaily they ring, while people sing songs of good cheer, christmas is here! Merry, merry, merry, merry christmas! Merry, merry, merry, merry christmas! On, on they send, on without end! Their joyful tone to every home. (Hark! how the bells, sweet silver bells all seem to say, throw cares away.) Christmas is here, bringing good cheer to young and old, (meek and the bold)! Ding, dong, ding, dong, that is their song. With joyful ring, (all caroling.) One seems to hear words of good cheer from everywhere, (filling the air). O, how they pound, raising the sound. O'er hill and dale, telling their tale. Gaily they ring, while people sing songs of good cheer, christmas is here! Merry, merry, merry, merry christmas! Merry, merry, merry, merry christmas!_" Natalia sang, the other members of New Directions slowly joining her in back up as she droned on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are the New Directions. This is our Christmas show. Donation jars are all around the gymnasium. All proceeds go to buying toys for Toys for Tots. We hope you enjoy our show. The next song we are performing is 'Cold and Fugue Season' sung by Stella Romero and Amber Rose," Natalia introduced. The audience clapped as the rest of New Directions filed off the stage, save for Amber and Stella. The piano began playing.

"_We just want to sing this classy fugue for you!_" they sang together.

"_But I just keep sneezing and sneezing_," Amber sang.

"_And my partners coughing and wheezing and I don't think Bach wrote sneezes in this Fugue!_" Stella joined with her.

"_I don't think we'll ever make it through this song without Kleenex cough drops and Nyquil. Hot tea and heat pad and Vicks and a doctor bill and anyway, I think it's much too long! Please pass the Kleenex. Hand out the cough drops. Turn on the vapourizer. Call for the flu shots. Dish out the Chicken soup. Hand out the crac-kers. Please call my mo-ther. I'm feeling sick!_" they continued.

"_Mom, please take me home!_" Amber sang.

"_Put me to bed_," Stella sang.

"_I have a cold!"_ Amber sang.

_"My aching head!"_ Stella sang.

_"I should have stayed_," Amber sang.

"_Home like you said! But here I am instead!_" Stella whined.

"_I don't want!_" Amber yelled, stomping her foot.

"_I don't want to sing this classy fugue for you!_" Stella added, stomping her foot after Amber.

"'_Cause we keep on sneezing and sneezing and my partners coughing and wheezing and I don't think Bach wrote sneezes in this Fugue!_" they finished. They ended it finally with a sneeze. Amber took the microphone as the audience applauded.

"Thank you! Please give your attention to Shane and Roderick, now! They're performing 'Perfect Winter Day!'" she affirmed, putting the microphone back. Roderick and Shane walked out as the music started. Roderick acted all bubbly while Shane acted sick, holding a box of tissues. Roderick started.

"_It was a snowin'! The wind was blowin'! The snow was fallin' all around me. I was a slidin'! My feet were glidin'! It was a perfect winter day! What a perfect day to build a snowman! Build a snowman! Build a snowman! What a perfect day to build a snowman!A perfect winter day!_" he sang. Shane pretended to sneeze and sniffle before starting his part.

"_I don't particularly like the winter. I always get (sniff) a head (sniff) cold (sniff). I think it's cold and wet and messy and sloppy. Just a perfect winter (sniff), if you like that sort of thing. I have a headache. My eyes itch. My nose is clogged. Oh, I feel crummy on this perfect winter day_," he sang.

"_Yes, it's a perfect winter day!_" Roderick repeated.

"_A perfect winter day…achoo!_" Shane finished. Degraded both of them walked away to make room for the rest of New Directions girls piled on stage. They stood on risers accordingly to begin the next song. Mimi stepped out in front.

"_You know Dasher, and Dancer, and Prancer, and Vixen. Comet, and Cupid, and Donner, and Blitzen! But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all?_" she started. She went back with the other girls. Natalia walked in front with a red nose and reindeer antlers.

"_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose! And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows!_" Kourtney sang.

"_All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names. They never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games!_" Lei sang. Amber and Stella, both with black noses and antlers, were picking on Natalia.

"_Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say: 'Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?'"_ Alexandra sang. Natalia triumphed over Stella and Amber.

"_Then how the reindeer loved him! As they shouted out with glee: 'Rudolph the red-nosed Reindeer, you'll go down in history! You'll go down in history!_'" all the girls finished together. They all left the stage to allow the boys to come on. Romeo stood in front of all of them and grabbed the microphone.

"_Frosty the snowman was a jolly, happy soul with a corn cop pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal! Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale they say! He was made of snow, but the children know how he came to life that day! There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found_," Romeo sang. He tossed a hat over to Roderick, who put it on. He immediately began dancing. Tate took over from Romeo.

"_For when they placed it on his head, he began to dance around! Frosty the snowman was alive as he could be. And the children say he could laugh and play just the same as you and me! Frosty the snowman knew the snow was hot that day. So he said 'Let's run and have some fun before I melt away'! Down to the village with a broomstick in his hand, runnin' here and there all around the square saying catch me if you can!_" Tate sang. Roderick mimicked everything that was sung accordingly. He began skipping to the beat around the stage. Glen and Dennis followed, singing.

"_Thumpity-thump-thump! Thumpity-thump-thump! Look at Frosty go! Thumpity-thump-thump! Thumpity-thump-thump! O'er the hills of snow!_"

"_Frosty the snowman had to hurry on his way! But he waved good-bye, saying 'Don't you cry, I'll be back again someday!'"_ the boys finished. The girls joined them back on the stage. Romeo and Natalia snuck off to join Antonio in the audience.

"What are you two doing?" Antonio asked. Romeo smiled as he sat between Antonio and Mercutio.

"You'll see!" he answered. Will walked onto the stage in front of New Directions.

"This last song we're singing is not actually a Christmas carol. Our good friend Antonio was upset that we weren't representing Hanukkah this year. We were all intolerant. It so happens we offended him. We couldn't find any actual Hanukkah songs, so we decided to go with this one. It's a parody of different rock songs through the decades done Hebrew style," Mr. Schue introduced. He sat down at the piano. The New Directions filed off the stage as he began to play the beginning notes of "Great Balls of Fire."

"_Oh when the Greeks ruled the temple and land! To be a Jew, this they could not stand! They tried to kill, but we rebelled! Goodness, gracious, miracle of oil!_" he sang. Tate came out next, Mimi and Kourtney du-opping behind him.

"_Yeah! Hey, the Greek leader said! Torah is out! No Shabbat or Kosher, now! No brit milah! Well, Judah Maccabee! Said this cannot be! If you are for God! Then follow me!_" Tate sang, the two girls singing back up. The notes to "Born to be Wild" began to play. Antonio was just staring, not believing the performance he was witnessing. Suddenly, Roderick came out.

"_Fight the superpower beating them in battle. Cleaning out the temple. Am Yisrael Chai! Jug of pure oil! Jug of pure oil!_" he sang. The song drifted into "Staying Alive." Dennis, Glen, and Shane walked out, dressed like the Bee Gees.

"_Enough oil for just one day, but it lasted all eight days! With joy we cried! We saw God's hand! On Hanukkah, we took a stand! Weak against the strong, few against the mighty – seeing the light! Seeing the light! Good against the wicket, pure on impure – seeing the light! Seeing the light! Ah, ah, ah, ah, seeing the light! Seeing the light! Ah, ah, ah, ah, seeing the light!_" the three sang. Antonio was stifling his laughter as much as he could. When he heard the guitar riff from "Don't Stop Believing" start, he lost it. Alexandra popped out, dressed like Steve Perry.

"_Each night, we're lighting. Add another candle! Spread the light for all to see. Eight nights, we're lighting! Publicize the miracle! Put in the window! For all to see!_" she sang, holding a menorah. "Can't Touch This" began playing and Stella walked out with different Jewish treats.

"_Gotta eat this. Gotta eat this! Gotta eat this? My, my, my, my!_" she sang. Lei came out next as the music for "We Like to Move It" played. She was carrying dreidels.

"_We like to spin it, spin it! They like to spin it, spin it! We like to spin it, spin it! Dreidel! All the kids all over the world! We gonna spin that dreidel! Spin. Spin. Spin. Spin it! Spin it! Spin it!_" she sang, spinning the dreidels. Antonio thought it couldn't get better until Shantel strutted out as "Moves Like Jagger" began to play. She was carrying two menorahs and began dancing, using them as props. He was practically crying from his laughing.

"_Oh, yeah! Ho! Hanukkah's like this! If you're old or young, we'll light it! Show your Jewish pride and light! I got my new menorah! I love my new menorah! I love my new menorah!_" she sang. Amber strutted out with menorahs next, dancing.

"_Nes gadol haya poh! There was a great miracle that happened here!_" she finished. Antonio slowly found himself walking up onstage. Everyone was smiling at him. He calmed the laughing down and grabbed the microphone. He rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

"So, Antonio, what do you think?" Mimi asked. Everyone looked tense.

"That was probably one of the most offensive things I've ever witnessed," he started. They looked dejected. He smiled.

"And I couldn't have loved it more!" he added. They smiled. Before he knew it, he was enclosed in a group hug. For the first time in years, he didn't feel like the lonely Jew on Christmas.

* * *

**AN: Christmas episode : ) Now I realize at the moment it's June...but when I first wrote this it was back in December. Expect the same conflict with the Valentine's Day episode! XD**

Songs:

Festival of Lights by Unknown Artist - Antonio Duval and Tino Duval

Candlelight by the Maccabeats - Romeo Jensen, Natalia Lee, and Antonio Duval

The Lonely Jew on Christmas from South Park - Antonio Duval and Tino Duval

Carol of the Bells - Natalia Lee

Cold and Fugue Season - Stella Romero and Amber Rose

Perfect Winter Day - Roderick Jones and Shane Alcotte

Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer - ND Girls

Frosty the Snowman - ND boys

Chanukah Jewish Rock of Ages - New Directions and Will Schuester


	11. Damn Yankees

"Roderick, I noticed you left a present on my doorstep on Christmas Eve," Amber stated, standing next to Roderick, who was fiddling with his locker combination. It was the day after Christmas vacation ended, and he was still finding it hard to settle back into his routine.

"I did. I got presents for all my bros," he pointed out, smirking.

"Since when am I one of your bros?" Amber asked, smiling suspiciously.

"Ever since you did that wussy duet with me," he answered, still having problems with his locker. Amber rolled her eyes.

"You're doing it wrong," she added.

"I forgot my damn combo over the break," Roderick retorted. Amber shrugged, pulling out a couple of safety pins. She banged on the door to open it. Then, she lifted the lever up and put the safety pins together to pull on the lever.

"What are you doing?" Roderick asked.

"Rigging your locker," Amber answered. She closed the door, then opened it without entering a combination.

"Tah-dah! You don't need combos ever again. See you later, Roderick," Amber waved and walked off. Roderick stared after her. _Is she some kind of Angel Hacker? Because that was so cool!_

* * *

Dennis sat in Glee club, watching Antonio and Romeo interact. The two were like magnets. He never really saw them apart. They weren't obvious about their romance, but they weren't the most subtle either. Dennis sighed. He felt envious of them. He could never do that with James. _Maybe if James was gay and liked me…I don't think anyone would fall for me, though._ Dennis bit his lip and looked away from them. The folded his arms and crossed his legs. He leaned back in his chair slightly and glared at just one spot in front of him, not daring to look up.

"Dennis, are you okay? You look upset?" Lei asked. She sat beside him. He glanced at her, then looked back down.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…I'm just tired. I've got a lot on my mind lately," he stammered, rubbing his eyes.

"We can talk about it later. I don't mind being a vent! Really I don't!" Lei offered. Dennis sighed.

"Fine…I'd be lying if I said I didn't need to fume a bit," he accepted.

"Great! We can go to my place after Glee! My mom doesn't get home until late, so we'll have the whole house to ourselves!" Lei confirmed. Dennis nodded.

Will had already walked in earlier, but called for everyone's attention. He picked up the dry erase marker and wrote on the board. After he moved out of the way, the words "**DAMN YANKEES**" popped out in bold black. Antonio, Alexandra, Romeo, and Dennis dropped their jaws.

"Who here knows about the Damn Yankees?" Will asked. The aforementioned raised their hands.

"Mr. Schue, if you're teasing us with that dumb musical, I will have to do something to you that you will not like," Dennis threatened.

"No, it's not the musical. It's the band. Antonio, would you care to tell us about the Damn Yankees? There are quite a few confused faces," Will asked. Antonio walked to the front of the room.

"Styx. Night Ranger. The Amboy Dukes. Lyrnyrd Skynyrd. What do all of these bands have in common?" Antonio questioned.

"Nothing, really," Stella stated.

"Wrong. The four members of the Damn Yankees are made up of members from each of those legendary bands. Tommy Shaw, the prince of Styx. Jack Blades, the king of Night Ranger. Ted Nugent, the god of rock n roll in general, but also the best Amboy Duke member. Michael Cartellone, the latest drummer for Lynyrd Skynyrd. These amazing men were the members of the Damn Yankees, a band that should have been the most legendary of them all, but was very underrated," Antonio explained.

"And what does this have to do with us?" Roderick asked.

"This week is Damn Yankees week! Any song you sing has to be originally sung by one of the Yankees. You're open to do stuff from Styx if Tommy did it. Jack Blades and Night Ranger are open, and so is Shaw Blades. Ted Nugent songs are fine. Unfortunately no Lynyrd Skynyrd since Michael is only the drummer. However, that gives you all a million possibilities. I want to hear as many songs as possible," Mr. Schue ordered.

"Oh! Oh! I have one! Since you said Teddy is up for grabs, I have the perfect song!" Tate exclaimed. Romeo looked at him.

"You're a Ted Nugent fan? I never would have guessed," he spoke.

"Hell yeah, I'm a Ted fan! You gotta kill it before you grill it! I love his songs! Stranglehold, Little Miss Dangerous, Wango Tango…and I love this one that I'm about to sing more!" Tate explained, walking to the front of the room. A heavy guitar riff started playing. Tate drew a picture of a feral cat on the whiteboard before beginning the song.

"_Well, I don't know where they come from, but they sure do come! I hope they're coming for me! And I don't know how they do it, but they sure do it good! I hope they're doing it for free! Give me cat scratch fever! Cat scratch fever!_" Tate sang, acting feisty. He grooved over to Kourtney and sat next to her.

"_Well the first time that I got it I was just 10 years old. I got it from some kitty next door!_" he sang, putting a pair of fake cat ears on her. He stood back up and went to the front of the room again.

"_Well I went to see the doctor, and he gave me the cure. I think I got it some more! They give me cat scratch fever. Cat scratch fever. I got it bad scratch fever. Cat scratch fever_," he sang. He loosened his posture a bit.

"_It's nothing dangerous_," he sang, and began to hug himself, slowly kneeling to the floor, "_I feel no pain! I got to ch-ch-change!_" He went to Stella and pretended to be attracted to her.

"_You know you've got it when you've gone insane!_" he sang, twirling his finger near his head and walking away from her.

"_It makes a grown man cry! Cry! Oh, won't you make my bed?_" Tate sung more. He dragged Kourtney out of her chair and twirled her. He got her to join in with a very energetic dance. At first she was hesitant, but then sunk into it, enjoying herself. Tate ran his hand through her hair.

"_Well, I make the pussy purr with the stroke of my hand! They know they're gettin' it from me!_" Tate sang to her, invoking her to blush. He stepped away from her and she continued dancing, putting her hands on her hips and shaking them, alternating stomps with her feet.

"_And they know just where to go when they need their lovin' man. They know I'm doin' it for free! I give 'em cat scratch fever! Cat scratch fever! They got it bad scratch fever! Cat scratch fever! Cat scratch fever! Cat scratch fever! Cat scratch fever! Cat scratch fever!_" Tate finished. Kourtney swooned a little, hugging him right after he was done.

"That was so…so…amazing…and hot, Tate! Woo! Ahem…I mean, good job!" Kourtney giggled, blushing. Tate put his arms around her, and led them both to their seats.

"That really was good! You set the bar high!" Will excitedly yelled.

* * *

Later that evening, Dennis followed Lei into her house. He felt nervous. The only girl he ever talked about personal things with was Shantel, but it got increasingly harder to talk to her for good advice. It would be fine, he reasoned with himself. All he had to do was tell Lei a couple things, and then he'd be on his way.

Lei had him sit on the couch in her living room. She left him for a couple of minutes to bring out a couple slices of cake. She set them on the coffee table and sat down beside him.

"So what's been going on? I could help but notice you're a lot more upset looking lately…"

"Well, I could tell you that I'm just stressed from school, but you wouldn't believe me, would you?" Dennis asked.

"No. I know you're not normally like this. You're tough and school wouldn't get you down."

"And how do you know that?" Dennis asked, putting the fork to his mouth.

"Glen and Shantel told me. They noticed you've been really stand-offish and mean. Apparently you used to be really nice and welcoming, which I totally believe! It's actually really sad, because you must be hurting a lot," Lei explained. Dennis slowly chewed his cake and swallowed. He looked down at his lap, setting the fork on the plate. Had he been that noticeable?

"They're worried?" he calmly asked.

"A lot. They at least seemed really concerned when they talked to me," Lei answered. Dennis had a feeling of guilt pool inside him. He didn't want to make his friends feel bad or alienated.

"I didn't know I was pushing them away…I mean, I didn't mean to, but…it just couldn't be helped…I'm acting like such a boob about this," Dennis muttered.

"About what?" Lei asked, "Go on. You can spill your guts to me. This is a room of closed doors. Whatever you say will not leave this room. I'm good at keeping secrets!" Lei prodded. Dennis clenched his eyes and teeth shut. He sighed a shaky breath and began to explain.

"Well, I kind of sort of have feelings for someone. Except they live a long way away, and I know there's not a big chance of them liking me back. I didn't even begin talking to them until last October and it turns out they're really nice. I mean, this person is probably the most perfect person I've ever met…except…I don't think they'll ever like me back…"

"That's not true! You're really cool, and you're cute! There's no reason any girl wouldn't want to date you!" Lei complemented. Anger started to flare in Dennis's eyes.

"That's just it though! I'm in love with a boy!" he blurted by accident. His eyes widened and he quickly shut his mouth. _Dammit, did I just out myself?! Dammit, Dennis, control your mouth!_

"Dennis? You're…gay?" Lei tenderly asked. A couple tears rolled down his cheeks. He quickly covered his mouth.

"I'm not gay! I'm straight as a line!" he tried to convince her. Lei gave him a gingerly look.

"Dennis, I won't judge you if you're gay. I know you can't help it. And I know it's a really hard thing to come to terms with" Lei coddled. Dennis sighed.

"…my secret's out then…it's true…I'm gay. I know it seems like something really minor to be upset about. I'm pathetic. Romeo and Antonio can freely show their relationship, and when they get bullied, it makes them stronger. When I see them get bullied, it drives me deeper in the closet. I really hate being gay, you know. I discovered in the worst way possible…when I was going into puberty; I began feeling huge attraction to Glen. That drove us apart, because I couldn't let him know. Shantel had a crush on me, but I couldn't return her feelings. That drove her away. I'm not attracted to Glen anymore, but I still feel attraction to other boys…like the one I was just talking about. I want to tell him so badly how I feel, but I don't think he's gay. He'd never love me! I'm a wreck, and I'm sure he can see that!" Dennis fumed.

"That sounds awful. I can't even begin to think what it's like to love someone you don't feel would ever love you back! I'm sorry! I wish I could help!" Lei said, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"I should just go to one of those camps that straightens fags like me out! Then maybe I can learn to like myself again…and then I can go back to being the old me…I wouldn't have to bother anyone again with my unbearably emo behavior," Dennis muttered. Lei hugged him.

"Don't do that! I know it may be hard, but you'll feel ten times better once you accept your orientation. Going to some straight camp isn't going to help you! You'll just be dead inside all the time! Please don't change! You're perfect the way you are!" Lei yelled. Dennis looked at her.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Totally! I think you just need to be reminded of your awesomeness! How about you spend the night with me? We can do a lot of fun things to cheer you up! Maybe then you'll feel better about this whole love thing," Lei offered. Dennis nodded.

"Okay…"

* * *

"Who has a Damn Yankees song?" Will asked. Stella ran to the front of the room.

"I'm singing a Night Ranger song. This one is well known, and it speaks to me!" Stella informed. She nodded to the band. The opening notes to "Sister Christian" began to play. Will gave her a confused look.

"Wait, wait, wait! …I said to sing Damn Yankees," he interrupted.

"You said we could do Night Ranger, too!" Stella argued.

"IF the song is sung by Jack Blades. 'Sister Christian' is sung by Kelly Keagy. But good try, anyway! You can sit now," he explained. Stella huffed and stomped back to her seat.

"Mr. Schue, I actually have a Night Ranger song sung by Jack Blades," Antonio spoke.

"The floor's yours."

"Alright, the song I'm about to sing means a lot to me. It's my favorite Night Ranger song, and it used to be my go-to audition song until I switched to 'Blue Collar Man.' One day when I am a successful lawyer and make enough money to start a band, this will truly be _my _song," Antonio lectured. "Secret of my Success" started playing in the background. Antonio grinned, tapping his foot to the beat of the song.

"_Think of it, I hold the world in the palm of my hands. Run a comb through my hair; head on out for some new foreign land! And all this could seem like a dream out the door with everyday people face down on the floor!_" Antonio sang. He grabbed his shutter-shades from his belt, holding them with his right hand.

"_I always said 'I can make it, and be who I am.' There's a new look in sight. What a change for the new modern man! With all this it seems like I'm dying for more!_" he sang, slowly sinking to the floor. He bounced back up.

"_The streets are on fire! Never seen it before!_" he finally put the shutter-shades on, doing a twirl, "_it's like the sound of electric guitars! Worlds collide, and hearts will be broken! Over and over, it's the same every day! How can I say what has never concerned me? The secret of my success is I'm living – twenty-five hours a day!_" Antonio sung, stretching out the last word. He took his shades off and tossed them to Romeo, who happily caught them.

"_The harder they come, the harder they fall. I never say maybe, and I go for it all! Just like the sound of electric guitars! Worlds collide, and hearts will be broken! Over and over, it's the same every day! How can I say what has never concerned me? The secret of my success is I'm living – twenty-five hours a day!_" the instrumental break started. Antonio power-walked to the audience, making sure to play around with them. From ruffling Amber's hair, he made his way to the end where he dragged Romeo and Natalia to the back with him. They leaned against the window.

"_With nothing to show, just sweat from my soul, my heart's on the line, and I'm dying to go!_" Antonio sang.

"_Dying to go!_" Romeo and Natalia echoed.

"_Look at us now. Gonna make it somehow! Hold on to me baby!_" Antonio sang.

"_Can't hold me down!_" Romeo and Natalia joined with him. Natalia and Romeo skipped to the front of the class room. They grooved to the song. Romeo tossed Antonio's shutter-shades back to him. He put them back on and walked out to stand in the middle of them.

"_Oooh yeah!_" Antonio yelled.

"_Worlds collide!_" the three sang.

"_And hearts will be broken!_" Antonio sang solo.

"_Over and over!_" they sang together once more.

"_It's the same every day!_" Antonio bellowed.

"_Same every day!_" the other two echoed.

"_How can I say what has never concerned me? The secret of my success and I'm living – twenty-five hours a day!_" Antonio sang. Romeo and Natalia began singing the "na na-na na" part in the background.

"_The secret of my success and I'm living – twenty-five hours a day!_" Antonio repeated.

"_Twenty-five hours a day!_" the three finished.

* * *

After everyone in the club left for the day, Romeo stopped Antonio in the choir room. Antonio turned around and smiled at him. Romeo put his hands in Antonio's and the two looked into each other's eyes.

"That was a great performance you gave earlier," Romeo complimented. Antonio blushed.

"Thanks! I've had a lot of experience with that song…" Antonio replied. Romeo smiled gingerly at him.

"I know. You told me about all the times you did a duet of it with Tino. Back to the point, though, no one has actually performed a Damn Yankees song. Ted and Night Ranger are great, but it's Damn Yankees week. I've chosen a song to sing, but I didn't want anyone around to hear me sing it," Romeo explained. Antonio tilted his head.

"You aren't seriously nervous, are you, Mr. Ex-Vocal Adrenaline star?" he sarcastically asked. Romeo shook his head.

"Not at all. However, I chose this song…because I want to sing it to you. It's personal," Romeo quietly said.

"Really? What song is it?"

"That's a surprise…I hope you don't mind, but I'm doing it acoustically. It's just sweeter that way," Romeo answered. He led Antonio to a chair and had him sit. He then walked to the corner of the room and grabbed a guitar case. Romeo brought it over and sat in the chair next to Antonio. He opened the case and pulled an acoustic guitar out. He began gently strumming.

"_Look out, I'm a man with a mission! Tell you what I want to do. We've gotta move, we don't need no permission! Just need me and you_," Romeo softly sang. Antonio smiled happily as he realized what song it was.

"_And you ought to know if there's a way, I will come crashing through your door! Mmm-hmm. I'll take you higher than you've ever been before, so come on won't you tell me how you want it? Tell me what you want me to do! Someday I'm gonna be a rich man! Baby, you got nothing to lose! Now I know you've got a heart like a lion! How much can you take? You and me gotta run like the river! This dam's about to break,_" Romeo continued, scooting a bit closer to Antonio.

"_Rolling like thunder, from above I'll take you there! Hey yeah! It's now or never - Gotta get up while we can! You gotta tell me how you want it. Tell me what you want me to do! Someday I'm gonna be a rich man! Baby you got nothing to lose! Whoa-oh-oh, Tell me how you want it (how you want it)! Tell me what you want me to do (whoo-ooh)! Someday I'm gonna win you over – You got nothing to lose!_" Romeo sang. Antonio relaxed comfortably, closing his eyes as he listened to the music.

"_Going nowhere ain't no pleasure. It's pain when you're living a lie! Don't make it over, don't talk it over! Just jump in my car, jump in my car and we'll run, run, run, like there's no tomorrow (whoa-oh-oh)! Run, run, run, run (ooh! oh! yeah!) Yeah! Rolling like thunder from above I'll take you there! I'll take you higher than you've ever been before! Now come on, yeah! You've got to tell me how you want it (won't you tell me)! Tell me what you want me to do! Someday I'm gonna be a rich man! Baby you got nothing to lose,_" Romeo sang more. He quickly shifted to be lying on the chairs. He rested his head on Antonio's lap and looked up at him, still playing the guitar in perfect time.

"_Oh-oh-oh! Tell me how you want it (tell me how you want it)! Tell me what you want me to do! Someday I'm gonna win you over! You got nothing to lose! Tell me how you want it. Tell me how you want it! Tell me how you want it. Tell me how you want it!_" Romeo finished. He sat back up, and set the guitar down in its case.

"Well, Romeo Jensen…you've blown me away yet again…" Antonio stammered, "but why the sudden love song?"

"Because I wanted to do this…" Romeo answered. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small, velvet box. Antonio stared intently at it. Romeo slowly opened it, revealing a glimmering silver ring. The top of it curved into two hearts, both with a diamond encrusted. There were three diamonds trailing down on either side. Antonio admired the beauty of it.

"What is that?" Antonio shakily asked. Romeo smiled lovingly.

"It's a promise ring. I want you to wear it on your ring finger…" Romeo muttered, taking Antonio's right hand and sliding it on, "and if anyone asks, tell them the love of your life…your knight in shining armor…your boyfriend…he gave it to you."

"Romeo…I don't know what to say! How much did it cost?"

"Cost doesn't matter. You can't put a price tag on love," Romeo answered with a smile. He held up his right hand, revealing a similar ring. "Look, I've got one too!"

"…I…I'm at a loss of words…um…" Antonio trailed off. Romeo put a finger to his mouth.

"Shh…don't speak…" Romeo whispered. He leaned forward and put his lips against Antonio's. The two shared a single loving kiss.

* * *

Amber walked by Stella on the way to her locker. Stella glared at her and followed in pursuit.

"You sure think you're some kind of hot piece of ass, don't you?" Stella asked. Amber laughed.

"Not really. But I do think you're a huge bitch with an equally huge mouth!" Amber retorted. Stella gasped.

"That was uncalled for!"

"You started it, bitch-breath!"

"That's because you're stealing my man!"

"And who would that be?"

"Roderick! You're all over him like a wet cat in heat, Amber!"

"Oh, well excuse me! I wasn't aware that socializing turned into a way to express attraction. If you want, I can 'spray my juices' on someone else! And since when did Roderick belong to anyone? Last I checked, you turned him against relationships in general!" Amber yelled, visibly angered. Stella smirked.

"You know what? Fine. Maybe Roderick _does _hate relationships. Maybe my constant flirting with him leaves him hating the thought of being with anyone. That doesn't change the fact that you have less of a chance than I do. But let's make a deal…you give me a quickie…and I'll leave the both of you alone," Stella seductively whispered in Amber's ear. Amber blushed, glancing angrily at Stella.

"Are you crazy? I'd never have a quickie with you!"

"I guess you don't want me off your back, then!" Stella sneered. Amber slapped her. Stella punched her back. Amber winced and yanked Stella's hair. Stella squawked. She pushed Amber into some lockers. Amber bounced back quickly. She flipped Stella, who responded with a yelp.

"I'm from Lima Heights. I suggest you don't mess with me. Got it?"

"No!" Stella yelled back. She stood up and grabbed the ribbon around Amber's neck and yanked on it. Amber began choking. She instinctively kneed Stella in the stomach repetitively. Stella let go. Amber was about to clean her clock once and for all until she felt a hand grab her wrist from behind.

"That's enough, bro. You don't want to get expelled," Roderick said. Amber tried to pull her wrist free, but it was useless.

"But I want to end her!" Amber protested.

"Don't do it here, then. Do it in an alley or something. Just don't get into trouble. You're my bro. I can't stand to see my bros get in trouble," Roderick jokingly replied. Amber sighed and relaxed her muscles.

"Fine. I'm going, though," Amber stated. Roderick let her go. She walked down the hall. Stella was right behind her.

"So…is it agreed that we're meeting tonight?" Stella asked. Amber nodded.

"Yes…"

"Anger sex~ My favorite! See you then," Stella happily said, skipping off. Amber blushed.

* * *

Dennis and James were sitting on a park bench. The weather was particularly sunny that day, and there was only a slight chill in the air. It would be their only chance to hang at a park, so they made sure to take advantage of it.

"So how has life been for you, James?" Dennis curiously asked.

"It's been great! Dude, you should transfer to Dalton. You won't have to do school work. You can just sing all day! It's awesome!" James answered. Dennis chuckled.

"While that sounds fun, my family lives in Lima. While it's just under a two hour drive, it's quite the distance away from home," he explained.

"I guess that's true, dude. Besides, the Warblers don't have a lot going on since you beat us back at Sectionals," James joked. Dennis blushed.

"Well, it wasn't just me. I almost considered not going on stage at all. It was a mediocre performance on my part," he fumbled.

"It was much better than our rendition of 'Paint It Black,' though. Don't sell yourself short. You really are an amazing, dude," James reassured.

"Really?"

"Sure! You guys rightfully won, and it's only because of you doing that kick ass cover of 'Come Sail Away'"

"Thanks, then. It means a lot!" Dennis happily closed his eyes and smiled. Dennis's happy mood was soon ruined. A couple of jocks appeared behind them.

"Well, if it isn't Darling Dennis? Oh, and his best faggot!" one of them said.

"I didn't know our favorite queer to straighten out had a boy toy! This day couldn't be more perfect!" the other said. Dennis winced.

"Please go away, you two! James isn't my boyfriend! And I'm not gay!" Dennis defended. James looked over. He pursed his lips.

"Not gay? Not your boyfriend? That's not what your little diary said!"

"Diary?" Dennis stammered. One of the jocks held it up.

"We found this little beauty on your desk during math! You left it like the scatter brain you are, so we decided to take a little peek! Care to read an excerpt, Jake?"

"Oh, certainly, Evan!" he replied, opening. He cleared his throat.

"'October 20th. Today, I finally talked to him! I saw him at the Laundromat like I do normally. However, I accidentally used all my damn detergent in one load. It took some courage, but I asked him for some. What did he do? He invited me to talk with him! I was so happy! I hope one day we can be friends…and perhaps even more!'" Jake read. Dennis's expression got more and more frightened with every word. James glanced at Dennis.

"I remember that, dude!" James said.

"How about a more recent entry, Evan?" Jake asked. He handed the notebook over. Evan opened it and tried to look as feminine as possible while reading.

"'January 4th. Tonight I'm at Lei's house. I had a real heart to heart with her. I'm actually proud of myself. I came out to her. She's the only one that knows I'm gay, but she can keep a secret. She suggested I try to tell James how I feel. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. He'll probably reject me. I just don't know what to do! For the sake of our friendship, I'll keep it to myself. I just hope that I can start acting happier. I'll keep my fingers crossed!'" Evan finished, ending with a limp wrist. Dennis's jaw dropped. He snatched the notebook away from them.

"You two are assholes!"

"Dude, you're gay?" James asked. Dennis felt himself unable to breathe. He bolted off like a bat out of hell. James stood up.

"Dude, wait! Was it something I said?"

"Aww, I guess Darling Dennis was lusting after you this whole time. Doesn't that anger you?" Jake asked. James looked at the both of them.

"Yes, I'm angered. No, I'm not angered by Dennis. What you two did was terrible. I feel bad enough that apparently I've been making him depressed, but you two should be ashamed. Not cool, dudes. Not cool. Now excuse me. I have to go find my friend that you two just emotionally damaged," James retorted. He ran off in the direction Dennis went.

Dennis was walking back to his house. The opening music of "The Silence is Broken" started playing on a nearby raido. Dennis huffed. _What a great time to play that song. Thanks, Universe…_

"_Never again…You say the words and let the sunshine in again. You can close your eyes, and know it's safe inside to sing you lullaby! Now I lay me down…_" Dennis sang. He walked into his house and kicked his shoes off.

"_You broke the chains, and you won't be silent anymore! Oh no! Now you're gonna shout about it! No! No more! Yeah yeah this is the end!_" he continued, climbing the stairs to his bedroom.

"_The silence is broken now! It's over now! The words have been spoken. And with every word you say! You blow away the tears of another time…_" he sang, going into his room and slamming the door. He leaned against the door and slid to the floor.

"_Face to face…Anyone can see you're not the child you were before!_" Dennis sang, looking at an old picture of his younger self, which was smiling happily.

"_Now I lay you down…You take your place. No one can take away your heart! Oh no! There can be no doubt about it! No! No more! Yeah yeah this is the end!_" he stood up and went to his vanity stand. He lit one candle, illuminating the dark room.

"_The silence is broken now! It's over now! The truth has been spoken_," Dennis sang, lighting one on the other side. His face reflected in the mirror from the candlelight.

"_And with every word you say, you blow away…Yeah!_" Dennis lit two more candles, brightly lighting the surrounding area. He reached into one of the drawers and fumbled around. He pulled out a pocket knife. He examined it in his hand, running his fingers against every part. He extended the blade out and took his shirt off. His upper left arm had a several scars and a few cuts on it. He pressed the knife against his arm.

"_Never again…You say the words and let the sunshine in again…_" he sang, gently piercing it. He smiled a bit in pleasure at the blood.

"_You can change the world! No one can take away your heart! The silence is broken now! It's over now! The words have been spoken…And with every word you say! You blow away the tears of another time…_" Dennis sang. He smiled more, letting out a sigh. He dabbed some blood away from the cuts.

"_The silence is broken now! It's over now! The truth has been spoken! And with every word you say, you blow away! The scene of another…crime!_" Dennis finished. He put the knife back where he found it and dabbed more blood away. He reached for a bandage and began bandaging it up. He was about to put his shirt back on when he heard something hit his window. He went over and opened it. He poked his head out.

"You have a minute?" James asked below. Dennis looked surprised.

"Um…yeah. Wanna come up? I'm the only one home, so no one's gonna stop you," Dennis offered. James smiled.

"Sweet! I'm coming up, then!" Dennis closed his window after he saw James enter his house. He sat on a chair and waited. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. Why would James pay him a visit after that scene? Then again, why would he not? Something good or bad was about to happen, and Dennis didn't really want to know what said thing was. He knew the impending doom was near, though. He sucked up his pride and accepted whatever outcome that followed.

"Can we talk?" James asked, inviting himself in. Dennis mustered a smile.

"I figured you'd want to. I'm all ears," he replied. James sat on his bed so they were face to face.

"Tell me the truth…I think I deserve to know…" James cautiously demanded.

"Fine. I'm gay, and I'm in love with you. I have been for a while, now," Dennis confessed.

"Have I been making you depressed?"

"Not really. It's more of my pathetic inability to be honest with myself and tell you how I feel. That's all. It just eats me up inside…and I feel like now that you know, a huge burden should be taken off my shoulder. I feel more broken than before, though," Dennis answered.

"What makes you feel so broken up?"

"I can tell you probably don't feel the same way about me…it hurts…" Dennis muttered, looking down. James smiled at him.

"According to Natalia, I'm gay. She made sure to tell me. However, I've never really looked into it. Who's to say her 'expert' gaydar is wrong, though? Gay or not, I know one thing…" James trailed off. Dennis blinked back tears.

"What's that?"

"I know I have undeniable feelings for you. And I know that for weeks now I've been literally holding myself back from doing something to you…"

"Doing what?"

"This…" James smiled and kissed him on the lips. Dennis's eyes widened. He felt a tingling feeling run through his body. He closed his eyes and vigorously kissed back. The two parted. Dennis stared at him in awe.

"Am…am I dreaming?" Dennis asked. James shook his head.

"You're not. Did you like it?"

"Duh...I've only been waiting for that since October," Dennis said in awe. James laughed.

"Care to join me here? This bed is comfortable," he offered. Dennis nodded. Before he could stand, James stood. He inched closer to Dennis and picked him up bridle style. Dennis gasped.

"You're strong!"

"Sure am!" James replied. He laid Dennis down on the bed and lied beside him. The two touched their foreheads together.

"You're the only person I can be myself around…I love you…" Dennis finally admitted. James kissed his cheek.

"Took the words out of my mouth"

"You know what I noticed?"

"What?"

"You haven't called me 'dude' at all during this conversation," Dennis pointed out.

"I can't call my boyfriend that! I'll come up with a pet name for you soon enough," James informed. Dennis felt a satisfying warmth at being called his boyfriend and love.

"One more request, James…"

"What is it?"

"Can this be our own secret? Us? I don't want anyone else knowing for a while…"

"Sure…I'm not in any hurry to shout our relationship from the mountain tops. It can be like a game! Now I have a request…"

"Yes, James?"

"Can we stay entwined in each other's arms all night?" James hopefully asked. Dennis nodded.

"I wouldn't want it any other way…"

* * *

The next day, James had followed Dennis to school. After the bullying from the previous day, he didn't want Dennis getting harmed. Dennis protested, but there was no use convincing him to do otherwise. James would be Dennis's bodyguard for the day, and that was that.

"_There's a message I'm receiving. And it's coming in clear! But it's not the one that I need to hear! So if seeing is believing, you better take another look because I'm half-way gone, and I'm hardly here! What if? What if you find you made a mistake? What if? what if it's worth the chance to take?_" James sang. He saw someone coming toward them with a slushie. Dennis flinched.

"_I would never want to see you standing in the line of fire!" _James sang, taking the slushie for him, "_You're the one who has to come to grips with your own desires!_"

"_Get a hold on yourself now! Of your heart and your soul! You've got to make a few decisions! You've got to get some self-control! What if? What if, what if you make a mistake? What if? What if? What if it's worth the chance that you're taking!_" James sang. He stood in front of Dennis as a small mob of people baring slushies came toward them. They immediately threw the slushies. James brushed the ice out of his eyes.

"_I would never want to see you standing in the line of fire! You're the one who has to come to grips with your own desires. And you're the only one who can decide! Yeah! I would never want to see you standing on the line of fire! You're the one who has to come to grips with your own desires! I would never want to see you standing in the line of fire. But you're the only one who knows what your own desires are_," James finished. He dropped Dennis off at Glee club, promising to be back in time to pick him up. Dennis walked in and sat down.

"Who has a song today?" Mr. Schue asked. Roderick bounced forward.

"I chose an actual Damn Yankees song. I hope you like my choice!" Roderick announced. He looked at Amber specifically. The music started.

"_Dressed to kill and lookin' dynomite, with her high-laced stockings and her sweater so tight. I asked her her name, she said her name was "Maybe." Well she walked up to me, and she asked me to chance. I said, "I am lookin' for some wild romance"! She gave me a wink-she said I should think about it, maybe. She said, "What you got babe, is what I need. Your kind of love got me on my knees." I'm so tied up. What you got got a hold on me. Your kind of love make a man outta me! I'm so tied up! You got me so fired up_," Roderick sang.

"_Little sister, hits the stage! She can't help it, she's comin' of age! Little junior, he's all in a rage! Did you notice she was comin' of age?_" Roderick continued. Before he knew it, most of the room was up dancing to his song.

"_If looks could kill, I'd be dead on the floor! You got me all tied up, honey, beggin' for more! Somebody call a doctor! I think I'm goin' crazy_," Roderick energetically sang, acting out dying.

"_Little sister, hits the stage! She can't help it, she's comin' of age! Little junior, he's all in a rage! Did you notice she was come, come, comin' of...Little sister, hits the stage! She can't help it, she's comin' of age. Little junior, he's all in a rage! Did you notice she was come, come, comin' of age? She's come, come, comin' of age! Yeah she come, she come, she come!_" Roderick finished. He looked at Amber again, smiling at the happy look on her face.

* * *

"Cat Scratch Fever" by Ted Nugent - _Tate Dawson_

"Secret of my Success" by Night Ranger - _Antonio Duval_

"Tell Me How You Want It" by Damn Yankees - _Romeo Jensen_

"Silence is Broken" by Damn Yankees - _Dennis Cooper_

"What if?" by Tommy Shaw - _James Clarke_

"Coming of Age" by Damn Yankees - _Roderick Jones_


	12. Country V Rock

It was another day of Glee club. Like normal, everyone sat in their normal seats. Kourtney, Natalia, and Mimi sat around discussing their lives. Antonio and Romeo were making date plans. Dennis texted while Shantel, Glen, and Lei sat around him chatting. Shane was pretending to listen to Roderick as Alexandra struck up a conversation with him. Tate was catching up on homework. It seemed typical. However, there was a difference.

Amber and Stella walked into the choir room at almost the exact same time. They sat on near opposite ends of the room, glancing back and forth at each other. No one paid them any attention...except Natalia. Natalia watched them like a hawk. She hated to be a busy-body snoop, but last time she checked...Amber and Stella hated each other. Amber decided to pretend like Stella wasn't there. She crossed her legs and waited for Mr. Schuester to come in.

_Buzz...buzz..._

Amber noticed her phone go off. She rolled her eyes and checked it. The message was from Stella. Amber blushed as she read it. She glanced over to Stella, who just gave her a wink. Amber shook her head and began replying.

Natalia knew something was up. It would be her duty to figure it out.

Natalia's thoughts were distracted as Will Schuester walked in. _It's about time_, Natalia thought. Like clockwork, he turned to the whiteboard, grabbed a marker, and wrote the week's assignment down.

**COUNTRY VERSUS ROCK**

Moans were instantly heard around the classroom. Rock was something to look forward to for most of them. However, country was like a wet blanket. Stella was the only one who smiled.

"This week we're going to split into teams and delve into the genres of country and rock! I know a lot of you like to do rock, but country has yet to be appreciated in this room. This week, that will change," Will explained.

"It's about time, Schue!" Stella yelled.

"Schuester why?!" Roderick whined.

"I'm doing this for your own good! It's great to be open-minded!" Will argued.

"Yeah, but none of us are going to join the country team...except maybe Stella," Antonio pointed out.

"I know that. That's why I assigned the teams," Will said. He pulled out a piece of paper, cleared his throat, and began to read it.

"On Team Country is Stella, Shane, Lei, Kourtney, Amber, Shantel, Romeo, and Dennis. On Team Rock is Alexandra, Antonio, Roderick, Glen, Tate, Mimi, and Natalia," he announced. Half the room grumbled in disappointment.

"Now, guys, please just calm down! You need to collaborate and come up with some good songs to sing! This isn't just about genres! It's also about teamwork! I don't want to hear anymore complaining! I just want to hear singing!" Will lectured.

Everyone began to work without another complaint. Will was serious. Stella was voted captain of Team Country, and Antonio was made captain of Team Rock. They vowed guitar warfare on each other - that is warfare involving the acoustic guitar and electric guitar.

Only one thing could be said now.

It is on.

* * *

After Glee club, Natalia stalked Amber and Stella. It was time to figure out what was going on between them. For all she knew, they could be working to destroy the Glee club without inviting her! She decided to listen to their conversation first, though. It was best to find out what they were really talking about before assuming. She stayed far away but still within earshot.

"I don't get why I continue to chase Roderick... he clearly doesn't like me," Amber muttered.

"You're right, there," Stella agreed.

"And he's such a dick to me. He got a quickie out of me last Friday... then said that it meant nothing..."

"Quickies usually don't mean anything. Ours don't, right?" Stella asked. Amber winced.

"Yeah... not a thing..." Amber trailed off. Stella put an arm around Amber.

"Want to hang out tonight?" Stella awkwardly asked. Amber nodded.

"Sure..." Amber answered, smiling. Natalia let them get ahead. This wasn't something she wanted to get involved in. However...she could use them for something else.

"Hey, you! You two with the brown hair!" Natalia yelled. The duo turned around, puzzled. Natalia walked closer.

"I couldn't help but notice you two are wearing boots," Natalia said.

"So? You are too," Amber retorted.

"I am. If you treasure your boots, you'll come with me," Natalia said in a very serious tone. Stella and Amber hesitantly followed her. She led them to the gymnasium. Antonio, Romeo, Alexandra, Mimi, and Lei were all waiting in the bleachers. The trio walked over. Amber and Stella took a seat while Natalia stood in the front.

"You all wear boots, correct?" Natalia asked. Everyone nodded.

"This will shock many of you...and make you all mad... I don't know any easier way to say this, so I'll cut it short. Figgins is banning boots," Natalia announced. Everyone gasped in horror.

"Why?" Antonio asked, mortified.

"He thinks they're evil. He won't say why," Natalia answered. Amber and Romeo raised their hands.

"I wear ankle boots. Are those targeted?" Amber asked.

"All boots are targeted. Romeo?"

"My boots are covered by my pant legs. Does that mean I'm safe?" Romeo asked.

"If he can't see your ankles, they have to go," Natalia sighed.

"This isn't right! Can't we stop him?" Alexandra whined.

"That's why I called you all in here," Natalia continued, "We need to speak out against this. This is a matter of our rights and freedom! We must change his mind! We must make him see the power of the boots!"

"But how?" Stella asked.

"Quite simple, my dear Wattson. We are having a Boot Revolt," Natalia answered.

* * *

Stella went home later that night. She hesitated before opening the door. She didn't want to go in... not into that house. She swallowed her fears and marched in. She tried to stay as quiet as she possibly could. Cheerio practice ran late and she had her meeting with Amber, so it was around 10:30 pm when she finally got home. She quietly closed the door and tiptoed toward her room. She almost made it to her door when her mother walked down the hall and saw her.

"Stella! You little tramp, you woke me up!"

"Screw you! Who goes to bed at 10:30 anyway?" Stella asked.

"Regular people, you evil, little child!" the elderly woman bit back. She stalked back to her room. Stella's father walked by and pushed her into the door.

"Get into your room, slut," he insulted as he walked through the hall. Stella hurried into her room. She threw herself onto her bed to sulk. She curled up as much as she could and sighed.

"_You feel like a candle in a hurricane. Just like a picture with a perfect frame. Alone and helpless! Like you've lost your fight, but you'll be alright..._" Stella sat up on her bed slowly.

"_You'll be alright!_" Stella stomped her feet and stood up.

"_Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of! You might bend till you break, cause it's all you can take! On your knees, you look up, decide you've had enough! You get mad, you get strong! Wipe your hands, shake it off! Then you stand! Then you stand!_." Stella opened her window and jumped out. She began walking around her neighborhood.

"_Everytime you get up, and get back through the race! One more small piece of you starts to fall into place! Oh! Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of! You might bend till you break, cause it's all you can take! On your knees, you look up, decide you've had enough! You get mad, you get strong! Wipe your hands, shake it off! Then you stand! Then you stand! Yeah! Then you stand! Yeah, baby! Then you stand!_"

Stella found herself in Lima Heights Adjacent. She didn't care who came near her. She could fight them off. She cautiously went to Amber's house. After about ten stealthy minutes of dodging possums, turkey legs, and alcoholic bums, she made it to Amber's front door. She knocked. Amber opened the door and pulled Stella inside.

"Get in! You don't want to be out here longer than you need to!"

* * *

Romeo walked over to Natalia at the beginning of Glee club the next day.

"I have a recruit for the Boot Revolt! He's my old best friend from Vocal Adrenaline! I told him about the Boot Revolt, and he said he'd help any way he can!" Romeo explained. Shantel's eyes widened.

"Are you talking about Aiden Vargas?" Shantel wondered, quickly closing her mouth.

"Yeah. How do you know him?" Romeo asked. Shantel didn't see anyone else in the room besides Romeo and Natalia, so she decided to just be honest.

"He's my boyfriend. Don't tell anyone. I'll take my axe to you if you do," Shantel warned. Romeo smiled at her.

"That's great!"

"Ah-ah-ah! Axe!"

"Okay...sorry!" Romeo said, laughing. Natalia smiled.

"This is good...we need all the help we can get," she murmured.

Other members began piling into the room to drop their stuff off since it was an auditorium day. After dropping belonging safely off into the choir room, everyone headed to the auditorium. There would be one rock song and one country song performed.

Everyone took their places in the audience. Will stood in front of them.

"Today we have two performances to watch: One song from Team Country and a song from Team Rock. So be a good audience and enjoy," he explained, taking his seat.

The first person to walk onto the stage was Dennis, cuing Team Country's performance. As soon as he came out, everyone broke out into laughter. Dennis blushed. He was dressed in a blue plaid dress shirt with fringe dangling in different places and the sleeves rolled up. The shirt was tucked into tight denim pants held up by a belt with a large buckle. His feet were covered by cowboy boots and a stetson sat on his head. To top it off, rhinestones bedazzled the belt, lined the boots, and garnished the shoulders of his shirt.

"And this is why people think you're gay, Dennis!" Roderick yelled, laughing. Alexandra smacked Roderick upside the head.

"Shut up, Roderick! He doesn't normally dress like this!" she scolded. Shane nodded.

"Blame Stella! She's the one that dressed me up like this!" Dennis complained.

"That's enough!" Will yelled, "What song are you singing?" Dennis gave him the biggest "Are you an idiot?" look he could muster.

"I'm dressed like a cowboy, and my outfit has rhinestones all over it. Oh yeah. There are just so many songs that could hint at," he sarcastically said, "I'm singing 'Rhinestone Cowboy.' Duh."

"Here's your sign, dumbass," Natalia muttered at Will.

The music started. Dennis sat on the edge of the stage, dangling one leg off while keeping the other propped up. He leaned an arm down and rested the other on his propped up leg.

"_I've been walking these streets so long...singin' the same old song. I know every crack in these dirty sidewalks of Broadway_," Dennis sang. He shifted his position so both legs were dangling off the stage and his hands were between his legs. He looked up.

"_Where hustle's the name of the game and nice guys get washed away like the snow in the rain!_" he sang, standing up.

"_There's been a load of compromising! On the road to my horizon!_" he raised his hands up in the air. "_But I'm gonna be where the lights are shining on me! Like a rhinestone cowboy! Riding out on a horse in a star-spangled rodeo! Rhinestone cowboy! Getting cards and letters from people I don't even know...and offers coming over the phone!_" he continued singing, running around the stage. He even smiled. Dennis pointed up.

"_Well, I really don't mind the rain. And a smile can hide all the pain. But you're down when you're riding the train that's takin' the long way..._" he sang, bending his knees and standing back up straight. He grinned, closing his eyes.

"_And I dream of the things I'll do! With a subway token and a dollar tucked inside my shoe!_" he continued. He began walking the the right.

"_There's been a load of compromising on the road to my horizon!_" he sang, and turned to the audience. He pointed towards them. "_But I'm gonna be where the lights are shining on me!_" He took his hat off and started twirling it on his finger, swaying his hips with every turn.

"_Like a rhinestone cowboy! Riding out on a horse in a star-spangled rodeo_," he flung the hat at the audience, "_Rhinestone cowboy! Getting cards and letters from people I don't even know! And offers coming over the phone..._" he finished.

Everyone enthusiastically applauded Dennis. He smiled as he happily walked off stage to sit in the audience. Tate then jumped up and ran onto the stage. He cleared his throat.

"If it would be okay, I'd like Kourtney to join me up here. I know she's not on Team Rock, but this song involves her...very much," Tate asked. Will nodded.

"That would be fine," he approved. Kourtney hesitantly got up and walked on stage. Tate turned to face her and smiled.

"I dedicate this song to you and our unborn child," he happily said. Kourtney smiled. The music started.

"_Home in the valley. Home in the city. Home isn't pretty. Ain't no home for me! Home in the darkness! Home in the highway! Home isn't my way! Home I'll never be! Burn out the day. Burn out the night. I can't see no reason to put up a fight! I'm living for giving the devil his due!_" Tate sang. He winked at Kourtney, took her hands and spun her gently.

"_I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burin' for you! I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you!_" he dipped her and brought her back up. He then left her alone, but began moving around her.

"_Time is the essence. Time is the season. Time ain't no reason. Got no time to slow! Time everlasting! Time to play B-sides. Time ain't on my side! Time I'll never know. Burn out the day. Burn out the night! I'm not the one to tell you what's wrong and what's right! I've seen suns that were freezing and lives that were through!_" Tate sang. He pecked her cheek and grabbed her hands once more. He started dancing around with her.

"_I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you! I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you!_" Tate sang, He let go of her, but quickly amped it up a notch. He walked behind her and gently picked her up bridal style. She blushed and gasped in shock. She threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

"_Burn out the day. Burn out the night. I can't see no reason to put up a fight! I'm living for giving the devil his due! And I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin', for you! I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you!_" Tate finished singing. He put Kourtney back down as the instrumental played out. Before she could say a thing, he kneeled down in front of her. Everyone was on edge. Kourtney's heart began racing.

"Kourtney Marshall, we've been boyfriend and girlfriend now for about two years. Ever since that football game when I got my concussion and you came rushing over to save me...I knew you were the one. I know I had to convince you to love me...but after some miracle, you finally returned my feelings. I know I'm really derpy. I know I don't always treat you like the princess you pretty much are. I know I always say 'Daddy knows best' as some of the most frustrating times. But I also know that I love you. It may seem like I'm forced to do this since I knocked you up and it's only right...but truth is...I've been wanting to do this since the day I first laid my eyes on you. I love you with all my heart. Kour-kourt...will you marry me?" Tate pulled out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a simple silver band with a diamond attached to it.

Kourtney stared at the diamond in front of her. Her throat felt like it was closing up as a lump found its way in. He hands felt a bit clammy. Her heart was beating at a four four staccato. She couldn't form a proper answer in her head. Instead, she let the words flow naturally from her heart.

"Yes! A million times yes! I want to marry you so bad!" Kourtney screamed. Tate smiled happily and slid the ring onto her finger. The two shared a tight hug before walking off stage. Most of the audience congratulated them on their newly formed engagement.

* * *

It was a moonlit night in Akron, Ohio. Nothing stirred. It was completely quiet, save for Shantel and Aiden, who were walking hand in hand through a park.

"Dinner was great," Shantel said.

"It was. I told you Akron has the best Italian joint in town," Aiden replied, laughing slightly.

"You were right. Never again will Breadstix be the god of Italian. Comparing Breadstix to Amore Mio is like comparing Pizza Hut to a Bistro. You just don't," Shantel asserted. The pair continued walking, not talking much.

"_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow. And each road leads you where you wanna go. And if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you!_" Shantel sang.

"_And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walking till you find the window. If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile. But more than anything, more than anything_," Aiden sang.

"_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to! Your dreams stay big. Your worries stay small. You never need to carry more than you can hold! And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to, I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too! Yeah, this is my wish!_" they sang to each other.

The two of them ran to Aiden's house. He unlocked the door and ushered her inside. The two kicked off their shoes and hurried up to his room. They walked in and Aiden locked the door.

"_My wish for you is that this life becomes all you want it to!_" Shantel sang. He began taking her shirt off.

"_Your dreams stay big. Your worries stay small! You need to carry more than you can hold! And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to, I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too! Yeah, this is my wish! This is my wish!_" they finished.

The two of them lied down on his bed. They proceeded to stip each other of their clothing.

* * *

Negotiations between the boot wearing members of the Glee club were coming along nicely. With the added help of Aiden, they had put together a number, which they had been practicing in the auditorium. The next day, it would be on. They paused their rehearsal as the rest of New Directions came into the auditorium. Shantel and Romeo waved good-bye to Aiden as he escaped. All of them sat down in the audience.

It was the last auditorium day of the week. There were three songs left to sift through. The first one up was Alexandra. She walked on stage and introduced herself. The music started.

"_Oh! Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh, oh!_" Alexandra yelled out. Already people were excited. Alexandra only cared about exciting one person, though. She looked straight at Shane, looking bored as normal. This performance would be her cornerstone. Surely it would impress him.

"_You run, run, run away. It's your heart that you betray. Feeding on your hungry eyes! I bet you're not so civilized!_" Alexandra sang. She whipped her head back, ruffled it as much as she could, and winked at Shane.

"_Well, isn't love primitive? A wild gift that you wanna give! Break outta captivity! And follow me stereo jungle child! Love is the kill. Your heart's still wild!_" she sang, making a "come here" gesture at Shane. She stomped her left foot and pointed in his direction.

"_Shootin' at the walls of heartache - bang! Bang!_" she made a shooting action in each direction, "_I am the warrior. Well, I am the warrior! And heart to heart you'll win if you survive...the warrior! The warrior!_" she sang. She could see Shane getting a bit more interested. She smirked at him.

"_You talk talk, talk to me. Your eyes touch me physically_," Alexandra slid a hand across her legs up to her breasts, "_Stay with me; we'll take the night! As passion takes another bite! Oh, oh! Who's the hunter? Who's the game? I feel the beat call your name! I hold you close to victory_." She looked into Shane's eyes as much as she could and pointed at him.

"_I don't wanna tame your animal style! You won't be caged from the call of the wild! Shootin' at the walls of heartache - bang! Bang! I am the warrior! Well, I am the warrior! And heart to heart you'll win if you survive...the warrior! I am the warrior!_" she pumped her fist in the air and began strutting across the stage.

"_Shootin' at the walls of heartache! The warrior. I am the warrior! And heart to heart you'll win...and heart to heart you'll win if you survive. The warrior. The warrior!_" Alexandra finished. Everyone applauded her. She looked at Shane specifically. For the first time, he clapped at one of her performances. He even smirked a little. Alexandra happily bounced off stage, sitting close to him. The next one up was Amber. She grabbed a stool on the stage and sat down on it.

"_We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts. I'm standing there...on a balcony in summer air,_" Amber tried to avert her eyes from Stella. She wanted it to look like she was looking at anyone else.

"_See the lights. See the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say 'hello.' Little did I know..._" she closed her eyes. Amber began imagining the first time she was with Stella in the hotel.

"_That you were Romeo, and you were throwing pebbles. My daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet!' I was crying on the staircase, begging you 'Please don't go!_'" Amber sang more, remembering how Stella left her alone after the deed.

"_And I said, 'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You be the prince, and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby just say yes!_'" Amber continued. She looked right at Stella. She could feel her eyes stinging as tears threatened to form.

"_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel! This love is difficult, but it is real! Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess! It's a love story, so baby just say yes!_" A couple tears fell from her eyes.

"_I got tired of waiting...wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading...until I met you on the outskirts of town! And I said, 'Romeo save me. I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think!' He kneeled to the ground, and pulled out a ring, and said 'Marry me, Juliet! You never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad. Go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, so baby just say yes! Oh oh! Oh oh oh. Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._" Amber finished. She stood up, bowed, and left the auditorium completely.

"That was a bit emotional...um...Stella. Go see what's up with her," Will demanded. Stella smiled.

"Gladly~" she accepted, leaving.

"There's just one more group. I believe it's Team Rock's last performance," Will prodded. Antonio and Glen shared a brofist before walking on stage.

"We dedicate this to Romeo and Lei!" Glen said, "especially Lei on my part~" he winked at her. Lei waved. Romeo was amused and curious. The drum beat began. Lei smiled like normal. Romeo knew damn well what they were about to sing. His eyes widened slightly.

"_Now everybody! Have you heard? If you're in the game! Then stroke's the word!_" Antonio sang. Glen began pantomiming everything Antonio sang.

"_Don't take no rhythm! Don't take no style! Got a thirst for killin'! Grab your vile, yeah!_" Antonio shouted. Lei still didn't understand the vulgarity, but Romeo was getting flustered. Very flustered. Glen picked up singing, Antonio acting the actions out.

"_Put your right hand out. Give a firm handshake! Talk to me! About that one big break! Spread your ear pollution both far and wide! Keep your contributions by your side, and_"

"_Stroke me! Stroke me! Could be a winner boy, you move quite well! Stroke me! Stroke me!_"

"STROKE!" Natalia yelled.

"_Stroke me! Stroke me! You got your number down! Stroke me! Stroke me! Say you're a winner, but man you're just a sinner now!_" Glen and Antonio sang. By this point, Lei finally figured out what they were singing about. She blushed, covering her face with her hands. She wanted to look away, but she just watched in awe. Romeo crossed his legs and folding his arms on his lap.

"_Put your left foot out! Keep it all in place! Work your way right into my case! First you try to bed me! Make my backbone slide! But when you found you bled me skip on by, keep on!_" Antonio sang.

"_Stoke me! Stroke me! Give me the business all night long! Stroke me! Stroke me!_" Antonio and Glen sang.

"STROKE!" Natalia and Mimi yelled.

"_Stroke me! Stroke me! You're so together boy! Stroke me! Stroke me! Say you're a winner, but man you're just a sinner now!_" Antonio and Glen continued.

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" Natalia, Mimi, and Alexandra all screamed.

"_You better listen now! Said it ain't no joke! Let your conscience fail ya! Just do the stroke!_" Glen sang.

"_Don't you take no chances! Keep your eye on top! Do your fancy dances! You can't stop, you just!_" Antonio sang.

"_Stroke me! Stroke me!_" Antonio and Glen sang.

"Stroke! Stroke!" the entire club, save for very turned on Romeo and Lei, shouted out.

"_Stroke me! Stroke me!_"

"Stroke! Stroke!"

"_Stroke me! Stroke me!_"

"Stroke! Stroke!"

"_Stroke me! Stroke me!_"

"Stroke!"

"_Do it!_" Antonio shouted.

"_Stroke me! Stroke me!_"

"Stroke!"

"_Stroke me! Stroke me!_"

"Keep on!" Glen shouted.

"Stroke!"

"_Stroke me! Stroke me! You ain't gonna!_"

"Stroke!"

"_Stroke me! Stroke me! Say you're a winner, but man you're just a sinner now!_" Antonio and Glen finished. As everyone cheered, Lei and Romeo bolted off to take care of business.

* * *

Right after school the next day, Natalia, Antonio, Romeo, Alexandra, Stella, Amber, Mimi, and Aiden met in the gymnasium. They had made an appointment to meet with Figgins in there. They were all wearing high heeled boots, even the boys. They had escape latches just in case they needed to run. They were also all in very feminine, skimpy clothing...even the boys. Aiden, Antonio, and Romeo indeed looked uncomfortable.

Figgins walked in. He pointed at the, screaming.

"Those boots are dress code violation!" Figgins yelled. Natalia pointed to the bleachers.

"Sit. We put this together to scare you into giving us our damn boots back," she barked. Figgins did such, not wanting to possibly be murdered. Natalia sat down in a sexy position on a platform in the middle. The music started and everyone began strutting up taller platforms around her.

"_You keep saying you've got something for me. Something you call love, but confess. You've been messing where you shouldn't have been messing. And now someone else is getting all your best!_" Natalia sang. She stood up.

"_These boots were made for walking. That's just what they'll do. One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you!_" everyone sang. They randomly started swaying their arms. They then began crossing one leg over the other repeatedly. They hugged themselves, turned around, and looked at Figgins. They then shook their butts. Natalia turned completely around.

"_You keep lying when you oughtta be truthing. And you keep losing when you oughtta not bet. You keep saming when you oughtta be changing. Now what's right is right, but you ain't been right yet!_"

"_These boots were made for walking! And that's just what they'll do! One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you!_" they all sang.

"_You keep playing where you shouldn't be playing! And you keep thinking that you'll never get burnt! Ha! I just found me a brand new box of matches! And what he knows you ain't had time to learn!_" Natalia sang.

"_These boots were made for walking! And that's just what they'll do! One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you!_" they all sang.

"Are you ready boots? Start walking!" Natalia ordered. They began strutting towards a very scared Figgins while simultaneously swaying their hips. They all stopped in front of him, tap-dancing. Figgins yelped.

"Fine, fine! Have your boots back! Just stop tormenting me!" he caved. They allowed him to flee. They got what they wanted. They all cheered.

* * *

"Stand" by Rascal Flatts - _Stella Romero_

"Rhinestone Cowboy" by Glenn Cambell - _Dennis Cooper_

"Burnin' For You" by Blue Oyster Cult - _Tate Dawson_

"My Wish" by Rascal Flatts - _Shantel Olson and Aiden Vargas_

"The Warrior" by Scandal - _Alexandra Bryant_

"Love Story" by Taylor Swift - _Amber Rose_

"The Stroke" by Billy Squier - _Antonio Duval and Glen Olson_

"These Boots are Made for Walking" by Nancy Sinatra - _Natalia Lee_


	13. Simple Man

Shane was working on making a dinner. His mother had been busy at work all day, so he thought it would be a good idea to cook for her. He wasn't the best at cooking, but he wasn't going to force her out of bed to do chores after a hard day's work. He messily chopped up onions, which didn't make him cry. He put them into a pot to simmer with some beef and sauce. He decided to alert his mother that the spaghetti he was cooking was almost ready. He went to the front of the staircase next to his kitchen.

"Mom! Dinner's almost ready!" he unenthusiastically yelled. He sat down and turned the TV on. He began flipping through channels, not really trying to find something to watch. It was more of a habit. This went on for about a minute until Shane got up to check the spaghetti. He passed by the stairs once more.

"Soup's on, mom! Get down here!" Shane yelled. He stirred the noodles, which were barely even al dente. He continued stirring the pasta, wondering why his mother wasn't responding.

"Mom!" he yelled once more.

"I'm coming, Shane! Calm down!" a woman yelled from the stairs. Shane sighed. It was about time. He drained the hard pasta and dumped it into the bland sauce he cooked up. He was about to stir everything together when he heard a disturbing thud.

"Mom?" he asked, walking slowly to the stairs. Shane's eyes widened when he saw her. She was lying on the floor and a huge bump was on her head.

"Mom! Mom, what happened?"

"The stairs...are tricky...gotta know where to put your feet..." she muttered. Shane grabbed his phone and dialed 911.

"Mom, hang in there! You're going to be okay!" he worriedly yelled. A foreign feeling overcame him. The normally numb Shane felt overcome with worry. He touched his cheek.

"What's this...?" he asked. He looked at his wet fingers. Tears.

"Hello, this is 911. What is your emergency?" a voice asked from his phone. Shane's voice quivered.

"Send an ambulance quick! I think my mom's dying!"

* * *

Shane had been absent from school for two days. Although the goth was never enthusiastic about school in the first place, he still showed up everyday. He also rarely missed a Glee club meeting. Alexandra and Roderick were both getting worried. Alexandra didn't enjoy Roderick's company, but she knew she would have to rely on him to figure out where Shane was. She sat next to him that day. Roderick smiled sadly at her.

"Hey, bro," he greeted.

"Hi, Roderick. I, um, don't want to sound...weird...but, uh, have you heard from Shane?" she asked. Roderick frowned.

"I haven't, bro. Sorry. I'm not his baby sitter. We're just bros," Roderick explained. Alexandra sighed.

"I'm just concerned. I haven't seen him in a while," she muttered. Roderick put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish I could say he's fine, but I'm not a liar. Let's just hope for the best, okay bro?" Roderick suggested. Alexandra nodded.

"Okay..." she muttered.

Mimi ran into the room at that moment and slammed the doors behind her. She hid behind the piano and hugged her knees. Alexandra tilted her head to the side. That was different.

"Mimi?" Kourtney asked. She and Natalia got up from their seats and sat on either side of Mimi.

"Mimi? What's up?" Natalia asked. Mimi glared forward.

"I have a stalker. I thought I got rid of him at my last school," she answered. Kourtney looked confused.

"Please explain in greater detail. I'm not following." Mimi rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath and began explaining.

"In my old school, I had a boyfriend-"

"Mimi had a boyfriend? But what about being INDEPENDENT and focusing on building a CAREER?" Natalia sneered.

"Shut it, Natalia. Let me explain. I was with this guy for about two months. I wasn't really feeling the relationship, so I was going to break it off. However, he was obsessed with me. Most guys were. I was the head of New Mexico's best show choir. That made me really tappable. This guy I was dating definitely thought so, too. I don't like to talk about it...but our relationship didn't end pretty. I thought moving here would help me escape him, but I was wrong He's still after me," Mimi explained

Just then, the door opened. Mimi squeaked and withdrew more. Kourtney looked up.

"It's just Shane. He finally decided to come to school...but something's different about him..." she trailed off.

Shane took a seat between Roderick and Alexandra. Roderick was scared. Shane wasn't wearing his double spiked poncho like he normally did. Alexandra tried to look at his face. She immediately recoiled. She saw something she didn't expect.

Emotion.

Everyone stared at Shane, who was looking down at his lap. He tried to hide his tearful blue eyes with his messy blonde hair. The silence was awkward, and the tension could be cut with a knife. Luckily, Will walked in the room. He noticed Shane and immediately went over to him.

"Shane?" he asked. Shane let out a light sob. Will knelt down to eye-level.

"Shane, what's going on? You skipped the last two days...and now you seem...different," he said. Shane looked up with teary eyes.

"My mom died. I...I'm an orphan now," Shane finally said. Those words were enough to send a wave of shock throughout the room.

"What did she die of?" Roderick asked. Shane sniffled.

"I thought at first it was head trauma...but the doctors told me drug abuse was the main cause of death. My mom was a druggie. She was a druggie, and I didn't even know!" Shane gasped and broke down into heavy crying. Alexandra comfortingly rubbed his back.

"You should have come to us sooner. Grief isn't easy alone," she said.

"I wanted to delay the inevitable. With mom dead, it's only a matter of time before I'm homeless. I'll probably have to drop out of Glee club...and maybe even school...I'm so screwed..." Shane murmured. Will shook his head.

"We'll figure something out, Shane. Please hold out in the meantime," Will requested. Shane rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know if I can. I'm scared. I haven't felt any emotion since my father passed away. I was numb for ten years. Now, all of a sudden I'm slapped in the face with fear, sadness, loneliness...I just don't know what to do!" he shouted.

"You just need an outlet for your emotions. Maybe you could try singing about it? We're all more than happy to listen!" Alexandra suggested. Shane took a minute to think. He knew the perfect song to sing. He stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"I know what to sing right now. It's a song called 'Simple Man' by Lynyrd Skynyrd. My mom quoted this song to me as she died," Shane explained.

"_Mama told me when I was young. 'Come sit beside me, my only son, and listen closely to what I say, and if you do this, it'll help you some sunny day.' Oh yeah_," Shane sang.

"_Oh take your time. Don't live too fast. Troubles will come, and they will pass. Go find a woman, and you'll find love. And don't forget son, there is someone up above. And be a simple kind of man! Oh, be something you love and understand! Baby, be a simple kind of man! Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can?_" Shane passionately sang. His eyes started to well with tears again, as he remembered his mother saying those exact things on her death bed.

"_Boy, don't you worry. You'll find yourself. Follow your heart and nothing else. And you can do this if you try. All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied! And be a simple kind of man! Oh, be something you love and understand! Baby, be a simple kind of man! Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can? Baby, be a simple! Be a simple man! Oh, be something you love and understand!_" Shane finished. He could feel himself about to cry again. He quickly ran out of the choir room before anyone could see him. Alexandra and Roderick followed him soon after.

* * *

Shane looked all around the halls of McKinley the next day. He felt like he could kill a bitch. Decorating the halls were all sorts of different posters about Drug Awareness. Are they trying to rub it in? Shane wondered. He wasn't dumb. He could put two and two together. This was Will's doing. He grumbled.

Shane checked the choir room. In there, he saw Will standing at the piano, shuffling through sheet music. He glared at the teacher and stomped in.

"Schuester? What's with all the drug awareness shit around here?" Shane asked. Will looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, well since your mom died of drug abuse, Emma, Figgins, and I thought it would be a good idea to honor her by dedicating this week to her noble death.., and use it to keep it from happening again."

"So basically, you're taking advantage of my pain? I'm going home," Shane coldly stated.

"That's not what's happening at all! In fact, you get to sing a solo at the assembly to honor your mom!"

"Oh yeah? What's the song?"

"'That Smell' by Lynyrd Skynyrd! It's about drug abuse!" Will explained.

"I know what it's about! I'm not dumb! Whatever the case, I'm only singing it for her. Don't you think for a second that I'd sing it for you," Shane muttered. He walked away.

"That went well!" Will said.

Mimi sat at an empty table during lunch. She was definitely uncomfortable lately. Everywhere she turned, she saw her stalker...just standing there. Sometimes he'd even corner her and use intimidation methods. Mimi took an angry bite from an apple. The coast seemed clear...but it was only the beginning of lunch.

"Hello, Mimi~!" an eerie male voice piped behind her. Mimi gasped in surprise and turned around swiftly.

"Chester! What the hell do you want?" Mimi angrily asked.

"I've given you the same answer time and time again! I want you!" he said with a smile. Mimi shuddered.

"Okay. I've had it. You just don't know when no means no, do you?"

"I'm just determined! Nothing wrong with that. Determination is sexy!" Chester emphasized.

"No! Just leave me alone!" Mimi yelled.

"_Well I heard some people talking just the other day. And they said you were gonna put me on a shelf. But let me tell ya I've got some news for you, and you'll soon find out it's true. And then you'll have to eat your lunch all by yourself!_" Mimi sang and threw her tray of food in his face.

"_Cuz I'm already gone! And I'm feeling strong. I will sing this vict'ry song! Woo hoo hoo! My my! Woo hoo hoo!_" Mimi sang as she stomped toward the exit of the lunch room. She put a hand on her hip, stomped her foot and snapped her fingers. She then started strutting off again.

"_Well I know it wasn't you who held me down. Heaven knows it wasn't you who set me free! So often times it happens, that we live our lives in chains. And we never even know we have the key!_" Mimi continued. She leaned up against a locker and threw her hands in the air.

"_Yes, I'm already gone! And I"m feeling strong! I will sing this vict'ry song! Cuz I'm already gone! Yes, I'm already gone! Already gone! All right. Nighty night!_" Mimi finished.

* * *

"Does anyone have a song to sing to Shane? I think it would make him feel better," Will asked later that day in the Glee rehearsal. Tate, who had a solemn look on his face, raised his hand.

"I do, Mr. Schue," he answered. He went to the front of the room and looked down.

"I know what it's like to live without any parents. My parents always pushed me super hard. They never showed me much in the way of love...and they never supported me. It was like I was living with two strangers. I was so uptight back then, you wouldn't believe. However...one day in football, I sustained a severe concussion. The way the doctors always talked about me, I thought for sure I was going to die...but then I miraculously lived. I soon got emancipated. So much could have been taken away from me at the drop of a hat, and because of them I would never have experienced any fun. Shane, broski, I'm so sorry you lost your mom. You're probably scared, but don't be. I talked it over with my roommate, and you can move in with me. You just need to get a job at some point for rent!" Tate offered.

"That's...um...generous?" Shane muttered. Tate gave him a comforting smile.

"I can even help you pack. Until then, though, here's a song for you," Tate explained. The music began to play. Tate backed up to the wall behind him and leaned back.

"_Harry got up dressed all in black. Went down to the station, and he never came back. They found his clothing scattered somewhere down the track, and he won't be down on Wall Street in the morning! He had a home...the love of a girl. But men get lost sometimes as years unfurl. One day he crossed some line, and he was too much in this world! But I guess it doesn't matter anymore_," Tate walked forward and put his hands in his pockets. He looked up.

"_In a New York Minute everything can change! In a New York Minute things can get pretty strange! In a New York Minute everything can change! In a New York Minute!_" Tate sung. He turned his back to everyone.

"_Lying here in the darkness, you hear the sirens wail. Somebody's going to emergency_," he put his right hand out, "_somebody's going to jail!_". He put his left hand out and turned around.

"_If you find somebody to love in this world, you better hang on tooth and nail. The wolf is always at the door! And in these days when darkness falls early, and people rush home to the ones they love. You better take a fool's advice, and take care of your own. Cuz one day they're here; next day they're gone!_" Tate sang. He grabbed a chair and sat on it.

"_I pulled my coat around my shoulders, and took a walk down through the park. The leaves were falling around me, the groaning city in the gathering dark. On some solitary rock a desperate lover left his mark, 'Baby, I've changed. Please come back.' What the head makes cloudy, the heart makes very clear. The days were so much brighter in the time when she was here. But I know there's somebody somewhere can make these dark clouds disappear. Until that day, I have to believe, I believe, I believe! In a New York Minute, everything can change! In a New York Minute, you can get out of the rain! In a New York Minute, everything can change! In a New York Minute_," Tate finished. As everyone clapped he took a seat next to Shane.

"Everything will work out. I promise, Shane," Tate comfortingly said.

"Thank you for that, Tate. I appreciate your effort," Shane muttered.

Natalia and Kourtney were leaning back against some lockers in the hallway. They watched as Chester continued to stalk Mimi. Natalia sighed. She and Kourtney began following Mimi and Chester.

"_Tell us what you're gonna do tonight, mama. There must be someplace you can go. In the middle of the tall drinks and the drama, there must be someone you know. God knows, you're lookin' good enough, but you're so smooth and the world's so rough. You might have somethin' to loose. Oh, no, pretty mama, what you gonna do in those shoes?_" Natalia sang. She slapped Kourtney's hand, grabbed it, and they switched positions.

"_Got those pretty little straps around your ankles. Got those shiny little chains around your heart. You go to have your independence, but you don't know just where to start.. Desperation in the singles bars, an' all those jerkoffs in their fancy cars. You can't believe your reviews. Oh, no, you can't do that, once you started wearin' those shoes,_" Kourtney sang.

The duo continued to follow Mimi as Chester began rubbing her shoulders. She slapped him away and ran. It didn't discourage him. Chester still followed her with strong determination. Kourtney shook her head and Natalia sighed. This was ridiculous.

"_Desperation in the singles bars an' all those jerkoffs in their fancy cars. You can't believe your reviews. Oh, no, you can't do that, once you started wearin' those shoes_," Natalia sang. She turned her back and Kourtney continued walking.

"_They're lookin' at you, leanin' on you, tell you anything you want to hear. They give you tablets of love. They're waiting for you. Got to score you. Handy with a shovel and so sincere. Ooh, they got the kid glove,_" Kourtney sang. She leaned against a locker. Natalia caught up to her, leaning on a locker against the hall. They looked in Mimi's direction, arms folded.

"_You just want someone to talk to. They just wanna get their hands on you. You get whatever you choose. Oh, no, you can't do that, once you started wearin' those shoes_," they sang together, finishing the song.

"We have to stop this," Kourtney said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Natalia replied with a smirk. They both made a quick run towards Mimi and Chester.

"Hey, you!" Natalia yelled.

"Leave Mimi alone!" Kourtney added. Chester turned around. A sly grin formed on his face.

"Oh, how cute. White knights in drag. How may I help you?" he condescendingly asked. Natalia's rage began building. She grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"You better stay away from Mimi. She doesn't need a freak like you terrorizing her!"

"Rawr! Feisty~! I guess I just don't see you as a threat!" Chester mocked. He extended both his arms, copping a feel with Mimi and Natalia at the same time. Mimi screamed, and Natalia pushed him away.

"That's it! I'm taking you on!" Kourtney yelled, hormones at maximum rage.

"That's not a good idea, Kourtney. You're pregnant. I think Tate would have a cow if you had a miscarriage because of something like this," a male voice said behind her. Everyone looked at him.

"Shane? What are you doing here?" Mimi asked. He shrugged.

"Apparently if you're sad, you're supposed to help someone else out to feel better. Since I noticed this creepy guy hanging outside the choir room and then stalking you just now...I figured this could be my outlet," Shane explained. He walked over to Chester and picked him up by his collar.

"So, why is this sleaze after you?" Shane asked. Mimi sighed.

"I guess I can't hide it anymore...after we broke up, he raped me," she admitted.

"Wow, dude. Grow some testes. Rather than violating random chicks and chasing after them, why don't you just find someone that actually likes you?" Shane angrily stated. He then threw Chester against a locker.

"What the hell?!" Chester exclaimed. Shane began walking off.

"If I see you here tomorrow, I'm going to mess you up big time. I suggest leaving. It would be the smart thing to do," he threatened. Chester paused for a moment, but then ran off.

"Wow...that was unexpected," Mimi murmured, "Shane! Thanks!". Shane continued walking, holding his hand up to signify that he heard her. That did feel pretty good..., Shane thought.

* * *

The day finally came for the big assembly about drug awareness. Figgins stood on the stage, giving his usual spiel about not doing terrible things on school campus. He then cleared his throat.

"And now, let's give it up for the New Directions," Figgins unenthusiastically introduced. He walked out of the way for the curtain to open. Shane was standing in front of a set of bleachers where the other members of New Directions were standing. He approached the microphone, taking out note cards.

"Hello. I'm not sure if you know me, but I'm Shane Alcotte. Earlier this week, I was not here. There is a reason for that. I was mourning the loss of my mother. After my father died, I never thought I'd feel anything again. However the sting of being an orphan is enough to trigger any emotion. The first emotion I felt in a decade was a scornful mix of fear and worry. However, she'd still be alive today had she not been addicted to drugs. I guess I wasn't the only one affected by Dad's death. Drugs killed my mom, and they can kill you," Shane finished. Music started to play in the background, all the New Directions save for Shane du-opping to it.

"_Whiskey bottles, and brand new cars...oak tree you're in my way. There's too much coke and too much smoke. Look what's going on inside you!_" Shane sang.

"_Ooooh that smell! Can't you smell that smell? Ooooh that smell. The smell of death surrounds you!_" everyone sang. Shane spun around

"_Angel of darkness is upon you. Stuck a needle in your arm. So take another toke, have a blow for your nose! One more drink fool will drown you!_" he sang.

"_Ooooh that smell! Can't you smell that smell? Ooooh that smell. The smell of death surrounds you!_" everyone sang. The lights dimmed and focused on Shane.

"_Now they call you Prince Charming. Can't speak a word when you're full of 'ludes. Say you'll be alright come tomorrow, but tomorrow might not be here for you!_" Shane intensely sang. The lights came back on full force.

"_Ooooh that smell! Can't you smell that smell? Ooooh that smell! The smell of death surrounds you!_" everyone repeated.

"_One little problem that confronts you...got a monkey on your back. Just one more fix, Lord might do the trick! One hell of a price for you to get your kicks!_" Shane sang.

"_Ooooh that smell! Can't you smell that smell? Ooooh that smell! The smell of death surrounds you!_" everyone finished. The curtain closed. Figgins got back on stage to introduce the next act in the assembly.

* * *

"And that's what we did earlier today. I hope wherever you are, you were able to hear the song. I hope you're doing great now. They say you can't remember your suffering once you reach the afterlife. Hopefully, that's what's happening for you. You can carry on.. As for me...I think I'll be fine," Shane explained. He was standing in front of a grave. He put a lone flower down on it.

"_It seems like everyday's the same, and I'm left to discover my own. It seems like everyday is gray_," he sang and turned around.

"_It seems like everything is gray, and there's no color to behold They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah. Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here_," Shane sang while walking away.

"_And I am aware now of how everything's gonna be fine one day. Too late, I'm in hell I am prepared now, seems everyone's gonna be fine One day too late, just as well_," Shane continued to sing, weaving through tombstones.

"_And I'm not scared now. I must assure you, you're never gonna get away. And I'm not scared now. And I'm not scared now. No..._," Shane sang more. He found a rock and stood on it. He put his hands to his mouth and began loudly busting out the lyrics.

"_I am aware now of how everything's gonna be fine one day. Too late, I'm in hell. I am prepared now...seems everyone's gonna be fine. One day too late, just as well. I am prepared now, seems everything's gonna be fine for me. For me; for myself. For me, for me, for myself. For me, for me, for myself!_" Shane hopped off the rock and began walking out of the graveyard.

"_I am prepared now for myself. I am prepared now and I am fine... again._"

* * *

"Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd - _Shane Alcotte_

"Already Gone" by The Eagles - _Mimi Martin_

"New York Minute" by The Eagles - _Tate Dawson_

"Those Shoes" by The Eagles - _Natalia Lee and Kourtney Marshall_

"That Smell" by Lynyrd Skynyrd - _Shane Alcotte and New Directions_

"Fine Again" by Seether - _Shane Alcotte_


	14. Cupid's Arrow

Love was in the air at McKinley High School. Valentine's Day was fast approaching, and couples were getting quickly hyped up on sugar and romance. Some people were getting more excited than others for this holiday.

Copies of a new McKinley publication called Cupid's Arrow were spreading around the school like wildfire. They featured scandalous rumors of everyone's love life in New Directions. Students were grabbing copies like they were going out of style. Gossip about the glee club was just one more way of putting them in their places.

Natalia grabbed up a copy of the newspaper on her way to glee club. She was about to throw it away until she saw something that almost made her vomit right on the spot.

**NATALIA LEE AWAKENS ANTONIO DUVAL'S STRAIGHT SIDE**

**Watch out Romeo! Your man is on bottom for a different blonde!**

Natalia screamed with disgust and violently walked into the choir room. She discovered she hadn't been the only one to buy a copy. She sat down next to Mimi and Kourtney, who were both holding copies.

"Okay, just because I choose not to have a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm banging all the men in this club!" Mimi complained.

"Apparently my child isn't Tate's now. This says it's Dennis's. What the crap, I never talk to Dennis! And he's gay!" Kourtney fumed. Dennis turned around.

"Not gay, one. And two, this is bull crap! Apparently I also ride Shantel while sucking Glen's dick? NO!" he shouted.

"Apparently Lei was caught making out with Natalia's gay boyfriend," Glen stated as calmly as possible.

"What? Apollo doesn't even know Lei! And Apollo isn't gay!" Natalia denied.

"Who is writing this nonsense?" Lei cried.

"I bet it's Stella," Shantel stated. Stella glared at her.

"Nuh-uh! I would never write an article about myself! See this? The one that says 'Romero watches as Bryant and Alcotte have sex'? Yeah, I'd never watch my ex have sex with a red-headed dork," she corrected.

"Shut up, Stella!" Alexandra yelled.

"Apparently you haven't read the one about Roderick and me. That one is just graphic...and not true," Shane pointed out. Alexandra skimmed it and blushed.

"That's just nasty!" she whined.

"Bro, what the hell?" Roderick muttered after reading it. Tate sighed. This definitely was not fun to watch or be a part of.

"This really sucks. We should do something fun to get over it," he noted. Kourtney tilted her head.

"Like what?" she asked.

"We should sing about and with the people we love," Tate suggested. Natalia smiled.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. The retards writing this rubbish might feel silly after that," she agreed.

"We should get started, then! This will be amazing!" Romeo cheered.

* * *

"Tate, how come you suggested what you did to the glee club?" Kourtney asked. Tate sighed.

"Because it's happier...and I want to sing with you," he calmly answered. Kourtney gave him a concerned look.

"Is it because my parents are having you over for dinner on Friday?" Kourtney asked. Tate swallowed.

"I am nervous about that. Your parents think I'm an idiot. I just want to enjoy a duet with you before they force us to break up," Tate admitted. Kourtney smiled.

"Tate, we're both 18. They can't tell me who I'm going to date...or marry...or have a baby with. Besides, they want to talk wedding plans with us. I mean, we do plan on getting married before the baby is born...and that's coming up in June," she explained. Tate shook his head.

"I guess I'm still nervous. I mean, they still plan your OB/GYN appointments for when I'm busy!" he pointed out. Kourtney's eyes widened.

"That reminds me...I have one coming up tomorrow. I planned it without them. Would you like to come? I told them to tell me the gender when you're there," Kourtney offered. Tate's mood brightened up tremendously.

"I would love that, Kourt-Kourt!" he yelled, hugging her.

* * *

Antonio sat at his computer chatting over MSN with Romeo. The two were discussing the Cupid's Arrow fiasco.

Antonio_Duval I'm 100% sure this is slander...which is illegal. I may have to take this to court like that parking ticket last month.

Romeo_Jensen How are you going to do that? We don't know who's writing that paper. D:

Antonio_Duval Good point. Uggh. Let's change the subject. What should we do on Valentine's Day?

Romeo_Jensen Oh, no need to ask. I have plans already placed. It's going to be a surprise.

Antonio_Duval Wow! Can't wait! (●^∇^●)

Romeo_Jensen Where do you get emotes like that? XD They're cute!

Antonio_Duval Apparently they're Japanese, mah lurve w

Romeo_Jensen Oh dear XD I love you.

Antonio_Duval Well, duh! :U I mean...I love you too, my fair Romeo! I'm still a bit stressed about the newspaper. I think Imma go take a relaxing bath. BBL

Romeo_Jensen Bye, love!

Antonio_Duval (づ=3=)づ

Antonio stood away from his computer and headed for the bathroom. Not too long after, Tino barged into Antonio's room. The brunette sat down at his computer happily.

"Toni, I'm using your computer for a bit!" Tino shouted, hoping Antonio would hear him. Antonio did, and quickly locked his bathroom door to prevent Tino from coming in and disturbing him. Tino was about to get on Google Chrome when he noticed Antonio's previous chatlog. He squinted.

"Funny...these must be messages to that Romeo guy he's friends with," Tino muttered, examining the messages. He found the various "I love you's" and Valentine's Day plans to be oddly weird for his assumed straight brother to be talking about. Then it hit Tino.

"Toni...is...gay?" he said with a face of disgust. Being the rather strict Jewish family they were, that concept was just taboo. Tino went running out of his room.

"Dad? Mom? Where are you? There's something I should tell you!" he yelled down the hall. A door opened and an older woman with blonde hair and an older man with auburn hair walked out. The man, Isaac Duval, glared at his older son. The woman, Goldie Duval, looked concerned.

"What is it, Tino," Isaac asked.

"Antonio is gay. I was looking on his computer, and he and that Romeo guy aren't just friends. They're in love love!" Tino disclosed in a panic. Isaac looked more furious than before.

"How disgusting. Goldie, did you know before now?" he asked. Goldie bit her lip and lowered her head.

"Um...no..." she lied. Isaac looked toward Antonio's door. He decided to march in and take a look for himself at the computer. He scrolled through the chatlog.

"This is just terrible!" he yelled. Antonio came out of his bathroom in a new outfit and freshly blow-dried hair. He looked at his father in confusion.

"What's terrible?" Antonio asked.

"Well if it isn't the fag himself," Isaac said, turning around to look at Antonio. Antonio started to go pale.

"Um...what?" Antonio muttered in fear.

"Tino tells me you and Mr. Jensen are in a homosexual relationship. He read your chat and informed your mother and I. I just now read it. I have to say, I'm disgusted," Isaac explained. Antonio started getting a bit more worked up.

"I don't see the big deal!" he yelped, "I mean, Mom doesn't care!". Isaac gave Goldie an angry look.

"You knew?" he asked. She nodded.

"Well...he told me that he was bi-sexual. I don't know if he's gay," Goldie murmured.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's Antonio's job..."

"I don't care! This is a red flag! We could have put him in a straight camp before things got too bad!" Isaac angrily yelled. Antonio winced.

"I'm still me! Being gay doesn't make me different! How come my anxiety disorder, which makes me look and act like a freak mind you, is okay, but being in love is unorthodox?" he brought up.

"Loving a boy is unnatural, and I will NOT have it in this house," Isaac sternly said. Antonio became livid.

"Okay, first I learn how to read by reading law books...since before I was two. Then, rather than have a social life, you spend my childhood telling me that if I left the house the government would kidnap me, I would get raped, or aliens would abduct me. After, I spend my entire life suppressing my love and passion for music and performing while I watch Tino start a band just so you could force me to be a lawyer. I compromised my future just for you, Father! It's your fault I have this terrible anxiety. I've been taking medicine for it since I was six! SIX! And after all this, you can't just let me have one thing that makes me happy. Romeo isn't just my boyfriend. He's my best friend. He is the only person that never judges me for anything. He's the only person that I don't have to be the perfect Jewish stereotype around. I can just be me. Can't you just grant me this one luxury?" Antonio ranted.

"Don't you lecture me boy! I did a good job raising you!" Isaac protested.

"You didn't answer my question. Do not distract from the subject, sir," Antonio, calling upon his lawyer instincts, demanded. Isaac gave him a cocky smile.

"Sure. I'll let you have your gay romance. However, I want you to leave this house," he negotiated. Antonio squinted.

"But I'm only 17. That's abandonment," he pointed out.

"I'm a paralegal. You're not a qualified lawyer. Don't correct me," Isaac scolded.

"You can't do this! Mom! Tino! Help!"

"Don't talk to me. I don't want to catch your gay," Tino stated, leaving the room. Goldie gave him a concerned look.

"I'm sorry, honey. There isn't anything I can do...I'm only a doctor. I can't tell your father how to parent," she replied. Antonio sighed.

"Okay. You know what, Father? I'm choosing my freedom over you. I'm sick of trying to please you," Antonio gave in. Isaac smiled.

"You're being smart by giving up while you're ahead. Now you get to keep your car, and you have all night to pack," he permitted, leaving. Antonio looked at Goldie.

"Thanks for nothing, Mom..." he muttered, sitting on his bed. She sat beside him.

"I'll help you pack...and I'll make sure you get your money from your bank account...and I promise you your college fund," she offered, putting an arm around him.

"It's better than nothing..." he murmured.

* * *

Amber walked over to Stella while she was at her locker. She tapped on her shoulder excitedly. Stella turned around to see Amber holding something behind her back. Stella smirked.

"What's up, Amber?" she asked. Amber pulled out a box and gave it to Stella. Stella grabbed it and opened it. Inside was a handcrafted mini jukebox. Stella pushed a button on it, which popped out a heart-shaped piece of glazed ceramic ware.

"Read it. I incised a message just for you," Amber requested.

"Okay! 'Dear Stella. I'm glad we've been getting closer to each other. It may be weird, but I feel close to you. Will you grab a bite to eat with me at Breadstix on February 13th. With love, Amber.' Wow...this is cute, Amber," Stella said. Amber nodded.

"I made everything with my bare hands. I wanted it to be special," she replied. Stella closed her eyes and smiled.

"It's better than being alone. I'll come...but why not on Valentine's Day?"

"I want you to plan something for Valentine's Day! See if you can top me," Amber informed mischievously. Stella laughed gently.

"Oh, I think I can top you," she replied. She shut her locker and grabbed Amber by the waist. Amber yelped in surprise.

"Stella?"

"Let's go into the janitor's closet real quick!" Stella said, dragging Amber behind. Amber laughed and decided to follow. Stella snuck the two of them in and locked the door.

"I hope you had no plans for your next class," Stella seductively said. Amber shook her head.

"I've learned to do my work early," she replied. Stella walked closer and wrapped her arms around Amber's waist. Amber threw her arms around Stella's neck.

"That's good," Stella murmured. She and Amber looked each other in the eyes. They moved their lips closer until a gentle kiss started a chain reaction in the closet.

* * *

Alexandra was sitting in a chair in the choir room. Shane stood in the doorway.

"_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar when I met you. I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around! Turned you into someone new. Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet. Success has been so easy for you. But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now, and I can put you back down too_," Shane sang. He ran behind Alexandra.

"_Don't. Don't you want me? You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me. Don't. Don't you want me? You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me. It's much too late to find when you think you've changed your mind. You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry! Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh! Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh_!" he sang. Alexandra stood up and turned around. She pushed him down on a chair.

"_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar. That much is true. But even then I knew I'd find a much better place either with or without you. The five years we have had have been such good at times. I still love you. But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own. I guess it's just what I must do_," Alexandra sang. Shane stood up.

"_Don't. Don't you want me? You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me. Don't. Don't you want me? You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me_," he sang while circling her. He dragged her to the front of the room. "_It's much too late find! When you think you've changed your mind! You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry!_"

"_Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh! Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh! Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh! Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh!Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh! Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh!Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh! Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh!_" they sang together. Alexandra stared at him for a bit, then blushed. She sat back down.

"That was random..." she muttered. Shane sat beside her.

"For a quiet girl, you sure have a voice," he complimented. Alexandra smiled slightly.

"Thank you...I must ask, though, why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk," Shane replied.

"About?"

"Well..." Shane started, turning to her, "since I got my emotions back, I've noticed certain things that I never cared about before. For example, only the most oblivious of morons wouldn't be able to tell that you love me."

"You noticed..."

"Yes I did. I'm still struggling to get a hold on my emotions. However, I'd be lying if I didn't say I was developing feelings for you. I mean, you are always around...but not in an irritating Stella way. You're also nice...you always try to comfort me if I'm upset. When I was numb, you still tried your best to get some kind of emotion out of me. It takes a lot of dedication I guess," Shane explained. Alexandra blushed and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure what would happen next.

"What are you getting at?" she stammered. Shane gave a small smile.

"Wanna try this couple thing with me?" he asked. Alexandra opened her eyes in surprise. She stared at him for a minute.

"Of course!" she blurted.

"Cool," he replied. The two stood up and shared a quick hug. They then left the choir room hand in hand.

* * *

Antonio approached Will during glee club. He was now homeless, keeping as many of his possessions as he could in his PT Cruiser. There was no way he could keep up with glee club anymore.

"Mr. Schuester? I have an inquiry," Antonio muttered. Will looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked. Antonio sighed.

"I got kicked out of my house. Apparently my father and brother are homophobes and my mother is a coward. I'm quitting glee club," he explained as quietly as possible. Shane walked by right as Antonio said that, and turned around.

"You got kicked out?" he whispered. Antonio nodded.

"You can't just quit New Directions!" Will whispered.

"Antonio, I can help you find a place. You don't need to cut your ties yet. Maybe Tate has an extra spot in our flat," Shane offered. Antonio rolled his eyes.

"Find. I'll stay, but only if I can find a place to live," he said. Shane then led Antonio to a corner. He left for a second and brought Tate over. They explained Antonio's situation to Tate. Tate looked sympathetic.

"I know what it's like to have parents you can't please. Unfortunately, there's too many people at my flat. There's me, Shane, and another boy that plays football with me named Elliott. There's just no room for another person," Tate said as gently as possible. Antonio slumped a bit. Shane looked worried.

"He can share a room with me!"

"There's still not enough room to keep food for another person," Tate brought up.

"I'll give him some of my portion! Please Tate, we need to help him," Shane begged. Tate bit his thumbnail.

"Can't you ask anyone else? If you can't find another person by the end of the week, he can stay with us," Tate negotiated. Shane smiled.

"Sounds good to me. How about you, Antonio?"

"It's better than nothing. Just as long as Natalia and Romeo don't find out about this," Antonio said with a slight smile. And with that, they began asking various glee club members for help.

Natalia and Romeo both looked over at Antonio and Shane as they talked to everyone else.

"What do you think is going on?" Romeo asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. Am I the only one that noticed he hasn't talked to us all day?"

"I've noticed that too. We were chatting last night over MSN. We were talking about stuff until he went on a BRB. He never came back, though, and he never says that if he's not coming back. He also went offline without saying a final goodnight to me," Romeo explained.

"Should we investigate?" Natalia asked. Romeo shook his head.

"I don't want to make him hate me..." he muttered. They looked over as Antonio and Lei happily hugged each other. He then sat beside her. Natalia glared and Romeo felt his heart break a little.

"He's friend-cheating on me..." Natalia angrily said.

"Possibly more than friend-cheating," Romeo sadly replied.

"I'm stalking him tonight," Natalia disclosed. Romeo didn't reply. He just sat with his hands digging into his legs and his head down. Natalia looked as Lei and Glen went to the front of the room. It was probably to sing. Natalia couldn't help but feel slightly angry at Lei. Rather than watch, she just left.

"The song we're singing is called 'Oh Darling!'" Glen announced. Lei sat down and crossed her legs as Glen sat on the piano.

"_You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks, and I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook, so give it a chance according to your plans. I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand_," Glen sang, sliding off the piano. He put his hands in his pockets, looking at Lei from the side. She stood up.

"_You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute, and I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to. So just take a chance, try to hold my hand, I swear I'd never let go! Just let me know if you'd be my man,_" Lei sang. Glen grabbed her hand and turned to look at her.

"_I really want to come out and tell you_," he sang. The two began skipping around the room.

"_Oh darling, I love you so!_" Glen sang, letting go of her hand and skipping ahead.

"_If you asked me for my heart, there's no way that I'd say no!_" Lei sang catching up. He spun around and hugged her.

"_Oh darling, just take a chance please!_" he sang.

"_So we can stay together until hell starts to freeze!_" Lei sang. Glen winked at her and ran behind the piano. Lei took her place on the piano.

"_You seem quite right for a boy like me!_" Glen sang, coming around to face her. She crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"_And I wanna know if you'd treat me well! Would you treat me like a queen?_" Lei sang. She hopped off the piano into Glens arms.

"_Cause I'd like to show you and make you see!_" he sang, putting her down. They held hands again.

"_That although we're different types, we were meant to be!_" they both sang. Glen let go and began walking backwards.

"_I really want to come out and tell you..._" he started running to her, "_Oh darling, I love you so!_"

"_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'd say no!_" Lei sang stepping out of the way and playfully sticking her tongue out. Glen smirked.

"_Oh darling, just take a chance please!_" Glen sang. Lei shrugged and hugged him.

"_So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze!_" she sang. Glen pushed her away gently and put his hands in his pockets.

"S_o I gotta ask you; I can't be afraid_," Glen put his hands on his heart, "_I gotta take a chance at love, so what do you say? Oh darling, I love you so!_"

"_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'd say no!_" Lei sang, sitting on the piano again. Glen hopped up beside her.

"_Oh darling, just take a chance please!_" he sang, placing his hand beside her. She put her hand over his.

"_So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze!_" she finished. Everyone started clapping. Romeo looked over to see how impressed Antonio was. He started to feel a little jealous.

"You two worked well with your chemistry!" Antonio complemented. Romeo started to feel more annoyed. He quickly sneaked out of the room. Glen and Lei sat back down with Antonio.

"So am I coming home with you tonight?" Antonio asked. Lei nodded.

"I have Cheerio practice, but after that we can go! I can't wait to introduce you to my mom!" she confirmed. Glen laughed.

"Good luck with that, dude. Her mom hates men. I would know. She's so mean to me," he warned.

"I think she just doesn't like me having a boyfriend," Lei happily corrected.

"Well, I guess I'll find out tonight," Antonio said.

* * *

Tate was sitting on a swing above a huge swimming pool in Kourtney's backyard. It was being held up by a few strings and a pole for him to grab. It was an idea her parents got from an episode of the Bachelor Pad. The purpose was a trivia game about Kourtney. If Tate could manage to answer enough questions right before landing in the pool, her parents would approve of the marriage. If not, Tate would be the black sheep of the soon to be family.

Kourtney and her parents sat at a table near the pool. Kourtney had several poster boards that contained the answers to the questions. It was a dose of the Newlywed Game put in. She hoped desperately that Tate wouldn't screw up. Her father held up a bullhorn.

"Tate, I'll be amazed if you can answer these questions. Let's not waste any time with this," he announced, handing the bullhorn to his wife. She cleared her throat.

"First question! When is Kourtney's birthday?" she asked. Tate smiled.

"Easy! September 20!" he yelled. Kourtney held up a board that said "September 20". Her father took the bullhorn.

"Good. Next question. What is Kourtney's middle name?"

"Um...Lula!" Tate answered. Kourtney shuddered, holding up a board saying Lula. Her mother took the horn.

"What is Kourtney's main craving?". Tate had to think for a second. She craved everything it seemed. He sighed.

"Everything?" he guessed. Suddenly a cord was cut. He gasped.

"Wrong. Chocolate covered anything. Now, then, what is her ideal date?" her father asked. Tate smiled.

"Movie, burger, backseat!" he announced. Kourtney shook her head, holding up a different board. It read "a walk in the park." Tate yelped as another cord was cut. He had to keep shifting his weight to keep balance.

"Now, then, idiot. What is her favorite color?" her mother asked.

"Periwinkle! It's periwinkle!" Tate shouted. Kourtney's board said periwinkle. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just three more questions. You don't stand a chance, but the rules say we must give it to you. Okay, what is Kourtney afraid of?" her father asked.

"She has claustrophobia, a fear of being rejected, and former body image issues," Tate said. Kourtney's sign just said "yes."

"What is Kourtney's favorite childhood video game character?" her mother asked.

"Pikachu?" Tate guessed. A rope was cut. Kourtney angrily help up the next board.

"You know it's Sonic the Hedgehog, you dope! I only always have you complete everything past Green Hill Zone!" she angrily shouted.

"Sorry! I got nervous!" Tate whined. He was hanging onto the bar for dear life. he had to answer the next question correctly, or else he'd lose the whole thing.

"Final question. What does Kourtney yell whenever she's in a hormonal rampage?" her father asked. Kourtney gave Tate a hopeful look. That one was easy. Tate mulled it over in his head. Finally, he reached an answer.

"I never hear it myself, but her friends always get me to come over when she's upset. So, I have to answer 'I need Tate,'" Tate confidently answered. Kourtney squealed in happiness, holding up her board with Tate's answer. Her parents clapped.

"That was impressive. You pulled through at the right time. Good job, son," Kourtney's father complemented. Tate grinned in happiness. If that wasn't a sign of approval, he didn't know what was.

"Thanks! So, um, how do I get down?" he asked.

"I'll let you down," Kourtney's father replied. He cut the last cord. Tate screamed as he fell face first into the pool. Tate bobbed back up on his back. He just floated there, reflecting on the trivia game. He felt dumb for getting any questions wrong. He knew the answers, but the pressure made him forget a couple.

"You okay, Tate?" Kourtney asked, sitting at the side of the pool. Tate waded over.

"I'm fine. I just got randomly slung into a pool in the middle of February, but I'm fine..." he answered, getting out. Kourtney put a towel around him.

"Let's go get you into something dry," she suggested. Tate smiled.

"Okay," he answered. The two began walking inside.

"Have you given any thought to baby names?" Kourtney asked. Tate remembered their trip to the OB/GYN. The baby had turned out to be a girl. He was glad. He honestly couldn't say he hated the idea of having a daughter.

"I have an idea..." Tate murmured. Kourtney smiled.

"Oh? What is it?"

"I was thinking Kate," he answered. Kourtney growled.

"We're not naming her after you," she denied. Tate shook his head.

"No. I was thinking more like K for Kourtney and ate since it goes with K and rhymes with my name," he explained. Kourtney smiled.

"Now that you said that, I think it's a good name. After all, we are the ones that created her," she reasoned. Tate laughed.

"All because I accidently grabbed the Vaseline rather than the KY jelly. Then you didn't take the morning after pill soon enough," Tate reminisced.

"Yep. And I went to the doctor with a yeast infection from the Vaseline, and I left knowing I was pregnant. It's hard to believe that was four months ago. I kept thinking there might have been a mistake, but now I have a bump to prove it," Kourtney continued.

"Hopefully we can get married soon. I don't want you to get upset for not finding a concealing dress."

"I don't want that either. I want a good wedding photo. Then again, I don't want a huge reception or ceremony. Maybe just something peaceful and casual with our friends?"

"I like the sound of that. We can have a reception after Kate is born. I'd wait for the wedding until then, but...she'll already be judged for being conceived out of wedlock while her parents were still in high school. Imagine how worse it would be if she was born out of wedlock," Tate explained.

"I'd hate that. Let's go over the marriage in more detail inside," Kourtney prompted.

"Okay," Tate agreed.

* * *

The next day of school brought more drama. A whole new printing of Cupid's Arrow had been spread around the school. However, this one had one that the other issue didn't: Picture evidence. Romeo was sure to grab a copy to see if he or Antonio were mentioned again. Unfortunately, everyone in the club was mentioned at least once.

He ran to the choir room to see who else was mad. Sure enough, everyone had a copy, and everyone was downright pissed. He sat down beside Natalia and decided to read it.

"Look at this! There's a picture of Antonio and Lei going into what appears to be her house!" Romeo pointed out in disbelief. Natalia glared at it.

"'Duval Wants More! Apparently blondes are out of style because this man wants some Asian tonight.' And the picture doesn't make it better!" she complained.

"Somehow they know that Alexandra and I are in a relationship...but it only just happened yesterday," Shane muttered.

"Lookie here, Stella! It says that you and Amber both had some important business in the janitor's closet!" Shantel pointed out.

"It's Photoshop, I tell you! Photoshop!" Amber protested. Antonio came into the room and sat by Lei, who was reading the section about them in disbelief. Romeo couldn't help but glare at them.

"Lei's stealing my boyfriend. He must have lied when he said he was gay, because right now he sure as hell is bi-sexual," Romeo muttered. Natalia growled.

"He's supposed to be my friend. I'm the one he trained to get free sodas out of! Then again...he just has to ask her for one, and she gives it to him," Natalia said with a sigh.

"Well, I know what song I'm singing," Romeo sadly said.

"You're not going to single him out are you? I don't see that working very well," Natalia advised. Romeo shook his head.

"I'm just going to hint at my current woe," he corrected. Will walked into the room. He looked around at the chaos in his classroom. He rolled his eyes.

"Guys, those newspapers just produce trash. This happened a few years ago with the Muckraker. It's just meant to scandalize everyone to break the glee club up," he explained.

"But some of this stuff is true," Alexandra muttered, referring to her and Shane.

"And most of it is false. We shouldn't be focusing on this. We have regionals to prepare for. It's also almost Valentine's Day. Maybe we should be a bit more positive like Glen and Lei were yesterday?" Will suggested. Everyone settled down. He did have a point.

"Can I have the floor, then?" Shantel asked. Will smiled.

"It's yours!" he replied, sitting down. Shantel took a deep breath and walked to the front of the room.

"With all these rumors flying around, I figured it's time for me to be honest. As everyone knows, Natalia is in a relationship with Apollo Kontos from Dalton Academy. That being said, it's not taboo to love someone from a rival school or club. I need to come clean. I have a boyfriend from Vocal Adrenaline. He's the star actually. His name is Aiden Vargas," Shantel announced.

"Is he a spy?" Stella asked.

"No. Show choir rarely comes up. He doesn't care about winning. He just cares about me. In fact..." Shantel trailed off. Suddenly Aiden walked in through the door. He smiled and stood next to Shantel.

"I tricked St. James into letting me come. I feel like Shanty gets a little left out because I don't go here. I'm going to sing a duet with her today," he explained. Natalia glared.

"I wish Apollo would do that for me..." she muttered.

"That's great of you to come here today! What are you singing?" Will asked.

"'Leather and Lace' by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley," Shantel answered. The music started. Aiden hid behind the piano while Shantel stood in front of it. She rested her hands against her legs.

"_Is love so fragile, and the heart so hollow? Shatter with words impossible to follow. You're saying I'm fragile. I try not to be! I search only for something I can't see_," Shantel sung. She ran to the back of the room and sat on a window sill.

"_I have my own life, and I am stronger than you know! But I carry this feeling when you walked into my house that you won't be walking out the door. Still I carry this feeling when you walked into my house that you won't be walking out the door!_" she sang. She walked back to the front and hopped on the piano, sitting.

"_Lovers forever! Face to face. My city or mountains! Stay with me stay. I need you to love me. I need you today! Give to me your leather. Take from me my lace !_" she sang. Aiden popped out from behind the piano. He walked over and stood in front of her.

"_You in the moonlight with your sleepy eyes! Could you ever love a man like me?_" he sang, turning toward her.

"_And you were right! When I walked into your house, I knew I'd never want to leave,_" he continued. He turned back around, stepping to the side.

"_Sometimes I'm a strong man. Sometimes cold and scared! And sometimes I cry_," he sang. He leaned against the piano and looked back at Shantel.

"_But that time I saw you, I knew with you to light my nights! Somehow I'd get by. First time I saw you, I knew with you to light my nights that somehow I'd get by_," he sang. He lifted Shantel, twirled and put her down.

"_Lovers forever! Face to face. My city or mountains! Stay with me stay. I need you to love me. I need you today! Give to me your leather_," they sang together.

"_Take from me my lace!_" Shantel added. They started ballroom dancing.

"_Lovers forever! Face to face. My city or mountains! Stay with me stay_," they sang together. Shantel pulled away.

"_I need you to love me. I need you today!_" she sang. Aiden twirled her back in.

"_Give to me your leather_," they sang.

"_Take from me my lace! Take from me my lace! Take from me my lace!_" Shantel finished. She and Aiden hugged as everyone applauded. Aiden looked at the clock.

"I should get back to Carmel. See you later, Shanty!" he announced, kissing her on the cheek before leaving. Shantel sat down happily.

"Anyone else?" Will asked. Romeo shakily stood up. Antonio looked over to him. He got a bad feeling.

"I have a song to sing..." Romeo muttered, going to the front.

"I assume it's a love song," Will guessed. Romeo smiled awkwardly.

"Something like that," he replied. The music started. "_There was a time some time ago when every sunrise meant a sunny day, oh a sunny day. But now when the morning light shines in, it only disturbs the dreamland where I lay, oh where I lay. I used to thank the lord when I'd wake for life and love and the golden sky above me! But now I pray the stars will go on shinin'! You see in my dreams you love me_," Romeo sang. Antonio sunk in his chair a bit. He knew the song was about him.

"_Daybreak is a joyful time! Just listen to the songbird harmonies, oh the harmonies! But I wish the dawn would never come. I wish there was silence in the trees, oh the trees. If only I could stay asleep, at least I could pretend you're thinkin' of me...'cause nighttime is the one time I am happy, you see in my dreams..._" Romeo sang. He quickly started going to the back of the room.

"_We climb and climb and at the top we fly!_" Romeo passionately sung. He jumped off a chair. "_Let the world go on below us, we are lost in time! And I don't know really what it means! All I know is that you love me, in my dreams._" Antonio started to feel a bit sick from the performance.

"_I keep hopin' one day I'll awaken, and somehow he'll be lying by my side! And as I wonder if the dawn is really breakin', he touches me and suddenly I'm alive!_" Romeo sang and stood on the piano.

"_And we climb and climb! And at the top we fly!" he sang, jumping off the piano and walking closer to the audience. "Let the world go on below us! We are lost in time! And I don't know really what it means. All I know is that you love me in my dreams! We climb!_" he sang. He jumped onto a chair adjacent to Antonio.

"_And at the top we fly!" he sat a chair away from Antonio. "Let the world go on below us! We are lost in time! And I don't know really what it means! All I know is that you love me in my dreams! Ohohoho, in...in my dreams..._" Romeo finished. He got up and went back to his seat next to Natalia. She congratulated him. Will stood up.

"That was intense..." he noted, "anyway does anyone else have a song? No? Okay, then. Chat amongst yourselves while I organize some music for us." Antonio started to feel just terrible. He wanted to tell Romeo AND Natalia what was happening. However, he didn't want to seem weird or weak. He quickly got up and ran out of the choir room.

"I need to get to Lei's house early," he said between breaths. He ran into the parking lot. He looked around and ran to his PT Cruiser. He quickly jumped in and left.

Shortly after his leave, Romeo and Natalia went to the parking lot. They went to his motorcycle. Romeo tossed a helmet to Natalia, and put his own on. They hopped on and followed in pursuit of Antonio.

"He can't be far!" Romeo yelled. He didn't care that he was speeding. He wanted to know what was going on. It wasn't long before he spotted Antonio's car. Romeo then realized he was going to Lei's house.

"Take a back route!" Natalia suggested. Romeo turned into an alley.

"Way ahead of you!" he yelled back. He turned a few more times, trying to let Antonio get ahead. He stopped once he reached a block from Antonio. He squinted and saw Antonio letting himself into Lei's house. Once the door was shut, he went to the front of the house and parked. He and Natalia got off. They left their helmets on the motorcycle and knocked on the door.

Antonio jumped at the sound. Although he'd been overcoming his paranoia, he only figured that someone coming to the door as soon as he got home meant he had been followed. He hid behind the couch and tried not to make any noise.

"We know you're in there!" Natalia yelled. Antonio whined quietly. The last two people he wanted to see. He figured that they'd eventually go away if he ignored them. Romeo pounded on the door more. Natalia rolled her eyes.

"I'm picking the lock," she announced, taking a few hair pins out of her pocket.

"That's sleazy," Romeo commented. She started fooling with the lock.

"Oh, can it," Natalia retorted. She undid the lock and opened the door. The two walked in quietly. Then, Natalia tackled Antonio behind the couch.

"Get off!" Antonio frantically screamed, pushing her away. Natalia and Romeo both blocked him into the couch.

"Tell us what's going on! Why do you keep ignoring us?" Natalia angrily asked.

"And why are you and Lei so close all of a sudden?" Romeo added. Antonio groaned.

"I can't tell you! You'll think less of me!" he protested. Natalia glared more than before.

"Just tell us! We won't leave until you do!" she demanded. Antonio sighed.

"It's really embarrassing!" he yelled.

"Lei's your new BFF isn't she?" Natalia questioned.

"No! She ju-I mean I!"

"Out with it, Duval!" Natalia screamed. Antonio looked genuinely scared. Romeo shook his head at Natalia.

"Calm down," he advised, then turned to Antonio. His face softened. "What's up?" Antonio took a few deep breaths. He was truly defeated. He closed his eyes and hugged his legs.

"Fine...I'll tell you. The other day when I went to take a bath, Tino came into my room to use my computer. He saw my rather tame conversation with Romeo and told my father. There was a huge scene and argument between us, and I was given two options. If I wanted to stay, I'd have to break up with Romeo. If I wanted to stay with Romeo, I'd have to leave. I chose Romeo over them, but then I just felt too ashamed to talk to you guys...Shane helped me get hooked up here with Lei, so this is where I live now. I didn't want you guys to find out. I thought you two might think that I'm a failure...just like my father does..." Antonio explained. Natalia stared for a few seconds, processing. Then, she randomly hugged him. Antonio was surprised. Romeo came in on the other side and joined in on the hug.

"You poor thing," Natalia murmured, "You should have told us sooner. We could have helped."

"There's no helping me, apparently," Antonio shakily said, trying not to cry. He hadn't shed a single tear throughout this entire experience.

"It's okay to cry, you know," Natalia pointed out. She and Romeo pulled away.

"Why? I got what was coming to me," Antonio replied. His eyes started to water. A couple tears escaped. "Damn..." he muttered. Romeo wiped the tears away with his finger.

"You can cry on my shoulder. I'm here for you, love," Romeo gently said. Antonio breathed in a few shaky breaths. Finally, he just rested his face against Romeo's shoulder and started sobbing.

"I feel like such a failure!" Antonio cried. Romeo stroked his back gently.

"You're not a failure. I'm honored you chose me. It was really brave of you. If anything, I'm the failure. I thought you stopped loving me," Romeo said, laughing awkwardly. Antonio lifted his head and looked into Romeo's eyes.

"But you're my Romeo! I don't think my love for you could ever stop!" Antonio denied. Natalia scooted away.

"I'll just give you two some room," she stated.

* * *

Amber woke up in an empty hotel room. She looked around in a confused, tired daze. She couldn't quite remember what happened. She looked at the clock next to her, which displayed the time and date.

"February 13...6 am...oh my God..." Amber muttered. She remembered how the previous night went. She and Stella decided to spend a night at the motel for talking and other things. Amber punched the wall next to her, realizing Stella had left after intercourse again.

"She does this a lot!" Amber whined. She looked over and saw a note on the bedside table.

"'Dear Amber...things are getting a bit too serious. I don't think we should talk for a few days. Sincerely, Stella.' You've got to be kidding me!" Amber yelled. She threw her clothes on.

_First, I chase after Roderick. I worked hard to get him to trust me. Then I got into this situation with Stella. Now Roderick seems interested in me FINALLY but I blew it for Stella...who this relationship clearly means nothing to. What should I do?_

Amber left the motel room. She turned the keys into the lobby and checked out. She began driving home. She turned her radio to a classic rock station and started singing to the song playing, "Stop Draggin' My Heart Around."

"_Baby you'll come knocking on my front door. Same old line you used to use before. I said ya...well...What am I supposed to do? I didn't know what I was getting into!_" Amber sang. She parked her car and leaned against it. Stella was sitting on a nearby park bench.

"_So you've had a little trouble in town! Now you're keeping some demon down! Stop draggin' my...Stop draggin' my...Stop draggin' my heart around!_" they both sang. Amber pulled out a picture of the both of them.

"_It's hard to think about what you've wanted. It's hard to think about what you've lost. This doesn't have to be the big get even. This doesn't have to be anything at all!_" Amber sang. Stella pulled out a copy of the same picture, her eyes watering.

"_I know you really want to tell me good-bye! I know you really want to be your own girl_," Stella sang. She stood up from the bench. Amber slumped down back against her car.

"_Baby you could never look me in the eye! Yeah you buckle with the weight of the words! Stop draggin' my...Stop draggin' my...Stop draggin' my heart around!_" they sang. Amber hugged her legs, resisting the urge to cry.

"_There's people running 'round loose in the world. Ain't got nothing better to do than make a meal of some bright eyed kid. You need someone looking after you!_" Amber sang. Stella leaned against a tree and folded her arms.

"_I know you really want to tell me good-bye! I know you really want to be your own girl_," Stella sang.

"_Baby you could never look me in the eye! Yeah you buckle with the weight of the words! Stop draggin' my...Stop draggin' my...Stop draggin' my heart around!_" they finished. Stella started walking home. Amber just sat against her car in a depressed mood.

Roderick drove by Amber on his motorcycle. Once he realized who he passed, he quickly made a dangerous u-turn. He then parked beside her car and hopped off the bike. He walked over to her, kneeling down.

"What's up, Amber? Why are you just sitting here?" he asked, sitting down. Amber shrugged.

"Because I want to," she lied. Roderick snickered.

"Bro, you don't have to lie," he said. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Why do you even care about a 'slut' like me?" she angrily asked.

"I misjudged you on that, bro. Now what's up?"

"I'll tell you if you'll go away," Amber offered.

"Sure thing!" Roderick accepted. Amber sighed.

"My date for Valentine's Day left me a note to bail on our date...right after a night of emotional, meaningful stuff," she muttered.

"Sounds tough. For what it's worth, bro, I don't have a date for V-day either."

"I'm as undatable as Roderick Jones...the school's number one dick...hooray..."Amber muttered. Roderick laughed.

"Call the feds. Anyway, how about we go out?" Roderick offered. Amber gave him a bizarre look.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"You're single. I'm single. Thus we can mingle," he explained. Amber huffed.

"Fine. I guess it's better than nothing," she accepted. Roderick stood up.

"Cool! Meet you at my house tomorrow, bro!" he yelled behind him, driving off. Amber rolled her eyes. She didn't really know what she got herself into. Things would probably end badly, especially with Roderick involved. She felt like she was cheating on Stella, but Stella was the one that called off the plans. Amber stood up and got into her car. Without a second thought, she started driving back to her house to figure out what she would wear for this "date."

* * *

"I have to admit that this was a pretty good idea," Dennis said. James laughed. The two of them had decided to spend what they dubbed Valentine's Eve, the night before Valentine's Day, in a hotel room.

"I admit it's a bit cliche, but most teens our age go to motels, and it's usually for a night of Marco Polo under the sheets," James pointed out. Dennis snickered.

"Indeed. However, I will never understand how you can afford this."

"Are you kidding? I have money piling up in my bank account. My parents always add to it thinking I'll spend it on 'masculine' things. They forgot they pawned me off at a boarding school. I don't get to spend money. However, the time has come, darling," James explained, handing Dennis a glass of sparkling cider.

"I see. Well, it came in handy. Anyway, what do you want to do next?" Dennis asked, taking a sip. James put a finger to his chin in thought.

"We could always play one of those karaoke games we got," he suggested.

"I guess we had to get to them sometime..."

"What? You don't like them?"

"I don't hate them...their musical selections just suck. It's all embarrassing tweeny-bop," Dennis muttered. James turned the game on and handed Dennis one of the microphones, taking the other for himself.

"And that is why we got more than one. I'm sure we'll find something to sing," James insisted. Dennis sighed as James took the controller and looked through the selection. Most of it really was tweeny-bop, but as James dug further, he was starting to find some diamonds in the rough. He then stopped on one of the songs.

"How about 'Dirty Little Secret?' I think this song is oddly suiting of us," James suggested. Dennis got off the chair he'd been sitting on.

"I accept," he replied. James selected it.

"_Let me know that I've done wrong when I've known this all along. I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you!_" Dennis sang.

"_Tell me all that you've thrown away!_" James sang.

"_Find out games you don't wanna play!_" Dennis sang.

"_You are the only one that needs to know! I'll keep you my dirty little secret! Dirty little secret! Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret! Just another regret, hope that you can keep it! My dirty little secret! Who has to know?_" they both sang.

"_When we live such fragile lives_," James sang.

"_It's the best way we survive!_" Dennis joined, walking past James.

"_I go around a time or two_," James sang, circling Dennis.

"_Just to waste my time with you!_" he joined, walking past James. James grabbed his hand, looking away.

"_Tell me all that you've thrown away! Find out games you don't wanna play!_" Dennis sang, holding James's other hand.

"_You are the only one that needs to know! I'll keep you my dirty little secret! Dirty little secret! Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret! Just another regret, hope that you can keep it! My dirty little secret! Who has to know?_" they sang, intertwining their fingers before breaking apart.

"_The way he feels inside!_" James sang, walking one way.

"_Those thoughts I can't deny!_" Dennis sang, walking the other way.

"_These sleeping thoughts won't lie_," James sang, turning around.

"_And all I've tried to hide,_" Dennis sang as he turned around, "_It's eating me apart! Trace this life out!_"

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_," James sang, walking closer.

"_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_" Dennis sang, meeting James.

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret!_" James sang, running his finger up Dennis's chin.

"_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret!_" Dennis sang, putting his arms around James's neck.

"_My dirty little secret. Dirty little secret. Dirty little secret!_" they both sang as Dennis lied down on the bed behind them.

"_Who has to know? Who has to know?_" they finished, James leaning over on top of him. They both stared each other in the eyes. Without a second thought, James's lips met with Dennis's. They pulled away for a moment.

"Should we..." James muttered.

"Should we what?" Dennis shakily asked.

"You know...do what stereotypical teens do?" James asked. Dennis blushed.

"Um...well..." he nodded. James smiled. They started kissing again, but this time more passionately.

* * *

Antonio and Romeo met at Lei's house on Valentine's Day. Lei was out with Glen, so Antonio had the place to himself. Antonio had Romeo sit down as he stood near a stereo.

"What's this about?" Romeo asked, gesturing toward the stereo.

"I'm going to sing a song to you. It's to make up for my behavior this week, and it's also just a reminder for any future event that may come up," Antonio explained with a smile.

Elsewhere, Amber was waiting outside of Roderick's house. She wasn't totally thrilled, but it was better than nothing. She got her composure together and knocked on his doorbell. Before too long, Roderick walked out in a nice outfit. He smiled at Amber.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep," Amber replied as cheerfully as possible. The two started walking down the street.

Antonio started the music on the stereo. "_When it all goes crazy, and the thrill is gone, the days get rainy and the nights get long! When you get that feeling you were born to lose, starin' at your ceiling, thinking of your blues_," he sang.

Amber and Roderick kept walking in silence to the nearest park. Amber was definitely not having a good time.

"_When there's so much trouble that you wanna cry, the world has crumbled and you don't know why! When you're hopes are fading, and they can't be found, dreams have left you waiting, friends have let you down!_" Antonio sang.

They were approaching the park. Amber's heart started racing when she saw Stella sitting depressingly on a bench there.

"_Just remember I love you, and it'll be alright!_" Antonio sang.

Amber ditched Roderick and walked over to Stella.

"_Just remember I love you more than I can say! Maybe then you're blues will fade away_," Antonio sang.

Amber stood in front of her. Stella looked up. Her eyes widened slightly.

"_When you need a lover, and you're down so low, you start to wonder but you never know! When it feels like sorrow is your only friend, knowing that tomorrow you'll feel this way again_," Antonio sang.

"Amber?" Stella muttered. Amber smiled.

"Hey, there," she greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked.

"I felt like taking a walk. What are you doing here?"

"I was actually about to text you about the other day..."

"I was curious about that. Why did you bail? I want to hear it from you," Amber demanded.

"_When the blues come callin' at the break of dawn, the rain keeps fallin', but the rainbow's gone! When you feel like crying, but the tears won't come, when you're dreams are dyin', when you're on the run_," Antonio sang.

"I didn't want to get hurt," Stella said.

"What do you mean?"

"_Just remember I love you, and it'll be alright!_" Antonio sang.

"Every relationship I get into leaves me hurt in the end," Stella explained.

"_Just remember I love you more than I can say_," Antonio sang.

"That's because other people are jerks. I actually love you!" Amber insisted. Stella looked at her, surprised.

"_Just remember I love you, and it'll be alright!_" Antonio sang.

"You haven't actually said that yet..." Stella said.

"_It'll be alright!_" Antonio sang.

"Well now I am! I love you, Stella! And I won't give up on you no matter what!" Amber yelled. At this point, Roderick just left the scene.

"_It'll be alright!_" Antonio sang.

"Amber...I don't know what to say..." Stella replied.

"_It'll be alright!_" Antonio finished.

"You don't need to say a word," Amber disclosed. She then leaned in and kissed Stella. Stella kissed back. Amber sat on the bench beside Stella where the two both continued to kiss.

* * *

**WOW this chapter was long. Some heavy stuff has been happening since Damn Yankees. The next chapter will be a bit more about fun. It's an all out Battle of the Sexes. Thanks for reading this chapter! I love love love feedback, so don't be shy!**

**Songs:**

**"Don't You Want Me" by The Human League - ****_Shane Alcotte and Alexandra Bryant_**

**"Oh Darling" by Plug-In Stereo - ****_Glen Olson and Lei Chen_**

**"Leather and Lace" by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley - ****_Shantel Olson and Aiden Vargas_**

**"In My Dreams" by REO Speedwagon - ****_Romeo Jensen_**

**"Stop Draggin' My Heart Around" by Stevie Nicks and Tom Petty - ****_Amber Rose and Stella Romero_**

**"Dirty Little Secret" by All American Rejects - ****_Dennis Cooper and James Clarke_**

**"Just Remember I Love You" by Firefall - ****_Antonio Duval_**


	15. Magic Shadow Dancing

Lei and Antonio were returning to Lei's house. After school, Lei had been given orders from her mother, Ming, to keep Antonio away from the house until she got a text telling her to bring him. Once Lei got the text, she and Antonio wrapped up what they were doing and rushed home.

"Lei, what's going on?" Antonio asked for the billionth time that day. Lei smiled as she opened the door.

"Mom has a surprise for you!" Lei informed. Ming was standing in the living room, smiling.

"Hello, you two. Lei, have a seat. Antonio, go upstairs to the room you're staying in and pick out a color palette," she demanded. Lei sat down in the couch. Antonio gave them a suspicious look, but did as Ming said. He quickly went upstairs and entered his room.

"How in the world?" Antonio muttered in awe as he looked around. The room all of a sudden resembled his old room. Stuff that he couldn't even fit into his car was put in places almost to every last detail.

Antonio would have to ask questions later. He quickly went to his desk and looked at the paint test tiles in front of him. He picked out an electric blue and seafoam color scheme. That would be one thing different from his old cream colored room. Test tile in hand, he hurried back down the stairs and handed it to Ming.

"Maybe you can answer me. What's going on?" Antonio asked. Ming took the test tile and smiled.

"I paid your old family a visit today to get the rest of your stuff. I had to tackle your father, but I did it. We had a nice long talk about you afterwards," she informed. Antonio cocked an eyebrow.

"A talk?"

"Yep. We got started on paperwork today. I'm adopting you. Since you're living here, I thought I might as well make it official," Ming explained. Antonio and Lei smiled.

"I'm going to have a brother now?" Lei asked. Ming nodded.

"Yes, child of mine. You are to treat him as family," she requested. Lei ran over and hugged Antonio.

"Oh my god, hello brother!" Lei yelled. Antonio laughed and hugged back.

"Looks like I have nothing to worry about," Ming stated.

* * *

"Alright everyone! Regionals are next week. I think this would be a great opportunity to get into the competitive spirit!" Will announced, writing "Battle of the Sexes" on the board. Natalia rolled her eyes. First it was the duets competition, then country versus rock. Now a battle of the sexes. And from past experience, she could only assume it would be a mash-up competition.

"Battle of the Sexes? Really? That's cliche," Amber said, unimpressed.

"This one is interesting, though. Don't take it from me, though. I have a couple of old friends to explain it!" Will urged. A particularly disco sounding intro to "Magic" by Olivia Newton-John started playing. Romeo couldn't help but think of Andy Gibb with the music.

All of a sudden, Quinn Fabray walked into the choir room. Natalia knew instantly who it was, having been a freshman Quinn's senior year. Amber and Kourtney also looked very interested. Quinn smiled.

"_Come take my hand. You should know me! I've always been in your mind. You know I will be kind! I'll be guiding you," _Quinn sang_, "Building your dream has to start now!_"

From the other door, Blaine Anderson ran into the room. "_Only you can see me through!_" he sang. Romeo was surprised. That was Andy Gibb.

"_There's no other road to take! I won't make a mistake! I'll be guiding you!_" Quinn sang. "_I'll leave it up to you!_" Blaine had interjected. They looked at each other, grinning.

"_You have to believe we are magic! Nothing can stand in our way_," Quinn sang. "_Do it light! Taking me through the night!_" Blaine added.

"_You have to believe we are magic! Don't let your aim ever stray!_" Quinn sang. "_Shadow dancing! Baby you do it right!_" Blaine added. Quinn went over to Natalia, dragging her up to her side of the choir room. "_And if all your hopes survive!_" Quinn sang. Blaine grabbed Romeo, bringing him up. "_Give me more, drag me across the floor! Shadow dancing!_" Blaine sang.

Quinn grabbed Amber next. "_I'll bring all your dreams alive for you!_" Quinn sang. Blaine grabbed Roderick. "_All this and nothing more!_" Blaine sang. Quinn then dragged over Mimi. "_I'll bring all your dreams alive for you!_"

"_All that I need is just one moment in your arms! I was chasing your affection; I was doing you no harm! And I was loving you Make it shine! Make it rain! Baby you know my way! I need that sweet sensation of living in your love!_" Blaine sang.

"_And I'm guiding you!_" Quinn sang. She gestured for Shantel to come over.

Blaine put a finger to his chin in thought, then decided to bring Tate and Glen over. "_I can't breath when you're away, it pulls me down!_" Blaine sang.

"_Through every turn, I am near you_," Quinn sang, dragging Stella.

"_You are the question, and the answer am I!_" Blaine sang, dragging Dennis.

"_I'll come anytime you call! Catch you when you fall!_" Quinn sang, bringing Lei and Alexandra.

"_Only you can see me through!_" Blaine sang, grabbing Shane. The boys and girls were now equally divided on different sides of the room.

"_I leave it up to you! (I'll be guiding you!)_" everyone sang together.

"_Do it light! Taking me through the night! Shadow dancing! Baby, you do it right! Uh-huh!_" the boys sang.

"_And if all your hopes survive!_" the girls sang.

"_Give me more! Drag me across the floor! Shadow dancing! All this and nothing more!_" the boys sang.

"_Destiny will arrive! I'll bring all your dreams alive for you!_" the girls sang.

"_And in this world of people, there's only you and I! There ain't nothing come between us in the end!_" Blaine sang.

"_I'll bring all your dreams alive for you_," Quinn sang.

"_How can I hold you when you ain't even mine? Only you can see me through! I leave it up to you!_" Blaine sang.

"_Ooooh!_" Everyone sang.

"_You have to believe we are magic! (Do it light, taking me through the night)! Nothing can stand in our way! (Shadow dancing)! You have to believe we are magic! (Baby you do it right!)! Don't let your aim ever stray! (Give me more, drag me across the floor)! And if all your hopes survive! (Shadow dancing)! Destiny will arrive! (All this and nothing more)_" everyone sang back and forth.

"_I'll bring all your dreams alive for you! I'll bring all your dreams alive for you!_" Quinn finished. She and Blaine walked in the middle of the two groups.

"I think it's unanimous that this was an amazing experience," Quinn stated.

"I was worried when I left New Directions, and even more scared when the Sectionals Disaster was posted on YouTube. However, it looks like Mr. Schue and Natalia drove everyone in the right direction," Blaine added. Everyone turned to look at Natalia.

"All I did was bring in a few members," Natalia muttered, "anyway, why are you two here? Not that I mind, but none of you guys reply to me when I try to talk to you on Facebook. I guess Berry and Hummel were the only ones that moved on."

"Well, Mr. Shue invited us here. He says Regionals are coming up, and competitions always motivated us. So, we're in charge of the club the next two weeks," Quinn explained. Antonio narrowed his eyes.

"So we're supposed to listen to two people we don't even know for TWO weeks because our teacher has no faith in us?" he condescendingly asked. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Stop complaining. You have no idea who you're talking to. That's Quinn Fabray. She's a goddess to all Cheerios," Amber said. Stella, Shantel, Lei, and Kourtney nodded at the same time.

"But that doesn't explain why this no name is here," Kourtney brought up, pointing to Blaine. His jaw dropped.

"I'm not a nobody!" he protested.

"You're right. Everyone at Dalton still worships you...my boyfriend especially. He has a mini Blaine Anderson shrine in his room. It's a bit creepy, and it makes me wonder if he's gay," Natalia explained. Blaine laughed.

"I can't believe the Warblers still remember me...especially after leaving them to join New Directions," Blaine murmured.

"Anyway, this is going to be a Battle of the Sexes. You're already divided. The way Mr. Schue ran it, it was always a mash-up competition. However, we realize that your effort should be put in the product, rather than mashing the songs up like we just did," Quinn explained.

"Yep. However, each group will do three numbers from the artists we chose. If you couldn't tell from our mash-up, the boys will be doing Andy Gibb, and the girls will be doing Olivia Newton-John. The winning team will get to choose the set-list for Regionals," Blaine added.

"On top of that, we are both here to talk to you guys during the next two weeks if you need our help on anything. It doesn't necessarily have to be showchoir related. If we notice anything weird, we will talk to you about it. One problem we had was the fact that nobody ever bothered to help some of us with our problems, and sometimes it would bring New Directions apart," Quinn continued.

"The introduction is over, so boys follow me to the auditorium. Girls, you will stay here with the fabulous Quinn Fabray," Blaine directed. He and the boys started filing out of the room. The girls sat down, Quinn standing at the front of the room.

"Who here knows any of Olivia's songs?" Quinn asked. Most of the room raised their hands. Quinn smiled.

"Good. That will make the song nomination easier," she replied, grabbing a dry erase marker and walking to the board.

"Why are we bothering?" Natalia asked. Quinn gave her a weird look.

"Excuse me?" she asked. Natalia sighed.

"Okay, I guess it's story time. One time a couple years ago, I went to Carmel High to spy. I believe I saw a little blonde there named Romeo Jensen. As in OUR Romeo Jensen. They were doing Andy Gibb songs, and I could have sworn, despite Gibb being dead, that Romeo literally was him. The similarities were frightening. You don't think he and Antonio will tell the boys about this trump card? We're already done for," Natalia explained.

"Is that true? I think Aiden would have said something about that," Shantel pointed out. Natalia nodded.

"Unfortunately for us, it is true," Natalia said. Quinn sighed.

"Let's not focus on that. I doubt Blaine would allow it," she insisted.

"You sure? Because I remember a dweeby kid with hair covering one eye whining that the only song he could get was 'Shadow Dancing.' And you two already took that. Besides, I know Blaine enough to know he would utilize whatever talent he had. An ex-Vocal Adrenaline star that turns into Andy Gibb when singing Andy Gibb would be perfect for that," Natalia affirmed.

"That dweeby kid was Aiden. I'll ask him about it later," Shantel decided.

"Whatever. Let's decide on songs anyway," Quinn demanded. Everyone decided it was best to just do such.

* * *

"Is anyone here an Andy Gibb fan?" Blaine asked. The room kind of went quiet. Romeo twitched a bit. Antonio stared intently at him. _C'mon, Romeo. If you don't speak up, I will._ "I'll take that as a no," Blaine said, getting ready to move on.

"Actually, Romeo here is an Andy Gibb fan," Antonio blurted. Romeo jumped a bit. Blaine grinned.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"I worship Andy Gibb. He is my idol. When I was in Vocal Adrenaline, I would get all of his songs...except 'Shadow Dancing.' I get really defensive over him, though," Romeo explained.

"Defensive?" Glen asked.

"And possessive. Aiden told me on countless times that as soon as I heard one of his songs, I'd turn into him," Romeo added.

"In that case, I think we should take advantage of this. Romeo, you're our trump card," Blaine ordered. Romeo shook his head, smiling nervously.

"I couldn't," he rejected. Antonio pulled out his phone and went to YouTube.

"Don't be silly, sweetie. I know you're lying. You're just itching to sing 'I Just Wanna Be Your Everything,'" Antonio said. He pressed play on said song. "Now we just watch the transformation," he continued.

* * *

Shantel met with Aiden later that day. She figured that if Natalia's prediction was true, they could overpower Romeo somehow. She and Aiden went to the Lima Bean for a coffee. She slowly sipped on her Chai Tea Latte before talking.

"A couple of alumni came to the club today. They think making us compete will help us get into the spirit for Regionals," Shantel initiated.

"What's the competition?" Aiden asked.

"Boys versus Girls. The boys get Andy Gibb songs, and we get Olivia Newton-John songs," Shantel answered. Aiden choked on his cappuccino slightly.

"You didn't just say the boys are doing Andy Gibb, did you?" he asked, catching his breath. Shantel narrowed her eyes.

"Don't tell me Natalia was right. Let me cut to the chase. Is Romeo a threat?"

"YES! When he was in Vocal Adrenaline, it was terrible! If you're on the same side as Romeo, it's great working with him for an Andy Gibb duet. If you're competing, though...he's a freaking monster," Aiden rambled, "as soon as word got out that St. James was going to let Vocal Adrenaline compete for an Andy Gibb solo, Romeo would change. He'd get this odd look in his eyes...we all think it's Andy's soul invading Romeo's body. The rest is like one of those freaky anime magical girl transformations. He literally becomes Andy Gibb right down to the accent sometimes. It's the most frightening thing I've ever seen! The only solo I could ever win from him was 'Shadow Dancing' since it's more about sex appeal than romance!"

"That...that's scary," Shantel muttered.

"I wish I could help you, but it's a lost cause. His bizarre knack for Andy Gibb's library even frustrated St. James. The only possible way you could win is by showcasing variety rather than immense talent. Even then it's a long-shot," Aiden explained.

"It's a good thing our set-list showcases that," Shantel choked out. Fear had legitimately taken over her body. This competition would get fierce.

* * *

Shane walked down the halls of McKinley High with pride the next day. Everyone's heads turned when they saw him. There was a noticeable difference among him. His usual dark, punky wardrobe was missing. Instead, he was wearing the male uniform for the Cheerios.

_I have a hard time telling what I want now that my emotions are back. I just know that I want to belong to anything at all. It's a shame Alexandra didn't get in with me, though. Apparently being a self-made ginger is a bad thing._

Shane felt on top of the world for a whole five minutes when a hockey player pushed him into a wall.

"Nice outfit, Fruit Loop!" he yelled, running away. Shane gathered his thoughts for a few moments. _Fruit loop...cheerio...fruit loops are colorful and fruity...oh..._

"I'm not gay, dammit!" Shane yelled. He continued walking.

Sue glared down the hallway. How dare someone pick on her newest Cheerio? That was her job. _Usually people would die to be a Cheerio. Perhaps this means they aren't diverse enough. If I had more men in the Cheerios...perhaps the torture can return to my hands once more._

* * *

Antonio, Dennis, and Roderick found themselves sitting before Sue Sylvester. She was grinning at them...almost sinisterly. Without a word, she handed all three of them a box. They opened the box to see Cheerio uniforms.

"Congratulations. You are now Cheerios," Sue said.

"I never signed up for this," Antonio replied.

"You didn't have to. I decided I needed some diversity. It's not because you three are all obviously gay. It's because all the other boys are in some other sport, or they're ugly fatty babies," Sue explained.

"But I'm not gay," Roderick muttered.

"Deny all you want. You can't escape. I have dirt on all three of you. I own you now," Sue announced.

"Dirt?" Dennis asked.

"Yes, Tickle-Me-Dough-Face. Dirt. If you don't want it getting out, you're going to have to be a Cheerio," Sue said. Roderick took his uniform and stomped off. Antonio cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you have on me?" Antonio asked.

"Not much...just old videos and pictures of a Freshman and Sophomore year when you were in charge of the Drama Club. I also have current president Chelsea Jackson on hand to lip rape you," Sue informed. Antonio twitched a little.

"Oh god...Chelsea...Drama Club...I looked like such a douche...the yearbook photos are bad enough...I never want my friends to see me from when I was in Amazing Actors," Antonio muttered. He took his uniform and left. Dennis folded his arms.

"I never did anything embarrassing. You can't do anything to me," he said. Sue pulled out some old pieces of paper.

"Oh yeah? Then what are these old love letters to one Glen Olson and the ones to James Clarke?" Sue asked, showing them off. Dennis stared at them wide-eyed.

"But...I liked Glen in middle school. How the hell did you get those?"

"Sue Sylvester has her ways. You wouldn't want these getting out, would you? Especially since you're fighting tooth and nail at acting straight, but failing miserably," Sue pointed out. Dennis groaned. He also left with his uniform. Sue smiled. I, Sue Sylvester, have accomplished my plans for more men in the Cheerios.

* * *

Kourtney walked into the auditorium to see Quinn waiting there for her. She had previously been given a note by Natalia telling her to come to the auditorium. She sighed. This would be interesting. She folded her arms and leaned against the piano.

"Hello, Quinn. To what do I owe the honor?" Kourtney asked. Quinn motioned to a couple of chairs next to her. Kourtney walked over and sat down. Quinn sat in the other.

"How far along are you, Kourtney?" Quinn questioned. Kourtney thought for a moment.

"Five months," Kourtney answered. Quinn smiled.

"I guessed correct. Do you know why I requested for you to come here?"

"I can only assume that since you were the pregnant Cheerio that bounced back, you're going to give me advice. Let's see what the great legend of Quinn Fabray has to tell me," Kourtney guessed.

"You're good. Were you a Cheerio before you got pregnant?"

"Yes I was. After I found out about my pregnancy and asked a couple friends for advice, it wasn't long before a couple of other girls spread the news around the school. Had Tate not heard about it...I'd be dead right now," Kourtney explained.

"Dead?"

"Yes. I was about to kill myself. He was able to find me and stop me in time. I still have some battle scars from that experience, though," Kourtney said, rolling her sleeves up. There were a few scars up and down her forearm. Quinn cringed.

"That looks like it was painful. Is Tate your boyfriend?" Quinn asked. Kourtney flashed her engagement ring.

"Fiance, actually. We're having a really small ceremony right before Regionals next week," Kourtney disclosed.

"Congratulations! So, what happened with the Cheerios afterward? Did Coach Sylvester kick you out?""I just decided to leave. There was no point in hiding it. I don't need the Cheerios, anyway. Tate...the Glee club...it's all enough for me. Right now I just care about graduating and raising Kate," Kourtney answered.

"That's good. Make sure you don't give your daughter up unless you're absolutely sure about your decision. Giving up Beth...it was smart of me...but I regret it," Quinn murmured.

"Tate and I are seniors. It's still early, but at least we can do online college until we've raised Kate enough. I wouldn't give her up at all. It would make the past few months feel like a huge waste...the morning sickness...the hormones...I'd be suffering that stuff for nothing," Kourtney replied.

"I don't know why I was worried about you. You seem to be doing everything right...and you have everything that I would have killed to have. Make sure to contact me if you need to talk, anyway," Quinn said. Kourtney smiled.

"Thanks for caring. It's the thought that counts. I wouldn't mind keeping in touch for the next four months until the baby comes. You have experience after all," she admitted.

* * *

"And that does it for rehearsal today! Good job, guys! We're totally gonna win this!" Blaine congratulated. All the boys started filing out of the choir room. Blaine stopped Dennis as he and Glen were leaving.

"Could I have a word with you, Dennis?" Blaine asked. Dennis rolled his eyes. Glen smiled.

"I'll catch you later, broja!" Glen called, going his separate way. Dennis turned to Blaine.

"I have, ugh, Cheerios practice soon. Make this quick," Dennis demanded.

"Alright, I'll just cut to the chase. I'm here for you to talk to. I know how hard it is to begin the coming out process, but if you need help, I can help you out with this," Blaine informed. Dennis squinted his eyes and glared.

"Excuse me?"

"It's hard to be a gay teen in a place like this. But everyone is willing to help you," Blaine explained.

"Who put you up do this?" Dennis angrily asked.

"Well, Mr. Schue and some of the others were worried since you are so closeted," Blaine answered.

"Look, I'll come out when I want to come out. Just because you can be happy and free with your boyfriend doesn't mean it's that easy for me. Call me stubborn, but it's my decision. Let me make it. I'll know when the time is right. When it is, my boyfriend and I will tell everyone together. Until then, you'll just have to wait. Now if you'll excuse me, I have Cheerios practice to get to," Dennis retorted. He left the room angrily.

"Well, he's not coming out anytime soon..." Blaine muttered.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the auditorium. It was time to throwdown. The girls seemed confident at first. They had arrived first and were prepared. But when the boys walked in, they started seeing just how much Natalia might have been right.

In front of the boys was Romeo. His hair was fluffy, wavy, and feathered. He had a loose white dress shirt that was unbuttoned enough to show his torso. Over it, he wore a black vest. His shirt was tucked in with tight black pants. Around his neck was a gold medallion. There was no mistaking it - he had truly become Andy Gibb.

The girls were all in matching outfits. Their hair was curled and flowing. They wore sparkly black shirts, black pants and black boots.

Quinn and Blaine walked into the center of the stage.

"What we're doing today is different from what you expected," Quinn announced.

"It's something that the New Directions have never done before," Blaine added. Quinn put on her Queen Bitch smirk. Everyone looked confused.

"What you'll be doing today is a riff-off. It's almost like a mash-up, but rather than sing two songs that are intertwined, all six songs you guys are singing will be battling," Quinn explained.

"That means one side starts with a song. During the song, the other team will take over with their song. It'll go back and forth until the sixth song is sung. Then, our panel of judges will determine the winner," Blaine continued. Will, Emma, Sue, and Beiste then walked into the auditorium.

"These are the judges?" Natalia asked.

"Yes. They aren't involved with this week, so they are unbiased," Quinn answered.

"Anyway, that's enough blabbering. Quinn, why don't we let your team start?"

"Don't mind if we do, Blaine," Quinn accepted. The judges sat in the audience as the competing teams went to opposite sides of the stage. Lei walked out to the center, holding a microphone. "Have You Never Been Mellow" started to play.

"_There was a time when I was in a hurry as you are. I was like you! There was a day when I just had to tell my point of view. I was like you!_" Lei sang, Shantel walking up to join her.

"_Now I don't mean to make you frown. I just want you to slow down! Have you never been mellow? Have you never tried to find a comfort from inside you? Have you never been happy just to hear your song? Have you never let someone else be-_" they were cut off when Romeo bounced up with his microphone.

"_For so long. You and me been finding each other for so long! And the feeling that I feel for you is more than strong, girl. Take it from me! If you give a little more than you're asking for, your love will turn the key. Darling, mine. I would wait forever for those lips of wine! Build my world around you, darling! This love will shine, girl. If you give a little more than you're asking for, your love will turn the key!_" Romeo sang perfectly. Antonio came up to him.

"_I! I just wanna be your everything!_" they sang together. Romeo looked him in the eyes.

"_Open up the heaven in your heart and let me be the things you are to me and not some puppet on a string!_" Romeo sang.

"_Oh, I! If I stay here without you darling, I would die-_" Romeo was cut off when Amber pushed him and Antonio out of the way.

"_Cause it gets me nowhere to tell you no! It gets me nowhere to make you go! Would a little more love make you start depending? Will a little more love bring a happy ending? Will a little more love make it right? Will a little more love make it right?_" she sang. Romeo glared at her. She stuck her tongue out.

"_Where...where did my innocence go? How...how was a young girl to know? I'm trapped! Trapped by the spell of your eyes! In the warmth of your arms...in the web of your lies! Cause it gets me nowhere to tell you no! It gets me nowhere to make you go! Would a little more love make you start depending?_" Amber was cut off as Romeo walked in front of her.

"_Love is higher than a mountain! Love is thicker than water! You are this dreamer's only dream! Heaven's angel. Devil's daughter. Save my mind. Should I go with her on silent nights, she'll drive me crazy in the end! And I should leave this paradise, but I can't leave her! While I need her more than she needs you, that's what I'm living for!_" Romeo spun around and pointed to the audience.

"_Love is higher than a mountain! Love is thicker than water_!" he sang. Kourtney tapped him on the shoulder, slightly pushing him away.

"_My love is running deeper than the night! Stronger than the north wind blowing! It's a fire blowing bright, and it's always been this way!_" she sang. She danced to the music, clapping to the beat.

"_I can imagine why you say the things you do! Maybe sometime I'll understand. What is the reason for the emptiness you feel? When I'm trying everything I can! My love is running deeper than the night! Stronger than the north wind blowing! It's a fire blowing bright, and-_" Kourtney was cut off when Romeo ran next to her.

"_You were the magic, my only believer! My life on the line for you; all that I give to you! Time is time! Don't give me no time to waste away! Love is love! Keep me alive till my dying day! Now is now! We capture the world, and love will make it all right! All right!_" Romeo sang. He smiled almost condescendingly at the girls.

"_Setting my sights in one only direction! Searching for romance and showing affection! I guess I better know one, waiting in the cold dark waiting for your love!_" Romeo finished.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the Choir Room the next day very eager. Everyone wanted to know who won. It was a good fight, but in the end both teams felt they bested the other. It was time to truly find out, though. Will stood at the front of the room and Blaine and Quinn sat to the side. Will cleared his throat.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase. The winner of New Direction's first boys vs girls riff-off is...the boys!" he announced. The boys cheered. Most of the girls groaned.

"I told you so," Natalia muttered.

"So, boys, have you given any thought to the setlist for Regionals?" Will asked.

"We should let Romeo choose. He won it for us!" Tate suggested.

"I think Antonio should. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have known about 'Romeo Gibb,'" Glen pointed out. Romeo smiled.

"I'll let Antonio decide. My head is foggy...it gets that way when I get into Andy mode," he said.

"I can come up with songs later, but this is what I had in mind. We should do Def Leppard. Not only are they my favorite band, but they are one of the only bands that hasn't broken up. Even when their drummer lost his arm, they didn't kick him out. The are talented legends, and it would be a smart idea to pay tribute to them," Antonio explained.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Natalia admitted. _I might actually get a solo if he decides it._

"Then it's settled. We're doing Def Leppard for Regionals!" Will confirmed.

* * *

**That was a rather short chapter, but it's a nice teaser for the REGIONALS CHAPTER COMING UP NEXT : ) Yeah! Quinn and Blaine will still be around for that. Tate and Kourtney will elope. Antonio and Romeo will fight. Glen is pregnant with Lei's baby. Can you guess which spoiler is false?**

**Also, I set up a TUMBLR for this Fanfiction! :D Any art or character profiles will be provided there. There is also one song from each episode, so...potential spoilers if you look ahead! XD**

**Anyway, that's it for today. Hope to see you back next chapter! 3**

Magic/Shadow Dancing by Andy Gibb and Olivia Newton-John - _Quinn Fabray and Blaine Anderson_

Have You Never Been Mellow by Olivia Newton-John -_ Lei Chen and Shantel Olson_

I Just Wanna Be Your Everything by Andy Gibb - _Romeo Jensen_

A Little More Love by Olivia Newton-John - _Amber Rose_

(Love Is) Thicker Than Water by Andy Gibb - _Romeo Jensen_

Deeper than the Night by Olivia Newton-John - _Kourtney Marshall_

Time is Time by Andy Gibb - _Romeo Jensen_


	16. Rock of Ages

"Here's to the Newlyweds!" Natalia yelled, clinking her glass with Apollo's. It was finally the day for Tate and Kourtney's Mini-Wedding. It wasn't much. After a visit to the courthouse to make the marriage official, they had a small reception at Kourtney's house.

Everyone in the Glee club plus a few from other schools were invited. Even Quinn and Blaine, who were still mentoring for the next week, showed up. Everyone was dressed for the event as if it were a huge wedding. Kourtney had been bummed about getting such a miniscule wedding at first, but what she got was something she could appreciate more.

"This is such a nice way to relax before Regionals!" Lei celebrated. Glen and Shantel shuddered.

"Don't say the 'R' word today," Glen said.

"Yeah! It's a day of celebration! Let's focus on love and happiness!" Shantel insisted. Aiden pulled her onto his lap.

"I'll show you some love and happiness, Shanty!" he said, kissing her cheek. Glen gave Lei a sly look.

"Wanna get on my lap, Lei?" he asked. Lei smiled.

"Okay!" she agreed, climbing on. Dennis, who was sitting next to the twins, rolled his eyes.

"I'm sitting right here, guys," he pointed out. Glen looked back at him.

"You can get up and walk around if you want, bro!" he said. Dennis growled. He stood up and walked over to where Natalia, Apollo, and James were chatting. James smiled brightly, running to Dennis to drag him over.

"Come join the convo! We were just talking about you!" he said. Dennis narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Apollo chuckled.

"We were just reminiscing about the last time you and Natalia came over. You kept stumbling around and crashing into stuff like a drunk. We still can't figure out why," Apollo informed. Dennis sighed.

"I lost my contacts earlier that day. I'm as blind as a freaking bat without them. I have emergency glasses, but the only frames big enough to hold my prescription are thick, black, plastic frames. I don't like wearing those Pedo-BCGs," Dennis explained. Apollo broke out into laughter.

"That's so lame! Oh, and I bet they make your eyes seem so big and pretty and sparkly~!" he mocked. Natalia elbowed him in the gut.

"Shut up, Apollo!" she ordered. He leaned over in pain, much to Dennis's delight. Antonio popped up behind Natalia, Romeo with him.

"Hey there, Maid of Honor!" Antonio greeted. Natalia glared at him.

"Shut up, Antonio," she replied. Antonio laughed.

"You're just sore because that Elliott kid was the Best Man, so you had to spend time around him," he said. Natalia shook her head.

"That was torture. Whenever Shane came anywhere close, those two would just start duking it out. I will never understand their vendetta against one another," she muttered.

"Don't forget Stella. She seems to be glaring pretty hard at Elliott," Romeo brought up, pointing at her.

"There's just something about those guys in particular...does anyone know the history behind Stella, Shane, and Elliott?" Antonio asked.

"Don't forget that Calida chick. She's involved in it, too," Dennis pointed out. Natalia moaned in misery at the mention of Calida.

"I don't care. I just don't want to deal with them," she replied. James sighed.

"I know rivalries like that. When I was younger, I was friends with these other dudes named Tommy and Lawrence...I think there was a girl named Mena, too. I also recall an Aurora. Anyway, we were all friends. However, there was this other kid that those guys used to push around out of jealousy. It was quite a shame. I always wanted to get to know him, but Lawrence never granted me the opportunity," James explained. Dennis winced.

"You were one of them?" he asked. James tilted his head in confusion.

"You knew them?"

"I was the kid they pushed around. Glen and Shantel always had to keep your friends away from me. They totally hated my guts, and I never knew why," Dennis explained.

"So you were him...huh...you have no hard feelings, right?"

"Of course not. You never did anything to me," Dennis answered with a smile. Antonio leaned over to Romeo.

"How much longer are those two going to hide their relationship?" he whispered. Romeo leaned over to him.

"Aw, just give it time. They'll come out eventually," he whispered back. Mimi walked over to all of them. She huffed.

"Hey guys...Kourtney and Tate started making out, Shane and Elliott started fighting again, Amber and Stella both mysteriously disappeared, the twins are flirty, and I hate Roderick. So here I am," Mimi greeted.

"Why don't you go talk with Quinn and Blaine?" Natalia jokingly asked. Apollo perked up.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Apollo. Blaine. As in Blaine Anderson," she said. Apollo jumped up.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here? You know I worship that man!" he complained, running off on Blaine's direction.

"I thought you already knew!" Natalia angrily shouted. She folded her arms.

"Come now, Natalia, don't be angry! Let's all go get some cake! It would serve Tate and Kourtney right for practically having sex in front of everyone," Mimi suggested. No vocal confirmation was needed. They all stood up and walked toward the cake.

Yes, it was a joyous day indeed.

* * *

The following Monday, it was time to get to work on Regionals. Everyone started piling into the choir room. Romeo peeked into the room. He smiled, seeing Antonio wasn't there yet. He then burst into the room.

"Step inside! Walk this way! You and me, babe. Hey, hey!" Romeo yelled. "Pour Some Sugar on Me" started blasting inside the choir room. Everyone in there was automatically excited. One by one, the girls stood up and strutted in a line behind Romeo.

"_Love is like a bomb, baby come get it on! Livin' like a lover with a radar phone! Looking like a tramp, like a video vamp! Demolition woman, can I be your man?_" Romeo sang.

"_Your man!_" the girls echoed.

"_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light! Television lover, baby go all night! Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet! Little miss innocent, sugar me! Yeah! Yeah! Come on!_" Romeo sang. The girls clustered around him as he sat on the piano.

"_Take a bottle! Shake it up! Break the bubble, break it up! Pour some sugar on me!_" the girls shouted.

"_Ooo, in the name of love!_" Romeo yelled.

"_Pour some sugar on me!_"

"Come on, fire me up!"

"_Pour your sugar on me!_"

"_I can't get enough! I'm hot, sticky, sweet! From my head to my feet, yeah!_" Romeo continued, lying back on the piano.

Antonio looked into the choir room. He was immediately filled with rage. _Why the hell is Romeo singing this song? And with the girls? I thought he was gay! What the hell?_

"_Listen! Red light, green light, yellow light, go! Crazy little woman in a one man show! Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love! Sweet dreams, saccharine, loosen up!_" he sang.

"_Loosen up!_" Shantle and Lei echoed, running their hands down his body.

"_Oh loosen up!_" he replied. He leaned over on the piano and started playing with the all the girls' hair. "_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more! Easy operator come a knockin' on my door! Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet! Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah! Yeah! Give a little more!_"

"_Take a bottle, shake it up! Break the bubble! Break it up! Pour some sugar on me!_" the girls sang.

"_In the name of love!_" Romeo sang.

"_Pour some sugar on me!_"

"Come on fire me up!"

"_Pour your sugar on me!_"

"_I can't get enough! I'm hot, sticky sweet. From my head to my feet, yeah!_" Romeo sang. He hopped off of the piano where Stella and Amber caught him. Antonio glared more. _I should be doing that_. They put him down. He stood with his arms out as Natalia, Mimi, and Kourtney twerked on either side of him. Antonio grew more rageful. _Twerking? Twerking is fucking stupid, though!_

Lei and Shantel stood to the right of him while Amber and Stella stood to the left of him. Like clockwork, they twirled then lifted Romeo above them by the arms. They circled around the piano with him, setting him down.

"_You've got the peaches, I've got the cream! Sweet to taste!_" Romeo sang.

"Saccharine!" the girls shouted.

"_Cause I'm hot!_"

"Say what!"

"_Sticky sweet! From my head_"

"My head, to my feet!" the girls shouted.

"_Do you take sugar? One lump or two?!_" Romeo sang.

"Take a bottle!" the girls shouted.

"_Take a bottle!_" Romeo sang.

"Shake it up!"

"_Shake it up!_"

"Break the bubble!"

"_Break it up!_"

"_Break it up! Pour some sugar on me!_" the girls sang.

"_In the name of love!_" Romeo replied.

"Pour some sugar on me!"

"_C'mon, fire me up!_"

"Pour your sugar on me!"

"_I can't get enough!_"

"Pour some sugar on me!"

"_Ooh, in the name of love!_"

"Pour some sugar on me!"

"_Get it! Come get it!_"

"Pour your sugar on me!"

"_Ooooh!_"

"Pour some sugar on me!"

"_Yeah! Sugar me!_" Romeo finished. Everyone applauded. Antonio glared more from the doorway before storming off down the hall. He was utterly pissed.

* * *

Antonio drove Lei and himself home after a long, tedious Cheerios practice. Antonio really hated how he was blackmailed to be a Cheerio, but it was better than leaked footage of him being the leader of the Amazing Actors. When Antonio pulled in, he noticed a motorcycle parked in his spot. He glared at it. _Great. Romeo's here._ He pulled into the spot next to it and unlocked his doors.

"Lei, I just remembered I have some shopping to do. You can go ahead and get out, though. Maybe you and Glen can do something," Antonio suggested as calmly as possible. As she was one of the girls dancing with Romeo, he wasn't too thrilled with her at the moment anyway. Lei looked at him oddly.

"I can go instead! I always shop!" Lei offered.

"You can't drive. I'll just go."

"But we have company over! I think it's Romeo!"

"You can talk to him, then. I need to go to the store."

"Antonio, what's going on? First you skipped Glee club, then you hardly talked to me during Cheerios practice, and now you're trying to avoid me AND Romeo!" Lei pointed out. Antonio rolled his eyes.

"Nothing is going on! Just get out of my car!" he yelled. Lei flinched, but smiled nonetheless.

"Okay, I'm sorry..." she murmured, leaving the car. Antonio slumped over on the steering wheel.

"No I'm sor-she's gone...dammit!" he yelled, pounding on the horn angrily. He backed out of the driveway, heading to the store to do anything to take his mind off of seeing Romeo. He figured that the blonde would be gone by the time he got back.

After about three hours passed, Antonio finally came back to his house. He had gone to WalMart where he ran into Natalia. She was fangirling over a collectible Styx magazine that came with two CDs and a magnet. It was a side of Natalia that Antonio had never seen. He was pissed at her, too, so he exchanged curt "hellos" and left on his merry way.

He was about to pull into his driveway when he noticed Romeo's motorcycle was still there. Once again, he angrily pounded on his horn, but this time he just parked. He got out of his car and headed inside. He was instantly greeted by Lei and Romeo.

"Brother!" Lei yelled, hugging him. Antonio groaned.

"Look who finally showed up! Hello, love!" Romeo said, getting up and kissing Antonio on the cheek. Antonio groaned again.

"Romeo's staying the night! Isn't it great?" Lei announced. Antonio groaned for a third time.

"We still have a steak for you! You should eat up!" Romeo suggested. Antonio pushed Lei away finally. He glared at both of them.

"I'm not hungry," he muttered, walking upstairs.

"Oh, okay. Romeo, do you want his steak?"

"Yeah!" Romeo exclaimed. Antonio sighed. _First he takes Def Leppard. Now he takes my steak!_

"That's my steak!" Antonio shouted.

"But you said you weren't hungry!" Lei pointed out.

"I changed my mind. I want it. Very badly. My stomach is growling louder than a tiger," Antonio said. He continued walking to his room.

"I'll bring it up to you when it's done!" Romeo said. Antonio banged his head against his door.

"That's great!" he unenthusiastically yelled, escaping into his room.

* * *

Romeo cornered Antonio at his locker the next day at school. Something was up, and he was determined to figure it out.

"Antonio, what the hell is your problem?" Romeo asked. Antonio narrowed his eyes.

"Is that any way to greet a human being?" Antonio asked. Romeo sighed.

"Just tell me what's going on! You've been acting strangely since yesterday!"

"Nothing. I was just thinking...maybe I should have the girls dance around me while I sing, oh...I dunno...'Shadow Dancing' by Andy Gibb? I just thought that would be fun," Antonio said, walking away. Romeo finally understood.

"You're jealous," he revealed. Antonio scoffed.

"As if! You took Def Leppard away from me, so maybe I should take Andy Gibb from you!" Antonio threatened. Romeo rolled his eyes.

"That's really immature, you know," he muttered.

"You know what else you did? You took Natalia, too! She's MY friend!"

"It wasn't my choice! The girls cornered me!" Romeo explained.

"That's what you say, but I don't believe it. Paranoia and all that...but I'm sure you understand. You have a crazy cousin. That's how we met."

"Hannah isn't crazy. She has a severe eating disorder. Besides, you're in no position to talk!"

"So you think I'm crazy?" Antonio asked, turning around with a sadistic grin.

"I think you're _acting_ crazy," Romeo answered. Antonio raised his hand and took his promise ring off. He threw it at Romeo.

"Find someone who's sane, then!" Antonio yelled, storming off. Romeo stared in silence. Natalia walked up to Romeo.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked nonchalantly.

"...Antonio broke up with me...I think...I don't know...I'm so confused..." Romeo murmured. Natalia patted his back.

"There, there," she comforted.

* * *

Everyone shuffled into the choir room for Glee club. Quinn and Blaine sat at the front of the whiteboard. The last two in the room were Antonio and Romeo, who sat on opposite sides of the room. For the past one and a half weeks, Quinn and Blaine had seen them inseparable.

"I'll talk to Natalia real quick," Quinn whispered. Blaine nodded. Quinn walked over to Natalia and dragged her into the hall.

"What do you want, Fabray? You're almost as bad as Schuester!" Natalia yelled. Quinn chuckled.

"I doubt that. Anyway, you're friends with those two..." Quinn trailed off, trying to think of something nice to say.

"Gays?" Natalia blurted.

"Um...yeah. So, what's going on? I sense animosity...like the kind Rachel and I had," Quinn stated.

"They got into a fight. Something about this week's assignment and the song Romeo sang. I kind of feel bad about it since I was one of the girls that pushed him to sing it, but it's also not really my problem...so I don't care at the same time," Natalia explained.

"Well, we can't have that animosity for Regionals," Quinn pointed out. Natalia narrowed her eyes.

"You fix it, then," she demanded, going back to her seat. Quinn soon came back in and sat next to Blaine. She leaned over to his ear.

"They're having a lovers' quarrel," Quinn whispered. Blaine thought for a moment.

"I know how to fix it," he whispered back. He hopped up and walked to the whiteboard, writing **SET LIST** on it.

"Quinn and I have determined the set list for the competition!" Blaine announced.

"I better get all the songs...it was my idea..." Antonio quietly muttered.

"To start us off, Antonio will sing 'Photograph,'" Blaine said, writing it.

"Good. I want to sing all the photographs..." Antonio mumbled.

"The entire club will then sing 'Rock of Ages,'" Blaine informed, writing it.

"If a certain someone is okay with that," Romeo muttered.

"And to finish us off, Antonio and Romeo will sing 'Hysteria!'" Blaine said, writing it up on the board. The room was silent.

"Nope. That can't happen," Antonio denied.

"Two gay guys singing a romantic song? We'll lose," Romeo blurted. Quinn stood.

"You'll be singing your parts to dance partners. Let's see...Natalia, Mimi, Alexandra, and...Kourtney. Get up here," Quinn said. All four girls stood up.

"You guys, too," Blaine demanded. Antonio and Romeo begrudgingly stood up to join the girls. Quinn narrowed her eyes, trying each girl with Antonio.

"Sit down, Natalia. The chemistry between you two is...weird," she said.

"It's like you're siblings. It would feel weird to put you in the song at all," Blaine pointed out. Natalia stormed back to her seat.

"We might as well be siblings!" she yelled.

"Mimi, you'll work with Antonio. As for Romeo, we have to go with Alexandra. It's just that you're pregnant, Kourtney. It looks weird," Quinn determined. Kourtney rolled her eyes and sat down.

"That should have been obvious," she muttered. Quinn and Blaine let everyone sit down. They hoped their plan would work.

* * *

Antonio stood alone in a black room. He looked up, a solemn look on his face. "_Lady luck never smiles! So lend your love to me a while! Do with me what you will! Break the spell, take your fill_," he sang. The room brightened to be a stage. "_On and on we ride the storm. The flame has died, and the fire has gone. Oh, this empty bed is a night alone! I realized that long ago!_" He was suddenly chained down to a wall, struggling.

"_Is there anybody out there? Anybody there? Does anybody wonder? Anybody care?_" he sang. He was on a stage again. "_Oh! I just gotta know! If you're really there and you really care! Does anybody know? F-f-f-foolin'! ah F-f-f-foolin'!_ _F-f-f-foolin'! ah F-f-f-foolin'! Won't you stay with me a while? Oh, oh_!" he was chained to the wall again.

"_Close your eyes, now run and hide. Easy love is no easy ride! Just wakin' up from what we had! Couldn't stop good love from going bad!_" he broke from the chains and leaned forward. "_Is there anybody out there? Anybody there?_" he was on the stage again. "_Does anybody wonder? Anybody care? Oh! I just gotta know! If you're really there, and you really care!_"

Antonio was walking down a dark hallway, where doors were exploding. "_Cuz baby I'm not f-f-f-foolin'! ah F-f-f-foolin'! F-f-f-foolin'! ah F-f-f-foolin'! No!_" he sang. A huge skull with a platform above it came into view. There was a fire burning under it. Antonio's singing could be heard.

"_Oh! I just gotta know! If you're really there!_" he popped up through the platform. "_And you really care!_" he sang. He was back on the stage. "_Cuz baby I'm not f-f-f-foolin'! ah F-f-f-foolin'! F-f-f-foolin'! ah F-f-f-foolin'! I'm not fooling myself! No, no, no! Oh, no no! I'm not fooling! No!_" he finished.

Antonio suddenly jolted awake in his bed. He was surprised to have such a weird dream. His eyes darted around his room. It was dark. The time was midnight. Singing "Foolin'" in his dream felt like a sign. He was still mad at the blonde, but at the same time he really was regretting his fight with Romeo. He breathed a shaky sigh before rolling over and attempting sleep again.

* * *

It was time for the 2015 Midwest Regional Championships. Everyone gathered into the place where the three showchoirs were meeting. The outfits that the New Directions chose were nod-offs to the outfits they wore to Regionals back in 2010. The boy's short sleeved shirts were blue with silver ties. The girls dresses were nearly identical to the original gold dresses, except they were sliver.

Competing against New Directions were Aural Intensity and the Hoosierdaddies. The Hoosierdaddies didn't concern New Directions. The real threat was Aural Intensity.

It was a known fact that they passed their Sectional by singing internet songs. For Sectionals, it was all three incarnations of the "Duck Song." The rumor was that the judges let them pass if they promised to stop singing. It was a concerning thought. No one knew what they were going to pull this time.

Everyone gathered into the house of the auditorium. The announcer began to introduce the judges.

"Born in the town of Detroit, this recording artist has achieved 24 Top 40 singles and is one of the Eagles! It's Glenn Frey!" the announcer shouted as the judge in question stood up and nodded his head. Glen quietly cheered. He had been a huge Glenn Frey fan before he even knew the dude that wrote those Eagles songs had the same name as him.

"Our next judge comes from Wales and has won three Goldene Europa awards, an Echo Award, and has been nominated for three Brit Awards and three Grammy Awards! She's got a husky voice and heavy talent! It's Bonnie Tyler!" he yelled. She stood up and waved. Alexandra was immediately excited. Bonnie Tyler was one of absolute favorite musician.

"Our third and final judge is an English singer-songwriter with a passion for rock! The lead singer of the classic rock band Def Leppard, let's give it up for Joe Elliott!" he finished. He stood up, waving enthusiastically. Antonio stared at Joe Elliott in awe. He was going to sing the songs his idol wrote...in front of said idol. He was experiencing total euphoria.

"And now from Westvale High School in Fort Wayne, Indianna, give it up for Aural Intensity!" the announcer introduced.

"_Kit-kitty, little kit-kitty, little kit-kitty, little kit-kitty! Little kit-kitty, little kit-kitty, little kit-kitty, little kitty kitty kitty!_" the entire choir sang. They pulled out stuffed cat plushes, dancing with them.

"_I got this little kitty about two months back! He was the nicest little kitty; now a pain in my crack! __This little kitty is a ninja, always stalking my feet! This little kitty is a warrior you know what I mean! He's an evil little kitty, look what he did to my hand! Tries to get in trouble in any way that he can! I could give this cat a toy, but he'd rather have the wrapper; when I always give him water, but he still drinks from the crapper!_" they continued singing.

As Aural Intensity pathetically sang "The Mean Kitty Song," the judges shared confused looks. Everyone in New Directions was concerned. They really did perform internet songs. Everyone desperately hoped that the judges letting them passed if they promised to stop singing wasn't true. They all looked in fear as Aural Intensity got to the chorus.

"_Hey little Sparta, what is with all the fight? Little bitty kitty wanna bite, bite bite! Hey little Sparta, what is with all the fight? Little bitty kitty wanna bite, bite bite! Hey little Sparta, what is with all the fight? Little bitty kitty wanna bite, bite bite! Hey little Sparta, what is with all the fight? Little bitty kitty wanna bite!_" they sang, handing the cat plushes to each other in a strange loop.

"I hope this is the last time I have to deal with these jokes..." Natalia muttered. It was so tragic to watch, they decided to just go to the green room before Aural Intensity finished.

"Guys, I don't think we should be worried!" Glen stated. Lei nodded.

"Glen's right! They were awful, even if it was cute!" she added.

"We have this in the bag. There's no way the Hoosierdaddies can beat us either. One of the judges is Joe Elliott! We're singing strictly Def Leppard songs. We lucked out," Shantel pointed out.

"Or he might think of it as cheap pandering," Dennis returned.

"It really doesn't help that two certain people are fighting like children," Amber muttered. Antonio glared at her.

"We're going to win. If it was just you guys, you'd be screwed. However, I'm here," he firmly stated.

"Don't pat yourself on the back! We won Sectionals without you! _I _single handedly won Nationals for Vocal Adrenaline last year!" Romeo yelled.

"This venue isn't big enough to hold all the fucks I don't give about what you just said," Antonio retorted. He and Romeo glared before turning their heads away from each other.

"At first I thought Antonio was being a child, but you two might as well be toddlers!" Mimi shouted. "I may be single, but that doesn't mean I can't pick out petty fights. You two _love_ each other! There is no excuse for this name calling or arguing! If we lose Regionals, it won't be because we're accidentally pandering. It won't be because Aural Intensity's rumor is true. It won't even be because the Hoosierdaddies are amazing! It will be because all the judges will be able to feel your terrible, shitty attitudes!"

"Mimi, calm down," Kourtney urged. Mimi glared at her.

"I will not calm down! After Antonio, I was the first one of us to meet Romeo. When we were handing out Dr. Horrible programs and Romeo came to get one, I immediately saw the spark between him and Antonio. It's the same spark that I see whenever Glen and Lei talk. It's the same spark that Natalia and Apollo share when they mess with each other. It's the same spark that all of us saw just last Saturday when Tate and Kourtney got married. It was the spark of love. Being single opens your eyes to these things. Everytime any of you guys sing a duet or spend time together, it shines brighter and more beautifully than the Northern lights! For the past six months, Antonio and Romeo have shared that spark, yet over ONE stupid fight...it disappeared for half a week. Am I the only one that sees how STUPID that is?" Mimi ranted. The room went silent. Mimi looked down and turned to the door.

"I'm going to be in the bathroom. If I'm not back by my part in 'Hysteria,' someone just go on instead," she stated, leaving the room. Kourtney sighed.

"I get it now...the past few days must have been the hardest for Mimi to watch," she murmured. Natalia glanced at Kourtney.

"Why?" she asked. Kourtney smiled sadly, moving closer to Natalia's ear.

"You mean you haven't noticed her crush on Antonio? She's frustrated because all these months, she's trusted her love in the hands of another, and now it must feel like a waste," Kourtney whispered. Natalia's eyes widened.

"You're right," Natalia mumbled. Without another word, Kourtney and Natalia left the room.

"Where are you going?" Alexandra asked.

"We're giving Mimi a pep talk," Natalia answered. Alexandra smiled.

"I'll come, too!" she decided, following them.

* * *

It was time for the New Directions to perform. Kourtney, Alexandra, and Natalia had managed to talk Mimi into coming back. She was needed for Quinn and Blaine's plan to work. Everyone except for Antonio was chilling backstage. He was standing behind the door leading to the audience. The music for "Photograph" started. Antonio walked through the door, straightening his tie. He had the coolest face he could muster on.

"_I'm out of luck! Out of love! Got a photograph, picture of!_" he sang, pulling out a Polaroid photo and pointing to it. "_Passion killer! You're too much, you're the only one I wanna touch!_" he sang, running through the hall. He turned around in the middle of the aisle, walking backwards slowly.

"_I see your face everytime I dream! On every page, every magazine! So wild and free; so far from me! You're all I want, my fantasy!_" he sang. He walked to the judges as the New Directions formed on stage, singing back up.

"_Oh! Look what you've done to this rock and roll clown!_" he sang. He approached Joe Elliott and sat next to him. "_Oh! Look what you've done!_" he sang, standing back up.

"_I don't want your! I don't need your! All I've got is a photograph, but it's not enough!_" he walked backwards again.

"_I'd be your lover if you were there! Put your hurt on me if you dare! Such a woman; you've got style! You make every man feel like a child, oh! You've got some kind of hold on me! You're all wrapped up in a mystery! So wild and free, so far from me! You're all I want my fantasy!_" he sang, running up onto the stage. He stood in front of New Directions.

"_Oh! Look what you've done to this rock and roll clown! Oh! Look what you've done! I gotta have you! I don't want your! I don't need your! All I've got is a photograph! You've gone straight through my head!_" Antonio passionately sang. Lei ran over next to him. The two started twirling around. He kneeled on the ground where Lei used him to propel herself for a double back-flip. He stood up, took her by the hands, and pretended to throw her back into the choir.

"_Oh! Look what you've done to this rock and roll clown! Oh! Look what you've done! I gotta have you! I don't want your! I don't need your! All I've got is your photograph! I wanna touch you!_" Antonio sang. The choir began turning in circles as they sang.

"_Ooooh! Your photograph! I need only your! I'm outa love! I'm outa love! You're the only one! I wanna touch!_" Antonio finished. He then integrated himself into the choir. Shane, Tate, and Roderick stepped to the front. They were wearing red robes that covered their heads.

"Gunter glieben glauchen globen!" they chanted. Tate took a step further, laughing.

"Ah-alright! I've got something to say! Yeah!" he yelled. Roderick walked up.

"It's better to burn out!" he yelled. Shane came forward.

"Yeah, than fade away!"

"All right!" Tate shouted.

"Ow!" Roderick replied.

"Gonna start a fire!" Shane stated.

"C'mon!" the entire group shouted, the three robed ones in front walking into the group. Shantel and Glen came forward.

"_Rise up! Gather round! Rock this place to the ground!_" she sang.

"_Burn it up; let's go for broke! Watch the night go up in smoke!_"

"_Rock on!_" they both sang.

"_Rock on!_" the choir repeated.

"_Drive me crazier! No serenade, no fire brigade, just a pyromania! C'mon!_" the twins sang, walking back.

"_What do you want?" _the girls shouted.

"_What do you want?_" the boys replied.

"_I want rock n roll! Yes I do! Long live rock n roll!_" the entire group determined. Natalia and Kourtney walked up.

"_Oh, let's go! Let's strike a light! Gonna blow like dynamite!_" Natalia sang.

"_I don't care if it takes all night, gonna set this town alight!_" Kourtney replied.

"C'mon! What do you want?" they shouted.

"What do you want?" the choir repeated.

"_I want rock n roll, alright!_" the girls sang.

"_Long live rock n roll, oh yeah!_" the boys answered. Natalia and Kourtney went back.

"_Rock of ages! Rock of ages! Still rollin'! Keep a rollin'! Rock of ages! Rock of ages! Still rollin'! Rock n rollin'!_" the entire group sang.

"We've got the power!" Shantel and Glen yelled.

"Got the glory!" Natalia and Kourtney shouted.

"Just say you need it, and if you need it say yeah! Ooh, yeah!" all four yelled. Shane, Tate, and Roderick laughed. Dennis walked forward.

"Now listen to me!" he yelled, holding up a fake sword. "_I'm burning! Burning! I got the fever! I know for sure, there ain't no cure!_" he tossed the sword at the audience. "_So feel it, don't fight it, go with the flow! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme one more for the road!_"

"What do you want?" the choir chanted.

"What do you want?" Dennis echoed.

"_I want rock n roll, you betcha!_" the girls sang.

"_Long live rock n roll_," the boys sang as Dennis walked back to join everyone.

As everyone was pairing up for dancing in the back, Amber and Stella strutted forward. They intertwined fingers and started spinning, letting the centrifugal force propel them. The let go, spinning off in opposite directions of the stage. Between them, Lei could be seen in the middle of the stage doing a quadruple flip through the air. She landed safely on two feet as Amber and Stella joined back in the middle. Lei did a backflip to meet them. Amber and Stella knelt down, grabbing one of Lei's feet. They threw her in the air, where she twirled three times before landing on Amber and Stella to form a pyramid. Lei jumped off. The three of them joined back in the choir.

"_Rock of ages! Rock of ages! Still rollin'! Keep a rollin'! Rock of ages! Rock of ages! Still rollin'! Rock n rollin'!_" everyone sang.

"We've got the power!" Shantel and Glen yelled.

"Got the glory!" Natalia and Kourtney shouted.

"Just say you need it, and if you need it say yeah!" all four yelled.

"Say yeah!" Dennis echoed.

"_We're gonna burn this damn place down!_" Shantel and Glen sang.

"Woo-hoo!" Dennis yelled.

"_Down to the ground!_" Kourtney and Natalia sang. As the song came to a close, Shane, Tate, and Roderick came back out to the front, laughing. It was time for the final song of the set. Everyone save for Antonio, Mimi, Romeo, and Alexandra left the stage. Quinn and Blaine, who had been cheering everyone on in the audience the whole time, really hoped this would work.

As the instrumental started, each couple held hands. They both turned to face each other. They got into position and began a formal dance. Each couple danced gracefully around the stage. As Alexandra and Romeo continued dancing, Antonio and Mimi remained stationary.

"_Out of touch. Out of reach, yeah. You could try to get closer to me_," Antonio sang as he dipped Mimi. She turned his head toward Romeo and Alexandra before the couples switched spots.

"_I'm in love! I'm in deep, yeah. Hypnotized, I'm shaking to my knees_," Romeo sang, dipping Alexandra. Both couples swerved around each other. Mimi directed Antonio to look at Romeo.

"_I gotta know tonight if you're alone tonight!_" he sang. Alexandra turned Romeo towards Antonio.

"_Can't stop this feeling! Can't stop this fire!_" Romeo sang. He and Antonio looked each other in the eyes for a moment before turning back to their respective girls.

"_Oh, I get hysterical! Hysteria! Oh, can you feel it_?" they both sang.

"Oh, can you feel it?" the girls echoed.

"_Do you believe it?_" the boys sang.

"Do you believe it?" the girls echoed. They turned the boys to face each other.

"_It's such a magical mysteria when you get that feeling!_" they both sang.

"When you get that feeling!" the girls echoed.

"_Better start believin_!'" the boys sang.

"Better start believin!'" the girls echoed. They pushed them closer.

"_Cause it's a miracle! Oh, say you will! Oh, babe!_" all four sang. Antonio and Romeo blushed before facing the audience.

"_Hysteria when you're near!_" they sang. The couples grouped up again, resuming the earlier formal dance.

"_Out of me! Into you, yeah! You could hide! It's just a one way street!_" Antonio sang, as he and Mimi split apart, spinned, then regrouped.

"_Oh, I believe I'm in you, yeah! Open wide! That's right! Dream me off my feet!_" Romeo sang, spinning with Alexandra dipped.

"_Oh believe in me!_" both boys sang.

"_I gotta know tonight if you're alone tonight!_" Antonio sang as Mimi swerved him once more to face Romeo and Alexandra.

"_Can't stop this feeling! Can't stop this fire!_" Romeo sang as Alexandra mirrored them.

"_Oh, I get hysterical! Hysteria! Oh, can you feel it_?" they both sang.

"Oh, can you feel it?" the girls echoed.

"_Do you believe it?_" the boys sang.

"Do you believe it?" the girls echoed. They turned the boys to face each other.

"_It's such a magical mysteria when you get that feeling!_" they both sang.

"When you get that feeling!" the girls echoed.

"_Better start believin_!'" the boys sang.

"Better start believin!'" the girls echoed. They pushed them closer than the previous time.

"_Cause it's a miracle! Oh, say you will! Oh, babe!_" all four sang. Antonio and Romeo's faces flushed redder before facing the audience.

"_Hysteria when you're near!_" they sang. For a few brief moments, each couple embraced. They stared each other in the eyes with some passion. Antonio and Romeo were definitely feeling emotional. They had really been singing to each other rather than to Mimi and Alexandra. That was the plan. It was time to go deeper.

Mimi slid away from Antonio on her feet. After a beat of music, Alexandra did the same to Romeo. The girls went behind the boys. They took each boy by the hand and spun them to face each other. Afterwards, Mimi and Alexandra stood further upstage, swaying and alternating footsteps with each beat. The boys were confused, but looked at each other. They smiled slightly. Antonio spun around Romeo. Romeo grabbed his hand, turned him inwards, then spun him so he went swirling over to Mimi. The couples regrouped for a final time.

"_I gotta know tonight!_" Antonio sang, Mimi turning him to Romeo.

"_If you're alone tonight!_" Romeo continued, Alexandra turning him. Tears forming in both their eyes, they walked closer.

"_Can't stop this feeling! Can't stop this fire! Oh, I get hysterical! Hysteria! Oh, can you feel it_?" they both sang.

"Oh, can you feel it?" the girls echoed.

"_Do you believe it?_" the boys sang.

"Do you believe it?" the girls echoed.

"_It's such a magical mysteria when you get that feeling!_" the boys sang joining and turning in a circle.

"When you get that feeling!" the girls echoed, mirroring the boys.

"_Better start believin!'"_ the boys sang, stepping away, hands holding each other.

"Better start believin!'" the girls echoed, mirroring them.

"_Cuz it's a miracle! Oh say you will!_" all four sang.

"_Ooh, babe!_" the boys sang.

"Can you feel it?" the girls sang.

"_Ooh, babe!_" the boys repeated.

"Do you believe I get hysterical?" the girls sang.

"_Hysterical!_" Antonio sang.

"Hysteria!" the girls shouted.

"_Hysteria!_" Romeo sang.

"When you get that feeling!" the girls sang.

"_Oh, you better believe it!_" Antonio and Romeo sang.

"Better start believin!'" the girls sang.

"_Cuz it's a miracle! Oh, say you will! Oh, babe!_" all four sang. Antonio and Romeo's fingers intertwined.

"Say you will..." they both finished. They quickly parted, going back to Mimi and Alexandra. They all danced slowly off stage. After the final notes played, the curtain closed.

Behind the curtain, Antonio and Romeo just stood next to each other. They looked deeply in each others' eyes. Neither one of them knew what to say. No one knew who should apologize. The general consensus was that neither should apologize. What they did now, neither the judges nor the audience could see. Their lips met each other. It was the best way to get their thoughts across. Words couldn't describe their love. Only the passionate kiss they were sharing could.

"We got the spark back!" Mimi announced. Immediately after that, Antonio and Romeo parted. Natalia stared at them with slight worry. _Mimi better not have ruined that_. Romeo pointed to a closet on the stage. He pulled Antonio's promise ring out of his pocket, letting the stage lights glitter off the diamond. Antonio smiled. Romeo picked him up and they continued kissing passionately as Romeo carried him over.

"The plan worked!" Alexandra yelled with happiness. She and Mimi shared a high-five. With that drama out of the way, the rest of the New Directions waited in anticipation while the judges were voting.

* * *

In a slightly spacious room, the judges sat around a table. It was time to determine who the winner would be, and each judge definitely had ideas of who they thought ruled, and who they thought blowed.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that Aural Intensity should never have made it this far," Bonnie stated. Glenn and Joe nodded.

"It was as if they were mocking everyone in the audience," Joe added.

"I was more than glad when they stopped singing about Sparta or whatever," Glenn agreed. They each wrote Aural Intensity in the third slot.

"The real competition is between the Hoosierdaddies and the New Directions," Joe said.

"The Hoosierdaddies were pretty good, but it also feels like they didn't really perform. There was no spunk...no feeling. The New Directions, however, were very good," Bonnie expressed.

"While I do agree, isn't it a little weird that they only sang Def Leppard songs when one of the judges is the lead singer in the band?" Glenn pointed out.

"Oh, Glenn, it was probably just a coincidence. After all, the theme for Nationals this year is Tribute. I heard they did a Styx tribute for Sectionals," Joe explained.

"I heard another rumor that their Invitational was Foreigner. Some dude with curly hair was raving about it in the audience," Bonnie brought up. Glenn rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you two say. Do you think they did your songs justice?" Glenn asked Joe.

"Absolutely. It wasn't as good as ours, but it still made me grin while I watched," he answered.

"The only odd thing that keeps marinating in my mind was that last song they did. Those two boys were incredible, but who exactly were they singing to? I feel like those girls were just props," Bonnie replied.

"That is a good point. However, should we really start assuming who the song was about? I thought our job was to judge the quality of the performance," Glenn stated.

"It doesn't matter to me. If my music brings anyone happiness, I've done my job as a songwriter. I would hope you two have the same opinion," Joe returned.

"I think we've had enough chit-chat. Let's vote," Bonnie demanded.

* * *

All three showchoirs stood side by side on the stage. The moment of truth had arrived. The judge that would hand out the trophies was Joe Elliott. He walked to the center of the stage.

"Coming in third for this year's Regional Championship is...Aural Intensity!" he announced. He handed the head of the group the smallest trophy. Aural Intensity filed off the stage. The New Directions and the Hoosierdaddies moved closer together.

"This year's runner up is..." Joe started. Everyone in New Directions held the hands of the people adjacent to them. Antonio was practically hyperventilating. If they were only runner-ups, he would feel like a disappointment to his idol. He clenched his eyes shut. Romeo gripped his hand and whispered a couple of soothing words.

"The Hoosierdaddies! First place is the McKinley High New Directions!" Joe announced. Antonio opened his eyes widely. Everyone was celebrating. Romeo kissed him on the cheek. Antonio stared in awe as the one and only Joe Elliott walked over to him, holding the big trophy. Joe smiled as he handed Antonio the trophy.

"I was impressed. Good job!" Joe said, shaking Antonio's hand. The British rockstar walked away. Antonio looked down at his hand. "I am never going to wash this hand..." he muttered. Natalia pulled a small bottle of hand sanitizer out of her bra and squirted some on Antonio's hand.

"Now it won't make a difference," she coldly stated. Romeo glared back at her. Antonio felt like he could cry.

"Natalia, that was mean! I'm never going to forgive you!" he yelled at her. The group started walking off the stage and down a corridor. Natalia sighed. She took Antonio by the hand and dragged him off. She tracked Joe Elliott back down.

"Hey you!" she yelled, getting his attention. "I need an autograph for my friend here. He worships you."

"Natalia, why are you doing this?" Antonio nervously asked. The Def Leppard member walked over to them. Natalia handed him a notebook which was stashed in her bra. Joe hesitantly took it, pulled out a pen, and signed a piece of paper. He handed the small book to Antonio.

"Had you not blown me away, I might not have done that," he jokingly said.

"Thank you, sir!" Natalia said, walking away and dragging Antonio. He looked over his shoulder.

"I really appreciate it! You're my idol!" he shouted back. Natalia handed him the small notepad.

"I figure you'll want the whole thing since he touched it," she said.

"You know me too well," he replied, turning to the autographed page. He squealed with delight as he read it.

"It's just his name. Calm down," Natalia demanded.

"No! It says 'To my most talented fan!' and THEN his name!" Antonio pointed out. They joined back with the rest of the group. Alexandra folded her arms and huffed.

"That's not fair! I didn't even get to meet my idol who is also here!" she yelled. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind to see Shane standing next to Bonnie Tyler. Her eyes sparkled in delight.

"You're welcome," Shane said before he could be thanked.

"Hello, young lady. Your boyfriend tells me you're a fan?" she asked. Alexandra nodded.

"Y-yeah! You're one of my favorite people!" she answered, hugging the older woman.

"Glen, aren't you upset that Glenn Frey isn't giving you attention?" Dennis asked.

"Not really. We may have the same name, but I would prefer Lou Gramm or Billy Joel. I mean, would you be upset over a missed opportunity of meeting Dennis DeYoung?" Glen asked. Dennis shook his head.

"You have a point. Besides, Glen Burtnik is the Glen you really like, right?"

"Yep. I'd wait until the edge of the century to meet with him!" Glen said with a derpy smile. Shantel slugged him.

"That was a terrible song pun. I'm leaving with everyone else. Maybe you two should do the same," Shantel recommended, walking away. Glen and Dennis followed her.

Quinn and Blaine stared as everyone walked towards the busses.

"These two weeks have been fun. It was great to see what happened with the Glee club after we graduated," Blaine mused. Quinn nodded.

"They're good kids. All of them. It's a shame we can't stay longer. However, coming at all was probably not a good idea. I don't fancy the idea of putting my life on hold for an old high school club I was in," Quinn stated.

"At least Mr. Schue gave us money to come. We were able to help a couple of them. We prevented a devastating break-up between Antonio and Romeo. You tried to give advice to Kourtney," Blaine started.

"Too bad she was already on the right track," Quinn interjected. "I'm sorry you couldn't get through to Dennis about his sexuality. His friends seemed pretty concerned when they came to us last week."

"I'm sure he'll get there. He has a boyfriend to support him, at least. They'll probably come out in no time," Blaine explained. Quinn smiled. They then held hands and left the building to get on the bus back to Lima.

* * *

**Well, wasn't that fun? This chapter has so much feels in it. Ha ha, well the next chapter starts their journey to NATIONALS! They'll be raising money for it. It's going to be a school concert dedicated to a certain decade~ Well, we'll see what happens I guess!**

**Songs:**

**"Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard - _Romeo Jensen with ND Girl__s_**

**"Foolin'" by Def Leppard - _Antonio Duval_**

**"The Mean Kitty Song" by Cory Williams (SMPFilms) - _Aural Intensity_**

**"Photograph" by Def Leppard - _Antonio Duval_**

**"Rock of Ages" by Def Leppard - _New Directions_**

**"Hysteria" by Def Leppard - _Antonio Duval and Romeo Jensen with Mimi Martin and Alexandra Bryant_**


	17. Night of the 80s

"I know you all had fun with Quinn and Blaine, but I'm back and it's time to push forward to Nationals!" Will announced to everyone in the choir room. Everyone cheered.

"We don't even have to worry! I know we have this in the bag!" Lei shouted.

"Let's not get too cocky. At Nationals, we will be going up against some scary competition. Let's not forget that we have Vocal Adrenaline. They won first place last year while we were practically disbanded. Another threat that we are up against is a show choir from Idaho that recently started competing called the Gate City Singers who are led by a sophomore named Lucy Jans. They won second place in Nationals," Will explained.

"I can tell you Vocal Adrenaline's weaknesses," Romeo informed.

"What weaknesses? They have none," Dennis retorted. Romeo looked away.

"I know...I did win them a National championship last year," he muttered. Shantel giggled.

"You and Aiden both. You were just _lovely_ from what I heard!" she cheekily replied. Romeo blushed.

"I don't want to talk about that," he mumbled.

"Anyway, we need to be cautious. We cannot underestimate the Gate City Singers or Vocal Adrenaline. The first of our worries at the moment is being able to afford our trip to Nationals. I have two ways we'll do this. First of all," he started, holding a box of taffy, "we're selling this taffy. We are pushing it like crack."

"We aren't getting the money by selling disgusting taffy," Natalia insulted.

"That's why we're also going to be holding a benefit concert for the school! I attempted this strategy a few years ago, but for some reason it didn't work. However, we will try again! We are having a Night of Neglect!"

"No one will come to that. It's a boring idea," Dennis immediately retorted.

"We should do a concert tribute to something people actually like," Alexandra suggested.

"What could be better than neglected artists?" Will asked.

"Anything else...even a decade of music. People usually get suckered into that kind of thing easily," Mimi pointed out. Tate smiled.

"We should do a night of 80s music! Everyone loves the 80s!" he suggested.

"The 80s seem to be popular with our peers lately, anyway!" Kourtney reinforced.

"That is actually a pretty good idea. It's settled. This Saturday night, we are having a Night of the 80s benefit concert!" Will confirmed, writing it on the whiteboard.

Peering in from the entrance of the choir room were three individuals. One was a rather chubby blonde girl with a big mouth. There was a tall, lanky boy with red hair and a lot of freckles next to her. On the other side of the door was a much older, short woman with black hair and nothing but black clothing on.

"Chelsea! Barry! Did you hear that?" the older woman asked. Chelsea looked over and smiled brightly.

"It sounds like they really need to sell tickets, Mrs. Harris!" the blonde replied. Barry chuckled.

"With the drama program alone, they could sell more than enough tickets and taffy for their silly trip," he added. Mrs. Harris grinned.

"This is the moment the Drama club has been waiting for," the teacher continued. She turned around, walking away. Chelsea and Barry followed.

"The drama program was at its best the previous two years, but this year it turned to hell in a handbag...no doubt because of you two running it into the ground," Mrs. Harris insulted.

"But Kaileen, we tried!" Barry whined.

"Antonio was the glue that kept us together!" Chelsea emphasized. Mrs. Harris sighed, opening the door to her classroom.

"Trying isn't good enough. The only way we can get the program back on its feet is if we get Antonio Duval back. However, our advances don't seem to be working. He even joined the Cheerios to keep Sue from releasing videos and pictures of him with us," the raven haired teacher pointed out, sitting at her desk. She propped her legs up on it.

"I blame Natalia Lee! She only joined Amazing Actors because that retardedly named New Directions split up! Antonio was here at the beginning of the year until she stole him for that loser group!" Chelsea complained.

"Don't speak that way of Natalia! She is the fairest beauty! You're only jealous because she's close to Antonio and you love him!" Barry fought.

"Antonio and I were a couple until she stole him!" Chelsea yelled.

"Stop fighting. You and Antonio were not a couple, Chelsea. Barry, Natalia has always hated your guts. Natalia was worthless, but she alone didn't steal Antonio. That southern trash Romeo helped. I know it," Mrs. Harris corrected.

"How do we get him back?" Chelsea asked, teary-eyed.

"We are going to manipulate him with that sale going on. You heard Barry. The entire drama program alone can pay for their trip to lose at Nationals. We will just have to work out a deal with our favorite little Jew," Mrs. Harris informed, grinning devilishly.

* * *

Apollo sat happily with a box full of cheap taffy that Natalia sold him. She counted the money in her hands as Apollo started to chow down. She smiled. It had been a smart decision to sell to her boyfriend. Taffy was one thing he couldn't at the time resist.

"How did I know you'd go for the taffy?" Natalia asked, laughing gently.

"Warblers aren't served a lot of sugar. We have to keep our energy as organic as possible! There was no way I'd be able to get this stuff any other way," Apollo explained.

"That taffy tastes like sugary whale blubber. I don't get how you can eat it."

"Being deprived of sugar this long has made my premium Greek palate unable to determine when things taste shitty," Apollo explained, chewing a piece of taffy.

"Whatever the case, thanks for buying this crap. Could I get you to splurge for one more thing?" Natalia asked.

"Depends on what it is."

"Would you buy a ticket to our Night of the 80s concert?"

"Is that Curly-haired retard going to let you sing?"

"I wouldn't bother asking if he didn't. It's about time I get an opportunity to sing. Freaking Schuester never gives me a chance," Natalia ranted.

"In that case, I'll be there! Just warn me when Antonio is performing so I can run to the bathroom and avoid it," Apollo compromised.

"Apollo, that's mean."

"You know I don't like that dweeb. He takes most of the time that could go to our visits together," Apollo muttered. Natalia scooted next to the Greek and hugged him.

"Apollo Kontos, you know that I treasure our time together. I can't come all the way to Westerville everyday. It's not Antonio that keeps us apart. It's the distance. However, we are both graduating this year. We can finally live together after that! Besides, you're just sore about that one time several months ago when I brought Antonio to meet you," Natalia explained.

"It was a waste of my time," Apollo pouted. Natalia kissed his cheek.

"These rare visits make me cherish our time together more. Just be thankful for that, okay? If it was more often, you would not get a special piece of me everytime I come, if you know what I mean," Natalia pointed out. Apollo chuckled.

"You have a point, babe. Why don't we take advantage of that before James cockblocks us," Apollo suggested. Natalia cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't need to ask me twice!"

* * *

Shantel sat in the passenger seat of Aiden's car. The two had decided to meet up for a visit. They were on their way to grab a meal when Shantel decided to tell him about the benefit concert.

"Hey, Aiden?" Shantel started.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Are you busy Saturday night?" she asked.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, the New Directions are throwing a benefit concert. We're hoping to be able to pay our way to Nationals by selling tickets and taffy," she explained.

"I'm not interested in the taffy. However, I wouldn't mind coming, especially if you're performing," Aiden replied.

"If I'm not performing, Schuester will need to get testicle transplant surgery...if that's a thing," Shantel joked.

"I'll come either way. It wouldn't be fair if you guys lost to us just because you couldn't afford to show up," Aiden affirmed.

"Hoorah! Thank you! Every penny counts at this point."

"It's no problem. Anything for you isn't a problem," Aiden sweetly said.

* * *

Antonio closed his locker. It was lunchtime, and rather than eat the slop that the school would offer him, he decided to hang up posters advertising the Night of the 80s benefit concert. _Mimi and I are the leads of this group, so since she's out with Kourtney for lunch today, it only makes sense that I man up and hang these things up._

Antonio stopped in front of the bulletin board. He found a push-pin and started hanging one up. _I'm really feeling psyched about everything going on. This year has been great. If we could just go to Nationals and win, life would be golden._ He finished hanging the poster up and walked onwards to the next viable spot. However, he was stopped before such an event could happen.

"Hello, Antonio! I haven't talked to you in a while!" Mrs. Harris shouted, turning a corner to face him. Antonio stopped dead in his tracks.

"Um...hello…" he quietly replied. The drama teacher grinned.

"I heard you led the New Directions to a wonderful win at Regionals!"

"It was really a group effort."

"Oh my, that's not the Antonio I know...the Antonio I know would agree with my previous statement," Mrs. Harris mumbled.

"Well, people change. I'm not quite the narcissist that I used to be."

"I doubt that. Here, let me cut to the chase...I heard through the grapevine that you're doing a benefit concert for your trip to Nationals," Mrs. Harris stated. Antonio smiled, nodding.

"We are. Apparently a few tickets have already been sold. We just need to get at least 75 tickets sold. Our ideal would be 120 so that we can afford food," he informed. Mrs. Harris chuckled.

"The drama program alone could buy at least 300 tickets. That would be pretty radical, huh?"

"That would be amazing!" Antonio exclaimed.

"What if I told you that I ensured that many sales?"

"I would thank you...and probably find some way to pay my gratitude," Antonio admitted. Mrs. Harris had him where she needed him.

"Everyone in the program would be happy to pay for those tickets on two conditions...one would be that you perform one hell of a song, and that it be closing slot. Two...you quit the New Directions and return to the Amazing Actors," Mrs. Harris informed.

"While I appreciate the offer, I can't just back down on the New Directions. They've all been really great to me," Antonio declined.

"They might have been good to you, but I doubt it was genuine. Everyone at AA really misses you. Everyone's been lost without you," Mrs. Harris argued.

"Do you really expect me to leave the club with my best friend and my boyfriend just because you guys ran your own club into the ground?" Antonio asked, glaring.

"That's not what this is about. Look, do you want to be the reason why the New Directions can't afford a trip to Nationals? If you take my offer, your club is guaranteed a trip to California to compete and possibly win a harsh competition. If you stay...they might not even get to go. There's no guarantee that you'll sell enough tickets. Do you really want to be the reason why your so-called friends don't go to Nationals?" Mrs. Harris reasoned, manipulating him. Antonio felt a sharp pang in his chest.

"It would be selfish of me to do that…" he muttered.

"Do we have a deal? I'll pay you after school if you bring a couple rolls of tickets," Mrs. Harris offered. Antonio closed his eyes and thought for a bit. He really would feel terrible if he held them back from Nationals. He breathed a shaky sigh and looked her in the eyes.

"You have a deal. My last performance with them will be this Saturday during the concert...and on Monday, I'll be in your classroom...rather than the choir room," Antonio finally answered. Mrs. Harris clapped her hands happily.

"That's great! I'll see you after school!" she chimed, walking away. Antonio went his separate way. Chelsea and Barry bounced over to Mrs. Harris.

"Did Antonio agree to the deal?" Chelsea asked.

"He did! Amazing Actors will finally be saved!" Mrs. Harris answered.

"That's great! Did you get Natalia, too?" Barry asked.

"If you want that banshee, you'll have to force her. I only wanted Antonio," Mrs. Harris pointed out.

Natalia and Romeo hid as Antonio walked down the hall. They both noticed him talking to Mrs. Harris. Romeo wasn't quite aware of the threat that posed, but Natalia knew too well that something was up.

"Antonio hasn't talked to that woman all year...why did they speak now?" Natalia wondered aloud.

"Is that the drama teacher you two had last year?" Romeo asked.

"Yes. After the Sectionals Disaster, the New Directions split. I don't know what Dennis and the twins did, but I decided to join the Amazing Actors. The head of the club was Antonio, who had been in charge of it since his freshman year. Honestly, I hated his guts. This was likely before you met him, Romeo. Antonio was a total douche. He acted like a douche. He dressed like a douche. I didn't even recognize him earlier this school year when I tricked him into joining New Directions. He hadn't gotten any treatment for his paranoia yet, so he was that much more unbearable," Natalia explained.

"Does this Antonio-bashing have a point?" Romeo asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"My point is that I don't like the idea of him hanging around anyone from that club. None of them are right in the head. They're a terrible influence," Natalia concluded. Romeo sighed.

"What should we do? He won't tell us what's going on. I know him..."

"We're going to keep an eye on him. If you see Lei, give her the heads up. They live in the same house, so she'll be useful. If he does anything funny, report back to me," Natalia ordered.

"Okay. I'll do my best," Romeo accepted.

"Good...now let's find him so we can start our analysis. No time like the present, after all," Natalia said.

* * *

The next day, Natalia noticed a suspicious amount of Amazing Actors members hovering around Antonio. She narrowed her eyes and walked over, pulling him away. Antonio shooed away the fantards around him before turning to Natalia, expecting an explanation.

"Antonio, what are you doing?" Natalia asked. Antonio averted eye-contact.

"It's none of your business...uh...banshee!" he retorted. Natalia rolled her eyes.

"Try again. That was a terrible insult," she returned.

"I don't want to talk to you! Leave me be!" Antonio awkwardly yelled. Natalia chuckled.

"Okay, whatever," she muttered, walking away. She took a mental note. Antonio stared at Romeo as he walked by. He ran straight to the blonde.

"Hey, babe, we're hanging out tonight after I'm done with Cheerios practice. Don't worry about the details, sweetie. I have everything covered," Antonio blurted. He decided that being super affectionate would make Romeo suspect nothing.

"Um...okay. If that's what you...want," Romeo replied. _Dammit, I'm the pitcher!_

"I'll see you then, in that case!" Antonio confirmed, running his thumb softly across Romeo's cheek before walking off. Romeo stood in the middle of the hall in confusion.

"The last time I was this confused and concerned was when we moved to Lima from Texas...and my parents sent me to school dressed like a rodeo clown. I think I'm scared…" Romeo muttered. Natalia popped up behind him.

"That makes two of us. See what I was saying? The Drama Club turns Antonio into a douche," she pointed out. Romeo turned to her.

"Did you see what just happened?"

"Indeed I did. It blinded me for a few seconds," Natalia replied.

"Yeah, and according to Lei, Antonio has been really misogynistic to her. He also keeps sending her to the kitchen for 'tasty sammiches,'" Romeo reported.

"This seems more dire than I originally thought," Natalis muttered.

As Antonio walked down the hall, he started passing various New Directions members. He would normally greet them, but if he was going to be leaving New Directions, he would have to make them hate him. If that happened, they would welcome his leaving. He sighed.

His guide went much like so: Tate, Shane, Amber, and Roderick were members he would just ignore. If he pushed them too much, he risked getting beaten up. He would blatantly insult Stella, Shantel, Glen, and Dennis since they couldn't do much in response to it except get mad. Since Kourtney was pregnant, emotional, and had Tate as a husband, Antonio decided he'd just flirt with her. He couldn't bear to make her upset.

As each member passed him, he gave them the various replies he had decided on. Unfortunately, none of them worked the way he had expected. He ended up making Tate think he wasn't real by paying no attention to him. Shantel flipped him, which he didn't even think she had the strength to do. Kourtney wasn't creeped out by his advances. She just treated him like he was her cute little brother or something.

Antonio was confused. He spent most his childhood being hated and rejected by society while trying to be liked. Now that he was trying to be hated, nothing worked to make people hate him. _I guess I'll just have to try harder_.

* * *

Saturday night finally came. It was needless to say that Antonio had not achieved pissing everyone off like he had wanted. He desperately hoped that they were just hiding their annoyance. Unfortunately for him, most of them could tell that his attitude was all an act, especially after Natalia told the entire club that something was going on with him.

He had tried to be a total diva with getting the final slot in the concert. It was already his before he asked, though. He banged his head against a wall. _I guess everyone will just have to miss me when I'm gone_, he thought to himself.

As promised, almost everyone in the drama program showed up to the concert. They all came with the sole intent of watching, who they deemed, Godtonio perform before their eyes. They had no interest in the others, especially not Natalia.

Everyone gathered into the auditorium for the show to start. Apollo and Aiden sat backstage with Natalia and Shantel until it was time for them to perform. Alexandra was the one to open the show. She stood upstage as the red curtains parted. The beginning guitar part for "You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC started playing.

"_He was a fast machine! He kept his motor clean! He was the best damn man that I ever seen! He had the sightless eyes telling me no lies! Knocking me out with those American thighs! Taking more than his share! Had me fighting for air! He told me to come but I was already there! Cause the walls start shaking. The earth was quaking_

_My mind was aching, and we were making it! And you shook me all night long! Yeah you shook me all night long,_" she sang into the microphone. She took it off the stand so she could move around. The audience pretended to not be impressed, despite how much they were really enjoying her performance.

"You're not special!" one kid yelled. Alexandra smirked, laughing slightly at the comment. It didn't get to her.

"_I'm working double time on the seduction line! He's one of a kind; he's just mine, all mine! Wanted no applause; it's just another course! Made a meal outta me, and come back for more! Had to cool me down to take another round! Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing! Cause the walls were shaking, the earth was quaking! My mind was aching, and we were making it, and you shook me all night long! Yeah you shook me all night long! Knocked me out I said you! Shook me all night long! You had me shaking and you! Shook me all night long! Yeah you shook me! When you took me!_" Alexandra sang more.

"Get off stage, bitch!"

"You suck!" a kid yelled, flipping her off. Alexandra giggled, waving to him.

"_You really took me, and you shook me all night long! You shook me all night long! Yeah, yeah, you shook me all night long! You really got me, and you shook me all night long! Yeah you shook me! Yeah you shook me! All night long_!" Alexandra finished. As she happily walked off stage, everyone yelled obscenities. Alexandra walked over to Shane and huffed.

"Tough crowd tonight. I'm glad you're not singing," she said.

"Did they hurt your feelings?" he asked.

"Not really. I don't particularly care about their jaded attitudes," Alexandra said. Natalia folded her arms and grinned.

"They won't have anything to say about my performance. I'm going to be so good, they just can't complain," she said confidently.

"I will make them suffer if they say any words of criticism," Apollo stated.

"Except they won't! Don't worry, Apollo. You can save your Greek wrath for another day," Natalia affirmed. She walked onto the stage in front of the microphone. The music for Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up" started playing as Natalia started dancing the way he did in the video.

"_We're no strangers to love. You know the rules, and so do I! A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy! I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling! Gotta make you understand! Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and hurt you! Never gonna make you cry; never gonna say good-bye! Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!_" Natalia sang. Everyone immediately began to boo her. This time, they were actually angry.

"You Rick-Rolled us, bitch!"

"Screw you! We want Antonio!"

"Bring out Antonio already, you Rick-Roll troll!"

Natalia's anger built up and she couldn't contain it. She stood with the microphone for a short amount of time before finally throwing it. She ran off stage, her face red in fury. She stomped to Antonio and lunged toward him. Antonio let out a scream as Tate held Natalia back. Antonio sat in his chair, shaking.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Natalia yelled.

"Bra, calm down! It's not his fault," Tate said.

"You're the idiot that sang 'Never Gonna Give You Up,'" Roderick pointed out. Natalia glared at him.

"What's the problem with that?"

"You just Rick-Rolled an auditorium of judgemental assholes. Bro, you were shooting yourself in the foot," Roderick answered.

"I've never heard of Rick-Rolling! My parents block a lot of things from my computer, which is really slow!" Natalia yelled.

"Stop complaining. If it angers you that much, just do another performance," Apollo suggested. Natalia thought for a moment.

"You're right. Romeo, Lei, come with me. You're the best dancers. We're doing something that I can guarantee isn't a stupid internet meme," Natalia said. Romeo and Lei stood up and walked with her out of the room. Shantel bounced up.

"I guess it's my turn! I'm just going to drown out their complaints and take advantage of the stage lights making the audience blurry. Let's get out there, boys!" Shantel said. Glen and Dennis followed her onto the stage. Blondie's "Call Me" started to play. Glen and Dennis stood on either side stage of the auditorium. Shantel gripped the microphone stand.

"_Color me your color, baby. Color me your car. Color me your color, darling. I know who you are._" She spun once as Dennis and Glen walked over. "_Come up off your color chart!_" She spun again. "_I know where you're coming from! Call me!_"

"Call me!" Glen and Dennis yelled.

"_On the line! Call me! Call me any, anytime! Call me!_"

"Call me!"

"_My love! You can call me any day or night. Call me_," Shantel sung. The audience was raging at her, but she couldn't even notice. She was having so much fun. Glen and Dennis came over to her, grabbing each hand.

"_Cover me with kisses, baby. Cover me with love!_" she sang as they twirled her. "_Roll me in designer sheets; I'll never get enough!_" they grabbed her legs. "_Emotions come, I don't know why!_" they picked her up. "_Cover up love's alibi! Call me!_"

"Call me!" the boys yelled, carrying her around stage.

"_On the line! Call me, call me any, anytime! Call me!_"

"Call me!"

"_Oh my love! When you're ready we can share the wine, call me!_" Shantel sung. The boys threw her into the air, catching her. They shifted their grasp to hold her up horizontally.

"_Oooh, he speak the languages of love. Oooh, amore, chiamami chiamami. Oooh, appelle-moi mon cherie, appelle-moi. Anytime anyplace anywhere anyway! Anytime anyplace anywhere any day!_" she sang, running her hands all over her body.

Dennis let go of her legs, stepping away. Glen kept a hold of her limp body by holding it up under her arms. He pushed her a bit, letting her trust fall against him again a few times. Finally, he pushed hard. Shantel fell into Dennis, who kept her stable. He spun her around, before pushing her to the mic again.

"_Call me!_"

"Call me!"

"_My life. Call me, call me any, anytime! Call me!_"

"Call me!"

"_For a ride. Call me, call me for some overtime! Call me!_"

"Call me!"

"_My love. Call me, call me in a sweet design! Call me!_"

"Call me!"

"_Call me for your lover's lover's alibi! Call me!_"

"Call me!"

"_On the line! Call me, call me anytime, call me!_" Shantel finished. She and the boys ran off stage before they could hear the crowd yell. Aiden walked over to Shantel and hugged her.

"You were amazing out here!" he said.

"Thanks! I did my best!"

"Your best paid off! You were the best one yet!"

"Oh, you don't have to say that. I know you're biased," Shantel said.

"I doubt anyone could beat that, though," Aiden said.

"Hey, it's time for intermission! Then it'll be Tate's turn!" Will said, walking backstage. Everyone stood up to take a break. Apollo walked to the choir room to check on Natalia. He looked inside to see Natalia, Romeo, and Lei doing various flips. Natalia was indeed angry. He shuddered. _I'm glad I'm not those two. Poor assholes._

After the intermission was over, Natalia still wasn't quite ready to perform her number. It would probably be ready after Tate's. That's what she hoped, anyway. She wanted to go on before Antonio.

Tate put on a leather jacket that was as black as his hair. He was still backstage when the instrumental for "Beat It" by Michael Jackson started filling the auditorium. He jumped out into the stage right before the lyrics started.

"_They told him don't you ever come around here. Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear. The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear. So beat it, just beat it_," Tate sung. He tilted the microphone stand, put it back upright, and took the microphone.

"_You better run, you better do what you can. Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man. You wanna be tough, better do what you can. So beat it, but you wanna be bad! Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it! No one wants to be defeated! Showin' how funky and strong is your fight. It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just beat it, beat it! Just beat it, beat it. Just beat it, beat it. Just beat it, beat it!_" he sung. He leapt across the stage, landing on his knees.

"_They're out to get you, better leave while you can! Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man! You wanna stay alive, better do what you can. So beat it, just beat it_," he sung, spinning on his knees and hopping up.

"_You have to show them that you're really not scared! You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare! They'll kick you, then they beat you. Then they'll tell you it's fair. So beat it, but you wanna be bad! Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it! No one wants to be defeated! Showin' how funky and strong is your fight. It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it! No one wants to be defeated! Showin' how funky and strong is your fight. It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just beat it...beat it_," Tate sung.

Tate wasn't very lively during the instrumental break. However, he did move around slightly, stomping his feet and swaying his hips. He didn't really know what to do, so he pretty much waited awkwardly for the lyrics to come back. No one dared shout obscenities, though. Tate was rumored to be the strongest guy in school. They didn't want him to possibly beat them up after the concert.

"_Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it! No one wants to be defeated! Showin' how funky and strong is your fight. It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just beat it, beat it! Just beat it, beat it. Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it! No one wants to be defeated! Showin' how funky and strong is your fight. It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it! No one wants to be defeated! Showin' how funky and strong is your fight. It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just beat it, beat it!_" Tate finished.

Tate walked off stage, where he was greeted by a hug from Kourtney. As he hugged the blonde, Natalia came barging in. Behind her were very timid looking Lei and Romeo.

"I'm going on again! I have the power! Come my minions!" Natalia yelled. She led her minions to the stage with her. A base line started to play. Natalia approached the microphone.

"I'm Natalia Lee. This is 'Dirty Laundry' by Don Henley, and this song is dedicated to Mr. Rupert Murdoch, that son of a bitch!" she said into the microphone. The music kicked into full swing. With each beat, she twirled to the left and to the right. Romeo and Lei were spinning behind her. They stopped, jumped, and continued dancing as the lyrics started.

"_I make my living off the evening news. Just give me something. Something I can use. People love it when you lose. They love dirty laundry_," Natalia sung, snapping her fingers and swaying. She swerved downward on rhythm, and stood straight.

"_Well, I coulda been an actor, but I wound up here. I just have to look good, I don't have to be clear. Come and whisper in my ear! Give us dirty laundry_," Natalia sung, jumping, alternating legs. Lei and Romeo stood on each side of her.

"_Kick 'em when they're up. Kick 'em when they're down. Kick 'em when they're up. Kick 'em when they're down. Kick 'em when they're up. Kick 'em when they're down. Kick 'em when they're up. Kick 'em all around_," Natalia sung as all three of them alternated flipping frontwards and backwards as each phrase changed. They then stood at a profile view, rotating their arms and taking footsteps with each beat. They parted again.

"_We got the bubble headed bleached blonde, comes on at five. She can tell you 'bout the plane crash with a gleam in her eye. It's interesting when people die! Give us dirty laundry_," Natalia sung, thrusting her hips left and right.

"_Can we film the operation? Is the head dead yet? You know the boys in the newsroom got a running bet. Get the widow on the set! We need dirty laundry!_" she sang, cranking her arm and turning.

Natalia started turning around slowly, thrusting her pelvis with the rotation. She flipped backwards a few times as Lei and Romeo swayed to the sides of the stage. They both then quadruple flipped past each other. Right as they were reached the ground, Natalia did a triple flip across the middle of the stage. They formed a line once again. They thrusted their arms in a continuous cranking motion as they turned around. They high-fived each other in a row, put their hands up, and jumped a few times, alternating between left and right. Finally, they split apart, Natalia going back to the microphone.

"_You don't really need to find out what's going on. You don't really want to know_

_Just how far it's gone. Just leave well enough alone! Eat your dirty laundry_," Natalia sang, spinning rapidly.

"_Kick 'em when they're up. Kick 'em when they're down. Kick 'em when they're up. Kick 'em when they're down. Kick 'em when they're up. Kick 'em when they're down. Kick 'em when they're stiff. Kick 'em all around_," Natalia sung as all three of them alternated flipping frontwards and backwards as each phrase changed. Natalia swayed around as Lei and Romeo repeated her previous part by themselves. Natalia jumped back into focus.

"_Dirty little secrets! Dirty little lies! We got our dirty little fingers in everybody's pie. We love to cut you down to size! We love dirty laundry_," Natalia sang, moving her arms down as she slid each foot against the floor.

"_We can do the Innuendo. We can dance and sing! When it's said and done, we haven't told you a thing. We all know that Crap is King! Give us dirty laundry_," Natalia sang, swinging her arms and making large, fluid stomps.

Natalia, Lei, and Romeo all danced off stage. They were constantly stretching their arms in opposite directions while leaning to either side and skipping. The music faded as they made their way off stage.

"That is redemption," Natalia said, catching her breath.

"They didn't even complain!" Romeo said.

"It was indeed great," Antonio said, walking in. He was dressed in tight white pants and a shirt that said "choose life" in big black letters. "However, I'm about to outdo you all."

"Let's see about that, Duval," Natalia said. Antonio laughed gently. With him was Stella and Amber, wearing the same shirts. Roderick and Shane also stood there, dressed like him.

"My group here is going to rock everyone's world," Antonio stated. All five walked onto the stage. Antonio stood in the center. Amber and Stella stood on one side while Roderick and Shane stood on the other.

"Jitterbug!" Roderick and Shane said as Antonio swayed. He snapped his fingers.

"Jitterbug!" Antonio snapped his fingers again.

"Jitterbug!" this time Amber and Stella snapped their fingers with him.

"Jitterbug!" Antonio pounded his fist into his hand.

"_You put the boom-boom into my heart. You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts. Jitterbug into my brain_," Antonio sang and pointed repetitively to his head, "_Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same! But something's bugging you! Something ain't right! My best friend told me what you did last night! Left me sleepin' in my bed. I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead!_" Antonio sang. Antonio jumped upstage more, clapping and moving energetically.

"_Wake me up before you go-go. Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo. Wake me up before you go-go. I don't want to miss it when you hit that high. Wake me up before you go-go, 'cause I'm not plannin' on going solo. Wake me up before you go-go!_" he sang.

"_Take me dancing tonight!_" he started lifting his arms up. "_I wanna hit that high!_" he then put on a pink sweatshirt and tore off his pants to reveal tight, blue shorts. "_Yeah, yeah!_"

"_You take the grey skies out of my way. You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day. Turned a bright spark into a flame. My beats per minute never been the same! 'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool! It makes me crazy when you act so cruel. Come on, baby, let's not fight. We'll go dancing, everything will be alright!_" Antonio sang, dancing around.

"_Wake me up before you go-go. Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo. Wake me up before you go-go. I don't want to miss it when you hit that high. Wake me up before you go-go, 'cause I'm not plannin' on going solo. Wake me up before you go-go!_" he sang.

"_Take me dancing tonight!_" he started lifting his arms up. "_I wanna hit that high!_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah! Baby!_" he sang. He stood with Amber, Stella, Roderick and Shane, who were saying "jitterbug." All five snapped their fingers as they dramatically threw back their arms. Antonio then ran away from them and started hugging himself.

"_Cuddle up, baby, move in tight. We'll go dancing tomorrow night! It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed. They can dance, we'll stay home instead!_" Antonio sang.

The lights flickered off. A black light turned on to reveal everyone wearing the "choose life" outfits again. Amber and Stella danced together as Shane and Roderick snapped their fingers and swayed their hips.

"_Wake me up before you go-go. Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo. Wake me up before you go-go. I don't want to miss it when you hit that high. Wake me up before you go-go, 'cause I'm not plannin' on going solo. Wake me up before you go-go!_" Antonio jumped to the center of the stage. "_Take me dancing tonight! Wake me up before you go-go! Don't you dare to leave me hanging on like a yo-yo! Take me dancing! A boom-boom-boom!_" Antonio finished singing.

As the music faded out and everyone grooved off stage, the audience was ecstatic. They finally got to see their God Antonio perform once again. It was even more thrilling to see how he'd grown. They were glad to have his talent back.

Antonio, however, felt his eyes get misty when his teammates were patting him on the back. _That was it...that was my last performance with New Directions_. Antonio got away from everyone and ran out of the room. He was going to hide in the bathroom to make sure no one saw him cry.

* * *

The next week, Antonio didn't show up to the Glee club for two days. Natalia sighed. She had a feeling it was related to the drama club and the fact that the trip to Nationals was mysteriously more than paid for by the ticket and taffy sales. The New Directions were highly concerned. Antonio rarely missed rehearsal. He was a very punctual person when it came to things like that.

Antonio sat in the drama room. He was very apathetic to everything. Everyone fawned over him, enjoying his return just the previous day. He looked around the empty room. The drama room was just so cold compared to the choir room. He tried to be happy. He did a good thing, right? He figured he shouldn't have to worry about anything.

"Had I not done this, the New Directions wouldn't have been able to go to Nationals. I did a good thing...I did. What does my happiness matter anyway?" Antonio said to himself.

"It means a lot more than you think it does," Natalia said behind him. Antonio turned around to see the blonde, her arms folded and face formed into a scowl.

"What do you want?" Antonio asked.

"I want you to come back to New Directions. I'm not stupid. I figured out that you rejoined the Amazing Actors," Natalia stated.

"Well, this is for the best. It's not like anyone misses me...I made sure of that. Now you can all go to Nationals. I paid my dues," Antonio said.

"We want you back. It's just empty without your eccentricities. Besides, I know you want to come back."

"Even if I do, I can't. I promised Mrs. Harris that I'd stay here. Nothing can change that. It would be illegal to go against my contract with her."

"Contract?" Natalia asked. Antonio nodded.

"We shook hands on this deal," he clarified.

"No document was signed in that case. There's no proof of your conversation. Besides, it's illegal for a teacher to do...THIS. Did a month away from your father really make you forget that law stuff so easily?" Natalia asked. Antonio thought for a moment.

"I guess you're right. Are you sure I won't get in trouble?"

"You tell me, Antonio," Natalia said. Without a word, Antonio left the drama room. Natalia smirked.

"I guess I can say the right thing sometimes," she murmured.

* * *

**And thus ends another chapter. The next chapter is going to be called Touch. That might hint towards what it's about. Dennis and James both get a bit of development. Lei is revealed to be related to one of the alumni, who is visiting McKinley to announce his/her marriage! **

**Does anyone ready have any specific characters they want to see get storylines? It's been pretty Antonio-centric the past few chapters, so I was just wondering. **

**ALSO, check out my profile! I have links to my deviantART with drawings of most the characters, and the official Tumblr for this project which is a HUGE database of every character and episode. There is also a playlist of one song from each episode on the Tumblr. It might give spoilers for future chapters!**

**That's all for now! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Songs:**

**"You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC - _Alexandra Bryant_**

**"Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley - _Natalia Lee_**

**"Call Me" by Blondie - _Shantel Olson_**

**"Beat It" by Michael Jackson - _Tate Dawson_**

**"Dirty Laundry" by Don Henley - _Natalia Lee_**

**"Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" by Wham! - _Antonio Duval_**


	18. Touch

Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang stood on either side of Lei while she was at her locker. Tina shut the metal storage unit. Lei looked to her sides. She immediately smiled at the pleasant surprise before her eyes. She hugged Mike, squealing with delight.

"Hi Mike!" she yelled, releasing the Asian.

"How's my favorite cousin?" he asked.

"Huh? I'm your only cousin," Lei said. Mike put an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Hey, that doesn't change the fact that you're special to me," he said right as Glen walked over. Glen looked at Tina, then Lei, then Mike, and his eyes darted back and forth between Lei and Mike.

"Lei, I know you're Asian...and this man's Asian...but what about me?" he asked, concerned. Lei blinked in confusion.

"You're a ginger!"

"So this is how it ends...you leave me for this older Asian...It appears to be a threesome, at that," Glen said, pointing to Tina. Tina and Mike looked at each other, laughing.

"Glen, I don't get it," Lei said. Glen sighed.

"Oh Lei…" he murmured, walking off. Lei stared down the hall as he left.

"I hope Glen's okay! He seemed upset!" she said. Tina grabbed Lei's shoulders, turning her back to their attention.

"Forget him for now. Mike, do you want to tell her the big news?"

"Okay," he started, smiling at Lei, "Tina and I are engaged."

"Really? Congratulations!" Lei yelled.

"We decided to come to town to tell everyone. You're the first one we've told so far," Tina said.

"Does Mom know you're in town?" Lei asked.

"I was thinking of surprising Aunt Ming. Would you mind us dropping by for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love that! It's been so long since we've all eaten together!" Lei said.

"You better cook something good, Lei," Tina demanded. Lei giggled.

"You can count on it!"

* * *

Will turned away from the whiteboard after writing a word on it. Everyone stared at the word in confusion and hatred.

**CELIBACY**

"Okay, I bet most of us aren't even virgins. What brought this on?" Natalia asked.

"I think that we as a culture focus too much on sex," Will started. Half the room got up to leave, including Natalia. "Where are you all going?"

"If I wanted someone to preach at me, I'd listen to the pastor at church rather than my iPod," Natalia said.

"Ehh, you can't force celibacy on us!" Stella protested, "I haven't been celibate since I was twelve!"

"It's just for one week! Please come back!" Will pleaded. Shantel rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming back tomorrow with one hell of a song," she said. Will sighed.

"No one ever likes my lesson plans. I'm putting my foot down! You are going to sing a song that does NOT have to do with sex! It can be about anything but sex!" he yelled.

"You say that as if we only sing about sex," Amber said.

"Let me name them, in that case. 'Urgent,' 'Cat Scratch Fever,' 'Coming of Age,' 'The Stroke,' 'Pour Some Sugar on Me,' and 'You Shook Me All Night Long!'" Will named off.

"That's not that many songs, Schuester," Amber argued.

"It's still too many! I want clean songs from you guys!"

"Oh. We'll give you 'clean,'" Stella said, "and clean it shall be…"

* * *

"Glen, why did you leave when Schuester started spewing his lecture?" Lei asked the ginger. He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't need someone telling me that sex is a bad thing. It can be very romantic. It's not like what happened to Kourtney will happen to everyone else," he said. Kourtney, who had been walking by, glared.

"I heard that. It's not my fault this happened," she said, walking away.

"Anyway, I'm not a virgin. I don't want to act like one, either. Lei, are you ready at all to, you know, do it?"

"What brought that on?" Lei asked curiously.

"I love you. I want to spite Schuester. I also want to prove I'm better in bed than that Asian dude you were with earlier," Glen stated.

"Are you talking about Mike? He's my cousin. Why would I want to have sex with him?" Lei asked with a smile. Glen stood speechless for a few moments.

"Okay, nevermind that part. Anyway, will you give it some thought?"

"Sure! I don't see the huge deal anyway!"

"That's great, Lei! I'll see you tonight. You make sure to think about it!" Glen said, hugging Lei.

* * *

"Looks like Shantel and I are meeting tonight. Apparently Glen is going to Lei's house. That's good. Glen gets clingy when his sister and I hang out," Aiden said, putting his phone in his pocket. Romeo smiled.

"Good for you. What are you two going to do?"

"What do you think, bro? We do the same things that you and Antonio do," Aiden said.

"You're going out to dinner and watching the stars? Why does Glen have to be out of the house for that if you two are leaving?" Romeo asked. Aiden stared at his blonde friend for several moments.

"Um, you're wrong. Shanty and I are going to have sex. You don't have to lie, bro. I know you and Antonio must have done the deed by now," Aiden said, patting Romeo's shoulder. He blushed.

"Aiden…"

"What? It's not like you're a prude. We used to make out all the time. Sure it was to get rid of those Vocal Adrenaline fangirls, but it was still intense. Don't get all flustered when I mention sex."

"It's not that, Aiden. I have no problem talking with you about that. After what St. James put is through, there's no awkward topic," Romeo explained.

"Then what's the issue?"

"Unlike you, we're still virgins. Don't get me wrong! I want to...but...I don't know how to bring the topic up or anything…"

"Is that all, bro? That's easy," Aiden said. Romeo glared slightly at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure Shantel opened her legs right up to you. Antonio is different."

"Dude, just sing a sex song. That's all it takes. Trust me. He'll feel close to you...and then the clothes come off...there are plenty of songs. If all else fails, sing a Lady Gaga song. They're all about sex," Aiden advised. Romeo rolled his eyes.

"I'm leaving. Besides, you probably have to get to your date. Thanks for the...um...advice. I guess I'll try it," the blonde said.

"Tell me how the sex goes!" Aiden shouted. Romeo ran off.

"Dammit Aiden!"

* * *

Dennis and James were lying on James's bed. Natalia and Apollo were gone doing their own private thing, leaving the dorm to the boys for a change. They cuddled happily until one of them decided to speak.

"I wish we could do this more often," Dennis said.

"I've suggested going to your house for it several times, but you always say no," James replied.

"I don't want my parents walking in."

"You also said that they aren't home a lot," James pointed out.

"I don't want them to know or even suspect."

"Oh, and Apollo and Natalia walking in on us is just so much better! Darling, do you know what Apollo does to me everytime he walks in on us?"

"What?"

"He waits until you and Natalia leave, and then he slaps my back saying in his snotty Greek accent 'Go get him, tiger!'"

"Natalia mocks me on the way home...well, until Antonio calls her and complains that I'm replacing him. That usually distracts her," Dennis said.

"That's beside the point. I don't want to pressure you, but...don't you think it's time to come out?" James asked. Dennis sighed, sitting up.

"I guess you're right...I'm just scared. All of my friends are going to give me crap for not coming out sooner, though…"

"I'll come with you. That way if they say anything, I can rough 'em up for you or something."

"I'd appreciate that. If you want, I'll come with you to come out to your parents," Dennis offered. James laughed.

"They're Catholic. When I brought up the fact that I thought boys were attractive…" James started, pulling his shirt off. He revealed nasty scars on his back. "This happened…"

"How did I never notice that?" Dennis asked, running his hand down James's back sadly.

"I don't know. I noticed the scars on your arms a long time ago," James joked. Dennis folded his arms, trying to hide them.

"If you come out to your parents...they might kill you...how come you didn't tell me they were abusive?" Dennis asked. James smiled, tearing up a bit. He looked Dennis in the eyes.

"I was raised to believe it was just repentance. The fact that it's abuse never really crossed my mind until recently," the blonde sadly replied. Dennis hugged him.

"It's okay, I won't force you to do that. You can come with me tomorrow, though. I don't know how my parents will react when I tell them, but I can already see the Glee club reactions…"

"Don't worry, darling! I'll be there for you!"

* * *

The next day at school, Lei walked around awkwardly. It was needless to say that the previous night, she and Glen finally engaged in what was arguably the final milestone of their relationship other than engagement and marriage. She didn't regret it, but that didn't change how weird it felt.

"Lei, you're walking around like a cowboy," Shantel said behind her. Lei squeaked in surprise, but smiled nonetheless.

"I had a fun time last night!" the Asian exclaimed. Shantel giggled.

"So did I~!" she replied, stifling any greater laughter. Lei tilted her head curiously.

"You had sex, too?" Lei asked. Shantel shushed her.

"Don't say such things child...I prefer to say we got...physical," she said, as music started to play. Shantel clapped and stomped her feet. She turned around dramatically and leaned back against a locker, ruffling up her hair.

"_You're saying all the things that I know you'll like. Making good conversation. I gotta handle you just right. You know what I mean!_" she sang. She turned around and banged on the locker before walking down the hall more.

"_I took you to an intimate restaurant, then to a suggestive movie. There's nothing left to talk about less it's horizontally!_" she sang, walking into the choir room and standing in front of the piano.

"_Let's get physical! Physical! I wanna get physical! Let's get into physical! Let me hear your body talk, your body talk! Let me hear your body talk! Let's get physical! Physical! I wanna get physical! Let's get into physical! Let me hear your body talk, your body talk! Let me hear your body talk!_" she sang. She sat on the piano.

"_I've been patient, and I've been good. Tried to keep my hands on the table. It's gettin' hard just holdin' back. You know what I mean!_" she opened her legs, closing them fast and lying back. "_I'm sure you'll understand my point of view. We know each other mentally! You gotta know that you're bringing out the animal in me!_" Shantel hopped off the piano onto a chair, standing on it.

"_Let's get physical! Physical! I wanna get physical! Let's get into physical! Let me hear your body talk, your body talk! Let me hear your body talk! Let's get physical! Physical! I wanna get physical! Let's get into physical! Let me hear your body talk, your body talk! Let me hear your body talk!_" she sang.

She sunk down on the chair, sitting on it sideways. She leaned back on it, letting her hair hover above the ground. She ran her hands up and down her body. She glanced at Will, hoping to be disturbing him. She licked her fingers and ran them her up legs before sitting up, turning to be sitting backwards, and scooting the chair over a bit. She leaned back, resting her head on Roderick's lap. Roderick blushed a bit, not sure what to do. Shantel smiled seductively, but sat back up. She lifted her legs and spun around to sit on it normally, scooting backward.

"_Let's get physical! Physical! I wanna get physical! Let's get into physical! Let me hear your body talk, your body talk! Let me hear your body talk! Let's get animal! Animal! I wanna get animal! Let's get into animal! Let me hear your body talk, your body talk! Let me hear your body talk!_" she bounced off the chair, rotating her hips. She caressed her hair.

"_Let me hear your body talk. Let me hear your body talk!_" she finished. Everyone clapped except for Will.

"Shantel, that was not a song about celibacy!" he yelled. Shantel decided to play dumb.

"I thought it was about exercise," she lied.

"It's not!"

"Well, excuse my ignorance," Shantel muttered, sitting down. She mentally laughed. Alexandra raised her hand.

"Um, Mr. Schuester, I have a song!" she yelled. Will smiled.

"Go ahead and sing, then!" he said, thinking that Alexandra was innocent enough to perform a non scandalous song.

"_Come on, feel the noise! Girls rock your boys! We'll get wild, wild, wild! Wild, wild, wild!_" she started. Will closed his eyes, cursing mentally.

"_So you think I got an evil mind, I'll tell you honey! I don't know why! I don't know why! So you think my singing's out of time, it makes me money! I don't know why! I don't know why, anymore! Oh no! So come on, feel the noise! Girls rock your boys! We'll get wild, wild, wild! Wild, wild, wild! Come on, feel the noise! Girls rock your boys! We'll get wild, wild, wild, get wild!_" she sang. Everyone was ecstatic, but Will stood up and stomped over to her.

"Alexandra, that is not an appropriate song! You're so innocent, who set you up to do this?"

"I'm not innocent! I'm just shy!" Alexandra shouted, sitting down.

"I'm so disappointed in today's song choices! You're all too promiscuous!"

"You'll never win the war on sex," Shane muttered.

"I can at least try! Now, does anyone have something they want to sing?" Will asked. Dennis appeared in the doorway, James behind him. He knocked on the doorframe, getting attention.

"Mr. Schue, sorry I'm late. I was waiting for James," he apologized, walking in, "Is it okay if I have announce something?"

"The floor's yours, Dennis," Will said, sitting down. Dennis led James to the front of the room. He cleared his throat, trying to get his nerve.

"What I'm about to say isn't easy...so can you all promise not to laugh or anything?" Dennis asked. Most of the room just stared at him. He sighed.

"Okay, nevermind. Anyway, I don't know any easy way to say this. I guess I'll start by saying that each of us have something we were born with that we're ashamed of. I know that for years growing up, Shantel would always cry on my shoulder because people made fun of her and Glen for having red hair. Coach Sylvester always calls Lei 'gook' as if she could have helped being Asian," Dennis started. He took out his contacts and put his thick-rimmed glasses on.

"My mom says it's a miracle that I can see at all because I was born with 20/40 vision that only got worse. It's not something I'm glad to have. That is beside the point, though. I've been lying to all of you about who I really am," Dennis continued, swapping his glasses for his contacts again.

"When I was entering puberty, I noticed that I was different from other boys. My posture and movements have always been more refined. I've been told that I look like a girl from behind once," Dennis sighed shakily, "which makes sense since girls like boys...and so do I."

The room was kind of silent for a bit. Dennis wanted to be done, but he guessed he wasn't quite done yet.

"I know I've been denying it for a long time, but it's time to stop running. It's time to stop pretending," he grabbed James's hand, "because as long as I have my boyfriend, nothing anyone can say will hurt me. I'm queer. I'm here. Get used to it," he concluded. Most of the room erupted into laughter. Dennis stared in disapproval.

"What took you so long?" Roderick asked.

"We already know," Alexandra said.

"Seriously, that was pointless," Mimi stated. Natalia elbowed her.

"Wow, guys! Sorry I thought I could confide in you!" Dennis yelled.

"Be nice, guys! It's a hard thing to do!" Lei said.

"I for one am proud. And happy. James, you're my cousin and I love you, but I'm so glad you can go to his house for a change," Natalia said.

"Well, I still have to come out to my parents…" Dennis muttered.

"They probably already know, bro," Roderick said. Dennis rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. He typed out a text and sent it.

"There, I came out to them, can we stop talking about this?" Dennis asked, going to his seat, James following. In a few moments, Glen, Shantel, and James all felt their phones vibrate. They checked the text messages they received and looked at Dennis before typing back. Dennis was about to ask what what going on, but he figured he was better not knowing. Ignorance is bliss after all.

* * *

James and Dennis went to Dennis's house after school to have a quiet celebration of being able to have an open relationship. When Dennis opened the door, however, he regretted it.

"Congratulations!" his parents yelled, standing in front of him. Confetti burst into his face, causing him to flinch. A huge banner unrolled from the ceiling. It read in rainbow bubble letters "Congratulations You're Gay!" with a drawing of a cartoon Dennis hugging a muscular guy. Dennis's face was expressionless. He was trying his hardest to comprehend what was happening.

"Aren't you excited? It's your coming out party!" his mother shouted.

"Forgive my ignorance, but how did you get this stuff in an hour?" Dennis asked, still stunned.

"Oh, we had this stuff stowed away in our closet since you were ten!" his father answered. Dennis growled.

"Excuse me? You knew that I was gay since I was _ten_?" he asked.

"Oh, we knew much earlier...but we figured you'd come out around age ten. Who would have thought our darling boy would have hidden so long?" his mother said. Dennis growled again. James pulled him into a hug.

"Now, now, at least they're supportive!" the blonde consoled.

"I wish they were a bit more homophobic…" Dennis angrily muttered.

"Aww, we didn't know you and the little blonde boy were a couple?! How come you didn't tell us?"

"Because his name is James. I wasn't sure how you'd react," Dennis muttered, "and I was in the closet…"

"Why does my name matter?" James asked.

"Dear God, don't ask that-"

"First that Glen kid, now a James? It's like the whole Styx line-up! I knew naming you Dennis DeYoung Cooper was a good idea!" his mother exclaimed.

"Glen wasn't named after Glen Burtnik...and it was supposed to be spelt with two n's but his parents forgot when signing the birth-oh why do I bother?"

"I forgot that your parents are Styx junkies…" James said.

"Junkies? We used to be roadies for them! That's how we met! It was the best job! I banged Tommy Shaw once!" his mother yelled.

"Enough!" Dennis yelled.

"The twins are on their way. We should get the cake prepped!" his father announced.

"I should have stayed in the closet...ugh…"

* * *

When Romeo checked his mailbox upon returning to his house later that day, he yelled in anger. In it was a bottle of lube and some flavored condoms courtesy of Aiden. He angrily shut his mailbox and walked inside his house, not thinking to hide Aiden's gifts.

"Boy, I told you when you came out to me that I'd buy you that stuff if you needed it!" his father announced. Romeo was petrified. Mercutio was randomly behind him, patting him on the back and forcing a brofist out of him.

"Go get 'im, little brother!" the older Texan yelled. Romeo's mother walked out.

"My, my, what's all the commotion?" she asked.

"Belle, our little boy is finally going to have sex. I'm so proud of him! I should go call Antonio over right now!" his father said. Romeo dropped his gifts and ran in front of his father.

"Like hell you are!"

"Flavored lube AND condoms? You sure are prepared!" Mecutio commented, picking them up.

"You have the wrong idea!"

"Duke, I thought you were going to buy him this stuff," Belle said.

"I was, but he never told me! I can still get you that dil-"

"Shut up! Aiden put that crap in our mailbox because he's a nosy douche!" Romeo yelled.

"You don't have to lie, boy," Duke commented. Mercutio looked at a note attached to the care package.

"Naw, it really is Aiden. He wrote a note saying 'Here are some gifts I put together, my awesome bro. I would have gotten you an enema, too, but they were sold out at the drugstore! Anyway, go easy on Antonio. I have a feeling he's bottom bitch, so just go slow. Good luck, bro! Tell me how the sex went! With love, Aiden!'" Mercutio read. Romeo was mortified. Everyone broke out into laughter.

"I'm leaving!" Romeo screamed, storming out the door.

"Where are you goin'?" Belle asked.

"Antonio's house!"

"Romeo, don't forget your care package!" Mercutio said, laughing. He ran over and gave it to his younger brother. Romeo grabbed it and slowly drifted to his motorcycle.

"I'm throwing this crap away when I get there!"

"I know exactly where you're throwing it!" Mercutio jokingly said.

"Can it!" Romeo yelled, driving off.

* * *

Stella waited in Amber's living room as she was getting ready for their date. Stella would have just waited outside, but being outside in Lima Heights was a bad idea entirely.

Amber walked out of her room, twirling keys around her finger. Stella hopped up and ran over to her.

"You look great!" she said, kissing Amber's lips.

"Thanks! I snagged the keys!" Amber replied after kissing back. They left the house. Amber pulled out a Snapple bottle for protection.

"Why did you take your dad's keys?" Stella asked.

"Someone stole my stereo, and I hate driving without music," Amber answered. They climbed into a shiny blue truck. Amber turned the vehicle on and began driving. Amber got excited when a song started playing.

"Oh, 'Shakin!' I love this song!" she said. Stella laughed.

"So do I!" she replied. Stella smiled as the song continued playing.

"_Amber's daddy had a car she loved to drive. Stole the keys one night and took me for a ride. Turned up the music just as loud as it could go. Blew out the speakers in her daddy's radio! She was shakin_'" Stella sang.

"Oooooh!" Amber sang, snapping her fingers.

"_Snappin' her fingers!_" Stella sang.

"Oooooh!" Amber sang.

"_She was movin' round and round! That girl was shakin'!"_ Stella sang, pulling out a pack of wine coolers. "_We started drinking, weren't thinking too straight! She was doin' 80, and she slammed on the breaks!_" Stella continued as Amber pulled over.

"_Got so high we had to pull to the side! We did some shakin' till the middle of the night! Shakin'!_" Stella sang as she embraced Amber.

"Ooooh!" Amber sang, kissing Stella.

"_Snappin' her fingers!_" Stella sang, pushing Amber down against the seat.

"Ooooh!" Amber sang, wrapping her arms around Stella's neck.

"_She was up and down and round and round! Shakin'!_" Stella sang, hovering over her. "_Shakin'!_" The two sat back up. Stella blushed as Amber stopped to take her coat off.

"_I got real nervous...she took her coat of...she looked so pretty...ah yeah_," Stella muttered. Amber laid down, resting her head on Stella's lap.

"_I'm always talkin' baby, talkin' too much! I love that little girl, and I just can't get enough! It takes a lonely night with nowhere to go. Just call Amber, it's a hell of a show, and she's shakin'!_"

Ooooh!" Amber sang.

"_Snappin' her fingers!_" Stella sang.

"Ooooh!" Amber sang.

"_She be movin' round and round! Oh, she's shakin'!_" Stella sang.

"_Shakin'!_"

Ooooh!" Amber sang, kissing Stella.

"_Snappin' her fingers!_" Stella sang, pushing Amber down against the seat.

"Ooooh!" Amber sang, wrapping her arms around Stella's neck.

"_She was up and down and round and round! Shakin'!_" Stella sang, hovering over her.

"_Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-she was shakin'! Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-she was shakin'! Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-she was shakin'! Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-she was shakin'!_"Stella finished as the two continued to make out and do other things.

* * *

Romeo pulled up to Antonio's house. He hopped off his motorcycle and ran up to the door. He rang the doorbell. He noticed the bag of goodies was still in his hands. Before he could do anything about it, Antonio opened the door.

"Romeo!" he exclaimed, dragging the blonde inside and shutting the door. Romeo smiled.

"Where's Lei and Miss Chen?" Romeo asked.

"Lei's with Glen and Shantel, and mom's still at work. What are you doing here?"

"My family annoyed me...and I need to throw this away…" Romeo muttered. Antonio snatched the bag away.

"What's this?"

"Don't look! It was Aiden!" Romeo pleaded. Antonio peeked into the bag. He blushed, setting it down.

"Aiden wants us to conduct in coitus...I see…" he muttered, sitting down on the couch. Romeo tilted his head.

"Why do you seem so disappointed?" Romeo asked. He sat next to Antonio, who sighed.

"I mean no rudeness when I ask, but are you a prude, Romeo?"

"N-no, it's just…"

"It's okay. I understand," Antonio said with a fake smile, "you're probably just waiting until you know you found the right person or something like that. I don't want to pressure you or anything."

"Don't say that, Antonio…" Romeo said, leaning his head on Antonio's, "You're the one I love. I just didn't want to pressure you or scare you...or hurt you by accident."

"We've been moving so slow...I don't think I've even seen you shirtless...and trust me, I really want to see that," Antonio replied, snickering. Romeo shook his head, smiling and blushing.

"I seriously haven't shown you my abs yet? I'm so terrible," Romeo replied, pulling his checkered vest off. "Then again...I'm a bit lazy to undo the buttons on my shirt."

"Dammit, Romeo, don't tease me," Antonio said, unbuttoning Romeo's top shirt and pulling it off. All that remained was a black long sleeve shirt. He was about to pull it off, but decided to stall.

"Don't I at least get to see your torso?" Romeo asked. Antonio rolled his eyes.

"You're impossible," he jokingly retorted, loosening his blue tie. Romeo pulled the tie off. Antonio then started unbuttoning his own shirt. Romeo pulled his own shirt off, revealing his well-toned torso. Antonio stared at it in awe. He was a bit too distracted to pull off his shirt, which was practically dangling off his shoulders.

"Now you're the one stalling," Romeo commented, pulling Antonio's shirt away. He marveled at Antonio's tan, slightly less-toned body.

"I feel like a pole compared to you," Antonio muttered.

"And I feel like a ghost. I never noticed just how tan you are," Romeo replied. Antonio smiled.

"It's called being mostly Spanish. Anyway...where do we go from here?" Antonio asked. Romeo took Antonio's hand and pressed it against his bare chest.

"We explore...you start," Romeo quietly said. Antonio moved his hands across Romeo's chest, tingling in joy.

"_I've been meaning to tell you...I've got this feeling that won't subside. I look at you, and I fantasize! You're mine tonight! Now I've got you in my sights…_" Romeo sang. He pulled Antonio onto his lap, touching his back.

"_...with these hungry eyes. One look at you, and I can't disguise, I've got hungry eyes! I feel the magic between you and I!_" Romeo sang. He leaned back on the couch, holding himself up barely with his arms.

"_I wanna hold you so hear me out. I wanna show you what love's all about. Darling, tonight...now I've got you in my sights_…" Romeo sang, lying completely down. He held Antonio against his body.

"_...with these hungry eyes. One look at you, and I can't disguise, I've got hungry eyes! I feel the magic between you and I! I've got hungry eyes! Now I've got you in my sights with those hungry eyes! Now did I take you by surprise_?" Romeo sang. He quickly turned and shifted his position. He was now hovering above Antonio. They looked passionately into each others' eyes.

"_I need you to see!_" Romeo sang, running a finger down his cheek, "_This love was meant to be!_"

Antonio threw his arms around Romeo's neck. He smiled warmly at the blonde Texan, and pulled him down. Romeo gasped in surprise, but then laughed. He and Antonio kissed for a few moments before Romeo pulled away.

"_I've got hungry eyes. One look at you, and I can't disguise, I've got hungry eyes! I feel the magic between you and I! And I've got hungry eyes. Now I got you in my sights with those hungry eyes! Did I take you by surprise with my hungry eyes?_" Romeo finished. He and Antonio kissed once more. Antonio placed his hand firmly on Romeo's chest once more and pulled away.

"I don't want to wait any longer. Let's do it. Let's go all the way. I might die if we don't," he pleaded. Romeo chuckled.

"Very well then, my prince. I'd be happy to…"

* * *

By the end of the week, it became apparent that Will's lesson was a complete flop. Two couples had sex for the first time. Other couples had sex for the millionth time. One couple became intimately closer. The ones that couldn't have sex just masturbated.

Shane and Alexandra were the only ones that didn't engage in sexual conduct. Alexandra wanted to do it very badly, but Shane constantly denied. He believed she wasn't truly ready, and his previous relationship with Stella was nothing but sex. He wanted to build up emotion.

All in all, it was a pretty good week for the club. Will managed to bring each couple closer by accidentally provoking their rebellious sides.

* * *

**Only a few chapters left...then I get to get started on season two *creys***

**Anyway, next chapter is about insecurities. It'll be interesting. Yep.**

**Songs:**

**"Physical" by Olivia Newton John - Shantel Olson**

**"Cum on Feel the Noize" by Quiet Riot - Alexandra Bryant**

**"Shakin'" by Eddie Money - Stella Romero**

**"Hungry Eyes" by Eric Carmen - Romeo Jensen**


End file.
